The Journey Home
by jinkizu
Summary: Severus und Hermione landen durch einen magischen Spiegel in einem fremden Land. Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JRK
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Die Prophezeiung

„Noch mal! Erzähl's noch mal Dynivain!" bettelte Zion.

„Lass Dynivain in Ruhe, Zion!" wies ihn seine Mutter streng zurecht. „Er wird müde von der Reise sein."

„Ach lass ihn nur." Wiegelte Dynivain freundlich ab und setzte sich schwerfällig neben das Feuer.

Die Wärme tat ihm gut, all seine Glieder schmerzten ihn. Er war lange fort gewesen aus Jidara, seinem Heimatdorf und froh wieder hier zu sein. Der kleine Zion war enorm gewachsen. Als er fort ging, lernte er gerade laufen und jetzt war er schon ein richtig großer Junge. Zion kauerte sich neben seine Füße und schaute ihn treuherzig mit großen Augen an. Liebevoll strich er ihm durch sein kurzes strohblondes Haar und zerzauste es ihm dabei.

„Soll ich dir die Legende noch einmal erzählen?" fragte er ihn mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem faltigem Gesicht.

Dynivain war alt, sehr alt. Er war der Älteste im Dorf und so war es an ihm die Geschichten zu erzählen. Auf all seinen Reisen sammelte er sie. Schnappte überall wo er hinkam Geschichten und Märchen auf und nahm sie mit nach Hause. Aber die Kinder aus Jidara wollten alle nur eine Geschichte hören. Die Prophezeiung vom Niedergang des bösen Herrschers Balogh.

„Nun gut dann höre gut zu. Von Anbeginn der Zeit gab es sie, die Legende. Einst würde ein grausamer Herrscher kommen und das Volk knechten. Mit eiserner Hand regierte er über alle Völker, es gab kein Entrinnen vor seiner Grausamkeit. Wer sich ihm widersetzte fand den Tod. So würde er viele, viele Jahre herrschen, bis zwei magische Geschöpfe seiner Macht ein Ende setzten.

Die Legende spricht von einem weißen und einem schwarzen Magier. Niemand wird wissen woher sie kamen, in einer Geschichte heißt es der Wind nahm sie von einem fernen Land jenseits des großen Meeres mit auf seinen langen Reisen und brachte sie zu uns und als sich ihr Schicksal erfüllt hatte, nahm er sie wieder mit sich fort. In einer anderen heißt es die Erde selbst hat sie ausgespuckt und nach vollbrachter Tat wieder verschlungen.

Denn ihr Reich lag tief unter der Erde. Balogh selbst spuckte auf diese Erzählungen und tat sie als Altweibergewäsch ab, doch das Volk glaubte fest daran und sagte sich immer, wenn es unter seiner Willkür zu leiden hatte, eines Tages bezahlt er den Preis für seine Untaten!"

Zion der die Geschichte in- und auswendig kannte hing trotzdem bei jedem Wort, das der alte Dynivain erzählte, gebannt an dessen Lippen. Es war seine Lieblingsgeschichte. Auch seine Mutter lauschte den Worten Dynivains. Wie alle in ihrem Ort hoffte auch sie insgeheim, dass vielleicht doch ein Körnchen Wahrheit in dieser Prophezeiung steckte. Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder dem Feuer zu und schaute darauf, dass die Flamme nicht ausging.

Nein es war zu unwahrscheinlich. Balogh hat alle Magie aus dem Land entfernen lassen, auch er kannte diese alte Geschichte, denn schon vom Anbeginn der Zeit stand sie fest. Es gab keinen Funken Magie mehr im ganzen Land, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Es war doch nur eine dumme Geschichte um den Kindern Mut zu machen, sonst nichts. Balogh wird ewig herrschen, denn er besaß alle Magie.

1 Irgendwo im Nirgendwo

Morgen Severus!" flötete Minerva McGonagall fröhlich und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

Mit einem undefinierbaren Brummen antwortete Severus und widmete sich ganz seinem Kaffee und seiner Portion Speck mit Eiern. Es waren Sommerferien und er würde sich bestimmt den Tag nicht mit unnützem Geplapper verderben lassen.

„Möchten sie gar nicht wissen wer uns heute besuchen kommt?" fragte sie ihn augenzwinkernd.

„Nein!" kam es knapp von ihm.

Erstick an deinem Tee und lass mich in Ruhe! Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er steckte sich eine Gabel voll Eiern in den Mund und kaute genüsslich daran, als sich McGonagall verschwörerisch zu ihm beugte.

„Miss Granger wird heute unser Gast sein."

Prompt verschluckte er sich und hustend rang er nach Atem. _Nein! Nicht sie!_ Schrie alles in ihm. Er hatte sie sieben verdammt lange Jahre als Schülerin ertragen müssen und fast genauso lange war sie jetzt schon aus der Schule. Er verspürte absolut kein Verlangen nach diesem verzogenen Balg. Im Gegenteil als Schülerin ging sie ihm tierisch auf die Nerven und der Tag an dem sie endgültig die Schule verließ gehört zu einem der Glücklichsten seines Lebens.

„Geht's ihnen nicht gut, Severus?" besorgt beugte sie sich noch näher und schlug ihm heftig auf den Rücken. Abwehrend hob er die Hände.

„Schon gut! Hören sie auf!" fauchte er und seine Augen begannen bedrohlich zu glitzern. Eingeschnappt presste Minerva die Lippen aufeinander.

„Seien sie nicht so, ich wollte nur verhindern, dass sie ersticken!" rief sie beleidigt aus.

„In dem sie mir das Rückgrat brechen?" Severus erhob sich, er hatte genug von dem Frühstück. Bevor er seinen Platz verlassen konnte, sprach ihn Minerva noch einmal an.

„Sie werden doch hier sein, wenn unser Gast kommt?" fragte sie ihn vorsichtig und sah ihn lauernd an.

„Sie rechnen doch nicht ernsthaft mit meiner Anwesenheit? Ich denke nicht daran meine kostbare Zeit für Miss Granger zu opfern!" meinte er fest.

„Aber…" setzte Minerva an, wurde aber grob von Severus unterbrochen.

„Vergessen sie es!" Mit wehendem Umhang rauschte er aus dem Saal. Missmutig starrte Minerva hinter ihm her und seufzte. Er würde sich niemals ändern.

Manchmal wünschte sich Hermione ein anderes, vielleicht besseres Leben. Sie fand ihr Leben langweilig und wünschte es wäre anders. All das was ihr ihre Freunde neckisch und so manch einer weniger wohlgesinnter bösartig vorwarfen und sie kriegerisch das Kinn nach vorne schieben lies, dass sie ein Bücherwurm und Streber war. Das sie nichts anderes als Lernen interessierte und sie deshalb trocken und verstaubt war.

Es tat weh und doch sie alle hatten Recht. Sie mochte sich selber nicht, aber sie schaffte es nicht irgendetwas in ihrem Leben zu verändern. Sie wusste nicht wie sie etwas anders machen sollte und vor allem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, das etwas in ihrem Leben fehlte. Nur was? Vor 7 Jahren hatten sie Voldemort gestürzt.

Sie hatte ein Jahr verspätete ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts nachgeholt und hatte danach ihr Studium in Zaubertränke und Heilkunst in Irland natürlich mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen. Jetzt war sie auf der Suche nach einem Job. Ihre alte Professorin McGonagall hatte sie eingeladen einen Tag in Hogwarts zu verbringen. Mit Freuden nahm sie an. Sie liebte das Schloss und sie war glücklich hier mit ihren Freunden gewesen.

Nun wanderte sie ganz alleine durch die alten Mauern. Sie hatte mit Minerva eine Tasse Tee getrunken und sich dabei an die alten Zeiten erinnert. Was wirklich alles schon so lange her? Minerva war gerade dabei gewesen mit ihr einen Rundgang durch das Schloss zu unternehmen, als sie plötzlich von Hagrid weggerufen wurde.

„Sie kommen doch alleine zurecht?" fragte sie mehr beiläufig Hermione und eilte schon von dannen.

Hermione schmunzelte leicht, so gewissenhaft war Minerva schon immer gewesen. Sie besuchte den Gryffindorturm und plauderte mit der fetten Lady ein paar Worte. Schaute bei Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel vorbei und natürlich in der Bibliothek, ihrem liebsten Ort im ganzen Schloss. Ziellos lief sie dann weiter. Sah in diverse Klassenräume hinein. Gut dass Sommerferien sind. Dachte sie sich, so war sie zur Gänze ungestört und konnte sich nostalgischen Gedanken hingeben. Irgendwann erreichte sie die Stufen hinab in den Kerker.

Unschlüssig stand sie da. Das war Snapes Reich. Sie hatte keine Lust ihm zu begegnen. Das was sie die ganze Schulzeit von ihm gesehen hatte, reichte ihr für ihr restliches Leben. Mit Schaudern dachte sie an seinen Unterricht zurück. Man hätte meinen können, der Sturz von Lord Voldemort würde auch ihn verändern, weit gefehlt. Er zog seinen Unterricht mit gewohnter Härte und Ungerechtigkeit durch. Alle waren euphorisch nach dem Ende des Krieges gewesen, natürlich gab es viele Opfer zu beklagen, aber sie hatten gewonnen und waren glücklich noch am Leben zu sein. Nur an einem ging all das spurlos vorüber – Professor Snape. Nachdem er sich von seinen schweren Verletzungen die ihm Nagini zugefügt hatte, erholt hatte, war er wie immer. Leider!

Hermione straffte die Schultern. Wie wahrscheinlich war es das er überhaupt im Schloss war? Er hatte auch Ferien. So ein Mensch wie er würde doch sicher auch so was wie Urlaub machen, oder? Nein, er war sicher nicht hier. Redete sie sich selber gut zu und stieg nach unten. Tatsächlich war es ganz still, wie ausgestorben. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Insgeheim war sie froh dass er nicht da war. Sie schlich leise den Gang entlang, es war so ruhig hier unten, dass sie das klackern ihre Absätze selbst als störend empfand und strich mit den Fingern die alte Steinmauer entlang.

Wie es wohl war ganz alleine hier unten zu leben? Abgeschottet von allem und jedem? Er war ein komischer Kauz. So in Gedanken hätte sie beinahe die Tür unmittelbar vor sich übersehen. Hermione stutzte sie kannte diese Tür gar nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass hier eine Tür war. Merkwürdig. Neugierig ging sie darauf zu und probierte ob sie sich öffnen ließ und tatsächlich, sie hatte Glück, es war nicht abgeschlossen. Zaghaft öffnete sie die Tür und lugte um die Ecke. Enttäuscht wollte sie sich gleich wieder zurückziehen.

Ein Abstellraum, voll gestopft mit allem möglichen altem Kram. Ein Glitzern vom Ende des Raumes lies sie innehalten. Hermione stieß die Tür ganz auf und trat ein. Am Ende des Raumes, leicht versteckt in einer Ecke, stand ein großer Spiegel, ähnlich dem Spiegel Nerhegeb. _Ob er einem auch etwas zeigte wenn man hineinblickte?_ Durchfuhr es sie schlagartig neugierig.

Sie riss das schützende Tuch, das den Spiegel zum Teil bedeckte, herunter und sah gespannt hinein, doch nichts passierte, sie sah nur sich. Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Spiegel, aber mit einem außergewöhnlichen Rahmen. Fasziniert strich sie mit den Fingern über die feinen Schnitzereien. Am Rahmen tummelten sich Einhörner, Zentauren, Riesen, Basilisken, Drachen und andere magische Geschöpfe. Alle blickten ehrfürchtig zum Spiegel auf. Seltsam! Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte wurde sie grob von einer Stimme, die sie nie vergessen hatte und selbst unter tausenden erkennen würde, unterbrochen.

„Unbefugten ist es untersagt hier einzutreten! Was machen sie hier?" bellte sie eine samtig dunkle und eindeutig wütende Stimme an.

Kurz schloss Hermione ihre Augen, mit ihm hatte sie nicht mehr gerechnet. Langsam drehte sie sich um.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape!"

Severus stürmte in den Abstellraum, wie immer bauschte sich sein Umhang hinter ihm und ließ ihn beinahe wie eine riesige Fledermaus aussehen. Er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, er war immer noch ganz in schwarz gekleidet, hatte immer noch seine Stirn in eine steile Falte gelegt und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten immer noch vor Zorn und Unmut. Er vermittelte einem immer den Eindruck die ganze Welt und im Besonderen man selbst habe sich gegen ihn verschworen und das einzige Ziel das man verfolgte diente lediglich ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

„Miss Granger? Was treibt sie hierher?" rief er überrascht und verärgert aus.

Er hatte sie erreicht. Bedrohlich ragte er über ihr und blickte sie mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck an. Eigentlich war er auf dem Weg in den Speiseraum gewesen, um sich einen kleinen Lunch servieren zu lassen. Er hatte vor einen neuen Trank auszuprobieren und dieser nahm sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch, er würde später nicht mehr zum Essen kommen. Er liebte seine Ungestörtheit im Kerker und hatte mit niemanden gerechnet, als er sah dass diese Tür offen stand.

Wer wagte sich hier herab? Wahrscheinlich Filch auf der Suche nach seinem räudigen Vieh. Dachte er verächtlich. Doch als er hineinblickte sah er eine Frau, dunkel kam sie ihm bekannt vor. Egal wer sie war, sie hatte hier nichts zu suchen! Als sie sich umwandte erkannte er sie. Miss Granger! Sie sah aus wie vor 7 Jahren als sie die Schule verließ und doch ganz anders. Reifer, erwachsener, weiblicher. Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Innerlich schüttelte er sich über seine Gedanken. Weiblicher! Pah! Sie war und blieb eine impertinente Person und sie war unbefugt in sein Reich eingedrungen.

Unter seinem Blick fühlte sie sich klein und eingeschüchtert und doch. Dieser Mann war faszinierend, wie sie sich insgeheim eingestand. Ihn umgab eine Aura voller Geheimnisse und Düsterheit. Ein Teil von ihr wollte ihn schon immer ergründen. Was verbarg sich unter all dem schwarzen Stoff? Eine schwarze Seele oder ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut?

Je älter sie wurde, umso stärker empfand sie seine Präsenz. Um so öfter blieben ihre Gedanken bei ihm hängen. Er war so anders als alle anderen Menschen die sie kannte. Egal ob man nett zu ihm war oder nicht, er behandelte alle gleich – schlecht! Er hielt alle Menschen auf Distanz. Mit Niemandem wollte er etwas zu tun haben. So zugeknöpft wie seine Kleidung, war auch er. Er schwieg und kostete ihre Unsicherheit bis zur Neige aus.

Sie im Ungewissen zu lassen, was jetzt kommen würde, war noch besser als gleich einfach loszubrüllen. Vielleicht war heute doch ein guter Tag gewesen um aufzustehen? Ein teuflisches Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen. Oh ja, er genoss es Hermione Granger so vor sich zappeln zu sehen. Abwartend verschränkte er seine Arme vor der Brust und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nun Miss Granger ich warte, oder hat es ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?"

Hermione holte tief Luft. Das hatte es tatsächlich. Ihn so plötzlich zu sehen und sich gleichzeitig seiner Präsenz so überdeutlich bewusst zu werden, war zuviel für sie gewesen. Umso wütender wurde sie auf sich und ihn. Musste er sich auch immer so anschleichen und einen so anpflaumen? Konnte er sich nicht einmal, ein einziges Mal normal benehmen?

„Ähm, Minerva hat mich eingeladen und mir erlaubt mich im Schloss frei zu bewegen." Erwiderte sie tapfer.

Snape zog die Luft durch die Nasenflügel ein und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. So wirkte er noch bedrohlicher. Das machte er absichtlich. Er hatte das bis zur Perfektion trainiert. Ein wütendes Glitzern bildete sich in Hermiones Augen. Nicht mit mir, Freundchen. Unwillkürlich umklammerte sie den Rahmen fester mit der Hand, auch Snape hielt sich an diesem fest. Tief sahen sich die beiden in die Augen und dann geschah es.

Die Wut war vergessen, das Schloss, selbst der Raum. Nur mehr diese faszinierenden unergründlichen schwarzen Augen von ihm und die haselnussbraunen mit kleinen grünen Tupfen gesprenkelten von ihr zählten. Wie verzaubert sah Hermione Severus an, unmöglich sich von seinen Augen zu lösen.

Sie schluckte und befeuchtete nervös mit der Zunge ihre Lippen. Was automatisch Severus Augen genau auf diese Stelle lenkte und endgültig jeden rationalen Gedanken auslöschte. Das einzige woran er dachte war dieser Mund und wie es sich anfühlen würde ihn mit seinen Lippen zu berühren. Schon beugte er sich leicht nach vorne um genau das zu tun.

Ruckartig riss er sich aus der Starre und räusperte sich. Tief atmete er die frische Waldluft ein und versuchte so seine Gedanken zu klären. Waldluft? Was zum Teufel ging hier vor? Erschrocken sahen sich beide um. Sie waren nicht mehr länger in Hogwarts, in einem Abstellraum. Sie waren……..Ja wo?

„Was……?" rief Hermione erstaunt aus, brach aber den Satz ab. Rings um die beiden waren Bäume und davon jede Menge und einige größere Gesteinsbrocken.

Was zum Teufel hatte sie getrieben? Was war das für ein bescheuerter Zauber? Wie hatte sie ihn nur hierher gebracht und noch dazu ohne das er es merkte? Er sah sie wutentbrannt an und entdeckte an ihrem ratlosen Blick - sie hatte auch keine Ahnung wie sie hier im Nirgendwo gelandet waren, aber es war trotzdem ihre Schuld! Es war ihre Schuld, dass sie hier festsaßen und die Dämmerung bereits einsetzte. Schon bald würden sie im stockdunklen Wald herumtaumeln müssen!

„Wissen sie eigentlich was sie getan haben? Ich kann nur für sie hoffen, dass es sich hier um den verbotenen Wald handelt, ansonsten das schwöre ich ihnen bereuen sie es für den Rest ihres bedauerlichen Lebens!" drohte er ihr.

Er war stinksauer. Waldluft bekam ihm wohl nicht so. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Hermione grinsen, was ihm natürlich nicht entging.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen? Sind sie stolz auf sich, dass sie uns in Gefahr gebracht haben? Ich kann ihnen versichern, durch den verbotenen Wald zu stolpern birgt durchaus tödliche Gefahren!" fauchte er sie an.

Gott! Für wie blöd hielt er sie eigentlich? Natürlich wusste sie um die Gefahren des verbotenen Waldes. Aber entgegen seiner Behauptung konnte sie wirklich nichts dafür, dass sie sich in dieser misslichen Lage, wie er es ausdrückte, befanden. Woher sollte Hermione denn wissen, dass der Spiegel magisch war? Sie hatte ihn berühren müssen, er war so unglaublich schön. Vielleicht wenn er die Finger davon gelassen hätte, schließlich hätte er wissen müssen um was für ein vermaledeites Ding es sich handelte, immerhin befand es sich in seinem Kerker, wäre nichts passiert. Im Grunde war es seine Schuld. Hermione holte tief Luft, sie fand sie hatte sich lange genug beschimpfen lassen.

„Wieso steht so ein gefährliches Ding ungeschützt im Schloss herum und warum haben sie mit keiner Silbe erwähnt, dass es besser wäre die Finger davon zu lassen?" schrie sie ihn an.

Laut genug um ihn zu übertönen. Betroffen schwieg er. Sie glaubte in seiner 20 jährigen Karriere als Lehrer hat ihn noch nie jemand so angeschrieen.

Dieses, dieses Mädchen, nein diese Frau wagte es doch tatsächlich ihn, einen Lehrer von Hogwarts anzuschreien! Momentan verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Ungläubig starrte er sie einige Sekunden an. Woher nahm sie nur den Mut, oder war es Überheblichkeit? Dachte sie sich, weil sie einst die klügste Schülerin die Hogwarts je hatte war und auch noch gut aussah, sie könnte sich alles erlauben? Nun es wurde Zeit sie eines besseren zu belehren.

„Miss Granger einmal abgesehen von ihren dummen und haltlosen Anschuldigungen, was hatten sie eigentlich in diesem wie ich betonen möchte verschlossenen Raum verloren? Sie sind keine Schülerin mehr und Besuchern ist es nicht gestattet alleine im Schloss umher zu wandern. Warum laufen sie wie eine hirnlose pubertierende Zwölfjährige durch die Gänge und dringen in verbotene Räume ein? Und wieso denken sie, sie könnten sich, obwohl sie einen schweren Fehler begangen haben, Frechheiten mir gegenüber herausnehmen? Nun ich darf ihnen versichern, dass dem sicher nicht so ist!" polterte er im besten Lehrerton los.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn unwillkürlich auf sie. Ach wie gerne würde er ihr einen unverzeihlichen Fluch an den Hals hexen und allen sagen wenn er zurück in Hogwarts war, dass er keine Ahnung hätte was mit Miss Granger passiert war, aber das durfte er als Lehrer natürlich nicht. Ein wehmütiger Seufzer entrang sich seinen Lippen.

Weit riss Hermione die Augen auf. Oh Gott jetzt passierte es. Er würde ihr einen unverzeihlichen Fluch an den Hals hexen und allen in Hogwarts eine verrückte Geschichte erzählen, von wegen er hätte sie nicht gesehen. Ängstlich griff sie sich an den Hals, keuchte auf und wich vor ihm einige Schritte zurück. Automatisch schloss sie ihre Augen und fügte sich in das Unausweichliche.

Doch es kam nicht. Vorsichtig schlug sie ein Auge auf und sah das leicht irritierte und verblüffte Gesicht von Snape vor sich. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sie und blickte auf seinen Zauberstab. „Lumos!" murmelte er. In der festen Erwartung nun Licht zu haben, wollte er schon losmarschieren, doch es tat sich nichts. Sein Zauberstab blieb dunkel. Das brachte Snape nun wirklich etwas aus der Fassung. Leicht entglitten ihm seine Gesichtszüge, was irrwitzig aussah, aber Hermione biss sich so fest auf ihre Lippe damit ihr auch nicht der geringste Ton entwischte, den er eventuell als Grinsen definieren konnte.

Konnte das Gör Gedankenlesen? Gerade sah es so aus als wüsste sie ganz genau was für eine Idee ihm durch den Kopf gegangen war. Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf und sprach:

„Lumos!" doch es tat sich nichts.

„Lumos!" rief er erneut und wieder tat sich nichts.

Für ihn war das Unfassbar. Er war mit Magie groß geworden, sie war ihm so eigen wie die Luft zum atmen. Noch nie war ihm ein Zauberspruch missglückt. Leicht entsetzt blickte er seinen Zauberstab an. Probierte es wieder und wieder, aber es geschah nichts. Gereizt forderte er von Miss Granger ihm ihren Zauberstab zu reichen, was diese natürlich sofort tat.

Er versuchte es mit ihrem Stab, aber auch dieser spendete kein Licht. Eine grausame Erkenntnis kroch seinen Rücken hoch und machte sich in seinem Hirn breit. Er hatte alle Magie durch den Spiegel eingebüsst. Vermutlich musste er den Rest seines Lebens wie Filch als Squib verbringen. Sofort verdrängte Severus diesen Gedanken wieder. Das wäre wahrscheinlich nur vorübergehend! Er war fest davon überzeugt.

Snape hatte seine Magie verloren! Stumm reichte er Hermione ihren Zauberstab zurück und wartete. Sie sollte ihrem Stab Licht entlocken. Zitternd hielt sie ihn vor sich. Was wenn sie genauso wie er ihre Magie eingebüßt hatte? Hermione atmete tief ein und schluckte, dann rief sie mit fester Stimme.

„Lumos!"

Im ersten Moment wagte sie es nicht ihren Zauberstab anzublicken, doch auch ohne hinzusehen war ihr sofort klar, dass sie ein ernsthaftes Problem hatten. Sie beide verfügten über keinerlei Magie mehr. Nun bekam sie wirklich Angst. Sie war alleine mit Snape in einem unbekannten Teil des hoffentlich verbotenen Waldes und wenn es irgendeine schreckliche Kreatur auf sie abgesehen hatte, würden sie beide den Tod finden.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vielen danke für die lieben Reviews, Lufa, Samantha Snape und Mimamu!_

2 Die längste Nacht meines Lebens.

Ängstlich blickte sie zu Snape. Er war immerhin ein ehemaliger Todesser. Er hatte der Truppe rund um Lord Voldemort angehört und das war weiß Gott keine Häckelrunde!

Er musste doch noch irgendwelche Tricks auf Lager haben, aber ein Blick in seine leicht trostlos wirkende Mine, ließ Hermione diesen Funken Hoffnung gleich wieder vergessen. Ohne Magie war er scheinbar nicht von großem Nutzen.

Dachte sie gehässig und schämte sich gleich dafür. Sie war im Augenblick auch keine große Hilfe. Ängstlich wie ein Kaninchen stand sie da und erwartete von ihm Wunder. Das war nicht gerade fair. Schweigend sah er auf seinen Zauberstab und steckte ihn dann in seinen Mantel. Er blickte zu Boden und schien intensiv nachzudenken. Wahrscheinlich überlegte er sich wie sie von hier wegkommen, ohne von dem erst besten Mistvieh gefressen zu werden. Hermione schwieg, wagte kaum zu atmen, um ihn in seinem Denken nicht zu unterbrechen. Sie wollte nur nach Hause. Ihr wurde schon langsam kalt und sie war müde.

Was sollte er jetzt bloß machen? Dieses Mädchen sah ihn an, als könnte er Wunder vollbringen, aber im Moment war er selber auf eines angewiesen. Noch nie fühlte sich Severus so hilflos. Selbst unter Lord Voldemort, wo man jederzeit den Tod für Nichtigkeiten hätte finden können, war er sich Seiner sicherer, denn er hatte seine Magie. Aber hier! Nun gut.

Abschätzend blickte er auf Miss Granger. Sie war doch ein Muggel und waren die nicht alle bei den Pfadfindern oder so? Sie müsste doch in der Lage sein auch ohne Magie Feuer zu machen? Sollte er es riskieren und sie fragen? Womöglich legte sie es als Schwäche seinerseits aus? Aber was hatte er für eine Wahl? Keine!

Severus hatte keine Lust als Mahlzeit für irgendeine Abscheulichkeit der Natur zu enden, die womöglich in diesem Augenblick sprungbereit hinter den Bäumen lauerte. Obwohl würde diese nicht eher Miss Granger fressen? Sie war ein junger zarter Happen und sah auch noch lecker aus. Vermutlich würde ihm McGonagall nie verzeihen, wenn er Miss Granger von einem Monster fressen ließe. Also fiel diese Möglichkeit weg. Blieb nur mehr Miss Granger aufzufordern nach Muggelart Feuer zu machen. Severus räusperte sich. Diese Frage fiel ihm unendlich schwer.

„Miss Granger sie sind doch wie ein normaler Muggel aufgewachsen? Sie müssten doch in der Lage sein auch ohne zu Hilfenahme der Magie Feuer zu machen."

Entsetzte starrte sie ihn an! Woher nahm er immer solche Ideen? Dachte er alle Muggel waren automatisch auch Pfadfinder und schüttelten Feuer einfach so aus dem Ärmel? Sie hatte keine Ahnung davon wie man ohne Streichhölzer oder einem funktionierenden Zauberstab Feuer macht. Hermione zwang sich zur Ruhe. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn völlig hysterisch angebrüllt, dass er keine Ahnung von Nichts hatte, aber dann würde er sie höchstwahrscheinlich ohrfeigen.

Zum einem, weil es ihm Spaß machte und zum anderen wie er ihr dann einreden würde, damit sie sich wieder beruhigte. Aber ihr war gar nicht nach Ruhe zumute. So gefasst wie möglich antwortete sie ihm.

„Professor Snape, sie scheinen dem Irrglauben erlegen zu sein, alle Muggel sind Pfadfinder, aber ich versichere ihnen - dem ist nicht so. Auch wenn ich mir im Moment die Fähigkeit Feuer ohne irgendwelche Hilfsmittel zu machen wünsche, ich kann es nicht."

Hermione schaffte es nicht, ihre Stimme klang eindeutig hysterisch. Sie schlang ihre klammen Hände um ihren Oberkörper. Jetzt wo ihr klar wurde wie aussichtslos ihre Lage war, fror sie noch erbärmlicher. Unbewusst rückte sie einen kleinen Schritt näher an Snape ran. Hatte die Nacht plötzlich tausend Augen bekommen? Was waren das für Geräusche die an ihr Ohr drangen? Näherte sich ihnen nicht etwas Großes durch den Wald? Dieses Knarren und Knacken konnte doch nicht der Wind in den Wipfeln verursachen?

„Miss Granger sie sind hysterisch! Beruhigen sie sich." forderte Severus sie auf.

Das fehlte noch! Wahrscheinlich fing sie gleich zu heulen an und warf sich ihm an den Hals! Diese Vorstellung entsetzte und erregte ihn eigenartiger weise.

_Du bist ein sehr kranker Mann, Severus!_ Beschimpfte er sich selber.

Sie war deine Schülerin! Vergiss das nicht. Er spürte mehr als das er es sah, wie sie näher rückte. Unwillkürlich lehnte er sich ein Stück zurück. Gleich passierte es. Sie würde sich wie eine Klette an ihn klammern und die ganze Nacht nicht mehr loslassen. Er blickte sie besonders abweisend an, zugleich spürte er die Kälte. Ungewöhnlich! Es war doch Sommer? Müsste diese Nacht nicht viel wärmer sein? Aber es war empfindlich kalt. Er konnte sogar Atemwölkchen von Miss Grangers Lippen hochsteigen sehen.

Nun er musste sich wohl oder übel in das unvermeidliche Fügen. Diese Nacht war nicht dafür geschaffen draußen zu schlafen, aber ihnen blieb nichts anders übrig. Sie konnten nicht im Dunkeln durch den Wald stolpern. Sie würden sich höchstens noch mehr verlaufen, oder sich schwer verletzten. Auch glaubte er kaum, dass jemand nach ihnen suchen würde, also sollte er sich schon darauf einstellen diese Nacht mit Miss Granger zu verbringen. Dieser Gedanke verursachte eine angenehme Wärme in ihm. Stumm schüttelte Severus über sich den Kopf.

„Nun Miss Granger wir werden die Nacht wohl hier verbringen müssen. Wir sollten uns gegen die Kälte dort drüben geschützt durch die Felsen zusammensetzen"

Gott was war er froh, dass es dunkel war. Severus war bei diesen Worten doch tatsächlich errötet. Schon lange verbrachte er nicht mehr die Nacht neben einer hübschen Frau. Nein! Vergiss es! Das ist Hermione Granger, ehemalige Schülerin und keine Frau! Diese Nacht begann an seinen Nerven zu zerren. Mürrisch schritt er auf die Felsen zu und setzte sich mit den Rücken zu diesen auf den kalten Boden. Das würde eine verdammt lange Nacht werden.

Sie sollte sich neben Snape setzen! Hermione war eindeutig hysterisch! Am liebsten wäre sie laut schreiend von dieser Lichtung geflohen. Das war ein Alptraum und schon langsam wünschte sie sich aus diesem zu erwachen. Unentschlossen stand sie immer noch an derselben Stelle, an der sie gelandet war. Die Kälte nahm ihr schließlich die Entscheidung ab. Sie fror wirklich erbärmlich.

Ob es Minusgrade hatte? Es war doch Sommer? Müssten die Nächte nicht lau und wie geschaffen zum Ausharren draußen sein? Das war mit Abstand die kälteste Sommernacht, an die sie sich erinnern konnte. Sich die Arme reibend huschte sie zu Snape und setzte sich so dicht als möglich neben ihn. Von ihm drang dort wo sich ihre Körper berührten angenehme Wärme zu ihr.

Hermione rückte sofort noch dichter an ihn ran. Ihr war ziemlich egal, dass er der Schrecken Hogwarts war. Ihr war kalt und er war warm. Ob sie es wagen konnte ihre Arme um ihn zu legen? Bei ihm war sicher noch viel mehr Wärme zu holen. Es juckte ihr in den Fingern, die bestimmt schon blau vor Kälte waren, sie um ihn zu schlingen.

„Sir? Darf ich?" fragte sie ihn schüchtern und fühlte die Wärme in ihre Wangen steigen. Hermione wurde rot.

Wie wenn er es geahnt hätte! Sie wollte die Arme um ihn schlingen. Stumm breitete er die seine aus und zog sie an seine Brust. Sofort spürte er ihre Wärme die sich auf ihn übertrug. Das war sehr angenehm und schön und fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Schweigend schloss er seine Augen und legte sein Kinn auf ihren Scheitel. Sie kuschelte sich fest an ihn. Das gab ihm fast den Rest.

Erotische Bilder tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge unaufgefordert auf. Von ihm und Miss Granger wie er sie hier auf dem Boden liebte. Er war auch nur ein Mann und dieses Wesen neben ihm in seinen Armen sprach eindeutig seine Sinne an. Es war schön sie zu halten und ihren Duft einzuatmen, so eine Mischung aus frischer Seife, ein Hauch von Parfüm und ihr persönlich eigener Geruch.

Zugleich war es eine Qual, sie so nahe zu wissen und doch nicht berühren zu dürfen. Auf seine alten Tage wurde er ein richtiger sentimentaler Trottel. Ärgerlich verbat er sich jeden Gedanken an das Geschöpf neben ihm, aber da war nichts mehr zu machen. Er genoss ihre Nähe viel zu sehr. Schlaf Severus, schlaf einfach! Befahl er sich selber. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein Seufzer, aber er verbat es sich diese zu verlassen. In der Tat diese Nacht würde verdammt lang werden!

Fest schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Er war so weich und sanft, nicht das was sie erwartete hatte. Was hatte sie erwartet? Ein Herz aus Stein und ein Körper kalt wie Eis. Wenn sie die Augen schloss und ganz flach atmete hörte sie das regelmäßige Schlagen seines Herzens und sein Körper fühlte sich angenehm unter ihren Händen an. Und sein Geruch! Diese würzige Mischung aus frischen Kräutern, Ölen und da war noch etwas eigenes undefinierbares, was ihre Sinne ansprach. Genüsslich sog sie ihn ein, unvergesslich brannte er sich in ihr Hirn.

Hermione vergaß für den Augenblick, das es Snapes Körper war an den sie sich kuschelte, das es seine Arme waren die so schützend um sie lagen und genoss den Moment in vollen Zügen. Sie wünschte sich doch tatsächlich dass dieser Moment ewig währte. Sie fühlte sich einfach so geborgen, bis ihr wieder schlagartig einfiel, dass es Snape war von dem sie so romantisch dachte. Beinahe wäre ihr ein Seufzer über die Lippen gerutscht, den sie schleunigst unterdrückte. Sie sollte versuchen zu Schlafen und weniger über Professor Snape nachdenken.

Wütend verscheuchte sie diese neuen aufregenden Gedanken. _Schon morgen hast du das alles vergessen!_ Redete sie sich ins Gewissen.

Snape war sicher nicht der Mann ihrer Träume und Hermione sollte sich hüten ihn dazu zu machen! Er war schlau, gerissen, verschlagen und manchmal mehr ein Monster als ein Mensch. Wies sie sich energisch zurecht. Aber warum duftete dieses Monster so gut und warum war es nicht abstoßend, sondern anziehend und wühlte ihre Sinne auf? Vielleicht war sie gestört und hatte neuerdings ein Faible für Monster? Über diese und andere unsinnige Gedanken schlief sie tatsächlich ein und sie schlief tief und fest. Nichts störte ihren Schlaf, weder die fremden Geräusche noch der unheimlich aufregende Mann in dessen Armen sie lag.

Severus fand in dieser Nacht natürlich keinen Schlaf. Wie beneidenswert war da im Vergleich dazu Miss Granger. Es hatte nur wenige Minuten gebraucht und sie schlummerte tief und fest. Im Schlaf drehte sie sich um, wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und ihr Mund war von seinem nur einen Herzschlag entfernt. Er könnte ihn berühren, mit seinen Lippen spüren und niemand würde es je erfahren, aber er tat es nicht.

So etwas macht vielleicht ein unreifer Teenager und über dieses Alter war er schon lange hinaus. Wenn er eine Frau küsste, dann sollte sie wach und ganz bei Sinnen sein. Severus würde ihr ins Gesicht blicken und sie in seins, ehe ihre Lippen sich trafen.

Miss Granger sollte wach sein, wenn ihre Lippen sich zum ersten Mal trafen.

Verwirrt wohin sich seine Gedanken schon wieder verirrten, riss Severus seine Augen von ihrem Anblick los und ließ ihn unstet durch die Gegend schweifen, was sehr unproduktiv für ihn war. Es gab hier nichts zu sehen, nur Bäume.


	3. Chapter 3

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, Lufa und Mimamu! Das mit den Pfadfindern hat mir auch gut gefallen und darum musste es unbedingt rein! :)_

3 Das Dorf

Selbst die längste Nacht nahm zu seinem Glück ein Ende. Als der Morgen zu grauen begann, schob er Miss Granger vorsichtig von seinem Schoss, wo sie sich gemütlich wie eine Katze zusammengerollt hatte, und erhob sich. Ihm tat jeder Knochen im Leib weh. Er war nicht dafür geschaffen auf dem harten Boden eine Nacht sitzend zu verbringen.

Ein Blick auf Miss Granger zeigte ihm, dass sie noch tief und fest schlief und so erlaubte er sich schmerzhaft sein Gesicht zu verziehen und seine verspannten Muskeln zu strecken. Er wurde langsam alt. Schwerfällig sich das Kreuz haltend schlich er von der Lichtung, die Natur rief. Er suchte sich eine geschützte Stelle und verschaffte sich Erleichterung. Die Bewegung hatte ihm gut getan und seine Muskulatur gelockert, ihm ging es schon besser.

Mit finsterer Mine schritt Severus zurück in ihr "Lager". Ein Blick auf den Boden zeigte ihm das Miss Granger verschwunden war. Wo war sie hingegangen? Konnte er sie denn nicht einmal ein paar Sekunden aus den Augen lassen, ohne dass sie gleich verschwand? Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Vielleicht war ihr Verschwinden doch jemandem aufgefallen und sie hatten Hermione bereits zurückgeholt. Gleich würden sie auch ihn holen. Er würde ein angenehmes Frühstück bekommen und doch noch sein Bad und seinen freien Nachmittag genießen können.

Ein verschlafenes „Guten Morgen, Professor!" ließ ihn diese Hoffnung sofort vergessen. Miss Granger hatte sich auch wie er, nur erleichtert. Na fein! Sie waren gestrandet und hatten noch immer keine Ahnung wo.

„Es hat keinen Sinn hier weiter auszuharren! Wir sollten uns zu Fuß auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts machen!" bestimmte Severus.

Er würde bestimmt nicht noch eine Nacht hier verbringen. Nie im Leben! Ohne Miss Granger weiter zu beachten, oder ein Reaktion von ihr abzuwarten schritt er los. Er konnte ihren Anblick jetzt einfach nicht ertragen, sie erinnerte ihn zu sehr daran, dass es ihre Schuld war, dass sie hier festsaßen.

Severus schritt einfach in die Richtung aus in der er das Schloss vermutete. Er sehnte sich nach seiner ihm so vertrauten Umgebung. Seine Räume im Kerker, wo er jetzt gemütlich Frühstücken könnte. Was tat er stattdessen? Hungrig, durstig und müde stapfte er durch einen ihm unbekannten Wald und hinter ihm eine Schülerin. Gut ehemalige Schülerin. Das Leben konnte so ungerecht sein. Widerwillig verdrehte er die Augen und haderte mit seinem Schicksal.

Snape schien heute in sehr düsterer Stimmung zu sein. Hermione wagte es kaum ihn anzusehen, geschweige denn anzusprechen. Ein Wort von ihren Lippen und er hätte sie bestimmt verflucht. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen lesen. Er gab ihr noch immer die Schuld an ihrem Unglück. Niedergeschlagen trottete sie hinter ihm her. Eine gewisse Schuld konnte sie auch nicht von sich weisen. Er hatte Recht, wenn er sagte sie hätte nicht einfach in diesen Abstellraum eindringen dürfen.

Es machte sie unglücklich, wenn sie mit Missachtung bestraft wurde. Alles konnte sie ertragen, solange man nur mit ihr sprach. Selbst die übelste Schimpftirade war für sie leichter zu ertragen, als dieses Schweigen. Seit Stunden stapfte Hermione hinter ihm her durch diesen nicht enden wollenden Wald. Ihnen war schon bald klar, dass es nicht der verbotene Wald sein konnte. Sie hätten schon längst in einen vertrauten Teil kommen müssen.

Der verbotene Wald war groß, aber so groß dann auch wieder nicht. Hermione bekam leichte Kopfschmerzen und ihr knurrte der Magen. Sie sah auf Snapes Rücken. Unermüdlich schritt er aus und tat immer noch so, als wäre sie nicht da. Beinahe wollte sie ihn schon bitten wieder mit ihr zu reden. Sie legte sich sorgfältig die Worte zurecht, denn zu einem Professor Snape konnte und durfte man nicht alles sagen, aber das abrupte Abbremsen von ihm dicht vor ihr machte dieses Vorhaben unmöglich.

Hermione hatte schwer damit zu kämpfen nicht in ihn hineinzulaufen, so plötzlich war er stehen geblieben. Vielleicht lag auf dieser Stelle ein Fluch und er war zu einer Säule erstarrt? Man sollte sich nie falschen Hoffnungen hingeben, sie können so trügerisch sein.

„Also das ist eindeutig nicht Hogwarts!" kam es giftig von seinen Lippen.

Wenn sie vor ihm gestanden hätte, als er diese Worte hervorstieß, sie wäre auf der Stelle tot umgefallen, der Pesthauch mit dem sie gesprochen worden waren hätte Hermione bestimmt getötet. Sie schielte um ihn herum, um zu sehen was er sah.

Nun irrten sie durch diesen Wald der kein Ende nehmen zu wollen schien. Miss Granger war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Er konnte förmlich spüren wie sie unter seinem Schweigen litt. Sie war eine äußerst mitteilungsbedürftige Person und wenn sie von der Welt ignoriert wurde litt sie Höllenqualen.

Gehässig grinste Severus vor sich hin. Ihm war Schweigen vertraut. Er liebte seine Ruhe. Er zog die Gesellschaft von Büchern gegenüber denen der Menschen bei weitem vor. Sollten sie für ihn nicht die gehofften Informationen enthalten, brauchte er sie nur zuzuschlagen und wegzulegen. Menschen wurde man nicht so leicht los, egal ob es sich um Kollegen oder Schüler handelte. Dabei tat er wirklich alles um jeglichen Versuch mit ihm ein Gespräch zu beginnen im Keim zu ersticken.

Aber es gab immer wieder welche die einfach zu stur, wie Minerva oder zu dumm, wie Granger waren um das zu begreifen. Das würde ihr gut tun. Er würde sie bestimmt nicht hier draußen in der Wildnis verhätscheln. Sie hatte ihnen diese Suppe eingebrockt, nun sollte sie diese auch auslöffeln. Severus ergoss sich in seinen boshaften Gedanken, als plötzlich vor seinen Augen ein Dorf auftauchte. Völlig Erstaunt und verwirrt blieb er auf der Stelle wie angewurzelt stehen und realisierte zwei Dinge gleichzeitig.

Sie waren nicht mehr in Hogwarts und das Dorf selber sah aus, als wäre es im zwölften Jahrhundert erbaut worden. Es war noch schlimmer als er befürchtet hatte. Sie befanden sich entweder in der Vergangenheit und wenn man die englische Geschichte rund um das Mittelalter kannte, konnte man sich getrost ausrechnen es war schrecklich und barbarisch, oder in einem parallel Universum was nicht um den Hauch besser war, denn wer konnte schon sagen wie hier die Menschen, sofern es welche gab, waren.

Ungewollt tauchte das Bild vom Muggelfilm "Der Planet der Affen" vor seinem Auge auf und ließ ihn innerlich schaudern. Zu erschüttert um einen vernünftigen Satz von sich zu geben, stieß er das erste was ihm in den Sinn kam aus. „Also das ist eindeutig nicht Hogwarts!"

Hermione konnte seine Gereiztheit über diese Entdeckung gar nicht verstehen. Sie standen auf einer Anhöhe und tief unter ihnen in einem entzückend malerischen Tal duckten sich niedliche Häuser aneinander. Die Sonne schien über die Dächer und vereinzelt stiegen feine Rauchsäulen aus den Rauchfängen auf. Sie dachte nur da war ihre Rettung! Nichts wie hinunter, nach dem Weg gefragt und ab nach Hause.

Sie wollte schon mit dem Abstieg beginnen, denn wenn es auch nah aussah, so waren es bestimmt noch ein bis zwei Stunden zu laufen, bevor sie diese Behausungen erreichten. Ein stählerner Griff um ihren Arm hielt sie fest. Wütend sah Hermione zu Snape hoch. Was war denn nun wieder los? Dieser Mann nervte sie unheimlich. Heftig zog sie an ihrem Arm und wollte sich losreißen, aber es half nichts er war viel stärker als sie. Resigniert schloss Hermione für eine Sekunde ihre Augen und wartete was wohl kommen würde. Ihr Warten wurde mit zynischen Worten belohnt.

„Sind sie völlig irre? Wo denken sie rennen sie jetzt hin? Haben sie eigentlich ihr Gehirn in Hogwarts gelassen? Sehen sie sich das Dorf genau an und sagen sie mir was ihnen daran auffällt!" verlangte er.

Hermione zuckte mit den Achseln und tat ihm den Gefallen, da er sowieso nicht nachgeben würde, wie ihr der nach wie vor feste Griff um ihren Arm bestätigte.

„Niedliche Häuser aus denen Rauch aufsteigt. Scheinbar wohnen dort Menschen." antwortete sie knapp und patzig, doch durch ihn aufgefordert sah sie genauer hin.

Es gab keine asphaltierte Strasse, keine Autos und auch keine Stromleitungen. Gut handelte es sich um ein magisches Dorf oder nicht? Hermione war verunsichert. Snape würde nicht so ein Theater um ein magisches Dorf veranstalten, außer es war keines, was bedeuten würde sie waren in der Vergangenheit. Mit grausigem Verstehen riss sie ihre Augen weit auf.

Es war doch immer wieder erstaunlich. Severus konnte in Miss Grangers Gesicht lesen wie in einem offenen Buch und musste sich dafür nicht sonderlich anstrengen. Man brauchte ihr nur aufmerksam ins Gesicht blicken und wie von selbst zeigten sich die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen. Zuerst dieser Hauch von Empörung und Wut über ihn, dann angestrengtes Nachdenken, das in Verblüffung und Erkenntnis umschlug. Sie hatte es begriffen.

Er musste sie nicht länger festhalten, im Gegenteil sie klammerte sich unbewusst an seinen Arm und krallte ihr scharfen Nägel in sein Fleisch.

„Miss Granger lassen sie sofort los!" befahl er ihr scharf. Augenblicklich ließ sie ihre Hand sinken.

Ihre Rehaugen sahen ihn Hilfe suchend an. Ja klar, jetzt sollte sich der böse Professor eine Lösung einfallen lassen! Pah! Gut das er schon eine parat hatte.

„Sie haben es richtig erkannt! Scheinbar wohnen dort unten Menschen, aber mit Sicherheit wissen wir es nicht. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir nähern uns dem Dorf und warten erst einmal ab und beobachten. Da wir nicht wissen wo wir uns befinden, sollten wir äußerst vorsichtig vorgehen. Fehler könnten hier tödlich sein!"

Severus wog seine Wörter sorgsam ab und mischte die nötige Dosis Dramatik bei. Sie musste begreifen, dass das kein Spiel war. Ohne Magie waren es für ihn schwieriger sie und sich zu schützen. Er konnte sich nur auf seinen Verstand verlassen und auf seine bloßen Hände, falls es zu einem Kampf kommen sollte. Wer konnte ahnen was sie hier erwartete?

Sie gingen schweigend dichter an dieses Dorf heran, so dass sie alles Nötige erkennen konnten, ohne selber entdeckt zu werden. Severus suchte sich ein trockenes Plätzchen und setzte sich. Schweigend nahm Miss Granger neben ihm Platz. Es tat sich lange nichts. Keine Seele war zu sehen. Er war schon fast der festen Meinung die Bewohner waren alle fort und nur mehr die Häuser blieben als stumme Zeugen zurück, als sich doch noch etwas regte.

Eine Frau kam aus einem der Häuser, ein Kind auf den Hüften. Suchend sah sie sich um, dann rief sie nach einem Aro. Sie war zierlich und schmal. Ihr langes weißblondes Haar hatte sie zu einem strengen Zopf geflochten. Sie wirkte als hätte sie immer schwer gearbeitet. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn bei ihrem Anblick.

Doch keine Affen, sondern ganz normale Menschen und sie sprachen dieselbe Sprache wie er. Außerdem zeigte ihr Verhalten dieselbe Art von Brutpflege, wie es auch die Frauen bei ihnen zu tun pflegten. Ein kleiner Junge, etwas 5 oder 6 Jahre alt, schlich um das Haus und versteckte sich in einem nahen Gebüsch. Frech lugte er daraus hervor und grinste breit, da ihn seine Mutter nicht finden konnte.

Wieder rief sie nach Aro, scheinbar der Name des Jungen. Severus erhob sich und schritt auf den Jungen zu.

„Hier ist der Junge!" sagte er laut.

Der giftige Blick der von unten kam, interessierte ihn nicht. Viel mehr wollte er über die Frau soviel als möglich über dieses Dorf und dieses Land erfahren. Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an. Aro lief zu ihr und klammerte sich an ihre Hüften.

„Wer seid ihr?" fragte sie zögernd.

Ihre Haltung drückte Feindseligkeit aus. Kein gutes Zeichen! Sie war Fremden gegenüber sehr misstrauisch. Miss Granger kam an seine Seite und die Züge der Frau wurden eine Spur milder. Noch eine Information die Severus speicherte. Einem Fremden gegenüber war sie misstrauisch, aber wenn er eine Frau dabei hatte, wurde es automatisch weniger.

„Ich bin Severus!" stellte er sich vor. Er nannte ihr aus einem Gefühl heraus seinen Vornamen und nicht wie er es gewohnt war seinen Nachnamen.

„Das hier ist Hermione!" stellte er auch Miss Granger vor. Zurückhaltend nickte sie mit dem Kopf.

„Ich bin Carla und das sind meine Kinder Aro und Cal. Mein Mann Zion arbeitet in der Schmiede."

Wie, als hätte er seinen Namen gehört kam ein schlanker muskulöser Mann aus dem Gebäude nebenan. Ernst sah er sie an. Er hatte wie seine Frau helles Haar. Beide schienen so mitte Zwanzig zu sein, aber das Leben hatte in beiden Gesichtern seine Spuren hinterlassen. Er nickte Severus zu und ignorierte Miss Granger völlig.

„Wer seid ihr und was treibt euch in diese Gegend?" fragte er noch misstrauischer als seine Frau. Dieser deutete er mit dem Kopf ins Haus zu verschwinden und ohne ein Wort des Widerspruches gehorchte sie, die beiden Kinder nahm sie mit sich.

„Ich bin Severus und das ist Hermione!" stellte er sie noch einmal vor. Er nickte ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf als müsste er überlegen, was er mit dieser Information anfangen sollte, dann bohrten sich seine Augen kurz in Hermiones, ehe er zu Severus zurück blickte.

„Ist sie euer Weib oder eure Tochter?" fragte er ihn und ehe er beides bestreiten konnte fuhr er, so als wollte er verhindern, dass Severus etwas sagte fort.

„Ist sie eure Tochter und unverheiratet so müsst ihr sie innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage verheiraten! Aber sollte sie weder das eine noch das andere sein, so ist sie eure Hure und muss sterben! So ist das Gesetz."


	4. Chapter 4

_Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Mija-ela! ;)_

_Tja auch Severus hat gegen Luxus nichts einzuwenden! :)_

4 Fremde Sitten

Schockiert blickte Hermione den Mann an. Entweder sie tat so als wäre sie mit Snape verheiratet oder seine Tochter dann würde sie verheiratet, oder sie hielten sie für eine Hure und sie würde getötet werden. Hermione entschied sich für das geringste Übel und wollte schon laut ausrufen. _Das ist mein Mann!_

Aber Snape kam ihr zuvor.

„Ihr habt es richtig erkannt sie ist meine Frau!" sagte er trocken und mit einem gewissen Hauch, so als fühlte er eine Schlinge um seinen Hals die sich langsam zuzog.

Sie war ernsthaft empört. Mit ihr verheiratet zu sein, war sicher nicht das Schlimmste. Er hätte das durchaus netter sagen können. Was dachte sie da bloß für dummes Zeug? Hatte sie unter der Sonne gelitten? Sie stand hier in der Fremde, keine Ahnung wo und Snape rettet ihr gerade das Leben und das einzige worüber sie sich Gedanken machte war auf die Art wie er es tat. Das war krank! Um sich abzulenken folgte sie wieder der Unterhaltung der beiden.

„Wie heißt dieser Ort?" fragte Snape neugierig.

„Ihr befindet euch in Jidara. Hinter euch ist der große Wald und dort" er wies mit der Hand über seine linke Schulter. „befindet sich das graue Gebirge! Östlich davon liegt Inferlant!" er betonte das Wort Inferlant so als müsste ihnen das etwas sagen.

Er sah ihnen wohl an ihren ratlosen Minen an, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten wovon er sprach.

„Inferlant? Die Festung wo Balogh herrscht? Die müsst ihr doch kennen?" fragte er ungläubig nach.

„Wir kommen von sehr, sehr weit." Erklärte Snape vorsichtig.

Er konnte ihm schlecht verraten, dass sie beide durch einen magischen Spiegel gestolpert und hier gelandet waren. Zion nickte nur über diese Antwort. Er schien es gewohnt zu sein, dass die Menschen nicht gerne viel über sich erzählten.

„Was habt ihr vor? Wollt ihr euch in der Gegend niederlassen?" forschte er weiter nach, immer noch sprach er ausschließlich Snape an. Wieder wich Snape ihm aus.

„Keine Ahnung. Darüber haben wir uns noch keine Gedanken gemacht."

Seine Stimme klang so als würde er gerade jetzt darüber ernsthaft nachdenken. Zion schluckte den Köder und hatte sofort eine Lösung für sie parat.

„Das Haus von Mork steht leer. Dort könnt ihr euch niederlassen." Zion zeigte wieder hinter sich in die Richtung wo das graue Gebirge verlief, dann sah er sie abschätzend an.

„Bleibt zum Essen und erzählt woher ihr kommt!" forderte er sie auf. Er schien für sich entschieden zu haben, dass von ihnen keine Gefahr drohte.

Wenn der wüsste wozu Snape fähig war. Dachte Hermione gehässig. Sie nahm es Zion schwer übel, dass er sie einfach links liegen ließ, so als wäre sie nicht vorhanden.

Der Mann war sehr freundlich zu ihnen, für seinen Geschmack zu freundlich. Er schien zu ahnen, oder es war ihm egal, dass Miss Granger nicht seine Frau war. Warum sonst erzählte er ihnen sofort von dem Gesetz hier, wonach sie automatisch den Tod gefunden hätte? Auch lud er sie an seinen Tisch ein und bot ihnen ein Dach über den Kopf. Beides machte ihn misstrauisch.

Severus hatte gelernt, dass im Leben nichts umsonst war. Was erwartete er als Gegenleistung? Abschätzend blickte er ihn an. Was ihn noch beunruhigte, er äußerte sich mit keiner Silbe über ihre für ihn sicher seltsam anmutende Kleidung.

Er trug seine typische Lehreruniform Schwarze Hose, schwarze Jacke, darunter weißes Hemd und nicht zu vergessen seinen schwarzen Umhang, alles aus feinsten Stoffen gemacht. Miss Granger trug Jeans und einen rosafarbenen Pulli.

Zion dagegen war mit einer groben Wollhose bekleidet, darüber hatte er sich einen abgewetzten Lederschurz gebunden, sein Oberkörper war bloß. Selbst seine Frau war in grobe Wollkleider gehüllt wie ihm vorhin aufgefallen war, genauso seine Kinder. Severus musste dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen, musste herausfinden was er von ihnen erwartete.

Er folgte ihm schweigend ins Haus, seine Augen wachsam nach allen Seiten gerichtet. Hier war eindeutig etwas faul. Innen war das Haus schlicht und einfach gehalten. Es gab einen großen Raum mit einer Feuerstelle. Ein grobgehauener Tisch stand in der Mitte. Drumherum waren einfache Hocker aus Holz arrangiert. Als er nach oben blickte bemerkte er, dass eine künstliche Decke eingezogen worden war und eine Leiter nach oben führte.

Scheinbar die Schlafstätte der Kinder. Denn unten in einer der hinteren Ecke entdeckte Severus einen gut gefüllten Strohsack, hier ruhten sicher die Eltern. Aro und Cal saßen schon am Tisch und sahen sie mit großen Augen an. Zion bat sie Platz zu nehmen und Carla trug das Essen auf. Es gab irgendwas Breiiges Undefinierbares.

Nur schwer vermochte Severus seinen Unwillen gegenüber dem Essen unterdrücken. Er hatte einen sehr feinen Gaumen und so etwas würde er niemals essen, auch nicht wenn er kurz vor dem Verhungern stand und er war schon sehr hungrig. Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte so diesem "Essen" zu entgehen.

Ein Rippenstoß von der vorlauten Granger ließ ihn einen kalten Blick in ihre Richtung werfen. Stumm deutete sie mit dem Kopf auf seinen Teller. Sie wollte dass er dieses Zeugs isst. Feindselig betrachtete er sie eine Sekunde, um sie anschließend zu ignorieren.

„Zion erzähl mir mehr über das Dorf und Balogh!" forderte er ihn auf.

Zion sah von seinem Teller hoch und kaute umständlicher als es dieses Mahl erforderte an seinem Bissen herum, dann tauschte er mit seiner Frau einen Blick, bevor er ihm eine Antwort gab.

„Durch das Dorf läuft ein breiter Fluss, die Mühle auf der anderen Seite wird damit betrieben, ansonsten gibt es hier nur einfache Bauern, keine Gelehrten." Ernst sah er ihm in die Augen.

Er hielt Severus für gelehrt. Woraus schloss er das? Vielleicht war er gar nicht so einfältig wie er gedacht hatte.

Hermione stopfte das Essen in sich hinein, es war köstlich. Kurz warf sie einen Blick neben sich. Snape weigerte sich doch tatsächlich das Essen anzurühren. Ärgerlich stieß sie ihn in die Seite. Er war schrecklich unhöflich. Diese netten Menschen, obwohl sich Zion nach wie vor kein Wort an sie richtete, geschweige denn sie ansah, teilten mit ihnen ihr Essen und sie waren bestimmt nicht reich.

Er sah sie lediglich giftig an und verwickelte Zion erneut in ein Gespräch. Er schien äußerst neugierig zu sein, was diese Welt betraf? Wo war es eigentlich wo sie waren? Sie aß stumm weiter und hörte zu.

„Die Gesetze hier sind sehr streng unter Balogh. Wer sich ihnen widersetzt stirbt. Anur, das war unser alter Herrscher, trat für sein Volk ein und war gerecht. Aber Balogh verteilte die Macht neu. Er nahm dem einfachen Volk alle Rechte. Vor allem die Frauen traf es hart. Er verbat ihnen alles. Sie dienen alleine zum Kinder kriegen. Sie dürfen in der Gegenwart von Männern nicht sprechen. Frauen sind das Eigentum ihrer Ehemänner und natürlich Baloghs. Wer sich dem widersetzt wird verhaftet und verrottet in seinem Kerker oder wird getötet."

Dieses Mal sah er Hermione an. Sie verzieh ihm, er hatte keine andere Wahl als sie nicht zu beachten. Zugleich verspürte sie große Angst. Sie war von nun an auf Snape angewiesen, von ihm abhängig und sollte er ihrer überdrüssig werden, konnte er sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten und keiner hier würde ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen.

Ein boshaftes Grinsen umspielte kurz seinen Mund und sagte ihr er dachte gerade an dasselbe. Wut flackerte in ihr auf, sie würde es ihm nicht erlauben, diese Macht über sie auszuüben. Später nach dem Essen brachte Zion sie in Morks Hütte, anders konnte sie es nicht nennen.

Sie lag auf einer Anhöhe jenseits des Flusses und man konnte sie vom Dorf aus nicht sehen. Einige Bäume umsäumte sie und baten so noch mehr Schutz vor neugierigen Augen oder verbargen eher die Hässlichkeit dieses Bauwerkes architektonischen Nichtkönnens. Das war mit Abstand die elendste Bruchbude und das war noch geschmeichelt, die Hermione je gesehen hatte. Verzeihend sah sie Zion an.

„Mork ist schon so lange fort und schon davor kümmerte er sich kaum darum, aber mit ein bisschen Arbeit wird es sicher ganz gemütlich." meinte er zuversichtlich und strahlte sie begeistert an und ehe er in die Dämmerung verschwand bat er sie noch, niemanden zu verraten, dass seine Frau mit Severus gesprochen hatte, es wäre ihr Todesurteil gewesen. Eine Laterne hatte er ihnen gelassen, ebenso Fladenbrot für das Frühstück.

Fest presste er seine Lippen aufeinander, bis sie sicher ganz weiß waren. Er könnte Miss Granger nur dafür, dass sie die Nacht in diesem Stall oder wie auch immer er diesen Verschlag nennen soll verbringen müssen, erwürgen. Diese so genannte Hütte bestand praktisch aus einem Raum und darin gab es nichts als eine alte verkohlte Feuerstelle und ein Haufen schmutziges Stroh in einer Ecke.

Der Boden war mit Unrat und Dreck übersät und durch das Dach konnte er die Sterne am Himmel ausmachen. Er hoffte für Miss Grangers Wohl, dass es in dieser Nacht keinen Regen gab.

„Ich hoffe sie sind mit sich zufrieden!" knurrte er sie ungehalten an. Der Frust hatte sich in ihm über den ganzen Tag aufgestaut und brach sich jetzt Bann.

„Nicht nur das wir an diesem grauenvollen Ort ohne Magie festsitzen und nicht wissen wie wir wieder nach Hause kommen, so soll ich auch noch in diesem Drecksloch mit ihnen hausen!" brüllte er sie an. Miss Granger zuckte, zu seiner grenzenlosen Freude, ängstlich zusammen.

„Denken Sie immer daran, hier habe ich sie in der Hand und ich werde sie das, bei sich jeder mir bietenden Gelegenheit, spüren lassen!" sagte er ihr noch kalt drohend ins Gesicht, ehe er sich abwandte und nach draußen stürmte.

Severus brauchte nach dem Mief in der Hütte frische Luft. Tief sog er sie mit geschlossenen Augen in seine Lungen und wurde so merklich ruhiger. Er dachte an Zion und was er ihnen erzählt hatte. Auch konnte er seine ungewöhnliche Hilfsbereitschaft verstehen. Er hatte Angst um seine Frau. Scheinbar liebte er sie wirklich.

Schmerzlich zog sich sein Herz zusammen. Lily! Severus riss weit die Augen auf und verbat sich jeden Gedanken an sie. Sie war tot! Und nichts konnte daran etwas ändern, auch sein dummes Herz nicht. Hurtig schritt er aus, mit dem festen Ziel, die nähere Umgebung zu erkunden und mögliche Gefahren zu entdecken. So abgelenkt konnte er die Vergangenheit in sich ruhen lassen, für den Augenblick.

Tränen liefen unablässig über ihr Gesicht. Stumm und wütend wischte Hermione sie fort. Er war es nicht wert, dass sie seinetwegen weinte. Er hatte ihre Tränen nicht verdient! Aber das war es nicht alleine. Sie hatte Angst, fühlte sich verloren und ausgesetzt wie ein kleines Kätzchen, das unmöglich den Weg nach Hause finden konnte. Sie saß echt in der Klemme. Diese Welt war frauenfeindlich und gefährlich.

Warum? Warum konnte sie, mit egal sonstwem aber nur nicht Snape hier landen. Alles wäre leichter zu ertragen ohne diese Miesmuschel! Die Tränen liefen weiter über ihre Wangen, also gab sie es auf, sie fortzuwischen und ließ sie einfach laufen. Unter ihrer Tränenflut blinzelnd sah sie sich gründlich in dem Raum um. Er könnte eine Säuberung vertragen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Nur hier gab es nichts was sich zum kehren eignen würde und Magie stand ihr auch nicht zur Verfügung. Aber draußen gab es genug Bäume. Sie könnte einen Ast abbrechen und diesen dazu verwenden. Ihre Tränen versiegten und machten neu gefundenem Tatendrang Platz. Wenn sie schon ihre Nacht hier verbringen sollte, konnte etwas Ordnung nicht schaden.

Sie lief nach draußen und versuchte vom ersten Baum einen Ast abzubrechen, was nicht ganz einfach war. Er wollte einfach nicht abreißen, so fest sie auch zog und als er schließlich doch nachgab stürzte sie schwer nach hinten. Kurz blieb ihr die Luft weg, ehe sie sie wieder keuchend einsog. Wütend über ihre Ungeschicktheit schnappte sie sich den Ast und rauschte damit in die Hütte.

Energisch bearbeitete sie den Boden und schon nach kurzer Zeit sah es um einiges besser aus. Hermione schüttelte noch das Stroh auf und entzündete gegen die herein kriechende Kälte mit dem vor der Hütte gestapelten Holz und der Laterne ein Feuer. Draußen war es stockdunkel geworden. Müde warf sie sich auf den Strohhaufen und schlang die Arme um sich. Sie schloss die Augen und zwang sich zu schlafen. Irgendwann nickte sie tatsächlich ein.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er aus der Hütte gestürmt war. Die Finsternis umschloss ihn vollkommen und nur die Kälte zwang ihn zur Umkehr. Severus trat so leise wie möglich ein und war erstaunt. Miss Granger hatte sauber gemacht und außerdem war es gemütlich warm. Er schlich zum Stroh in der Ecke und blickte auf die junge Frau hinab. Wieder durchströmten ihn merkwürdige Gefühle. Sie sah so hilflos und verloren aus, wie sie die Arme um sich schlang und die Beine angezogen hatte.

Ihr langes Haar hatte sich verknotet und lag ihr wirr um den Kopf. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern es zu glätten. Unwillkürlich betrachtete er seine Hände. Sie waren nie zärtlich, nie sanft gewesen. Severus presste sie an seine Seite und blickte bitter ins Nichts. Er streifte seinen Umhang ab und deckte sie damit zu. Vorsichtig um sie nicht zu wecken, legte er sich neben sie und versuchte zu schlafen.

Schon bald fielen ihm die Augen zu. Die durchwachte Nacht und der lange Marsch forderten ihren Tribut.


	5. Chapter 5

_Danke Lufa und Sveti für die lieben Reviews! Liebe Sveti dank deiner ist mir eine Idee gekommen wie ich die einzlenen Absätze besser hervorheben kann. Ich hoffe das ist eine Hilfe beim lesen. lg Gaby_

5 Fauxpas

Hermione erwachte eingehüllt in eine Wolke voll würzigem Duft. Angenehm sog sie ihn tief in ihre Lungen. Fest zog sie die Decke um sich und rollte auf die andere Seite um mitten in Snapes Gesicht zu blicken. Er schlief und sah so friedlich aus. Seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und so wirkte er jünger und verletzlicher.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie ihn mit diesem Wort einmal in Verbindung bringen würde. Wer bist du wirklich, Severus Snape? Fragte sie sich in Gedanken. Und was tat er in ihrem Schlafzimmer? Sie runzelte die Stirn und dann kam die Erkenntnis. Sie war nicht in ihrem Schlafzimmer, sondern lag auf schäbigem Stroh in einer schäbigen Hütte und kuschelte sich in Snapes Umhang. Hermione schloss die Augen und versuchte so ihrem real gewordenen Alptraum zu entfliehen. Sobald sie sie wieder aufschlug war alles noch da. Rasch erhob sie sich und wollte nur weg.

Fröstelnd hätte sie sich fast wieder unter dem Umhang verkrochen. Er hatte sie scheinbar damit zugedeckt. Hermione runzelte über die ungewohnte Fürsorge von ihm die Stirn. Unentschlossen stand sie einige Minuten wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle. Einerseits wollte sie nichts wie raus aus dieser Hütte, aber andererseits konnte sie nicht gehen, ehe sie Snape nicht zugedeckt hatte.

Verdammt! Hermione war gefangen in ihrem eigenen Dilemma. Sie konnte niemandem die kalte Schulter zeigen, der ihr gegenüber freundlich war. Beinahe wütend griff sie nach dem Umhang und wollte ihn eigentlich achtlos über ihn werfen, doch stattdessen hüllte sie ihn beinahe zärtlich in diesen. Gefühle durchströmten sie plötzlich, die sie nicht verstand, nicht verstehen wollte. Bevor sie sie zu stark irritieren konnten, richtete sie sich schnell auf und verließ ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen die Hütte.

------------------------- -------------------------------- ------------------ ----------------

Severus sah ihr nach. Er hatte nicht mehr geschlafen, aber auch keine Lust mit ihr zu reden. Sie war normalerweise so nervtötend gutgelaunt. Er gehörte zu den Menschen, die nicht viel reden mussten, am Besten gar nichts. Den Umstand, dass sie ihn mit dem Umhang sorgsam zugedeckt hatte, versuchte er weitgehend zu ignorieren. Was sollte er auch davon halten?

So wie er den Umhang von sich schob, schob er auch jeden Gedanken daran zur Seite. Severus erhob sich ungewöhnlich ausgeruht und sehnte sich nach einer starken Tasse Kaffee. Bitte lieber Gott, lass diese Barbaren Kaffee haben. Flehte er stumm gen Himmel, was in dieser Hütte nicht weiter schwer war.

Er konnte gerade noch einen vorbeiziehenden Vogelschwarm beobachten ehe er die Hütte gänzlich überflogen hatte. Sollten sie länger hier bleiben müssen, wäre es ratsam das Dach zu reparieren. Tief sog er die Luft ein und begab sich zur Feuerstelle. Zuerst brauchten sie Feuer, dann Wasser für Tee, etwas anderes hatte ihnen Zion nicht gegeben und nicht das staubtrockene Fladenbrot zu vergessen.

Er schloss die Augen um den angewiderten Gedanken daran zu vertreiben. Um sich abzulenken begann er die Glut zu schüren und das Feuer in Gang zu bringen. Schon bald flackerte ein munteres Feuer. Über der Feuerstelle hing ein zerbeulter Zinnkessel. Wasser! Severus nahm ihn vom Haken und eilte nach draußen.

Miss Granger stand vor der Tür und blickte starr geradeaus. Was sie wohl hatte? Vielleicht hing sie irgendwelchen abstrusen Tagträumen über Harry und Ron nach. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Wer sollte schon verstehen, was in ihrem Kopf vorging? Er sicher nicht. Er bewegte sich an ihr vorbei und wollte hinunter zum Fluss, doch der Anblick vor ihm ließ ihn wie Hermione innehalten.

Scheinbar kamen die ganzen Dorfbewohner zu ihnen rauf, bewaffnet mit allen möglichen Utensilien. Ob sie vor hatten sie zu lynchen? Severus blieb an Miss Grangers Seite stehen und wartete mit ihr. Sollte es zum Äußersten kommen, konnte er zur Not mit dem verbeulten Kessel um sich schlagen. Dachte er ironisch.

---------------------------------- ----------------------- ---------------- ---------------------

Snape stand neben ihr und betrachtete wie sie das Schauspiel vor ihnen. Die Dorfbewohner kamen den Weg herauf. Vielleicht wollten sie ihnen helfen? Die Hütte war in einem bedauernswerten Zustand und sie glaubte nicht das Snape dazu fähig war, sie mit seinen bloßen Händen zu reparieren.

Obwohl er ein beeindruckender Mann war. Wie sie aus den Augenwinkeln feststellte. Er war groß und dunkel und er blieb an ihrer Seite stehen. In ihr wallte Stolz für ihn auf. Sie wusste nicht wieso und hatte auch nicht vor das näher zu ergründen. Zion hatte sie als erster erreicht. Beide Hände streckte er Snape entgegen und automatisch reichte Snape ihm die Hand. Mit erstaunen stellte Hermione fest, dass Snape die ihm gereichte Hand ergriff.

Normalerweise mied er jeglichen Körperkontakt. Automatisch dachte sie an die Nacht, die sie in seinen Armen verbracht hatte. Es war aus der Not heraus geschehen und doch wieso durchströmten sie bei dieser Erinnerung warme Gefühle?

Hermione verdrängte sie aus ihrem Geist und konzentrierte sich lieber auf das was Zion zu sagen hatte. Sie waren tatsächlich gekommen um ihnen zu helfen. Alle. Diese Menschen kannten sie nicht und für sie mussten sie doch seltsam aussehen. Sie vielleicht weniger, aber Snape auf alle Fälle.

Während Zion sich noch mit Erklärungen aufhielt und die anderen vorstellte, begannen diese bereits mit der Arbeit. Zwei, die Zion als Ranald und Garlan vorstellte, kletterten bereits auf das Dach. Ihre Frauen Megan und Eve machten sich drinnen ans Werk. Auch Carla war gekommen und trug wie immer Cal auf der Hüfte, während Aro neben ihr herhüpfte. An ihrer Seite die Kinder von Megan und Eve. Sie waren alle gekommen um zu helfen. Was für großartige Menschen. Neben ihr stand Snape, das Gesicht zu einer grimmigen Mine verzogen. Er teilte ihre Ansicht wohl nicht.

------------------------------ ------------------------------- ---------------------------------

Das ganze Bauernpack fiel bei ihnen ein, als wären sie hier zu Hause. Er hatte noch nicht einmal gefrühstückt und Zion redete ihn in Grund und Boden. Was war das auch für ein albernes, blödes Gesetz, dass Frauen keine Rechte hatten? Sonst hätte sich Miss Granger mit ihm unterhalten können und er hätte die Flucht ergriffen, aber nein. Er wollte nur mit ihm sprechen. Pah!

Wenn er nicht in den nächsten Minuten zu einem Ende kam, würde er ihm allem zum Trotz den Topf doch noch auf den Schädel schlagen. Wie viel Geschwätz konnte ein Mann ertragen? Severus sollte es in den nächsten Stunden herausfinden und noch mehr, zu seinem Leidwesen. Was einfache Menschen sich für Albernheiten ausdenken konnten?

Zion drückte ihm eine Art Sichel in die Hand und erwartete von ihm dass er das mitgebrachte Stroh auf gleiche Länge schnitt um es Ranald zu reichen, damit er das Dach wieder ordentlich abdecken konnte. Miss Granger sah ihn schief grinsend an.

Diesem Luder machte es sicher Spaß ihm bei der Arbeit zu zusehen. Wütend bearbeitete Severus das Bündel in seinen Armen. Was kam wohl als nächstes? Kühe melken? Er würde sich hier nicht zum Bauern machen lassen! Energisch drosch er mehr, als das er es schnitt, auf das Stroh ein.

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und brannte ihm unablässig auf das Gesicht und in den Nacken. Sein Magen knurrte und seine Kehle war ausgedörrt. Leise und unauffällig war Miss Granger an ihn herangetreten und reichte ihm einen Becher kühles Wasser und dazu ein Stück Brot. Er stürzte das Wasser ohne ein Wort hinunter.

„Noch mehr?" fragte sie ihn leise.

„Gerne Miss Granger!" antwortete Severus gedankenlos und zog damit die Blicke aller auf sie. Was hatte er getan?

-------------------- ---------------------- ------------------------- ----------------------------

Snape bearbeitete das Stroh schon den ganzen Vormittag. Seit die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand war es auch unangenehm heiß geworden, doch er legte kein Kleidungsstück ab, selbst sein Hemd war bis zum Hals geschlossen. Wie musste er leiden. Wie musste ihm die Hitze zusetzen.

Hermione brachte ihm einen Becher Wasser und dankbar nahm er ihn entgegen und dann machte er den Mund auf! Am liebsten hätte sie sich die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. Snape nannte sie hier vor allen Miss Granger.

Hermione! Du Trottel!

Er brachte sie wenn er so weiter machte mit untrüglicher Sicherheit an den Galgen! Zion kam auf sie zu und sah sie befremdend an.

„Du nennst dein Weib Miss Granger?" fragte er stutzig geworden.

Randal und Garlan hatten ihre Arbeit auf dem Dach eingestellt, auch Carla, Eve und Megan standen in der Tür und warteten gespannt auf die Antwort.

Ja Snape! Erkläre es ihnen, du bist der Lehrer! Dachte Hermione bösartig.

Er sah ihr fest in die Augen, ehe er den Mund öffnete und sie mit erstaunen hören konnte, wie flüssig die Lügen von seinen Lippen perlten.

„Das ist mein Kosewort für meine reizende Frau. In besonders zärtlichen oder wie jetzt aufmerksamen Momenten nenne ich sie so. Stimmt´s Hermione?"

Düster zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und warnte sie. Ein falsches Wort von ihren Lippen und er persönlich würde dafür sorgen dass sie es bereute.

Fest biss Hermione ihre Zähne aufeinander. Natürlich würde sie seinen Worten zustimmen. Wer von ihnen beiden schwebte denn in Gefahr seinen Kopf zu verlieren? Er oder sie?

„Mein liebster Severus, natürlich ist jedes deiner Worte wahr!" säuselte sie schwülstig.

Snape verdrehte angewidert die Augen und brachte so seinen Humor wieder zum Vorschein.

Die Damen in ihrem Rücken seufzten verträumt auf, für sie habe Hermione die richtigen Worte benutzt. Siehst du! Sah sie ihn herausfordernd an.

Diese kleinen Gefechte begannen ihr Spaß zu machen. Finster sah er Hermione für ihre Dreistigkeit an, bereit sie bei der sich erst besten Gelegenheit dafür furchtbar zu rächen und die kam schneller als ihr lieb war. Die nächsten Worte in ihrem Rücken, ließen Hermione erbleichen und ihre Augen vor Schreck weit aufreißen.

„Für diese schönen Worte müsst ihr sie küssen!" forderte die Meute hinter ihr.

---------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ -------------------------

Severus erstarrte innerlich zu Eis. ER sollte Miss Granger küssen!

Unwillkürlich fielen ihm seine Gedanken auf der Lichtung ein. Fieberhaft überlegte er wie er aus dieser Situation heraus kommen konnte. Ihm fiel nichts ein. Severus starrte nur auf ihre Lippen. Dieser Gedanke sie zu küssen hatte sich in seinem Hirn fest gebrannt und lief dort in einer Dauerschleife.

Er sah ihre blassen Wangen und die schreckensweiten Augen.

Wir müssen da jetzt durch. Flüsterte er in seinem Kopf und versuchte sie mit den Augen zu beschwichtigen.

Wie als hätte sie ihn verstanden neigte sie leicht den ihrigen. Tief sog er die warme Luft ein. Reiß dich zusammen alter Junge, du sollst doch nur ein Mädchen küssen. Redete er sich selber Mut zu. Langsam rückte er näher. Beugte den Kopf. Wartete auf ihr entsetztes Zurückweichen, dass kommen musste, doch sie stand still. Wartete.

Sie strich sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und fesselte so seine Augen an genau diese Stelle. Er vergaß alles um sich. Zion, die Männer und ihre Frauen. Auch die schreienden Kinder nahm er nicht mehr wahr. Seine ganze Welt hatte sich auf ihr Gesicht und vor allem ihren Mund reduziert.

Severus beugte sich nach vorne und legte seine Lippen vorsichtig über ihre. Das Miss Granger ihre Augen geschlossen hatte war das letzte was er wahr nahm, ehe er auch seine schloss. Nun fühlte er nur mehr.

Fühlte wie sich ihr Atem mit seinem vermischte, wie sie zart an seinen Lippen erbebte. Sanft glitt er darüber und liebkoste ihren Mund. Zögernd öffnete sie ihn und gewährte ihm Einlass, ohne es zu wollen oder auch nur darüber nachdenken zu können, vertiefte Severus den Kuss.

Aus einer einfachen Berührung ihrer Lippen, war ein alles verzehrendes Verschmelzen geworden. Ruckartig riss er sich von ihr los und holte tief Luft. Was hatte er getan? Er stand hier und küsste eine Schülerin.

Gut ehemalige Schülerin! Sein Herz klopfte wild in seiner Brust. Miss Granger stand mit leicht verzücktem Gesicht vor ihm, ehe dieser Ausdruck Entsetzen wich. Mit flammendroten Wangen eilte sie davon. Die Umstehenden schienen mit ihrer Vorstellung zufrieden.

War es das? Eine Vorstellung? Severus sei ehrlich zu dir selber! Höhnte seine innere Stimme, die er barsch zum Schweigen brachte und ihr nachsah.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hallo Lufa, schön das dir die Geschichte gefällt! :) lg Gaby_

6 Prophezeiungen und anderer Unsinn!

Hermione hastete in den Wald davon. Versuchte in den Schatten ihre glühenden Wangen zu kühlen. Die Sonne brannte heute auch gnadenlos vom Himmel. An dem Kuss hat es bestimmt nicht gelegen. Der Kuss.

Vorsichtig strich sie mit zittrigen Fingerspitzen über ihre Lippen, so als könnte sie das Prickeln, das sein Mund dort ausgelöst hatte, fühlen. Sie hatte schon öfters einen Jungen geküsst. Da waren Viktor und Ron natürlich. Selbst Harry hat ihr einmal im Überschwang seine Zunge in den Hals geschoben, aber so. Wie konnten sich Lippen so fest und weich zugleich anfühlen?

Wie war es möglich, dass der bloße Gedanke daran ihr erneut Schauer der Erregung über den Rücken laufen ließen? Warum war sie so verwirrt? Es war doch nur ein Kuss. Sie war ganz durcheinander. Hermione war tief in den Wald gelaufen. Außer dem Zwitschern der Vögel und dem Summen der Insekten war nichts zu hören.

Die Sonne warf bizarre Schatten durch die Bäume und Sonnenstrahlen tanzten, wo sie Durchlass fanden, wie Lichtpunkte über den Boden und wärmten das Moos unter ihren Füssen. All diese Schönheit nahm sie kaum wahr, zu sehr waren ihre Sinne von Snape gefangen genommen worden. Irgendwie war plötzlich alles anders. Nein! Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das war die Hitze des Tages.

Du warst zu lange in der Sonne und bildest dir Dinge ein. Genau! Energisch bestritt sie ihre Gefühle und verbannte sie endgültig aus ihrem Gedächtnis. Sie verbot sich jemals wieder einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Es war nur ein Kuss.

----------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------

Miss Granger war durch die Bäume verschwunden und er hätte es ihr liebend gern gleich getan, aber ein Blick in die strahlenden und verträumten Gesichter ihrer "Gäste" sagte ihm, dass das Unmöglich war. Stumm seufzend hieb er, um sich von allem abzulenken erneut auf das Stroh ein, dabei glitten seine Gedanken automatisch zu diesem Kuss.

Unwillkürlich wollte er über seine Lippen streichen. Die Vorstellung das ihre Lippen auf seinen lagen, brachten erneut sein Blut zum kochen. Hitze breitete sich in seinen Lenden aus. Wütend biss Severus die Zähne aufeinander. Wie kam es, dass dieses Biest ihn derart in Erregung zu versetzen vermochte?

Eisern zwang er jeden Funken der Erregung nieder und strich ihn vollkommen aus seinen Gedanken. Das war schlicht und ergreifend die neunmalkluge sich einbildende alles wissende Miss Granger und kein Lustobjekt für einen alten, im Leben was Sex betrifft, zu kurz gekommenen Lehrer!

Severus bearbeitete das Stroh mit unnötiger Härte und lenkte sein gesamtes Denken darauf. Er hatte schon einige Bündel geschafft und stellte mit absurder Befriedigung fest, dass er immer besser wurde.

Am Anfang waren die Bündel ungleichmäßig geschnitten gewesen, doch er steigerte sich deutlich. Wie von selbst glitt die Sichel durch und schaffte so einen sauberen Schnitt. Die größeren Kinder liefen zwischen ihm und der Hütte eifrig hin und her und reichten das geschnittene Stroh an die Männer weiter. Als sich die Sonne dem Horizont zuneigte und es langsam Abend wurde war die Arbeit getan und die Hütte stand im neuen Glanz da.

Miss Granger war inzwischen wieder zurückgekehrt und tat so als wäre nichts gewesen. Sie mied seinen Blick. Sie sah ihn nicht einmal an. Ein leiser schmerzhafter Stich drang durch seinen Körper.

------------------ ------------------------- ----------------------------- -------------------------

Hermione huschte zwischen ihren Besuchern hin und her und half den Frauen die Hütte wohnlich zu gestalten. Frisches Stroh in Säcke gestopft diente ihnen jetzt als Schlafstelle. Die Feuerstelle war saubergemacht und sie hatten ihnen Teller, Becher und Besteck gebracht. Kannte die Güte dieser Menschen keine Grenzen?

Sie besaßen allesamt selber nicht viel und doch teilten sie das Wenige noch mit Fremden. Ein Tisch stand nun in der Mitte des Raumes, dazu zwei grob gehauene Hocker. Die Frauen brachten ihr auch ein Kleid. Es ziemte sich nicht als Frau hier in Hosen rum zulaufen. Wenn Balogh oder einer seiner Häscher das sah, wäre sie tot.

Als Frau starb man hier sehr schnell. Sie drängten sie es auf der Stelle anzuziehen, ihre Sachen wollten sie glatt verbrennen, aber das ließ Hermione nicht zu. Das war ein Teil aus ihrem Leben und dorthin wollte sie zurückkehren. Sorgsam legte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und steckte sie unter das Stroh. Es gab kein anderes Versteck. Hermione fühlte dass ihr Snape einige Male einen langen undefinierbaren Blick zuwarf. Sie ignorierte ihn soweit es ihr möglich war.

Einen Mann wie ihn nicht zu beachten war schier unmöglich. Dazu war er zu beeindruckend, seine Gestalt zu aufregend. Oh Gott wo liefen ihre Gedanken bloß wieder hin? Die Frauen richteten draußen ein Mahl und alle kamen und setzten sich. Unter Lachen und Scherzen wurde gegessen und getrunken. Selbst Snape wirkte locker und gelöst, im Vergleich zu sonst. Die Atmosphäre war entspannt. Es war ein schöner Abend in Ismear. So hieß das Land in dem sie gefangen waren.

Als die Dunkelheit herein brach rüsteten sich alle zum Aufbruch. Die Kinder waren müde und mussten von ihren Vätern getragen werden, doch bevor alle in die Nacht entschwanden drückte Zion Snape einen Beutel in die Hand.

„Hier, das ist Getreide für euer Feld. Der Sommer ist kurz, ihr müsst es alsbald aussähen." Sprach er eindringlich. Snape griff danach, aber Zion ließ noch nicht los. Snape bedacht ihn mit seinem typischen Stirnrunzeln.

„Da ist noch etwas, was ich dir sagen möchte." Wisperte er eindringlich und warf einen verstohlenen Blick um sich, so als fürchte er der sanfte Wind könnte seinen Worten lauschen und sie an die falschen Ohren tragen.

„Es gibt eine uralte Prophezeiung!" meinte er dramatisch. Snape verdrehte die Augen.

„Es heißt Fremde würden kommen und uns von dem Tyrannen befreien! Ihr seid die Auserwählten!" rief er heiser aus.

In Snapes Hirn begann es zu rattern, Hermione konnte es beinahe hören.

----------------------- ------------------------------ --------------------- -------------------

Woher nahmen diese Menschen immer nur solchen Blödsinn! Hatte er nicht schon unter Potters Prophezeiung genug gelitten? Musste dieser Wahnsinn ewig weitergehen? Er würde diesem Wicht jetzt sagen was er von alldem hielt.

„Ich bin sicher nicht der Auserwählte! Und sie auch nicht!" sagte er, jedes Wort dabei betonend.

„Wir" er nickte in Miss Grangers Richtung. „Sind hier zufällig gestrandet! Das hat sicher nichts mit irgendwelchen Prophezeiungen zu tun!"

Tief atmete Severus nach diesen Worten durch, zu stark war die Versuchung in ihm ihn anzubrüllen, ihn an sich zu reißen und ihm diesen Unsinn aus dem Kopf zu schütteln. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht zeigte ihm, seine Worte waren auf taube Ohren gestoßen, selbst seine greifbare Wut schüchterte ihn nicht ein.

„Wir hatten einen alten weisen Mann in unserem Dorf und selbst an seinem Sterbebett vertraute er uns noch diese Prophezeiung an." sprach er triumphierend.

„Das sind doch alles Hirngespinste, ausgedacht von einem Mann der im sterben lag! Ich werde mir das mit Sicherheit nicht länger anhören und dulde in meiner Gegenwart nicht derartigen Unsinn!" erwiderte Severus kühl und blickte Zion bewusst von oben herab an, aber überzeugt hatte er ihn nicht.

Es mochte in seinen Augen ein Funke Unsicherheit zu sehen sein, aber er hielt an dem, was ihm ein offensichtlich ungebildeter alter Narr zugeflüstert hatte, ehe dieser sein Leben aushauchte, fest. Verstimmt wandte Severus sich ab und zog sich zurück in die Dunkelheit der Wälder. Er brauchte Ruhe. Dieses ewige Geplapper am ganzen Tag und Gekicher und das Scherzen, es war zuviel.

Unwirsch rauschte er durch die Bäume hindurch. Sog die angenehm kühle Nachtluft tief in seine Lungen. Die Geräusche der Nacht waren ihm so vertraut. Auch hier klangen sie nicht anders als in Hogwarts. Unermüdlich schritt er aus und kam doch zur Ruhe.

------------------------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------- -----------------

Snape war durch die Bäume fort gelaufen und ließ Hermione hier alleine zurück. Betreten schaute sie ihre neu gewonnenen Freunde an und brachte ein klägliches Lächeln zustande. Sie hielt den Quatsch mit der Prophezeiung auch für ausgemachten Blödsinn, nur hätte sie nie diese netten Leute dermaßen vor den Kopf gestoßen.

Snape schon! Zion trat auf sie zu und fasste sie an den Händen. Tief blickte er ihr in die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir grob und unhöflich erschienen bin, aber das Gesetz hier ist hart und grausam. Dein Gemahl ist, auch wenn er mir nicht glaubt, der Auserwählte. Du bist eine Auserwählte! Ihr werdet uns die Freiheit wieder bringen. Aber ihr werdet es nur gemeinsam schaffen!" eindringlich sprach er diese Worte zu ihr und beinahe begann sie ihm zu glauben.

Er glaubte felsenfest daran. Zwei Atemzüge lang sah sie ihn einfach an, dann entzog sie ihm ihre Hände.

„Mein Mann trifft seine Entscheidungen ganz allein. Er erlaubt es niemanden sich einzumischen, auch mir nicht." erwiderte Hermione mit fester beinahe stolzer Stimme.

Zion nickte bedauernd und verabschiedete sich. Alle anderen folgten ihm und nacheinander entschwanden sie in die Dunkelheit. Hermione blieb alleine zurück. Die kühle Nachtluft strich über sie hinweg und ließ sie frösteln. Einsam zog sie sich in die Hütte zurück. Sie war müde und fühlte sich so alleine.

Sie vermisste ihre Familie, ihre Freunde. Sie vermisste ihr Leben. Schwermütig dachte sie an Harry, Ron, Ginny und Neville, selbst die ganzen Lehrer der Schule fehlten ihr, natürlich mit Ausnahme einem, der treibt sich draußen im Wald rum und erschreckt die Tiere.

Ihre Eltern, was werden die zu ihrem Verschwinden sagen? Welch Ängste muss ihre Mutter jetzt um sie ausstehen? Traurig dachte sie auch an ihre Bücher. Sie hatte praktisch immer etwas zum lesen mit. Betrübt stand sie im Raum und hatte schreckliches Heimweh. Ein Blick auf das Lager schreckte sie aus ihrem Kummer. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie sich eine weitere Nacht das Lager mit Snape teilen.

Der Kuss. Nein! Hermione packte ein Strohlager und zog es in eine andere Ecke, legte die von Eve mitgebrachte Decke darüber und kroch darunter. Müde versuchte sie Schlaf zu finden, doch es sollte noch sehr lange dauern bis ihr endlich die Augen zufielen, unentwegt musste sie an Hogwarts und all die Menschen, die sie liebte denken und die so unendlich weit fort von ihr waren.

--------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------- --------------------------------

Die Nacht war schon fast zur Hälfte herum als Severus zur Hütte zurückkehrte. Er hatte bessere Laune wie schon lange nicht mehr. Einsamkeit erschreckte ihn nicht wie andere, sondern war ihm vertraut, beflügelte ihn in seinem Denken. Beinahe Beschwingt drang er in die Hütte ein und entdeckte ein leeres Lager. Miss Granger war fort.

Hatte er sie mit seinem ungehaltenen Auftreten gegenüber den Dorfbewohnern zu sehr brüskiert, dass sie fortgelaufen war? Nein, das würde nicht zu ihr passen. Wahrscheinlich lief sie wie er durch die Nacht. Ach was für ein törichtes Kind. Nein. Törichte Frau. Ein Kind war sie mit Sicherheit nicht mehr. Kein Kind würde so küssen! Severus schüttelte sich. Schon wieder der Kuss, Severus? Rief seine gehässige Stimme und schien ihn ob seiner kurz gezeigten Schwäche zu verspotten.

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und Wut durchströmte seinen Körper. Ein leises Einatmen seitlich neben ihm ließ ihn heftig herumfahren. Da lag sie. Den Arm auf die Stirn gelegt, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Die Haare lagen wirr um ihren Kopf und Strohhalme hatten sich darin verfangen. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel, der auf die Erde gefallen war. Dieser Vergleich gefiel Severus und zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Er legte sich nach einem letzten Blick auf sie auf sein Lager und dachte an Hogwarts. Er vermisste seine Kammer, seine Bücher, das Labor und vor allem seine Ruhe. Müde schloss er die Augen und versuchte Schlaf zu finden.


	7. Chapter 7

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, Mija-ela, Lufa und Mortiann´s Morgana! Severus und Hermione dürfen noch so einiges erleben, aber vorerst müssen sie miteinander zurecht kommen. ;-)_

7 Himmel und Hölle!

Sie lebten sich ein, jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr. Severus hatte begonnen an der hinteren Rückwand der Hütte für jeden vergangenen Tag einen Strich mit Kohle zu zeichnen. Schneller als sie sich versahen war eine Woche herum. Die Tage selbst waren mit unsinnigen Dingen ausgefüllt. Sie bestellten tatsächlich auf Drängen ihres Freundes Zion das Feld.

Er hatte Hermione das Versprechen abgeknöpft, sollten sie jemals zurückkommen, keinem etwas von der erniedrigenden Tätigkeit zu erzählen. Sie mussten das Feld noch pflügen. Per Hand! Severus hasse diesen Ort der keiner Magie Platz ließ. Er vermisste seine magischen Fähigkeiten. Oft wenn Hermione, ja er nannte sie zu ihrer und seiner Sicherheit jetzt Hermione, es nicht sah betrachtete er gleich einem kleinen Jungen sehnsuchtsvoll seinen Zauberstab, dessen einziger Nutzen hier war als Feuerholz zu dienen.

Von Zion wurde er auch in das Geheimnis, wie man sich hier den störenden Bartwuchs entfernte, eingeweiht. Er gab ihm eine einfache gebogene Klinge mit der er sich über das Wasser gebeugt die lästigen Stoppeln herunterschabte. Das erste Mal hatte er sich dabei furchtbar geschnitten und der Schnitt blutete heftig. Er säuberte ihn hastig mit frischem Wasser, das fehlte ihm noch, dass er sich hier eine tödliche Wundinfektion zuzog. Hier gab es keine Zaubertränke die ihm, dann noch geholfen hätten und die vielleicht bekannte Muggelmedizin war ihm mit Sicherheit keine Hilfe.

Mit Schaudern dachte er an die medizinischen Erkenntnisse die die Menschen im tiefsten Mittelalter gewonnen hatten. Unter den Händen so genannter Ärzte starben mehr Menschen, als das diese jemandem halfen. Seufzend ging er seiner Arbeit weiter nach. Severus hatte begonnen die Pflanzen und Pilze hier zu studieren und stellte zu seiner grenzenlosen Freude fest, dass sie sich nicht einen Jota von den Pflanzen, die rund um Hogwarts und darüber hinaus wucherten, unterschieden.

Um der Enge der Hütte zu entfliehen, widmete er sich der ihm über die ach so vielen Jahre vertrauten Tätigkeit des Brauens und Erschaffens eines Zaubertrankes, hier natürlich mehr ein Heiltrank, aber nicht weniger wirksam. So konnte er vielleicht verhindern, dass sie hier irgendwelchen Infektionen oder sonstigen Krankheiten anheim fielen.

Für ihn die beste Ablenkung von allem hier, so konnte er sich abschotten und musste mit niemandem reden. Vor allem nicht mit Hermione. Dieser bescheuerte Kuss auch. Wie lange war es her, dass sich seine blutleeren Lippen auf so einen weichen wie zum Küssen geschaffenen Mund gepresst hatten?

Nicht daran denken! Hastig konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine unmittelbare Tätigkeit. Es galt das richtige Verhältnis an Zutaten herauszufinden ohne Waage. Für dieses Problem musste er sich schleunigst etwas einfallen lassen. Eine Waage musste her. Warum waren sie in einer so primitiven Welt gelandet? Warum verhöhnte ihn das Schicksal nur so? Geistig flehte er seinen Mentor Dumbledore an ihn zu retten. Vor sich und Hermione, wie er sich leicht resigniert eingestand.

------------------------------ ----------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

Snape, nein Severus, lebte sich erstaunlich gut ein. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, könnte sie glauben, er lebte schon immer hier. Er wuselte den ganzen Tag draußen herum, sammelte Pflanzen und Pilze und kochte ständig irgendwelche Tränke, dabei hörte sie ihn mehrmals unterdrückt fluchen. Ihm fehlte eine Waage womit er die Zutaten abwiegen konnte. Außerdem hatte er Zion einen Besuch abgestattet und sich eine Klinge zum Rasieren besorgt. Als er von ihm nach Hause kam zierte ein tiefer Schnitt sein Gesicht.

Hermione machte sich große Sorgen um ihn, was wenn sich dieser Schnitt entzündete. Hier gab es keine Madame Pomfrey die helfen könnte und auch keine Muggelmedizin die wirken würde. Doch zum Glück heilte der Schnitt gut ab. Vielleicht war auch das der Grund warum er sich mit solchem Feuereifer auf das Brauen von Tränken stürzte?

Hermione ließ ihn in Ruhe und kümmerte sich darum soviel als möglich über dieses Land zu erfahren. So viel als möglich über Ismear. So hieß das Land, Gebiet oder Kontinent wo sie gestrandet waren. Genau konnte sie es nicht sagen, da es keine kartographischen Aufzeichnungen gab. Sie erfuhr von den Frauen hier viel über die Gesetze und vor allem über den Herrscher Balogh. Es schien, als wäre er ein sehr kalter Mann.

----------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Die Tage vergingen ohne das sich etwas änderte. Severus hatte entschieden, dass sie hier auf Hilfe warten sollten. So dumm war das nicht, wie sollten sie die anderen finden, wenn sie in der Weltgeschichte herum irrten? Aber mit jedem Tag der verging und unendlich an ihren, ohnehin schon blanken Nerven zerrte, der keine Hilfe brachte, sank auch ihre Hoffnung.

Aber jetzt drängte alles in ihr zum Aufbruch. Was hatte es für einen Sinn hier auf Hilfe zu warten die nicht kam? Keinen! Hermione wollte nur mehr weg von hier. Ständig seiner Nähe ausgesetzt zu sein trieb sie in den Wahnsinn.

Es gab vor ihm schon Männer in ihrem Leben, aber keiner trieb sie so in den Wahnsinn wie er. Jede Nacht träumte sie davon wie er sie berührte. Wie er aufs zärtlichste ihren Körper erforschte. Oft erwachte sie erhitzt und voll der Begierde nach ihm und mit jedem Tag wurde es schlimmer. Sie wagte es kaum noch ihm in die Augen zu sehen, aus Furcht davor entdeckt zu werden. Ihre Gefühle für ihn hatten sich vollkommen gewandelt.

Es war als hätte das, was sie jetzt für ihn empfand schon immer in ihr geschlummert und war hier, wo sie sich ganz und gar auf ihn konzentrieren konnte erwacht. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei wie sie auf seinen sinnlichen Mund starrte, diese Lippen geschaffen um zu Küssen und geküsst zu werden. Er hat begonnen sich anzupassen.

Trug die für hier typische Kleidung und war oft unterwegs, um nach Kräutern zu suchen. Die Dorfbewohner hatten schon bald erkannt, wozu er fähig war. Er heilte all ihre Beschwerden und Wunden. Da es hier dieselben Pflanzen und Tiere gab und er in seinem Fach so vertraut war, so dass er die meisten Tränke mit geschlossenen Augen brauen konnte war er hier fast in seinem Element.

Hermione hätte ihn unterstützen können, aber entschied sich dagegen, sie waren sich auch so schon nahe genug und verbrachten viel zu viel Zeit zusammen. Was ihm wie ihr fehlte waren Bücher. Sie beide liebten das gedruckte Wort.

Sie lechzten nach dem Geruch der den Büchern so eigen ist. Nach Seiten, die man nach Lust und Laune umblättern konnte. In jedem Buch steckte ein eigenes kleines Paradies und wartete darauf erobert zu werden. Sehnte sich danach von einem Leser entdeckt, gestreichelt und liebkost zu werden. Blatt für Blatt enthüllte es was es zwischen seinen Buchrücken verbarg und ließ einen verzückt zurück. Oh Gott sie brauchte dringend Sex!

------------------- ---------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Seit 4 Wochen saßen sie hier schon fest. Sorgfältig beinahe akribisch machte Severus jeden Tag mit einem Stück Kohle einen Strich an der Wand. Er wollte nicht sein Zeitgefühl verlieren. Er hatte es geahnt, niemand wusste wo sie waren und wie sie sie zurück bringen konnten. Es musste sich etwas tun und zwar bald. Mit jedem Tag der verstrich sank seine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung.

Er gierte nach Hermione. Schon seit dem ersten Tag an dem sie hier gestrandet waren. Severus begehrte sie und sie machte ihn vollkommen verrückt. Jeden Tag verließ er beinahe schon fluchtartig die Hütte und kam so spät wie möglich zurück um ihr nicht nahe sein zu müssen. Seine Gedanken kreisten unentwegt um sie und nicht nur einmal musste er einen Trank neu brauen, weil er sich wieder irgendwelchen erotischen Tagträumen, in denen sie die Hauptrolle spielte, hingab.

Unwillkürlich verkrampfte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Sie umschlichen einander wie Diebe, die einen kostbaren Schatz in den Händen hielten und sich bemühten diesen voreinander zu verbergen. Lange würde Severus diese Spannung nicht mehr ertragen können. Es war wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Es brauchte bloß eine Berührung und es würde ein Funke überspringen der sich zu einer Feuerbrunst entwickeln würde und dabei auf seinem Weg jeden Widerstand vernichtete. Hermione hatte schon öfter den Vorschlag geäußert von hier fort zu gehen und nach einer Möglichkeit sich selbst zu retten Ausschau zu halten. Gerade heute war er geneigt dazu ihren Vorschlag in Betracht zu ziehen, ehe er sich endgültig erniedrigte und sie anflehte sie lieben zu dürfen.

Sie darum bitten sie aus diesem Wollkleid zu schälen und so dabei jeden Zentimeter Haut der sichtbar würde zu küssen und zu streicheln. Er spürte wie er hart wie Stein wurde. Ein Knurren drang über seine Lippen und scheuchte sie auf. Aufgeschreckt flatterte sie durch die Hütte. Hinterließ nichts als ihren ihn so betörenden Duft. Erregt und unbefriedigt stand er hier und blickte auf die Tür, durch die sie verschwunden war. Sie brauchten unbedingt Hilfe. Er brauchte Sex. Frustriert schlug Severus sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Und alles seit diesem blöden Kuss.

------------------------------- --------------------------------- ----------------------------------------

Wild entschlossen betrat Hermione die Hütte. Severus saß bei Tisch und hatte sich die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. Was hatte er den jetzt schon wieder? Egal.

„Ich werde nicht noch länger untätig hier herumsitzen! Ich will wieder zurück! In diesem gottverdammten Land muss es doch irgendwo Aufzeichnungen geben, oder irgendeinen Hinweis wie wir wieder von hier fort kommen!" begehrte sie auf.

Severus riss überrascht seine Hände von seinem Gesicht. Er hatte sie nicht hereinkommen gehört und ihr Ausbruch schien ihn zu verstören. Jedenfalls machte er einen verstörten Eindruck.

„Schon morgen breche ich auf. Entweder du kommst mit, oder ich gehe ohne dich. Deine Entscheidung!" Hermione wurde unnötig laut und alles weil sie so frustriert war.

So wie er dasaß war er die Verlockung in Person. In ihr lechzte alles sich ihm auf den Schoss zu werfen und sein Gesicht mit Küssen zu überschütten. Hermione redete sich ein die Hitze in ihren Wangen kam von ihrer Wut und nicht von ihren lächerlichen Gefühlen für ihn.

Immer noch sagte er kein Wort und starrte sie mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Blick an. Solch einen hatte sie an ihm noch nie gesehen und so konnte sie ihn nicht einordnen. Schulterzuckend wandte Hermione sich von ihm ab und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. Ihr war es ernst sie würde morgen aufbrechen. Es gab nur eine Richtung wo sie sich Hilfe und Rettung erhoffte. Inferlant.

----------------------------------- ------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Er betrachtete sie sprachlos. Sie war atemberaubend, so wie sie mit leicht erhitzten Wangen ihre Sachen unwirsch zusammen raffte. All ihre Bewegungen waren trotz des hektischen Tuns anmutig und schön. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und beugte sich nach unten.

Das gab ihm innerlich den Rest. Ihre Kehrseite so provozierend vor sich zu sehen, ließ ihn beinahe auf die Knie gehen. Er hatte zu ihrem Vorschlag noch kein Wort gesagt und traute seiner Stimme nicht ganz. Wahrscheinlich würde nicht mehr als ein Krächzen heraus kommen.

Mühsam zwang er sich das Atmen nicht zu vergessen. Selbst die einfachsten Körperfunktionen waren in seinem Hirn außer Kraft gesetzt und alles nur wegen Sex. Oder besser gesagt keinem Sex. Severus sank in sich zusammen und versuchte all sein Denken auf kaltes Wasser, Eis und Schnee zu lenken, um sich gedanklich abzukühlen.

Angestrengt zwang er sich seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden und woanders hinzusehen. Diese kleine Übung kostete ihn beinahe all seine Kraft, die er aufzubringen vermochte. Warum waren sie nur in dieser gottverlassenen Gegend gestrandet? Warum besaß er keine Magie mehr? Und warum begehrte er sie nur so?

Schwer schlug er mit der Faust auf den Tisch um sich selber Schmerzen zu zufügen und um so auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Dieses laute Geräusch in der unnatürlichen Stille der Hütte ließ Hermione erschrocken zusammen zucken und sich ihm zuwenden. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn beinahe furchtsam an.

Was fehlte ihm? Er wirkte so gequält. Sah aus als hätte er Schmerzen. Und warum schlug er mit solcher Wucht auf den Tisch? Plötzlich erhob er sich und kam mit Schwung auf sie zu. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen trat er dicht vor sie, schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie war auf der Stelle entflammt. Hungrig schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den beinahe groben Kuss.


	8. Chapter 8

_Liebe Lufa ich werde das mit dem Auserwählten noch öfter in der Geschichte erwähnen. Severus kann sich sowies seiner Bestimmung nicht entziehen und das in jeder Beziehung. ;-)_

_Liebe Mij-ela ich weiß nicht ob dich die Fortsetztung jetzt recht glücklich macht. :-)_

_Liebe Marylein tja mal sehen, ob man Severus zur Vernunft bringen kann. ;-)_

_Liebe SoyTryphena vielen Dank. Da ich noch immer an der Geschichte schreibe gibts nur einmal die Woche ein update. :-)_

_Liebe Sveti vielen Dank. Männer! ;-)_

_Ich freu mich das euch meine Geschichte gefällt! Vielen Dank! :-)_

8 Eine lange Reise

Das war alles was er sich gewünscht hatte. Er schloss die Augen und vertiefte den Kuss. Hungrig glitten seine Lippen über ihre, dabei presste er sie fest an sich. Ruhelos ließ er seine Hände über ihren Rücken gleiten. Jeder Gedanke, dass das falsch sein könnte, dass er sie im Grunde nicht leiden konnte, war wie ausgelöscht. Weggewischt durch ihren Kuss. Oh ja sie ließ sich nicht nur von ihm küssen, sondern erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, das es ihn beinahe wunderte das die Hütte noch nicht längst in Flammen aufgegangen war. Hermione wühlte in seinem Haar, zog seinen Kopf fest an sich und versuchte gleichzeitig verzweifelt ihren Körper noch näher an seinen zu pressen. Das war Wahnsinn, aber der süßeste, aufregendste, verrückteste Wahnsinn, den sie sich nur vorstellen konnte und es sollte niemals aufhören. Keuchend stieß er sie abrupt von sich und rannte aus der Hütte.

Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er hätte sie mit sich auf den Boden gerissen. Er hätte sie verdammt langsam aus ihrem Kleid geschält und ihr und sich die Befriedigung verschafft die sie beide so bitter nötig hatten. Verdammt! Fluchend rannte er zum Fluss und klatschte sich mit beiden Händen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Miss Granger hatte Recht, sie mussten fort von hier und zwar noch heute. Keine Nacht mehr schaffte er es in der enge der Hütte seine Hände von ihr zu lassen und er war sich mehr als nur sicher, dass sie es zulassen würde. Sie waren schon viel zu lange hier, isoliert, einsam. Da war es nur natürlich was gerade passiert war. Ärgerlich schlug er mit der Faust auf den Boden. Auch wenn er sich sein Verhalten rational erklären konnte, so änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass er sie immer noch heiß begehrte. Ein Blick nach unten machte ihm die Sache eindeutig klar. Zerknirscht und aufgewühlt setzte er sich ans Flussufer und versuchte wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. So konnte er auf keinen Fall in die Hütte zurückkehren, denn dann würde das unvermeidliche passieren.

----------------------------------- --------------------------------------- -------------------------

Geschockt stand sie im Raum. Er war fort. Einfach weggelaufen und hatte sie hier durcheinander und erregt zurück gelassen. Sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht ob sie ihn hassen sollte oder ihm dankbar war, oder ob sie hinter ihm her rennen sollte. Wahrscheinlich alles. Auch wenn sie ihn noch so sehr begehrte, er war immer noch ihr ehemaliger Lehrer und ein verhasster Zyniker, wenn auch auf seine Weise brillant und sehr attraktiv und sexy und küssen konnte er…..

Frustriert schlug sie sich die Hände vor das Gesicht und ließ sich auf ihr Lager fallen. Sie mussten hier weg und zwar schnell, ansonsten, das wusste sie, verlor sie hier noch den Verstand. Schön langsam beruhigte sich ihr Puls und auch ihre Atmung ging wieder normal. Um sich von ihren Gedanken, die sich ausschließlich um Snape drehten, abzulenken fuhr sie fort ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Sie besaß hier nicht viel. Ihre alte Kleidung und ihr Zauberstab. Außerdem brauchte sie Lebensmittel, da sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie lange die Reise dauern würde. Tage, Wochen, Monate….wer wusste das schon?

Sie würde auf jeden Fall im Dorf noch Halt machen und Zion fragen. Ob Severus mitkam? Sie hoffte es. Auch wenn er genauso wenig Magie besaß wie sie selbst, so war er doch ihr Fels in der Brandung. Halt! Wo kam dieser Gedanke her? Seit wann vertraute sie ihm so? Waren sie im Grunde nicht noch immer nur Fremde die ein launisches Schicksal hier zusammen gebracht hatte? Nein eigentlich nicht. Sie wusste, wenn es darauf ankam konnte sie sich auf ihn verlassen. Er würde sie niemals im Stich lassen. Er hatte seine Launen, war oft mürrisch und schnippisch in seinen Antworten, aber nicht wirklich gemein oder ungerecht. Im Gegenteil, sie konnte oft beobachten wie Geduldig er mit den Dorfbewohnern war. Wer hätte das Gedacht?

In der Schule wirkte er so gehetzt und war immer nur gereizt, doch hier schien ihm nur eine Sache üble Laune zu verursachen - Sie! Hermione seufzte tief auf und blickte sich ein letztes Mal in der Hütte um. Automatisch sah sie dabei auf die Stelle wo er sie an sich gerissen und geküsst hatte. Unwillkürlich fühlte sie Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Zornig auf sich selbst drehte sie sich abrupt um und rannte förmlich aus der Hütte. Eigentlich wollte sie erst morgen gehen, aber dieser Tag war genauso gut wie jeder andere und der bloße Gedanke noch eine Nacht hier mit ihm zu verbringen, ließ sie die ganze Anspannung an der sie seit sie hier waren litt spüren. Sie musste raus hier! Draußen stieß sie beinahe gegen Severus.

-------------------------------- ------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Er hatte genug nachgedacht. Entschlossen erhob er sich und stapfte zur Hütte zurück. Er würde mit ihr gehen. Es wurde Zeit. Hilfe von Hogwarts schien nicht zu kommen und noch länger darauf zu warten machte keinen Sinn. In diesem Punkt musste er Hermione Recht geben. Energisch schritt er aus, doch je näher er der Hütte kam umso mehr zögerte er. Er wollte ihr nicht begegnen, da er sich in ihrer Nähe selbst nicht traute. Was wenn er wieder über sich die Kontrolle verlor? Diesmal würde ihn keine Kraft der Welt zurückhalten können.

Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum ausgerechnet er zu diesem Los verdammt war. Warum musste er den ärgsten Naseweis, den die Zauberwelt jemals gesehen hatte, so heiß und innig begehren? Er kannte sie kaum und das was er von ihr wusste mochte er nicht. Gut sie sah gut aus und besaß eine bestechende Intelligenz. Für ihre eisernen Nerven die sie hier in ihrer mehr als auswegslosen Situation gezeigt hatte, konnte er sie einfach nur bewundern. Andere Frauen wären wahrscheinlich völlig hysterisch durch die Gegend gerannt und hätten ihn mit ihrem permanenten Geflenne nur genervt, aber nicht sie. Seit sie hier gelandet waren, hatte er sie nicht einmal weinen gesehen.

Auch die schwierigen Bedingungen unter denen sie leben mussten, konnten ihrer natürlichen Anmut nichts anhaben. Sie war eines dieser seltenen Juwelen wie sie unter Millionen von Frauen nur einmal gab. Sich selbst albern schimpfend trat er auf die Tür zu und als er danach greifen wollte, wurde diese mit Schwung nach innen aufgerissen. Hermione stürmte wie ein Wirbelwind heraus und rannte ihn beinahe nieder.

------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- ---------------------

„Oh" keuchte sie überrascht auf. Sofort machte sie einen Schritt zurück, wenn sie so dicht vor ihm stand, traute sie sich selber nicht. Zu frisch war noch die Erinnerung an den Kuss. Sie strafte die Schultern und versuchte einen gelassenen Eindruck zu machen. „Ich gehe, wenn du mitkommen willst…"

Entschlossen versuchte sie um ihn herumzugehen, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Ich komme mit dir!" sagte er leise und beinahe emotionslos.

Es war erstaunlich, aber das jahrelange harte Training unter Voldemort war doch zu etwas gut. Schoss es ihm zynisch durch den Kopf, denn mochte er auch nach außen wieder ruhig wirken, innerlich war er weit entfernt davon. Innerlich atmete sie erleichtert auf. Sie hatte es so sehr gehofft.

„Warte, ich bin gleich bei dir. Es gibt nicht viel, das ich mitnehmen möchte." Sagte er noch und huschte in die Hütte.

Leicht wütend und bewundernd blickte sie ihm hinter her. Wie schaffte er das? War ihm der Kuss egal? War sie ihm egal? Am liebsten wäre sie ihm hinterher gelaufen und hätte ihn direkt gefragt, aber eine warnende Stimme in ihrem Kopf hielt sie zurück. Sie könnte mehr Antworten bekommen, als sie bereit war zu hören.

------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------- -----------------------

Gemeinsam schritten sie hinab ins Dorf. Zion hatte sie schon von weitem kommen sehen und rieb sich freudig die Hände. Endlich machten sie sich auf den Weg. Baloghs Herrschaft war bald vorbei. Wovon er schon seit er ein Kind war geträumt hatte, ging endlich in Erfüllung. Ach wenn das noch der alte Dynivain sehen könnte, er hatte ihm immer die alte Legende erzählt, die Prophezeiung. Ihm war klar, dass Severus daran nicht glaubte und jedes mal wenn die Rede darauf kam außer einem verächtlichen Schnauben nichts dafür übrig hatte.

Für ihn gab es diese Prophezeiung nicht, aber für Zion und die Dorfbewohner stellte sie die einzige Hoffnung vor der Verzweiflung dar. Sie musste einfach wahr sein. Ruhig betrachtete er ihr näher kommen und wartete.

„Sag mir, mein Freund, wo liegt Inferlant?" fragte ihn Severus. Zion legte den Kopf leicht schräg und verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Es war so wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Severus und Hermione machten sich auf um ihn zu stürzen.

„Ihr müsst nur dem Fluss folgen und dann kommt ihr direkt zur Festung." antwortete er gelassen.

„Du wirst ihn stürzen?" setzte er noch hoffnungsvoll nach ehe er es verhindern konnte. Ärgerlich auf sich selbst biss er sich auf die Zunge. Severus Augenbrauen zogen sich düster zusammen, doch dann entspannte er sich wieder.

„Nein. Deswegen gehen wir nicht hin. Wir müssen herausfinden wie wir wieder nach Hause kommen." Erzählte er ihm ruhig.

---------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ ----------------

Bewundernd blickte Hermione ihn an. Er war gerade noch vor einer Sekunde wütend und ungehalten gewesen und doch bevor er das aussprach was ihm sicher bereits auf der Zunge lag, dachte er noch einmal nach und erkannte, dass es Zion nicht böse gemeint hatte. Für diese Menschen stellten sie beide eine gewisse Hoffnung dar und die konnte ihnen niemand nehmen, auch Severus nicht. All das erkannte dieser im Bruchteil einer Sekunde und dafür durfte, konnte er diesen nicht verurteilen oder auf ihn wütend sein.

Hermione war unheimlich stolz auf ihn und so sah sie ihn an. Zion spürte die tiefe Verbundenheit der beiden, der sich diese gar nicht bewusst waren. Wieder ein Grund für ihn zu schmunzeln. Er hatte die beiden rasch durchschaut. Sie waren ganz bestimmt kein Paar gewesen, als sie hier ankamen, doch jetzt wo sie gingen waren sie es, auch wenn sie es nicht wussten. Er sah die vielen kleinen Gesten, mit der sie ihre Zuneigung und Zusammengehörigkeit bekundeten.

War es der bewundernde Blick, den Hermione Severus heimlich wenn sie glaubte das es keiner sah, zuwarf oder wie er sich immer wieder beschützend vor sie stellte, ebenfalls in der Annahme niemand bemerkte es. Er hätte sie zu gerne mit der Nase darauf gestoßen, aber er wollte ihnen nicht den Spaß nehmen es selbst zu entdecken.

„Wartet!" rief er aus und eilte in seine Hütte. Bald kam er zurück mit einem warmen dicken Fell in den Händen.

„Hier!" bot er es ihnen an. Severus und auch Hermione waren gerührt. Dieser Mann, diese Familie hatte nicht viel und das Wenige teilten sie so selbstverständlich, als wäre das keine große Sache.

„Nein Zion! Das brauchst du und deine Familie. Wir können das nicht annehmen!" widersprach Severus fest und wieder ertappte Hermione sich dabei, dass sie stolz auf ihn war, ihren Mann. Plötzlich war dieser Gedanke nicht mehr erschreckend, sonder durchflutete sie mit Wärme.

„Bitte nehmt es! Der Winter kommt bald. Ihr werdet es brauchen!" bestand Zion darauf.

Severus packte das Fell ein und schweren Herzens verabschiedete er sich von Zion. Er hatte nie Freunde in seinem Leben gehabt, bis jetzt. Zion war sein Freund und er achtete ihn. Auch Hermione fiel der Abschied schwer, Zion und die Menschen hier waren sehr freundlich und nett zu ihnen gewesen. Mit Tränen in den Augen schloss sie ihn in ihre Arme.

„Sei nett zu ihm er braucht dich!" flüsterte er ihr dabei zu und sah ihr als sie sich zurückbeugte wissend in die Augen.

Leicht irritiert schüttelte sie ihr Haupt und sah dann auf Severus, der davon nichts mitbekam und wieder zurück zu Zion. Dieser nickte ihr kaum merklich mit dem Kopf zu. Ja ihn meine ich. Schien er zu sagen. Ihr lag so vieles in diesem Moment auf der Zunge. Warum sollte sie nett sein, er war es doch auch nie? Warum sollte er sie brauchen, wo sie doch um so vieles hilfloser war wie er? Entschlossen atmete sie tief durch, sie hatte eine lange beschwerliche Reise lang Zeit darüber nachzudenken und dabei den Mann an ihrer Seite besser kennen zu lernen.


	9. Chapter 9

_Liebe Marylein ich hab seit letzten Samstag Halsschmerzen, du hast da rein zufällig nichts damit zu tun? ;-)_

_Liebe Lufa vielen Dank für dieses liebe, nette Review! Ich bin immer noch ganz bewegt davon. _

_lg Gaby_

9 Ich bin ich und wer bist du?

Schon bald lag das Dorf hinter ihnen, war kaum noch zwischen den Bäumen zu sehen. Sie gingen schweigend mal neben, mal hintereinander. Keiner der Beiden wagte das Schweigen zu brechen, jetzt als sie alleine waren. Das letzte Mal endete beinahe in einer Katastrophe. Sie hätten fast miteinander geschlafen. Hermione die ihn immer noch begehrte hatte für sich auch schon eine logische Erklärung gefunden. Ganz einfach, sie war jung und gesund und er verfügbar. Das ihre Logik leicht hinkte, da es im Dorf genug andere Männer gab und sie keinen von denen auch nur eines zweiten Blickes gewürdigt hatte, darüber wollte sie nicht nachdenken. Auch Severus dachte über seine Gefühle und vor allem über ihre Situation nach. Noch immer brachte ihre Nähe seinen Puls zum rasen und er wünschte sich dort weiter zu machen, wo er Narr, in der Hütte aufgehört hatte. Diese Reise würde äußerst unbequem für ihn werden. Angespannt suchte er sich einen Weg durch das unwegsame Gelände.

Hermione war langes Schweigen in Gesellschaft unerträglich. So zermarterte sie ihr Hirn fieberhaft nach einem Gesprächsthema. Über was konnte sie mit Snape sprechen? Was würde ihn interessieren? Sie würde einfach mit ihrem Leben beginnen und sehen ob er darauf einging oder sie mit Schweigen strafte. Ihr kam eine Idee und bevor sie sie wieder verwarf, sprudelten die Worte aus ihr nur so heraus.

„Mein Vater hat mit mir auch mal eine Wanderung unternommen. Ich war damals noch sehr klein und vom Wald und den Tieren ganz begeistert und natürlich auch davon im Freien schlafen zu dürfen." Berichtete sie, erntete aber nur ein typisch abfälliges Schnauben von ihm.

„Du bist wohl nie Zelten gegangen?" fragte sie leicht schüchtern nach. Zu tief steckte die Erinnerung in ihr, dass er persönliche Fragen hasste. Severus strafte die Schultern, er wollte sich nicht unterhalten. Er wollte die verdammte Festung erreichen. Er wollte nach Hause. Er wollte Sex, aber kein Gespräch.

„Nein, ich war niemals Zelten und schon gar nicht mit meinem Vater!" stieß er verächtlich hervor.

Sein Vater! Es gab keinen mieseren Bastard, ausgenommen Voldemort, als ihn. Hermione presste verletzt die Lippen aufeinander. Sie wollte ihn doch nur kennen lernen, besser verstehen, doch er stieß sie wieder zurück.

„Mach es mir bitte nicht so schwer!" sagte sie leise und ging an ihm, da er wegen ihrer Worte stehen geblieben war, vorbei, einfach weiter.

Er sah ihr nach, runzelte die Stirn und überlegte was er falsch gemacht hatte. Er hatte sich doch unterhalten, oder? Er verstand sich nun mal nicht auf Konversation, dass musste sie doch wissen? Wie lange kannte sie ihn nun schon? Seit sie elf war! Und jetzt war sie mitte zwanzig, genug Zeit um zu wissen wie er so war, meinte er. Scheinbar ein Irrtum.

„Warte!" rief er hinter ihr her und versuchte sie gleichzeitig einzuholen.

Sie eilte unbeirrbar weiter, hielt nicht inne und sah sich auch nicht zu ihm um. Er musste beinahe laufen um sie zu erwischen. Fest fasste er sie an den Oberarmen und drehte sie zu sich um.

„Was ist los?"

Beleidigt sah sie hoch zu ihm.

„Ich wollte….." begann sie brach aber ab und riss sich los von ihm.

„Vergiss es! Vergiss es einfach!" rief sie über die Schulter zurück und eilte weiter.

Wütend blieb er zurück.

„Du wolltest was?" bellte er ihr nach. Hermione blieb stehen, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Mich mit dir unterhalten! Das war alles! Aber du…" sie wies mit der Hand auf ihn.

„Ja ich was?" leicht zornig legte sich seine Stirn in Falten. Worauf wollte sie hinaus? Er hat ihr doch eine Antwort gegeben.

„Kann es sein, dass du gar nicht verstehst um was es mir geht?"

Sein Blick sprach Bände.

„Okay! Warum warst du dann vorhin so abweisend?" fragte sie ihn. Sie hatten wirklich noch einen weiten Weg vor sich.

„Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun! Ich dachte an…., aber das ist nicht wichtig." Wiegelte er ab und schritt an ihr vorbei.

Er würde nicht mit ihr über seinen Vater reden. Traurig schlich sie hinter ihm her und sagte kein Wort mehr. Ihr auffallendes Schweigen veranlasste ihn immer wieder sich umzusehen. Er vermisste ihre Stimme. Wieder blieb er stehen. Nachdenklich rieb er sich über sein Kinn.

„Erzähl mir mehr von dir." bat er leise und ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

Er kam sich albern vor. Gerührt sah sie zu Boden. Wie hatte sie ihn jemals für kalt und gemein halten können? Nun weil er es früher auch war. Doch hier war er anders, verändert.

„Meine Eltern sind Ärzte, ich bin ihr einziges Kind. Es ist für mich immer noch erstaunlich, dass ich magisch bin und sie mit dieser Tatsache so leicht fertig werden."

Er erfuhr an diesem späten Nachmittag mehr über Hermione als die ganzen Jahre zuvor, die er sie unterrichtet hatte. Am meisten faszinierte es ihn wie ähnlich sie ihm war. Auch sie war ein Außenseiter, ein Einzelgänger wie er.

„Ich würde gerne vieles in meinem Leben anders machen." Erzählte sie gerade.

„Wieso bin ich nicht so wie Harry oder Ron? Die Beiden können einfach so in den Tag hinein leben ohne groß darüber nach zu denken und darum beneide ich sie. Verstehst du das?"

Ja er verstand sie.

„James und seine Freunde waren genauso. Ich habe das noch nie jemanden erzählt, aber es gab Tage da wünschte ich, ich wäre so wie sie! Hätte Sirius leichtsinnige Art, oder wäre so wie James, dem alles egal schien. Harry hat keine Ahnung wie ähnlich er seinem Vater wirklich ist."

Severus schritt weiter aus und so entging ihm die verblüffte Mine von Hermione. War es möglich, dass sie zwei einander gar nicht so unähnlich waren? Wer hätte das gedacht. Nach einigen Metern merkte er, dass sie ihm nicht mehr folgte und sah sich um. Fragend blickte er sie an.

„Du und ich, ist es möglich dass wir etwas gemeinsam haben?"

Er dachte kurz nach, dann schmunzelte er leicht.

„Es sieht wohl so aus, Miss Granger!"

„Nun den Mr. Snape, dann erzähl mir mehr von dir. Vielleicht verbindet uns mehr als wir beide ahnen."

Das konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht vorstellen. Er sollte Gemeinsamkeiten mit dieser schönen Frau an seiner Seite haben? Unmöglich!

„Mein Leben ist nicht so interessant." Wich er aus.

„Schon klar!" kam es sarkastisch von ihr.

„Was sollte ein ehemaliger Todesser und Vertrauter Voldemorts schon für ein spannendes Leben gehabt haben? Auf Ideen komme ich!" zog sie ihn auf und wieder erntete sie ein kleines Lächeln von ihm.

„Vorsicht!" wisperte sie und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihm mit einem Finger sanft über den Mund zu streichen.

„Das könnte zur Gewohnheit werden!"

„Das auch!" murmelte er und zog sie in seine Arme.

Ehe sie reagieren konnte spürte sie schon seine Lippen auf ihren und genauso schnell waren sie auch wieder fort.

„Wir sollten das nicht tun." Murmelte er und ging rasch weiter.

Verwirrt lief sie hinter ihm her. Zu gern hätte sie ihn jetzt angeschrieen. Wie konnte er sie küssen und dann so stehen lassen, schon wieder. Frustriert riss sie an ihren Haaren. Um sich abzulenken begann er von sich zu erzählen.

„Ich wurde in Spinners End geboren. Das war nicht weit weg von Lily Potters Elternhaus. Im Leben meiner Eltern gab es viele Enttäuschungen und eine davon war wohl ich."

Humorlos lächelnd sah Hermione ihn an.

„Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Du bist so klug und weißt soviel. Wie kannst du da eine Enttäuschung sein?"

„Oh das hat viele Gründe. Weil ich nicht ein einfacher Muggel war. Weil ich zwar wie mein Vater aussah, aber mich nicht für die gleichen Dinge wie er interessierte. Die Liste ist endlos." Erklärte er ihr emotionslos.

„Meine Eltern haben mich in allem was ich tat immer vorbehaltlos unterstützt, außer ich machte Unfug." Erwiderte sie und versuchte so die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

Er mochte es vielleicht nicht zugeben, aber der Schmerz über seine Eltern saß immer noch tief. Verschmitzt grinste er sie an.

„Du konntest doch sicher nie etwas falsch machen. Bei deinem Lerneifer mussten deine Eltern doch einfach stolz auf dich sein."

Gequält verzog sich bei seinen Worten ihr Mund. Er hatte es ohne es zu wollen einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Nicht war. Ich bin ja so perfekt uns so langweilig." Kam es trocken von ihr. Verständnislos sah er auf sie.

„Du warst mit Abstand die beste Schülerin, die ich je hatte und glaube nicht das ich diesen Satz jemals wiederholen werde, wie kannst du dich da selbst als langweilig empfinden?"

„Weil es so ist! Kein Mensch interessiert sich für Streber. Sieh mich an!"

„Das tue ich und was ich sehe finde ich wunderschön!" Hermione verschlug es die Sprache, ja sie vergaß sogar zu atmen.

„Komm!" er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen und ohne zu zögern ergriff sie sie.

„Lass uns weitergehen. Es ist noch weit."

Die Dämmerung setzte bald ein und so sahen sie sich nach einer geschützten Stelle für die Nacht um. Nervös sah Hermione immer wieder verstohlen aus dem Augenwinkel auf Severus. Wie sollte sie eine ganze Nacht neben ihm liegen ohne ihn berühren zu können, obwohl es ihr bereits jetzt in den Fingern kribbelte genau das zu tun. Ihn berühren.

Um sich von der gemeinsamen Nacht abzulenken, reinigte Severus akribisch die Stelle, die sie zu ihrem Lager auserkoren hatten, vor Steinen und Ästen. Sie hatten eine lichte Stelle im Unterholz gefunden, wo selbst wenn es regnete der Regen nicht bis zum Boden fallen konnte. Obwohl es eigentlich noch viel heller war, war es hier schon fast dunkel, so dicht standen die Bäume. Er räusperte sich.

„Wir sollten eine Kleinigkeit essen und uns dann zur Ruhe begeben. Der Tag morgen wird sicher anstrengend."

Hermione nickte nur, sie fühlte sich befangen in seiner Gegenwart. Ob sie je wieder normal fühlen konnte in seiner Nähe? Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie über sich selbst lachen. Als ob sie sich auch nur eine Sekunde bei ihm normal gefühlt hätte. Dafür war er viel zu aufregend. Unwillkürlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie benahm sich wie ein unreifer Backfisch, der sich in seinen Lehrer verliebt hat.

Und genau das war es. Sie hatte sich in Severus Snape verliebt! Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und verließ hastig das Lager. Sie musste alleine sein.

Stirnrunzelnd sah er ihr nach. Er hatte gefühlt, dass irgendetwas in ihr vorging. Etwas schien sie stark zu beschäftigen. Ob sie sich Sorgen wegen Balogh machte?

„Ich beschütze dich." Flüsterte er hinter ihr her, wohl wissend, dass sie ihn nicht hörte.

„Ich schütze dich mit meinem Leben, dass verspreche ich dir."

Verwirrt lief sie durch die Bäume und ließ sich dann auf einen Felsen fallen. Wie war das denn passiert? Lag es daran, dass sie beide hier so isoliert waren? Nein, das war es nicht. Es war er. So wie sie ihn hier kennen gelernt hatte. Er war all das, was sie sich von einem Mann erträumte und noch viel mehr.

Er sah auf seine Weise gut aus, sehr gut sogar. Seine groß gewachsene Gestalt, seine Art sich zu bewegen. Und diese faszinierenden schwarzen Augen. Alleine wenn sie an seinen Mund nur dachte und was er damit anstellen konnte lief es ihr heißkalt den Rücken hinunter. Das alleine war es nicht nur, sondern die Dinge die sie heute über ihn als Mensch erfahren hatte. Die Summe all dessen schuf ein völlig anderes Bild von ihm, als sie glaubte zu kennen und dies verwirrte sie.

„Wer bist du wirklich?" flüsterte sie fragend. Nun die Reise würde es zeigen. Sie hatte noch viel Zeit ihn wirklich kennen zu lernen und sie würde ihn kennen lernen, dafür würde sie sorgen. Sie musste wissen wer er wirklich war.

„Wenn ich mich schon in dich verlieben muss, muss ich auch wissen wer du bist!" erklärte sie bestimmt den Bäumen rund um sich. Entschlossen stand sie auf und kehrte zu ihm zurück.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt. Woher kam diese Fürsorge? Früher war die bestimmt nicht da gewesen. Hermione nickte bejahend.

„Ja jetzt schon!" erwiderte sie rätselhaft und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Decke.

Gemeinsam aßen sie schweigend. Wie hatten sich die Dinge nur so ändern können? Irgendwo zwischen Hogwarts und hier hatte er begonnen sich zu verändern. Sie hatte ihn unbewusst verändert. Er hatte ihr mehr von seinem Leben erzählt als sonst einem Menschen auf dieser Welt. Nicht einmal Dumbledore wusste etwas davon. Sicher geahnt wird er es schon haben, Dumbledore war schlau, aber gesagt hatte er ihm nie etwas.

Er war jetzt mitte vierzig, spielte das Alter eigentlich eine Rolle? Wenn er an die Küsse mit ihr dachte, scheinbar nicht. Ihr Wesen und sein Wesen schienen sich perfekt zu ergänzen, auch da spielte das Alter keine Rolle. Wie sie wohl ihn sah? Als alten Mann? Er sah in ihr eine wunderschöne kluge junge Frau, die ein warmes Herz besaß. Nie war sie bösartig oder gemein. Allen begegnete sie freundlich und aufrichtig. Damit hatte sie selbst sein hartes Herz erobert. Überrascht sog er die Luft ein. Was dachte er da. Er konnte doch unmöglich…Warum nicht?


	10. Chapter 10

_Vielen Dank für die vielen Reviews. Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch auch weiterhin. ;-)_

_lg Gaby_

10 Noch eine lange Nacht.

Die Nacht kam viel zu schnell und es wurde Zeit sich zur Ruhe zu begeben, aber keiner der beiden wollte sich als erster auf das gemeinsame Lager legen. Angespannt blickten sie in verschiedenen Richtungen.

„Ich…" begann Hermione.

„Wir…." Setzte Severus gleichzeitig an.

„Ja?" fragte Hermione hoffnungsvoll.

„Du zuerst." Gab er ihr großzügig den Vortritt. Hermione zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah ihn missmutig an.

„Ich geh zu Bett, das war alles was ich sagen wollte!" erwiderte sie patzig.

Er war und blieb ein Slytherin! Verschlagen wie eine Schlange und genauso heimtückisch und wenn man am wenigsten damit rechnet kamen alle diese Eigenschaften zum Vorschein. Würdevoll erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz und schritt, ihn dabei ignorierend, zur Schlafstelle. Müde kuschelte sie sich in das weiche warme Fell, das ihnen Zion mitgegeben hat. Sie dachte sie würde auf der Stelle einschlafen können, zumindest gehofft hätte sie es, aber obwohl müde wollte sich der Schlaf nicht einstellen.

Lange Zeit später fühlte sie im Rücken einen kühlen Luftzug und einen warmen Körper der sich an ihre Seite legte. Severus! Sie blieb so ruhig wie möglich liegen, er sollte glauben sie schliefe bereits, dabei lauschte sie auf jedes noch so winzige Geräusch das von ihm kam. Er hatte auch so seine Probleme mit dem schlafen. Irgendwie war es unmöglich eine bequeme Position zu finden.

Still lag er da und starrte in die dunkle Nacht, dabei dachte er unentwegt an sie. An ihren warmen Körper so dicht an seinem, er brauchte nicht einmal die Hand auszustrecken und schon könnte er sie berühren. Frustriert legte er sich einen Arm über die Augen um alles um sich auszuschließen. Nicht unbedingt die klügste Idee in einem fremden Land, aber absolut lebensnotwendig. Er begehrte sie, an dieser Wahrheit gab es nichts zu rütteln. Egal wie sehr er es vor ihr und sich bestritt. Unbewusst tat er einen tiefen Atemzug um dann die Luft heftig auszustoßen.

Hermione neben ihm zuckte leicht zusammen und so wusste er auch sie schlief nicht. Dieses Wissen beruhigte ihn und wühlte ihn gleichzeitig auf. Er war nicht alleine der begehrte. Mühsam krampfte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Zu gern hätte er dem Drang sie ihn seine Arme zu schließen um dort weiterzumachen wo er in der Hütte aufgehört nachzugeben, aber er verbat es sich. Nein er war kein Sklave seiner Gefühle!

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Hermione im Gesicht und müde öffnete sie die Augen. Ihr war angenehm warm und sie fühlte sich geborgen. Träge sah sie um sich und wich erschrocken etwas zurück. Sie lag in Severus Armen! Sie hatte sich in der Nacht scheinbar auf der Suche nach Wärme an ihn gekuschelt und nun lag sie auf seiner Brust!

Er schlief noch. Erleichtert wollte sie aufatmen, verbat sich aber jegliches Geräusch. Er sollte sie so nicht sehen. Vorsichtig löste sie seinen Arm, den er um ihre Taille geschlungen hatte von sich und rückte von ihm ab. Lautlos erhob sie sich und sah auf ihn herab ehe sie in den Wald verschwand. Er sah so friedlich aus. Er war keine Schönheit und doch zog er sie magisch an. Sie mochte seine prägnanten Gesichtszüge und seit er die Kleidung der Einheimisch trug, wusste sie auch, dass er einen sehr ansprechenden, durchtrainierten Körper besaß, doch das alleine zog sie nicht an, sondern auch sein brillanter, wenn auch bisweilen scharfer und vor allem bissiger, Verstand.

In Summe genommen lag vor ihr ein Mann, wie sie sich ihn wünschte. Erneut atmete sie tief ein und hastig entfernte sie sich. Sie hatte sich auch wenn sie es noch so sehr bestritt in ihn verliebt. Jetzt, da er begann sich ihr zu öffnen, sah sie soviel mehr von seinem Wesen, seinem Inneren und sie lernte ihn zu verstehen.

Plötzliche Kälte ließ ihn erwachen. Automatisch tastete er nach dem Körper neben sich um enttäuscht festzustellen dass sie fort war. Verwirrt das er nach ihr suchte und ihr Fehlen ihm so zusetzte, richtete er sich auf. Soweit war es schon gekommen, er vermisste die nervigste Person, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

Nur das sie in seinen Augen nicht mehr nervig war. Eigentlich fand er sie aufregend, interessant und sexy. Er mochte ihre offene Art, ihre Herzensgüte. Eigentlich mochte er alles an ihr, wenn er es genau nahm und noch mehr. Nun an diesem neuen Tag konnte er sich der Wahrheit, der er sich gestern noch geweigert hatte, stellen.

Er hatte sich in Hermione verliebt. Unwillig über sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf und erhob sich. Akribisch begann er das Nachtlager aufzuräumen, er brauchte eine Beschäftigung, bis sie zurückkam. Für ihn stand das außer Zweifel. Ein Rascheln im Gebüsch ließ ihn aufblicken.

Verlegen strich sie sich ihr Haar hinters Ohr. Mit ihrer neu gewonnen Erkenntnis kehrte sie ins Lager zurück und sah ihn bereits auf den Beinen. Sorgfältig legte er das Fell, das sie sich in der Nacht geteilt hatten, zusammen und betrachtete sie dabei abwartend. Unsicher trat sie auf die kleine Lichtung.

„Guten Morgen!" murmelte sie leise und wich seinem Blick aus.

Severus neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. So eine Situation war neu für ihn. Er sah wie sie schön wie eine Elfe auf die Lichtung kam und musste den Drang sie in die Arme zu nehmen und zu küssen schwer unterdrücken. Alles schien plötzlich anders zu sein.

„Guten Morgen!" brummte er unwillig.

Er hasste es ein Gefangener seiner Gefühle zu sein. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich schon bald wie ein verliebter Esel aufführen! Energisch stopfte er das Fell in seine Tasche und hängte sie sich um.

„Wir sollten los!" meinte er unfreundlich und ignorierte dabei ihre leuchtenden Augen die auf ihn gerichtet waren ebenso, wie den hoffnungsvollen Blick.

Schweigend schritten sie hintereinander den Fluss entlang. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Der Vormittag verging. Sie machten kurz Rast und aßen einen Teil der mitgebrachten Vorräte. Immer noch herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Heimlich, wenn er es nicht merkte, beobachtete Hermione Severus. Es war fast so als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal. Sie nahm ihn viel bewusster, viel intensiver wahr. Mehrmals am Tag seufzte sie leise.

Severus ignorierte sie weiterhin und konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf ihren Weg. Obwohl so stimmte das nicht ganz, er bekam wohl mit, das sie sich öfters auf die Lippen biss, eine Angewohnheit die sie hatte, wenn sie über etwas stark nachdachte, oder sie etwas schwer beschäftigte.

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen wurde unnatürlich und zehrte an ihrer beider Nerven.

_Nur alleine wegen dir wünsche ich mir ein anderer Mensch zu sein!_ ging ihm unentwegt durch den Kopf

Hätte er gewusst, dass auch Hermione den gleichen Gedanken hatte, wäre er mit Sicherheit sehr verwundert gewesen.

„Erzähl mir." begann er und machte dann eine kurze Pause bevor er erneut ansetzte.

„Erzähl mir etwas aus deinem Leben!" bat er, ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

Hermione war über diese Bitte so sehr überrascht, dass sie nicht drauf achtete wohin sie ging. Plötzlich hing ihr Bein in der Luft und im nächsten Moment hatte der Abgrund sie verschluckt. Severus blickte über seine Schulter. Sie war so still, so kannte er sie nicht. Sie war weg!

„Hermione?" rief er leise und bekam nur ein Stöhnen als Antwort. Entsetzt weiteten sich seine Augen.

„Hermione wo bist du?" rief er laut und suchte die Gegend nach ihr ab.

Ein schwaches „Hier!" erklang einige Schritte von ihm entfernt.

Hastig lief er dort hin und konnte im letzten Moment noch abbremsen, ehe auch er hinabstürzte. Vor ihm lag eine schmal tiefe Schlucht. Verwuchert von Bäumen und Sträuchern konnte er nicht bis auf den Grund dieser sehen, aber sie war sehr, sehr tief. An einer ziemlich dünn aussehenden Wurzel hing Hermione und klammerte sich verzweifelt fest. Lange würde sie sich nicht mehr halten können.

„Halte durch ich helfe dir!" befahl er ihr und legte sich flach auf den Boden. Er streckte ihr beide Hände entgegen und versuchte sie zu erreichen um sie hoch zu ziehen.

„Gib mir deine Hand, Hermione!" beschwor er sie.

„Ich….ich kann nicht!" Furchtsam blickte sie zu ihm hoch.

„Vertrau mir! Du wirst nicht fallen und nun gib mir deine Hand!" sprach er ruhig auf sie ein, dabei sprang sein Herz vor Verzweiflung in seiner Brust.

Was wenn die Wurzel nachgab, oder sie sich nicht mehr halten konnte? In seinem Kopf entstanden Bilder des Grauens. Er sah sie bereits mit zerschmetterten Knochen unten am Grund liegen, den Blick leer. Energisch biss er die Zähne zusammen, er würde sie nicht verlieren, das ließ er einfach nicht zu! Verdammt warum hatten sie keine Magie? Hier und jetzt würden sie sie dringend benötigen.

Zaghaft löste sie die verkrampften Finger von der Wurzel und streckte die Hand Severus entgegen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr ein Leid geschah, da war sie sich tausendprozentig sicher. Sie vertraute ihm. Wenige Zentimeter trennten seine Hand von ihrer. Er streckte sich noch mehr, er musste sie erreichen. Er musste einfach.

Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich bereits, ein Stück noch, sie schob sich ihm soweit es ging entgegen und dann ganz plötzlich umschloss seine Hand fest die ihre.

„Ich hab dich!" keuchte er erleichtert.

_Und ich werde dich nie wieder los lassen!_ Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Stück für Stück zog er sie nach oben, was sich als sehr schwierig herausstellte, da er kaum halt fand, doch irgendwann, nach schier einer Ewigkeit ragte ihr Kopf über den Abgrund, ihre Schultern folgten und der Rest ihres Körpers. Erschöpft und glücklich lagen sie nebeneinander am Boden.

„Danke!" stieß sie hervor, sobald sie ihrer Stimme wieder trauen konnte.

Angespannt strich sich Severus mit der Hand über die Stirn. Er hat ihr nicht einfach so das Leben gerettet, dass hatte durchaus egoistische Gründe, denn wäre sie gestorben, dann hätte das für ihn großes Leid bedeutet. Jetzt wo er erkannt hatte, was sie ihm bedeutete war er noch nicht bereit sie zu verlieren, vielleicht war er das auch nie.

Irgendwann erhob er sich und ohne darüber nach zu denken reichte er ihr seine Hand und ohne darüber nachzudenken ergriff sie sie. Er zog sie hoch zu sich. Einen Augenblick standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich einfach an. Er unterbrach den Zauber, trat einen Schritt zurück und räusperte sich.

„Wir sollten weitergehen, es wird schon bald Nacht." Sagte er schlicht und ging voran.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen friedlich und harmonisch. Hermione erzählte ihm alles aus ihrem Leben von ihrer Geburt an und er lauschte aufmerksam auf jedes einzelne Wort das sie von sich gab. Auch er sprach von sich, weniger ausführlich, das hätte Hermione auch nicht erwartet, es erstaunte sie dass er überhaupt etwas preisgab. Sie erfuhr ein bisschen was über seine Eltern und auch über seine schreckliche Kindheit, nicht dass er davon erzählte, das brauchte er auch nicht, sie konnte es zwischen den Zeilen hören.

Er berichtete von seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts, er war viel alleine gewesen. Zuerst als Schüler und später als Lehrer, mit einem kleinen Unterschied. Das Kind Severus wollte nicht alleine sein, der Mann der aus Severus geworden war schon.

„Warst du jemals verliebt?" entschlüpfte ihr die Frage ehe sie es verhindern konnte. Darauf nicht vorbereitet blieb er überrascht stehen. Automatisch dachte er an Lily.

„Ja einmal, aber das ist lange her!" antwortete er ehrlich.

„Du hattest keine Freunde, kein Liebe, warst du nicht sehr einsam?" sie hatte sich soweit vorgewagt und er war bis jetzt nicht wütend geworden, also ging sie noch einen Schritt weiter. Severus dachte über die Frage nach.

„Als ich noch jung war schon, aber später nein nicht mehr." Erwiderte er.

_Doch jetzt wo du in meinem Leben bist, fühle ich, nein weiß ich, solltest du daraus wieder verschwinden, ja dann wäre ich sehr einsam! _

Gut er war nicht verliebt, dass hatte er ihr klar und deutlich gesagt. Sie würde auf der Hut sein müssen um ihm nicht aus Versehen ihre Gefühle für ihn zu zeigen. Da er sich nichts aus ihr machte, wäre das sicher furchtbar peinlich!

„Was ist mit dir? Keine Liebe? Fühlst du dich einsam?" Quid pro quo!

„Ich war einmal verliebt du kennst ihn."

„Ron Weasley!"

„Genau. Aber das ging genauso schnell vorbei wie es kam."

„Und seitdem?" er war neugierig geworden.

„Nun eigentlich nicht…" wich sie aus. Sie konnte ihm schlecht die Wahrheit sagen, dass sie ihn liebte!

„Alleine zu sein stört mich im Grunde auch nicht, nur manchmal." Plapperte sie weiter um von ihrem Liebesleben abzulenken. Sie neigte dazu mit der Wahrheit, ob sie wollte oder nicht, herauszuplatzen.

_Eigentlich nicht!?_

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Gab es jemanden in ihrem Leben? Zu gerne hätte er sie zur Rede gestellt und sie hätte geantwortet. Sie konnte nicht lügen! Nun es wäre mehr als ein Wunder nötig, wenn sie auch nur einen Funken Gefühl für ihn hegen würde.

Wahrscheinlich beruhte diese gegenseitige Anziehung nur auf Grund dieser unnatürlichen Situation. Am Besten hielt er sich fern von ihr. Sollten sie es nach Hogwarts schaffen, wäre es ihr wahrscheinlich nur peinlich und er würde wie ein alter trotteliger Narr dastehen. Darauf konnte er herzlich gerne verzichten.

Schlimm für beide waren die Nächte. Was sie sich tagsüber nicht eingestanden, kam in der Nacht zum Vorschein. Unbewusst suchten sie einander und klammerten sie sich aneinander. Keine Nacht verging, ohne das sie nicht aneinander geschmiegt am nächsten Morgen erwachten. Beide verloren darüber kein Wort und beide genossen es insgeheim zu sehr dem anderen Nahe zu sein, als das sie an der Situation etwas änderten und doch zehrte gerade das an ihren Nerven.

Gerade schritten sie über eine größere Lichtung, scheinbar wurde der Wald hier dünner, als Hermione sich ohne jeglichen Grund bückte und einen Stein der vor ihr im Gras lag aufhob. Seine seltsame Form hatte sie dazu gebracht. Er war eirund und seine schwarze Oberfläche war außergewöhnlich glatt, fast wie poliert. In ihren Händen begann der Stein plötzlich zu leuchten. Aufgeregt rief sie nach Severus. Erstaunt betrachtete er den hell leuchtenden Stein in ihren Händen. Es gab Magie! In dieser Welt gab es tatsächlich Magie!


	11. Chapter 11

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Ganz ohne Magie geht es irgendwie gar nicht, da würde etwas fehlen. _

_Die Beiden sollen übereinander herfallen? Mal sehen...........;-)_

_lg Gaby_

11 Die Macht der Magie

Er nahm ihr den Stein aus den Händen und sein Licht erlosch. Enttäuscht betrachtete er ihn, dann kam ihm eine Idee und er legte ihn ihr zurück in die Hände. Sofort begann er wieder zu leuchten.

„Du hast scheinbar deine magischen Fähigkeiten zurück!" würgte er trocken hervor. Magie so greifbar zu sehen, aber nicht zu besitzen war nur schwer für ihn zu ertragen.

„Aber wie ist das möglich!" Sie war so glücklich und voller Staunen, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte was in ihm vorging. Voller Freude zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach den ersten Zauberspruch, den sie in ihrem Leben gelernt hatte, aus.

„Wingardium Leviosa!" Sie hatte den Stab auf den Stein in ihrer Hand gereichtet und erwartete nun von ihm das er schwebte, doch tat er nicht. Fragend blickte sie auf Severus. Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er den Stein.

„Probiere es noch mal. Vielleicht hast du die Silben falsch betont." Forderte er sie auf.

Wieder konzentrierte sie sich, nervös strich sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und blies sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren vor Aufregung hektisch gerötet und ihr Atem ging schneller. Als Severus das sah, wuchs in ihm beinahe der übermächtige Drang ihr den blöden Stein zu entreißen, sie an sich zu ziehen und bis zum Umfallen zu küssen.

Mühsam beherrschte er sich, dieser ständige Kampf mit seinen Hormonen machte ihm schwer zu schaffen und keuchend stieß er den Atem aus. Von diesem Laut überrascht sah Hermione hoch zu ihm und wunderte sich über seine verkniffene, abweisende Mine. Richtig starr sah er aus. Sie schüttelte jeden Gedanken an ihn ab und versuchte sich wieder an dem Stein, aber er bewegte sich nicht. Nicht ein Stück.

„Warum funktioniert das nicht?" stieß sie frustriert aus.

Sie hatte so gehofft. Er griff nach ihrer Hand die immer noch den Stein hielt und dachte nach. Hermione fühlte wie die Wärme seiner Hand ihre Haut durchdrang und genau diese Stelle zum kribbeln brachte. Unbewusst strich er mit dem Daumen über die Innenseite. Scharf sog sie die Luft ein. Ungehalten blickte er von der Hand ins Gesicht. Hermione nutzte diesen Moment und entzog ihm ihre Hand.

„Ich…." Stotterte sie.

„Ja?" fragte er.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und nahm so ihren Blick gefangen. Hermione schluckte plötzlich nervös und das Rot auf ihren Wangen vertiefte sich noch. Leicht neigte sie ihm unbewusst den Kopf entgegen.

„Schert euch von meinem Grund und Boden, elendes Pack!" schrie sie eine böse Stimme an.

Sie hasteten auseinander wie zwei Kinder die bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden waren und suchten mit den Augen die Stimme. Ein alter Mann näherte sich ihnen eiligen Schrittes dabei schwang er drohend einen Stock über seinem Kopf.

Vor ihnen angekommen betrachtete er sie so finster, dass selbst Snape von diesem Blick noch lernen könnte.

„Was sucht ihr hier?" fuhr er sie grob an und schaute ihnen dabei abwechselnd in die Gesichter und vermittelte ihnen so, dass er sie für dahergelaufenes Pack oder gar schlimmer für irgendwelches Diebsgesindel hielt.

Snape straffte sich unwillkürlich. Er mochte es nicht so angesehen zu werden. Sein Blick wurde kalt.

„Wir sind hier nur auf der Durchreise, sonst nichts!" antwortet er kühl, aber in seiner Stimme lag eine versteckte Drohung. Er würde sich nicht beleidigen lassen. Er war kein Dieb.

„Auf der Durchreise? Soso! Und wohin soll es gehen?" fragte er neugierig.

„Das geht euch nichts an!" kam es abweisend von Severus.

Er würde sich niemals vor einem Fremden rechtfertigen. Unbewusst verschränkte Severus die Arme vor der Brust. Feindseliges Gehabe war ihm nicht fremd, sein ganzes Leben lang war er damit konfrontiert gewesen. Dieser Mann vor ihm betrachtete ihn und Hermione genau, so als wollte er herausfinden wer sie waren.

Irgendwann milderte sich der Ausdruck in seinem von unzähligen Falten zerfurchten Gesicht und er wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Ihr seid nicht von hier!" stellte er plötzlich fest.

„Und wenn ihr die seid, für die euch alle hier halten, dann meine Freunde schwebt ihr in großer Gefahr. Euer Kommen blieb nicht unentdeckt!"

Severus wollte schon etwas Heftiges erwidern, hierzulande mischten sich die Leute für seinen Geschmack viel zu sehr ein, aber der Fremde machte das zunichte.

„Ich bin Eldor und erfreut eure Bekanntschaft zu machen!" er streckte Severus ernst seine Hand entgegen. Zögernd ergriff dieser die dargebotene Hand.

Hermiones Blick glitt zwischen den Männern hin und her. Den Stein hatte sie hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt. Magie war in diesem Land verboten, wenn Eldor entdeckte was sie in der Hand hielt war sie verloren. Sie konnte ihn nicht ganz einschätzen und wusste nicht was sie von ihm halten sollte.

Er war nicht so offen wie Zion, dieser sah in ihnen beiden die Rettung für alle Menschen hier, aber der Mann vor ihnen, wirkte als hätte er schon zuviel gesehen, als das er sich noch irgendwelchen Träumen hingeben würde. An der ausgestreckten Hand fehlte ein Finger und eine Narbe lief schräg über seine Wange. Auch Severus blieb das nicht verborgen. Wer Eldor auch immer war, er war bestimmt kein einfacher Bauer, das merkte man schon an der Art wie er seinen Stock schwang, so als wüsste er sich damit zu verteidigen.

„Wir stehen viel zu offen sichtbar da. Kommt mit mir. Ich sollte euch wohl einiges erzählen, bevor ihr eure Reise zu Balogh fortsetzt!" forderte er sie auf und sah sich hastig um. Waren sie schon entdeckt worden? Baloghs Spione lauerten überall.

Er brachte sie zu seiner Hütte. Eigentlich keine Hütte, sondern eine Höhle, verschlossen durch eine Tür. Besser getarnt konnte eine Behausung gar nicht sein wie Eldors Höhle. Von weitem sah es einfach wie Bäume und Sträucher aus die zu dicht beieinander standen. Nur beim Näherkommen fiel auf, dass zwischen den Ästen der Bäume sich etwas künstliches, von Menschen geschaffenes befand. Eldor schob ein paar Äste zur Seite und gab so den Blick auf eine Tür frei.

„Kommt schnell rein. Drinnen sind wir sicher!"

Severus betrachtete den Mann genau. Entweder war dieser verrückt, oder sie schwebten tatsächlich in großer Gefahr. Im Moment neigte er persönlich eher zu ersterem, aber er hatte nur deshalb solange überlebt, weil er nicht leichtfertig eine Gefahr außer Acht ließ.

Er bat sie Platz zu nehmen. Hermione hielt noch immer den Stein in der Hand und er hatte nichts von seiner Leuchtkraft verloren. Gespannt sah er wieder auf Eldor und wartete das dieser endlich zu sprechen begann.

„Darf ich den Stein haben?" fragte er Hermione höflich. Sie blickte zu Severus, stumm nickte er mit dem Kopf.

Er war neugierig was dieser damit vorhatte. Er sah zu wie er die Besitzer wechselte und erwartete dass das Licht im Stein erlischt, aber er leuchtete weiter. Er ließ sich seine Überraschung darüber nicht anmerken. Er kannte den Mann nicht und Schwächen zu zeigen war nicht gut. Hermione dachte da scheinbar ganz anders darüber.

Hermione überreichte auf seine Bitte hin Eldor den Stein. Auch in seinen Händen leuchtete er hell. Interessiert trat sie näher. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Warum funktionierte es in ihren und in Eldors Händen, aber nicht bei Severus? Ein Rätsel dem sie sofort auf den Grund gehen musste.

„Warum leuchtet der Stein?" Eldor legte den Stein auf den Tisch und sofort hörte er auf zu leuchten.

„Was weißt du über Magie?" stellte er die Gegenfrage.

„Magie trage ich in mir und kann damit Dinge bewegen, oder verändern, wenn ich die richtige Bewegung und den richtigen Zauberspruch kenne!" antwortete sie wie aus dem Lehrbuch.

„Das ist schon richtig, aber nur zum Teil." Korrigierte sie Eldor.

„Magie ist vor allem Teil der Natur. Magie umgibt uns und wirkt im Wechselspiel zwischen Menschen, Tieren und Pflanzen. Balogh versteht davon nichts. Er dachte wenn er alles was ihm gefährlich werden könnte vernichtete, gäbe es auch keine Magie mehr, aber er irrt!"

Hermione war fasziniert.

„Heißt das ich kann hier wieder zaubern?" Hoffnungsvoll blickte sie auf ihn, was ihr einen bösen Seitenblick von Severus einbrachte, den sie zur Gänze ignorierte.

„Nicht ganz. Ich sagte zwar er konnte die Magie nicht vernichten, so wie er allen weis machen möchte, aber er hat Mittel und Wege gefunden, die es erschwert mit Magie umzugehen."

Freudig strahlte sie Severus an. Sie würden einen Weg finden wie sie nach Hause kamen, jetzt wo sie Magie gefunden hatten, würden sie es ganz sicher schaffen. Severus sah sie missmutig an. Er war davon nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Ihr solltet die Nacht hier verbringen. Ich habe euch noch soviel zu erzählen und all das was ich weiß werdet ihr bitter notwendig brauchen!" Eldor legte den Stein auf den Tisch und holte für alle Becher und einen Krug Wasser.

„Balogh ist nicht bloß ein tyrannischer Herrscher. Er ist vor allem ein sadistischer Bastard der die uneingeschränkte Macht liebt. Er verfügt über Magie. Anders wie dieser Stein. Er beherrscht die todbringende Magie und genießt es sie auszuleben. Wenn er euch erwischt, wird es ihm eine Freude sein sie an euch zu demonstrieren. Er hätte damit zwei Fliegen auf einmal geschlagen. Die Prophezeiung würde sich nicht erfüllen und das Volk wäre endgültig gebrochen. Niemand würde es wagen sich gegen ihn zu erheben und er will ewig herrschen. Die Magie gibt ihm die Macht jung zu bleiben. Jaja er stirbt nie!"

Wieso gab es in jeder Welt so einen Verrückten wie Voldemort, der glaubte er müsse alle Macht an sich reißen? Zum Unterschied von Voldemort ist es diesem hier scheinbar tatsächlich gelungen das Land unter seine Willkür zu bringen. Bisher waren er und Hermione von jeglicher Ausübung seiner Gewalt verschont geblieben, aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, dass diese Zeit nun vorüber war. Wenn dieser Balogh nur halb so mächtig wie Voldemort war, würde er sie ohne große Anstrengung einfach töten können. Hier glaubte wohl jeder an diese bescheuerte Prophezeiung!

Hermione fühlte Furcht in sich aufsteigen. Dieser Balogh war wohl fast so wie einst Voldemort und dieser war so grausam gewesen. Noch hatten sie Baloghs Macht nicht zu spüren bekommen, aber alle hier berichteten ihnen davon und es war nur mehr eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie ihm oder seinen Häschern begegneten. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so klug gewesen hierher zu kommen. Umso näher sie seiner Festung kamen umso wahrscheinlicher war eine Begegnung und sie würde sicher nicht friedlich verlaufen. Hier standen sie mit leeren Händen.

Gegen Voldemort hatten sie wenigstens Magie, aber hier konnten sie höchstens mit Steinen kämpfen. Unbewusst rückte sie, auf der Suche nach Schutz, näher an Severus heran. Dieser nahm ohne darüber nach zu denken ihre Hand in seine und hielt sie fest. Eldor sah diese kleinen Gesten und wusste sie waren es. Diese beiden die äußerlich so ungleich wirkten, waren dennoch ein Paar und die Prophezeiung sprach nun mal von einem Paar.

„Es ist spät. Wir sollten alles reden auf morgen verschieben." Bestimmte Eldor und gab ihnen zu essen.

Später zeigte er ihnen einen kleinen Raum in dem sie die Nacht verbringen konnten. Keiner der beiden verlor ein Wort darüber, dass sie sich ein gemeinsames Lager teilen mussten. Es wäre so leicht gewesen Eldor um einen getrennten Schlafplatz zu bitten, aber weder Hermione noch Severus wollte das.

Lediglich eine kleine Öllampe erhellte schwach den Raum. Hermione breitete auf dem losen Stroh die warme Decke von Zion aus. Sie fühlte Unruhe in sich, ein leises Ziehen in ihrem Inneren. Das hier war nicht der Wald. Hier waren sie unter sich, nur er und sie.

Es hatte etwas Intimes, Privates. Nichts und niemand würde sie hier stören, egal was sie taten. Hermiones Wangen röteten sich und aufgescheucht verließ sie rasch den kleinen gemütlichen Raum. Sie brauchte dringend frische Luft. Severus blickte ihr hinterher als sie direkt an ihm vorbei lief.

Er wollte sie schon aufhalten, aber ihr leicht verstörter Blick hielt ihn davon ab. Sie brauchte Zeit für sich, soweit kannte er sie schon und darum ließ er sie ziehen. Sie würde wenn sie es wollte zurückkommen und dann…

Er hatte sich nicht getraut mit ihr alleine in diesem Raum zu bleiben und hatte sich stattdessen sinnlos die Zeit mit dem Stein vertrieben. In sozusagen studiert, versucht ihm mit Blicken sein Geheimnis zu entlocken und dabei dachte er nur an sie. Seine Gefühle für sie wurden beinahe übermächtig in ihm. Zu lange begehrte er sie nun schon, ohne sie nur einmal berührt zu haben. Aber das war nicht alles, es war nicht nur der Sex.

Sie.

Sie war es. Versunken in seinen Gefühlen übersah er beinahe das der Stein zu leuchten begonnen hatte. Seine Gefühle für Hermione übertrugen sich auf den Stein. Als er ihn das erste Mal berührte hatte er sie gut in sich verschlossen, doch hier hatte er sich erlaubt sich zu öffnen. War das der Schlüssel? Das Geheimnis? Aber wenn es seine Gefühle waren die dieses Leuchten erzeugten, dann müsste doch Hermione……..

Atemlos erhob er sich. Er musste es wissen.


	12. Chapter 12

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Halsweh ist wieder gut und so gibts vor Weihnachten noch ein Kapitel. ;-)_

_Ich wünsch euch allen frohe Weihnachten. Habt eine schöne Zeit mit euren Lieben._

_Aber vergesst Severus und mich nicht ganz. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

12 Eine wunderbare Nacht

Unruhig schlich er in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab und betrachtete dabei aufgekratzt ihre gemeinsame Schlafstätte. Wo blieb sie nur? Unentwegt dachte er an den Stein und zu was für einer Erkenntnis dieser ihn gebracht hatte.

Was wenn er irrte? Vielleicht wollte er es nur glauben, weil er sie so sehr begehrte. Es könnte doch genauso sein, dass der Stein bei ihm zu leuchten begann, weil er ihn einfach lange genug in der Hand gehalten hatte. Aber Hermione hat ihn nur kurz berührt und er hat geleuchtet. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, das sie sehr emotional reagierte. In ihrem Leben, oder besser so wie er es zu ihrer Schulzeit kannte, war sie ihm doch das eine oder andere Mal aufgefallen, wegen ihrer Gefühlsausbrüche.

Wie ein Tiger im Käfig schritt er auf und ab. Unschlüssig was er denken, was er davon halten sollte. Vor einer Minute war er sich noch so sicher gewesen, doch jetzt nagte der Zweifel an ihm. Der Kuss! Den hatte sie erwidert und nicht nur das. Siedendheiß überlief es ihn als er sich daran erinnerte was beinahe in der Hütte passiert wäre. Sie hatte ihn eindeutig gewollt. Er hatte damals den Kuss unterbrochen, bevor es passierte. Aber er hatte sie ja praktisch überfallen, was wenn sie nur aus Angst vor ihm mitgemacht hatte? Seitdem hat sie ihn nicht mehr berührt.

Sie schlief jede Nacht in seinen Armen. Kurz schloss er die Augen. Das waren mitunter die schönsten Augenblicke in seinem Leben. Sie in seinen Armen zu halten. Doch das tat sie unbewusst. Einfach auf der Suche nach Wärme und außer ihm war da sonst niemand. Vielleicht war es auch das. Sie hegte irgendwelche schwärmerische Fantasien für ihn einzig weil es sonst niemanden gab. Er schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. So konnte das nicht weitergehen, er machte sich und sie verrückt. Wirr ging sein Blick hin und her. Was sollte er jetzt tun? So sollte sie ihn auf keinen Fall sehen! Er musste hier raus und zwar gleich. Hastig verließ er mit großen Schritten den kleinen Raum. Keinen Blick wagte er mehr auf die kleine gemütliche Schlafstätte, die Hermione für ihn und sich geschaffen hatte.

Hermione war noch tiefer in die Höhle gegangen. Ein schmaler Weg brachte sie hinab an das unterirdische Ufer eines Flusses. Sie hatte sich gründlich gewaschen und eigentlich sollte sie zurückgehen, aber irgendetwas hielt sie auf. Gedankenverloren saß sie am Ufer und spielte mit den Fingern im Wasser, dabei dachte sie nur an ihn. Wie er sie angesehen hatte vorhin als sie an ihm vorbeiging so als ob…….

Manchmal hatte sie das starke Gefühl er machte sich doch etwas aus ihr und dann war alles weg. Er war wieder so unnahbar. Obwohl das war nicht ganz richtig. In dieser Welt hatte sie viel mehr über ihn erfahren, als sie sich jemals hätte träumen lassen. Sie hätte auch nie und nimmer im Traum daran gedacht sich in ihn zu verlieben. Vielleicht ihre größte Dummheit. Seufzend ließ sie ihre Hand erneut durchs Wasser gleiten. Sinnend betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser. Was sah er wenn er sie an sah? Einfach ein dummes Mädchen, oder doch eine Frau die er begehren konnte. Die er lieben konnte?

Sie zog ihre Hand aus dem Wasser und nagte an ihrem Fingernagel. Eine Geste, die sie nur machte, wenn sie über ein großes Problem angestrengt nachdachte und doch zu keiner Lösung kam. Er war so anders hier und es lag nicht nur an der Kleidung. Das einfache Leinenhemd, das den Kragen verspielt offen stehen ließ und die braune an den Knien bereits leicht durchgescheuerte Hose nahmen ihm das Zugeknöpfte, Unnahbare, das er in der schwarzen Robe sonst so ausstrahlte. Seine blasse Haut hatte Farbe bekommen, es tat ihm gut so viel Zeit an der frischen Luft zu verbringen. Er war nicht mehr so mies gelaunt und auch seine spöttischen Bemerkungen, die sonst seine Natur so ausmachten, waren fast vollständig verschwunden. Nicht das sie nicht noch irgendwo vorhanden gewesen wären, im Gegenteil, das war sicher alles noch da, nur schien er es ihr gegenüber nicht mehr zu brauchen oder anzuwenden. Vielleicht mochte er sie ja doch. Ein kleines Bisschen zumindest. Es könnte aber auch sein, da sie die einzige war die er kannte und die aus seiner Welt kam, er sich zur Not mit ihr arrangierte. Diese Gedanken führten zu nichts. Sie wollte sich gerade erheben, als sie eine Stimme innehalten ließ.

„Du solltest das lassen! Ist eine schlimme Angewohnheit und man kommt nur schwer davon wieder los!" klang es ernst und emotionslos neben ihr. Hastig zog sie den Finger aus dem Mund und wischte ihn an ihrem Kleid trocken. „Ich tu das normalerweise auch nicht." rechtfertigte sie sich hastig, ohne ihn dabei anzublicken. Lieber hielt sie den Kopf nach wie vor auf das Wasser gerichtet. Sie konnte ihn sehen, ohne das er ihr Gesicht sah und so erlaubte sie sich ihn mit den Augen einer Frau die liebte zu betrachten. Doch sie irrte, er sah ihr Gesicht wie es sich im Wasser spiegelte. Tief holte er Luft und ging neben ihr in die Hocke.

„Du bist nicht zurückgekommen! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" Er neigte leicht den Kopf und betrachtete ihr Profil. _Sieh mich an! Bitte sieh mich an!_ Rief er ihr mit den Augen zu und versuchte so ihren Blick auf sich zu ziehen. Er musste es wissen. Dachte sie so wie er? „Das ist lieb von dir, aber völlig unnötig. Die nervige Granger geht nicht verloren, dass solltest du doch wissen!" erwiderte sie halbscherzhaft und wandte sich ihm lachend zu, doch ein Blick in seine Augen und ihr Lachen erstarb. Da war es wieder. Dieser Ausdruck, den sie so schwer deuten konnte. Bei jedem Anderen hätte sie gesagt, das war Liebe die da aus seinen Augen sprach, aber das war nicht jemand anderes. Vor ihr hockte Severus Snape der schlimmste Lehrer und schrecklichste Menschenfeind, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

Unbewusst streckte sie die Hand aus und zeichnete sanft die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sie gewähren. Zärtlich strich sie über seine Augenbrauen, glitt hinab zu seinem Kinn und strich mit zittrigen Fingern über seinen Mund. Spürte dabei seinen warmen Atem auf der Haut, was sie leicht erschaudern ließ. „Das bist du nicht!" flüsterte er plötzlich und schlug die Augen wieder auf. „Was?" sie hatte den Faden an ihrem Gespräch verloren und wusste nicht wovon er sprach. „Das bist du nicht!" wiederholte er. „Was bin ich nicht?" fragte sie zurück und kam dabei seinem Gesicht immer näher. „Nervig!" antwortete er bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine presste. Keiner rührte sich, keiner bewegte sich. „Wir sollten das nicht tun!" widersprach er, blieb aber wo er war. Er fühlte wie ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Er brauchte nur noch die Arme um sie zu legen und sie an sich zu ziehen und sie zu küssen. Immer und immer wieder, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Vorsichtig, ganz langsam wanderten ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie zog sich an ihm hoch, ohne den Kontakt zu seinen Lippen zu unterbrechen. Leise vermischte sich ihr Atem. In der Höhle war außer dem beständigen Ein- und Ausatmen von ihnen beiden nichts zu hören. „Ich will es aber!" wisperte Hermione an seinem Mund. Plötzlich war sie sich einfach sicher. Hierher gehörte sie, hier in seine Arme. „Küss mich!" bat sie ihn und wartete. Severus rang mit sich, nicht bereit nachzugeben, obwohl er sich nichts mehr auf der Welt wünschte als sie zu küssen und dann gab er nach.

Sie fühlte den Moment ganz genau, er gab seine starre Haltung auf, wurde weicher, passte sich ihrem Körper an. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie noch dichter an sich heran. Und er küsste sie. Sanft bewegten sich seine Lippen über ihre und begannen so ihren Mund zu erobern. Eine Eroberung die mit sofortiger Kapitulation endete. Nur zu willig ließ sich Hermione von ihm küssen und erwiderte jeden einzelnen Kuss. Plötzlich löste er sich von ihr und zog dabei ihre Hände von seinem Nacken. Verstört betrachtete sie ihn. Der Kuss war perfekt gewesen, warum hörte er auf?

Tief holte er Luft, es schien fast so als rang er mit sich um seine Selbstbeherrschung. „Das hier ist wohl kaum der richtige Ort für so was!" murmelte er und schmunzelte leicht dabei. Hermione runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf ihre Wange. „Du hast besseres verdient als nackten Stein im Rücken und kalte Felswände um dich!" sagte er sanft.

Gerührt sah sie ihn an. Wo war dieser Mann all die Jahre nur gewesen? In Severus Snape steckte mehr als man auf den ersten Blick entdeckte.

„Wir……wir sollten zurückgehen, was meinst du?"

Er überließ ihr die Entscheidung, zu nichts wollte er sie drängen. Wenn dann sollte sie nur aus freiem Willen mit ihm gehen. Er erhob sich und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, ohne zu zögern ergriff sie sie. Gemeinsam kehrten sie in ihren Schlafraum zurück. Hermione ging als erstes hinein. Erwartungsvoll drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Severus schloss die Tür, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und sah sie einfach nur an, so als wollte er sich ihr Gesicht für alle Zeit einprägen.

„Du bist wunderschön!" sprach er leise und mit soviel Gefühl aus, das sie ihm jedes Wort glaubte. Verlegen senkte sie den Kopf.

„Danke!" flüsterte sie.

Er stieß sich von der Tür ab und trat auf sie zu. Dicht vor ihr blieb er stehen, hob beide Arme und umschloss mit den Händen ihr Gesicht. Als sie ihn anblickte küsste er sie erneut und mit soviel Gefühl, dass es ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Automatisch schloss sie sie und legte ihre Arme um seinen Rücken. Als er seine Lippen von ihr löste, glaubte sie zu fallen.

„Was machst du nur mit mir?" fragte sie atemlos. Neckend strich er erneut mit den Lippen über ihre und trieb sie Schritt für Schritt auf ihr gemeinsames Lager zu.

„Das gleiche wie du mit mir!"

War das möglich, oder war das nur ein Traum und gleich würde sie erwachen? Wenn das ein Traum war, dann wollte sie nie wieder erwachen. Er ließ seine Hände sinken und betrachtete sie erwartungsvoll. Wie würde sie sich entscheiden, denn was heute geschah oder auch nicht war alleine ihre Entscheidung. Sie sah hinter sich auf das Lager, das sie für ihn und sich gerichtet hatte. Sie fühlte sich befangen und unsicher. Wenn sie diesen Schritt heute taten, dann gab es kein zurück mehr. Severus machte einen Schritt zurück und gab ihr so zu verstehen, egal wie sie entschied, er würde sie respektieren. Noch nie tat ein Mann soviel für eine andere Frau, wie Severus für Hermione in diesem Moment und das machte ihr das Herz leicht.

Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich auf ihr Lager.

„Schlaf mit mir!" bat sie ihn und sah ihm dabei aufrichtig in die Augen.

Er sollte sehen, dass sie meinte was sie sagte. Noch immer fühlte er den Konflikt in sich, nicht bereit nach zu geben. Sanft glitten ihre Finger durch sein Haar.

„Es ist gut. Es ist richtig!" wisperte sie ihm zu.

Er schloss die Augen und neigte seinen Kopf ihrer Hand entgegen. Er wollte sie so sehr, sodass ihm das Herz wehtat. Hermione ließ sich auf das Lager fallen und wartete auf ihn. Seine Augen brannten sich in ihre. Bedachtsam legte er sich neben sie, sie dabei nicht aus den Augen lassend. Er streckte die Hand aus und sie fing sie auf. Ihre Finger verfingen sich ineinander und hielten sich fest. Er sah auf ihre Hände, die plötzlich eins zu sein schienen.

„Ist es wirklich das, was du willst?"

„Mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst!"

Er neigte den Kopf und suchte ihre Lippen. Er küsste sie zärtlich, verführerisch und willig kam sie ihm entgegen. Solange hatte er von diesem Moment geträumt und doch überstieg es die Wirklichkeit bei weitem. Sie war so schön. Ihre Hände lösten sich voneinander und begaben sich auf die Suche zur Erforschung des Anderen. Langsam begann er die Bänder vorne an ihrem Kleid zu lösen, er musste sie sehen. Hermione ließ ihre Hände suchend über seinen Rücken gleiten und fand so den Weg darunter auf seine bloße Haut. Ein leichter Schauer überrieselte ihn als er ihre warmen Hände auf sich fühlte. Zärtlich glitten ihre Fingerspitzen an seinem Rückrat entlang, dabei schob sie sein Hemd in die Höhe. Sie musste seine Haut an ihrer fühlen. Nichts mehr sollte sie von ihm trennen.

Er rückte ein Stück von ihr ab, packte sein Hemd und schob es sich achtlos über den Kopf. Hermione richtete sie leicht auf, verlangend strichen ihre Hände über seine Brust und fanden dabei seinen schneller schlagenden Herzschlag. Schmetterlingsgleich begann sie Küsse auf seiner Brust zu verteilen. Severus hielt still und schloss genussvoll die Augen. Verführerisch umkreiste ihre kleine Zunge eine seiner Brustwarzen um sie dann in den Mund zu nehmen und sanft daran zu saugen. Eine Geste die Severus den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb und ihm die Knie weich werden ließ. Er packte sie fast grob an den Schultern und zwang sie so damit aufzuhören, ehe er die Beherrschung verlor.

„Zieh das Kleid aus!" befahl er ihr liebevoll.

Er musste sie endlich sehen. Hermione sah in seine dunklen, vor Leidenschaft verschleierten Augen, ihr Atem ging genauso heftig wie seiner. Sie tastete nach ihrem Kleid und zog es sich bedächtig über die Schultern. Stück für Stück kam ihre Haut zum Vorschein. Hermione erhob sich auf die Knie und schob das Kleid ihre Hüften hinab. Sie ließ sich zurück fallen und streifte es von ihren Füßen, nun trug sie nichts weiter als einen weißen BH und einen Baumwollslip. Ihre Haut schimmerte leicht golden im gedämpften Licht der kleinen Öllampe.

Er beugte sich wieder über sie, behutsam strichen seine Hände über ihre Haut, dabei blickte er ihr unentwegt in die Augen und konnte so sehen, wie sehr sie seine Berührung mochte. Hilflos bog sie sich seinen Händen entgegen, auf der Suche nach mehr. Seine Lippen folgten seinen Händen. Küssend zog er eine Spur von ihrem Hals über ihr Schlüsselbein hinab auf die sanfte Rundung ihrer Brust. Heftig wog ihr Busen unter seinen Zärtlichkeiten, so als versuche er seinem weißen Gefängnis zu entfliehen. Seine Hände griffen hinter sie und er öffneten gekonnt den Verschluss ihres BH´s. Kurz zeigte sich Verblüffung in ihrem Gesicht. Soviel Geschick mit weiblichen Kleidungstücken hätte sie ihm gar nicht zugetraut.

„Du scheinst überrascht zu sein. Hast du gedacht ich wüsste nicht wie das geht?" Ein Blick in ihr Gesicht bestätigte ihm das sie genau das dachte. Sie hatte ihn früher nie mit dem Begriff Sex in Verbindung gebracht. Er konnte all die Gedanken förmlich von ihrem Gesicht ablesen.

„Ist auch gut so! Da warst du auch noch viel zu jung, um über so was überhaupt nachzudenken und schließlich war ich dein Lehrer!" knurrte er gespielt zornig.

Keck strich sie mit einer Hand seine Brust entlang, hinab über seinen flachen Bauch zum Bund seiner Hose. Dort fand sie seine harte Männlichkeit.

„Gut das ich nicht mehr deine Schülerin bin!" erwiderte sie frech und ließ ihre Hand in seiner Hose verschwinden.

Aufkeuchend holte er Luft. Nun gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr. Er knetete mit den Händen ihre Brüste, saugte mit den Lippen an ihren Spitzen und entfachte ein Feuer in ihr, das nur er löschen konnte. Seine Hände wanderten nach unten und streichelten ihre Weiblichkeit. Stöhnend bäumte sie sich auf.

„Oh mein Gott mehr!" keuchte sie und kam ihm entgegen.

Ihre Finger strichen immer schneller über seinen harten Schaft. Ungeduldig zog er ihr den Slip über die Hüften und streifte sich seine Hose ab. Endlich waren sei beide nackt. Seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Schenkel und fand sie mehr als bereit für ihn vor. Zärtlich berührte er das weiche Flies, unwillkürlich spreizte Hermione ihre Schenkel um ihm so besser Zugang zu verschaffen.

„Komm zu mir. Jetzt!" wimmerte sie und versuchte ihn auf sich zu ziehen.

Vorsichtig glitt er zwischen ihre Schenkel und begann in sie einzudringen. Sie hob ihre Knie an und drängte sich ihm entgegen. Keuchend ging ihr beider Atem. Als er in ihr war, sie ganz ausfüllte, hielt er still, genoss diesen Moment ihrer vollkommenen Vereinigung. Hermione umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und sah ihm mit all der Liebe die sie für ihn fühlte an. In ihr drängte es sie, es ihm zu sagen, aber sie wagte es nicht und so senkte sie den Blick. Stumm presste er die Lippen aufeinander.

Er hatte gesehen, was in ihr vorging. Bevor er darüber weiter nachdachte, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen. Zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller kamen seine Stöße und Hermione in ihrer eignen Erregung gefangen, kam ihm entgegen, nahm seinen Rhythmus auf und trieb ihn an. Laut schreiend erreichte sie ihren Höhepunkt. Kurz darauf kam auch er. Erschöpft ließ er sich neben sie fallen. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Hermione rollte sich zur Seite und schlief ein. Severus lag noch lange wach. Es war das wunderbarste Erlebnis in seinem ganzen Leben gewesen und doch, etwas hatte gefehlt. Er wusste was es war.

Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, das er sie liebte. Diese Worte standen ungesagt zwischen ihnen.


	13. Chapter 13

_Danke das euch das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat! _

_Ich wünsch euch allen einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!_

_lg Gaby_

13 Die Höllen

Eldor hastete durch die für ihn so vertrauten Gänge. Er hatte genug gesehen. Sie waren ihnen bereits auf den Fersen. Angstschweiß begann sich auf seiner Stirn zu bilden. Warum ausgerechnet er? Warum hatten sie keinen anderen Weg genommen?

Aber das Schicksal ließ sich nun nicht mehr ändern. Was geschehen war, war geschehen. Seufzend hat er die Truppen beobachtet wie sie den Wald durchkämmten auf der Suche nach einer Spur von ihnen. Mit Speeren und Schwertern bewaffnet drehten sie jedes Blatt, jeden Zeig um, um nicht den geringsten Hinweis wo sie sein könnten zu übersehen.

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie den Zugang zu seiner Behausung, so gründlich wie sie vorgingen, entdeckten, so gründlich wie sie vorgingen. Noch waren sie in Sicherheit, aber dort konnten sie nicht mehr hinaus. Er würde sie durch die Berge nach Inferlant bringen müssen. Eldor presste die Lippen zusammen. Der Weg war lange und gefährlich. Er selbst beschritt ihn nur in höchster Not und er kannte sich gut aus in den Höllen. Er hatte praktisch sein ganzes Leben hier verbracht, aber die Beiden.

All das Grübeln brachte ihn nicht weiter. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl mehr. Die Truppenstärke ließ darauf schließen, dass Balogh genau wusste um wenn es sich bei den beiden handelte. Aber warum hatte er sie soweit kommen lassen? Nun er war ein grausamer Herrscher den es nach noch grausameren Spielen dürstete. Vielleicht wollte er sie in den Glauben lassen sie würden es schaffen unbeschadet bis zu ihm durchzudringen, um dann umso brutaler zu zuschlagen. Er würde sie in seiner fleischigen Faust zu zerdrücken. Ja das würde zu Balogh passen. Wie lange er wohl schon wusste das sie hier waren?

Er war ein gerissener schlauer Fuchs. Wahrscheinlich schon von Anfang an. Eldors Schultern wirkten gebeugt von den Sorgen die nun auf ihn lasteten. Die Auserwählten hier bei ihm und noch dazu in höchster Gefahr. Was wenn ihnen ein Leid geschah! Sein Schicksal war mit dem ihren von nun an untrennbar verbunden. Seiner Seele wäre der ewige Frieden für immer verwehrt.

---------------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermione vor Severus. Sie lag wie immer in seinen Armen. Fest hatte sie sich an ihn gekuschelt und seine Arme waren um sie geschlungen. Für einen Augenblick erlaubte sie sich zu bleiben und genoss es ihm nahe zu sein. Liebevoll betrachtete sie sein Gesicht. Wie lieb sie es gewonnen hatte. Es war hager, die Nase zu lang, die Lippen zu schmal. Es hatte Ecken und Kanten dieses Gesicht, aber dennoch für sie war er schön, vielleicht gerade deshalb.

Sie konnte nicht widerstehen und strich zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange, berührte seine Lippen, noch immer glaubte sie seinen Kuss zu fühlen, und über das feste Kinn. Ihr Severus, wie sie ihn in Gedanken nannte.

„Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte sie lautlos. Ein leises Seufzen von ihm antwortete ihr.

Traurig lächelte sie ihn an, vielleicht war es doch nicht so klug gewesen mit ihm zu schlafen, statt einfacher hatte sie das Gefühl wurde alles nur noch schwieriger. Langsam schälte sie sich aus seinen Armen, sie wollte ihn auf keinem Fall wecken. Sie fühlte sich jetzt einfach zu verletztlich.

Es gab so vieles über das sie erst nachdenken musste, ohne ihn. Warum war nur alles so schrecklich kompliziert? Letzte Nacht war wunderbar gewesen und sie würde sie für alle Zeiten in ihrem Herzen tragen, aber sie hatte auch Angst bekommen. Angst vor ihren Gefühlen. Sie hätte ihm so gerne gesagt wie es um ihr Herz stand, doch im letzten Moment drang ihr kein Wort über die Lippen.

Vor ihr lag der Mann den sie liebte, niemand anderes als Severus Snape. Er war ein Menschenfeind und sein Verstand so scharf wie geschliffene Dolche und genauso kamen die Wörter über seine Lippen. Aber dennoch sie hatte mit Severus Snape geschlafen und es hatte sich richtig angefühlt.

Schnell zog sie sich an und verließ den Raum. Was wäre geschehen, wenn sie es ihm gesagt hätte? Hätte er sie ausgelacht? Warum hatte er kein Wort gesagt? Fragte ihre innere Stimme. Hermione Granger du erwartest doch nicht wirklich, dass Severus Snape sich in Gefühlsduseleien verliert, oder? Hast du gedacht er kniet vor dir nieder und schwört dir ewige Liebe? Na ja was Nettes hätte er zumindest sagen können.

Und genau das war der Punkt, warum sie nichts gesagt hatte. Sie hatte darauf gewartet dass er es tut. Das er ihr Sicherheit gab, wo sie sich unsicher fühlte.

------------------------------- ------------------------------ ---------------------

Sie fand Eldor in der kleinen Kammer wo sie gestern beisammen saßen.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte sie leise. Ihre Stimme klang so wie sie sich fühlte, verunsichert.

Eldor hantierte in seiner Küche, scheinbar machte er Frühstück oder so. Bei ihren Worten drehte er sich zu ihr um und musterte sie genau.

„So gut scheint er in deinen Augen nicht zu sein. Du wirkst traurig." Erwiderte er ernst.

Er besaß eine scharfe Beobachtungsgabe und so leicht entging ihm nichts. Es war nicht gut, wenn die Auserwählten nicht eins waren. Wie sollten sie so gegen Balogh siegreich sein? Wie sollten sie es so durch die Höllen schaffen? Innerlich seufzte er. Er hatte bereits ab dem Zeitpunkt wo er sie sah geahnt es war ein Fehler gewesen war an diesem Tag seine Hölle überhaupt zu verlassen.

Nun fiel ihm diese undankbare und zudem noch extrem gefährliche Aufgabe zu die beiden vorzubereiten. Was waren sie schon? Nichts wissend. Dumm wie Kinder stolperten sie durch den Wald und genauso viel Glück hatten sie bisher gehabt. Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, was geschehen wäre hätte sie Balogh vor ihm in die Finger bekommen. Wenn er nur an den düsteren Herrscher dachte, überlief es ihn eiskalt.

Dabei war dieser nicht einmal sonderlich groß. Eher klein und stämmig. Sein Gesicht erinnerte an das einer Kröte. Sein Mund war breit und seine Lippen wulstig. Die Augen quollen ihm beinahe aus dem Kopf. Dagegen war seine Nase klein, fast nicht vorhanden. Er war ein kleiner fetter Mann. Sein schwarzes kurzes Haar wies noch keine einzige graue Strähne auf und klebte ihm ständig fettig am Kopf, dabei war Balogh gut und gern um 20 Jahre älter als Eldor. Und er wusste von ihrer Existenz. Verdammt!

„Setzt dich!" forderte er Hermione auf und stellte vor sie eine Schale mit Brei.

„Iss!"

--------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Severus erwachte ganz plötzlich. Zuerst wusste er nicht wo er war, doch dann kam die Erinnerung. Automatisch griff er neben sich aber der Platz an seiner Seite war leer. Hermione war fort. Ein nie gekanntes Verlustgefühl überfiel ihn. Es war seltsam. Sein ganzes Leben schlief er immer allein und erst seit ein paar Nächten teilte er sein Lager mit Hermione, aber diese kurze Zeit hatte genügt dass sie für ihn unheimlich wichtig wurde.

Mit aller Gewalt schob er diese Gefühle von sich. Er wollte das nicht. Nie wieder abhängig sein! Aber war es dafür nicht schon längst zu spät? Er dachte an letzte Nacht, an ihre Vereinigung. Das war mehr als nur bloßer Sex gewesen. Ohne dass er es für möglich gehalten hatte, hatte sie seine Seele berührt und er wollte mehr. Er wollte wieder mit ihr schlafen. Er wollte sie behalten. Für immer!

Aber sobald sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten würde er sie verlieren, da war er sich so sicher wie jeder Tag einen Morgen hatte. Hier in dieser Welt waren sie anders, nicht so wie sie in ihrer wirklichen Welt waren. Hier war das unmögliche möglich geworden. In Hogwarts hätte er sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt in sie verliebt.

Er dachte an den kurzen Augenblick, bevor der Spiegel sie hierher brachte und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Ganz so stimmte das nicht. Da war bereits etwas gewesen. Wütend schob er die Decke von sich und damit auch seine unsinnigen Gedanken. Rasch zog er sich an, und versuchte dabei nicht noch einmal an letzte Nacht zu denken. Was immer passieren würde, würde passieren. Grübeln half da auch nichts.

Kaum hatte er sich das Hemd in die Hose gestopft verließ er auch schon den Raum, keinen Blick mehr warf er zurück auf die zerwühlte Decke. Auch so waren die Bilder von vergangener Nacht für immer in sein Hirn eingebrannt. Da brauchte er sich nichts vormachen. Nie würde er diese Nacht vergessen, für immer würde er sie in seinem Herzen tragen.

Missmutig betrat er die Küche, wo er Eldor und Hermione vorfand. Erschrocken sah sie hoch bei seinem eintreten, sagte aber nichts. Sie wirkte wie erstarrt. Eldor stellte auch ihm eine Schale hin.

„Iss! Du wirst es brauchen!" sprach er ihn freundlich an, worauf er einen misstrauischen Blick von Severus erntete.

Wohin war Eldor letzte Nacht eigentlich verschwunden? Er hatte ihn, nach dem er sich mit dem Stein beschäftig und sich anschließend auf der Suche nach Hermione begeben hatte, nicht mehr gesehen. Ruhig nahm er Platz und begann den Brei in sich hineinzulöffeln.

„Sag mal wo warst du den gestern Abend?" fragte er ihn, nachdem er hinuntergeschluckt hatte so ganz nebenbei.

Dabei beobachtete er ihn lauernd aus dem Augenwinkel. Eldor zuckte mit den Schultern. Soweit kams noch er musste sich in seinen eigenen vier Wänden rechtfertigen.

„Iss fertig, dann werde ich dir zeigen wo ich war, wenn dir das Recht ist?" erwiderte Eldor bissig.

Das Frühstück verlief schweigend. Weder Severus noch Hermione spürten ein starkes Verlangen nach Unterhaltung. Immer wenn er es nicht merkte blieb ihr Blick an ihm haften. Es war wie eine Sucht, sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Sie liebte ihn und letzte Nacht hatte alles verändert, zumindest für sie.

Severus spürte das sie ihn ansah und zwar immer dann wenn sie dachte er merkte es nicht, aber er war sich ihrer Anwesenheit so überdeutlich bewusst, es wäre ihm nicht entgangen. Ein paar Mal versuchte er ihren Blick aufzufangen, doch kaum wandte er sich ihr zu waren ihre Augen schon weitergewandert. Das Frühstück entpuppte sich umso länger es dauerte zu einer Qual.

Hermione wünschte sich innerlich weit fort. Kein einziges Wort kam von ihm. Nichts! Und wieder einmal bestätigten sich ihren Verdacht. Er machte sich nichts aus ihr. Es ging nur um Sex. Traurig blickte sie in ihre Schüssel und dachte dabei an die vergangene Nacht. Für sie war es mehr gewesen, viel mehr. Es war als hätten sich ihre Seelen berührt. Gut dass er nicht wusste, dass es ohne Liebe für sie nicht möglich gewesen wäre mit ihm zu schlafen.

Eldor dem die seltsame Stimmung zwischen den beiden nicht entging, drängte zum Aufbruch.

„Unser Weg ist weit! Ich möchte, eigentlich muss ich euch etwas zeigen!" Er packte noch einige Vorräte für unterwegs ein, da es eine längere Reise war und packte eine der Fackeln die er zuvor bereitgelegt hatte. Schweigend reichte er sie Severus und nahm sich selbst ein weitere.

„Wir werden tiefer in den Berg gehen." Erläuterte er ihnen.

„Berg?" fragte Severus erstaunt.

Er dachte sie befänden sich in den Überresten eines einst mal vielleicht wuchtigen Gebirges, das aber das Wetter in seinem ständigen Wandel schon sehr lange zunichte gemacht hatte. Lediglich diese Hölle und einige unterirdische Gänge waren als Zeugen der Vergangenheit übrig geblieben.

„Nein, nein! Wir befinden uns an den Ausläufen zu einem weit verzweigten Gebirgszugs." Widersprach er Severus.

„Diese Berge sind miteinander durch ein verwirrendes Tunnelsystem untereinander verbunden. Flüsse, Schmelzwasser und Lufteinschlüsse haben sie geschaffen und ich habe Jahre damit zugebracht sie zu studieren. Wenn ich wollte müsste ich keinen Fuß mehr nach draußen in die Welt setzten, so groß und weitläufig ist alles hier!" erzählte er ihnen voller Stolz.

„So und nun packt eure Sachen zusammen, wir werden hierher nicht mehr zurückkommen. Balogh ist euch bereits auf den Fersen!"


	14. Chapter 14

_Vielen Dank für das nette Review, Marylein! Ja die zwei haben noch eine Menge vor._

_lg Gaby_

14 Reise in der Dunkelheit

Gemeinsam standen sie in ihrer kleinen Kammer und packten die wenigen Habseligkeiten die sie besaßen zusammen. Fast verzweifelt wünschte sich Hermione er würde etwas sagen, oder tun. Warum schloss er sie nicht einfach in seine Arme und nahm ihr so die Zweifel? Er hatte, bis auf das er mit Eldor sprach, noch kein Wort gesagt. Zumindest nicht zu ihr und sie sehnte sich so sehr danach. Um ihre Tränen vor ihm zu verbergen, beugte sie sich tief über die weiche Decke und faltete sie umständlich zusammen. Vorsichtig reichte sie sie ihm, sorgsam darauf bedacht ihn auf keinen Fall zu berühren. Er stopfte alles in seine Tasche, packte die Fackel und verließ den Raum. Tieftraurig sah sie um sich. Wie konnte man an einem Ort die schönsten und zugleich die traurigsten Momente erleben? Wie war das nur möglich? Tief holte sie Luft und folgte ihm.

---------------- ----------------------------- -----------------------------------

Er fühlte ihren Kummer, er war beinahe greifbar, aber er tat nichts und sagte auch nichts um es ihr leichter zu machen. Es war eben eine Tatsache, dass sie nicht zusammen passten und nur weil sie einmal ihrer Leidenschaft nachgegeben hatten………….Lügner!!! Schrie alles in ihm. Doch er weigerte sich dieser Stimme zu zuhören. Es zerriss ihn, sie so zu sehen und schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er glaubte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, so sehr bekümmerte ihn ihr Leid. Er rang mit sich, zu stark war die Versuchung. Einmal streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus. Als sie tief über die Decke gebeugt diese faltete, doch bevor er sie berühren konnte zog er sie zurück. Seine zynische Stimme in ihm hatte wieder die Oberhand. Was willst du von ihr? Sie wird dich verlassen! Was hätte sie für einen Grund zu bleiben? Deine äußere Schönheit? Wohl kaum! Vielleicht dein gutes Herz? Bis du hierher kamst, wusstest du nicht einmal das du eins hast! Also was sollte sie an deiner Seite halten? Nichts! Er stopfte die Decke in seine Tasche und verließ beinahe hastig den Raum. Sie sollte nicht sehen, was in ihm vorging. Er hatte so einen leisen Verdacht, dass er nicht mehr so undurchschaubar wie früher für sie war. Sie hatte die Macht in sein Herz zu sehen.

------------------------ ----------------------------------- -------------------

Draußen im Gang stand Eldor bereit für die Reise ins Unbekannte, denn mit den Beiden würde es dies garantiert werden. Innerlich seufzend sah er auf Severus. Immer noch sah er mürrisch und mit sich und der Welt uneins aus. Naja er hatte sich ihre Retter einfach anders vorgestellt. Ein bisschen heroischer, sich des Besonderen das sie waren, einfach bewusster. Aber hier stand ein abgeklärter Zyniker vor ihm, der einfach nicht mit seiner Bestimmung zurecht kam, zurecht kommen wollte. Und Hermione? Sie war jung, hübsch, ohne Zweifel sogar klug, aber auch noch sehr naiv. Vage gab er sich der Hoffnung hin, dass sie es doch nicht waren. Konnte das Schicksal so grausam sein? Es konnte! Als endlich Hermione erschien, sie wirkte immer noch unglücklich und niedergeschlagen, ging er den Beiden voraus und führte sie tiefer in die Tunnel, hinab in die ewige Dunkelheit.

---------------------- ----------------------------- ----------------

Eldor ging vor, Severus dicht hinter ihm und Hermione bildete das Schlusslicht. Es war ihr ganz recht, so war es ihr möglich, ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Als sie die Stelle an der sie sich geküsst hatten passierten, wäre sie beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen und gleichzeitig wallte Zorn in ihr auf. Sie hätte ihn so gerne vorne am Hemd gepackt und geschüttelt und ihn angeschrieen. Verdammt sag was! Aber natürlich tat sie nichts dergleichen. Lieber biss sie sich die Zunge ab, als ihn um irgendetwas anzuflehen. Stumm stolperte sie hinter ihm her, sorgsam drauf bedacht ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Eher das Gegenteil, je größer der Abstand zu ihm umso besser. Andererseits ertappte sie sich immer wieder dabei, wie sie sehnsuchtsvoll auf seinen Rücken starrte. Wie sie an seine Hände dachte die, sie konnte es kaum glauben, so zärtlich sein können. Sein göttlicher Mund…. Liebe und Schwermut gingen in ihr nebeneinander einher.

-------------------------- -------------------------- ----------------------

Sorgenvoll warf er immer wieder einen Blick zurück. Konnten sich zwei Menschen, die einander offensichtlich mochten, er würde sogar sagen liebten, einander noch mehr ignorieren? Mit was für Sturköpfen hatte er es eigentlich hier zu tun? Nun es wurde an der Zeit sie mit ein paar Tatsachen zu konfrontieren. Er schlug den Weg von gestern ein und brachte sie dorthin, von wo aus er die Soldaten des Herrschers Baloghs beobachtet hatte. Severus erstarrte bei ihrem Anblick. Wie konnte er so viele übersehen haben?

„Es waren nie so viele hinter euch her. Ich vermute höchstens einer, doch als er eure Spur verlor, holte er sich Verstärkung." Erklärte er ihnen trocken. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Wie war das so schnell möglich? Doch bevor er die Frage laut stellen konnte bekam er von Eldor bereits die Antwort. „Balogh verfügt über Magie und er nutzt sie für seine Zwecke."

„Ihr hattet bisher sehr viel Glück, aber damit dürfte es nun vorbei sein. Balogh weiß nun, dass ihr euch ihm entzieht und wird darüber nicht gerade glücklich sein. Aber er kann euch nichts antun, solange….." er ließ den Satz bewusst unvollendet. Er wollte ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. „So lange was?" knurrte Severus. Dieser elende Schwachsinn mit dieser Prophezeiung! Hier glaubten scheinbar wirklich alle daran. Vom letzten Trottel bis zum brutalen Herrscher! Schon alleine deshalb würde ihm nichts anders übrig bleiben, als tatsächlich eines Tages gegen ihn zu kämpfen oder zu sterben oder sie kamen vorher zurück in ihre Welt.

„Das müsst ihr schon selbst heraus finden!" erwiderte er knapp und schritt an den beiden vorbei um wieder in die Tunnel zurück zu kehren. „Ich bringe euch nur nach Inferlant, das ist alles!" Und eigentlich viel zu viel. Seufzend suchte er den richtigen Weg, die richtige Höhle und führte sie weiter.

----------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------

Severus spürte sehr wohl Hermiones Blicke im Rücken, aber noch immer nicht wollte er sich damit befassen. Die Höhlen forderten sowieso seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. So schön sie auch waren, so tückisch waren sie auch. Wenn man nicht aufpasste oder einen unbedachten Schritt tat, so konnte es passieren, dass es der letzte war. Denn neben ihrem Pfad war keine steinharte Wand, sondern ein bodenloser Abgrund. Was in diesen Tiefen verschwand sah kein Mensch je wieder. Das behielt der Berg für immer. Heimlich schielte er immer wieder zurück auf Hermione.

Der Weg war so gefährlich und er hätte sie schon einmal beinahe verloren. Dieses Gefühl, das er damals empfunden hatte, das wollte er niemals mehr fühlen. Am liebsten hätte er sie an der Hand gehalten, nur so glaubte er sie wäre sicher, aber sofort verwarf er wieder den Gedanken. Er wusste einfach nicht wie er es anstellen sollte. Hinter ihm kullerten Steine in die Tiefe und ließen ihn vor Schreck beinahe zusammen zucken. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, er ertrug es nicht. Ohne ein Wort drehte er sich zu ihr um und fasste nach ihrer Hand. Sicher behielt er sie in seiner, bis sie den Abgrund hinter sich gelassen hatten. Einmal versuchte sie sich ihm zu entziehen, aber er hielt sie in einem eisernen Griff, aus diesem gab es kein Entkommen.

------------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------

Kaum hatten sie den Abgrund hinter sich gelassen, gab er ihre Hand auf der Stelle wieder frei. Sie wusste nicht ob sie nun enttäuscht oder erleichtert war. Eindeutig letzteres sagte ihre verletzte Seele. Die nächsten Tunnel waren so niedrig und eng, dass sie sie nur auf allen Vieren passieren konnten. Hermione überfiel immer wieder panische Furcht in einem dieser stecken zu bleiben. Es gab keine Rettung, keine Magie. Sie mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie Severus das empfand. Empfand er überhaupt etwas? Meldete sich die zynische Stimme in ihr. Sogleich verbat sie ihr sich einzumischen und zwängte sich durch die letzte Lücke, ehe die Höhle zum Glück wieder größer wurde. Eldor entschied hier Rast zu machen und sie setzten sich. Er reichte ihnen einen Wasserschlauch und auch etwas Brot. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend beieinander.

„Der nächste Abschnitt wird ähnlich sein, wie der den wir gerade passiert haben. Wirst du es schaffen?"

Er richtete die Frage ausschließlich an Severus. Er war von ihnen dreien der Größte. Hermione sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie er sich verstohlen die Schultern lockerte. Stumm nickte er.

„Gut! Wir können auch nicht mehr zurück. Zu gefährlich!" erklärte er knapp.

Erneut griff er in seinen Beutel und zog den Stein hervor. Ohne ein Wort reichte er ihn an Hermione weiter. Kaum berührten ihre Fingerspitzen ihn, sogleich begann er hell zu leuchten. Heller noch als am Tag zuvor. Verständnislos sah Hermione auf ihn und dann auf Eldor.

Doch statt einer Erklärung forderte er sie auf ihn an Severus weiter zu geben. Dieser weigerte sich im ersten Moment ihn zu nehmen. Hermione konnte es ein bisschen verstehen. Zeigte er doch bei Severus keinerlei Wirkung. Aber Eldor bestand darauf, was ihm einen äußerst wütenden Blick von Severus einbrachte. Hermione begann sich zu fragen, was hier vorging. Was wussten die beiden und was verschwiegen sie ihr? Zornig riss er ihn an sich und er leuchtete. Nicht ein bisschen, sondern richtig strahlend.

„Du weißt was es mit ihm auf sich hat?" fragte Eldor, war sich aber zugleich ziemlich sicher, dass Severus Bescheid wusste.

„Ja!" kam es knapp von diesem und als hätte er sich daran die Finger verbrannt ließ er ihn fallen, erhob sich und trat weg von Eldor, weg von dem Stein in die Dunkelheit. Fragend sah Hermione von einem zum anderen, doch keiner bemühte sich ihr zu erklären was gerade vorgegangen war.

„Was hatte das zu bedeuten?" fragte sie Eldor streng.

Eldor kaute umständlich an seinem Brot, ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. Er wusste, dass Severus so tat als würde er nicht zuhören, als würde ihn das alles nichts angehen, dabei wartete er gespannt wie die Sehne eines Bogens auf das was er Hermione sagen würde.

„Nun das musst du schon ihn fragen. Er kennt die Antwort!" Eldor deutete auf Severus und sah zugleich wie Hermione Luft schnappte.

„Ja ich weiß ihr redet nicht miteinander. Ein Umstand den ihr schleunigst ändern solltet, wenn ihr meine Meinung hören wollt. Was immer es ist, was zwischen euch steht, bringt es verdammt noch mal in Ordnung!" befahl er harsch und erhob sich.

„Wir sollten weiter gehen. Der Weg ist noch weit und in manchen Höhlen sollte man nicht zu lange verharren!" Eldor schritt voraus und ließ die beiden stehen. Sie würden ihm schon folgen, da war er sich sicher.

------------ ----------------------------------- ------------------------------------

Hermione starrte ihn lange an und wartete, aber er sagte noch immer kein Wort.

„Wirst du es mir sagen?" fragte sie ihn ruhig.

Er wusste was sie wissen wollte und doch….

„Es gibt kein Geheimnis. Ich habe ihn berührt und es funktioniert!" erklärte er kurz und bündig und ging hinter Eldor her.

„Warum kannst du nicht mit mir reden?" verlangte sie leise zu wissen.

Starr presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Was sollte er ihr sagen?

„Es gibt nichts zu reden. Das gestern war ein Fehler. Ein Fehler der sich nicht wiederholen wird. Am Besten wir vergessen das Ganze. Die ganze Nacht. Alles!"

Er schlüpfte hinter Eldor her in den schmalen Gang und ließ Hermione alleine in der Dunkelheit zurück. Diese bückte sich und hob den Stein auf. Sein Licht war nur noch ein schwaches Pulsieren, so als würde der Stein sterben. Das war genau das, was sie fühlte.


	15. Chapter 15

_Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben, netten Reviews. Snape kann ja so stur sein! ;-)_

_lg Gaby_

15 Ashulie

Seit Tagen waren sie in diesen Höhlen nun schon unterwegs. Hermione hatte bereits aufgegeben zu erkennen zu versuchen, wann Tag und wann Nacht war. Hier unten schien das gleichgültig zu sein. Einzig der Fels rund um sie war wichtig. Er schnürte ihr immer mehr die Luft ab. Die Wände waren oft viel zu nahe. Manchmal war das Zittern ihrer Hände so stark, dass sie sich an beiden Seiten dieser Wände, abstützten musste.

Sie fühlte sich lebendig begraben. Aus diesen Tiefen gab es kein Entkommen, es war wie eine Falle. Um nicht laut schreien zu müssen, biss sie sich immer öfters auf die Lippen. Sie musste hier raus. Alles andere wurde unwichtig. So wie auch ihre Gefühle für Severus. Hatte sie tatsächlich begonnen ihn als Freund zu sehen? Und hatten sie sich wirklich geliebt? Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher.

Er war wieder ein Fremder für sie geworden. Sprach nur mit ihr, wenn es sich absolut nicht vermeiden ließ, ansonsten schwieg er beharrlich.

„Der Berg verändert die Menschen!" hatte ihnen Eldor am ersten Tag ihrer Reise erklärt und er hatte Recht.

Sie glaubte schon immer hier unten zu sein, verdammt für alle Ewigkeit in den Schatten zu wandern. Manchmal hörte sie aus den Tiefen unheimliche Geräusche. Immer wenn sie Eldor danach fragte, meinte er nur frag nicht. Was ihr natürlich unbewusst noch mehr Angst machte. Sie versuchte die Geräusche, war es ein Knurren, oder Stöhnen, manchmal dachte sie fast ein Brüllen, jedenfalls hatten die Töne nichts Menschliches an sich, soweit es ging auszublenden, aber zuweilen war das Unmöglich.

Auch Severus ließen die Geräusche aus der Tiefe keine Ruhe und er war hartnäckiger in seinen Fragen. Seufzend ließ sich Eldor schließlich zu einer Erklärung herab.

„Die Seelen von längst vergessenen, der Schmerz derer denen Unrecht getan wurde, jeder Schrei der aus Leid und Kummer einer Kehle entflohen ist, all das ist hier bis in alle Ewigkeit. Wer den Stimmen und Tönen zu sehr lauscht, wird wie sie – ein Schemen. Ein Echo aus vergangenen Tagen ertönt dann die Stimme."

„Das ist ja grauenvoll!" rief Hermione aus und sah ängstlich um sich. Sie wollte nicht für immer hier gefangen sein. Sie sehnte sich nach dem Licht, nach frischer Luft, dem Himmel über ihr, doch die Tunnel waren unendlich. Nach jeder Biegung lauerte nur ein weiterer steiniger Gang auf sie.

---------------------------- ---------------------------------------

„Wie lange noch?" fragte Severus Eldor.

Ihn machten die Tunnel schon langsam mürbe. Diese ewige Dunkelheit, fernab von jeder natürlichen Lichtquelle zehrte auch an seinem Gemüt. Diese monotonen Tunnel verursachten ihm Kopfschmerzen, außerdem fühlte er sich schuldig. Er hatte Hermione tief verletzt und wären sie draußen, irgendwo, so würde er ihr einfach aus dem Weg gehen und versuchen zu vergessen, aber hier. Hier sah er sich jeden Tag aufs Neue mit ihr und seinen Gefühlen für sie konfrontiert.

Sie hatte es aufgegeben mit ihm zu sprechen. Seit Tagen liefen sie hier unten wie Maulwürfe in den Eingeweiden der Erde, des Berges herum und noch war kein Ende in Sicht. Er sehnte sich nach dem Wind auf seinem Gesicht, nach den Strahlen der Sonne, dem Mond, die Sterne. Hier gab es nichts, nur Felsen, sonst nichts.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit!" erwiderte Eldor achselzuckend.

Was sollte er auch sagen? So oder so waren sie noch lange genug hier unten unterwegs. Das einzig Beruhigende war, das beide nicht hysterisch wurden, das war mitunter seine größte Angst gewesen.

Der Berg verändert einen. So war es und so wird es immer sein. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Menschen, nein eigentlich allen, liebte er es in den Höhlen herum zu klettern, Neues zu entdecken und Vertrautes zu finden. Ja er war hier mehr zu Hause als sonst irgendwo auf der Welt.

------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

An den Abenden saßen sie beieinander und Eldor unterhielt sie mit Geschichten von seinem Land, von der Bevölkerung und natürlich dem dunklen Herrscher Balogh.

„Die meisten hier sind einfach Bauern, Handwerker, keine Krieger oder Soldaten. Doch Balogh hatte alles verändert. Früher gab es in jedem Dorf einen Ältesten und der ging zu unserem alten Herrscher Anur. Er hörte sich alle Sorgen und Ratschläge des Volkes an und nahm sie ernst. Es war eine friedliche und gute Zeit. Doch dann starb Anur, sehr plötzlich und Balogh, sein ehemaliger Berater, bestieg den Thron!"

„Hatte Anur keine Kinder, die den Thron erben konnten?" fragte Severus.

„Anur hatte eine Tochter. Balogh heiratete sie und nach kurzer Zeit, als er die neuen Gesetze bekannt gab, war sie die Erste die diesen zum Opfer fielen."

„Er hat sie hinrichten lassen?" rief Hermione entsetzt aus und sah Eldor geschockt an.

„Ja. Das arme Ding war gerade mal fünfzehn Jahre alt. Eigentlich noch ein Kind. Er hat sie nie geliebt, er weiß gar nicht was Liebe ist." Bekümmert wandte sich Eldor ab, was Severus Neugierde weckte.

„Kanntet ihr die Prinzessin?" Ein zustimmendes Nicken war die einzige Antwort die von ihm kam. Hermione ging zu ihm rüber und kniete vor ihm nieder.

„Habt ihr sie geliebt?" Eldor wandte sich ihr zu.

„In einer gewissen Weise, ja. Wir waren beide noch Kinder, Ashulie und ich. Ich war ihr Leibwächter, gerade mal siebzehn Jahre alt, zu dumm eigentlich noch für diese Aufgabe. Zu unbedarft."

Bewegt hielt Hermione Eldors Hand.

„Das tut mir so leid!" flüsterte sie und sah unbewusst auf Severus.

Ihr Herz glühte noch immer für ihn. Hier wo Eldor über seine verstorbene Liebe sprach, wurde ihr die ihrige wieder bewusst und die saß mürrisch dreinblickend keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt auf einem Felsen.

„Unsere Liebe war mehr wie zwischen Bruder und Schwester. Als Anur starb nahm Balogh sie am nächsten Tag zur Frau. Ashulie war noch so tief in Trauer und geschockt über den plötzlichen Tod ihres Vaters, sie kam gar nicht auf den Gedanken sich zu wehren. Die Tage vergingen und sie wurde immer trauriger und stiller. Sie zeigte mir ihr Gesicht nicht mehr. Er…er hat sie geschlagen. Einmal mehr aus Zufall sah ich die linke Hälfte ihres einst so zarten, lieblichen Gesichtes. Es war blau und grün verfärbt. Ich hielt sie an der Hand fest, beschwor sie mir zu sagen was passiert war, aber sie weinte nur und bat mich ihr zu versprechen zu vergessen was ich gesehen habe."

Eldor sank in sich zusammen.

„Dann kam der Tag. Ich sehe alles wie wenn es heute wäre vor mir. Sie trug ein schönes blaues Kleid und wirkte unbekümmerter und fröhlicher wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ich dachte, alles wird gut, alles wird besser, wenn sie glücklich ist. Doch dann kamen sie, packten sie und brachten sie fort. Verstört sah ich ihnen hinterher. Einzig ihre Schreie zwangen mich ihr zu folgen. Sie schleppten sie hinab in den Kerker. Es gab keine Verhandlung, keine Vorwarnung.

Unten wartete ihr Gemahl auf sie. Hämisch grinsend sah er sie an. Er sagte kein Wort zu ihr, befahl stumm seinen Häschern sie auf ein Fass zu stellen, ihr das Seil fest um den Hals zu schlingen und dann stieß er mit seinem Fuß das Fass um, dabei sah er ihr in die Augen. Ich glaube er hat es genossen ihre Angst zu sehen, ihren Schmerz, all das Leid, das hat ihm gefallen."

Severus meinte beinahe seinen Schmerz fühlen zu können. Diese Hilflosigkeit und das eigenen Versagen, zu vertraute Gefährten waren sie auch für Severus. Er kannte beide gut. Er hatte genauso gefühlt als Lily starb.

„Ich bin bald darauf aus seinen Diensten ausgetreten, es hat mich innerlich zerrissen. Diese Ohnmacht, verdammt dazu zu sein nichts tun zu können. Ich floh in diese Höhlen und fand hier mein Zuhause, aber Ashulie habe ich all die Jahre keinen einzigen Tag vergessen. Es hätte ihr bestimmt hier gefallen."

Traurig beendete er seine Erzählung. Hermione hätte ihn am liebsten in die Arme genommen. Das war alles so unfair und sie begann Balogh zu hassen. Dieser Mensch, nein dieses Monster verdiente es nicht zu leben.

„Wenn es meine Bestimmung ist, werde ich ihn töten!" versprach sie Eldor und drückte noch einmal fest seine Hand.

„Es ist deine Bestimmung und auch seine!" erwiderte er und sah ernst auf sie herab. Sie musste endlich die Wahrheit akzeptieren, beide mussten es.

„So wie die Dinge nun mal stehen werden wir sowieso keine andere Wahl mehr haben. Irgendwie scheint hier ein jeder daran zu glauben, einschließlich eures mysteriösen Herrschers!" erwiderte Severus dumpf.

„Warum mysteriös?" fragte Eldor nach und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich höre immer nur von ihm, aber gesehen habe ich noch nicht das kleinste Fusselchen von ihm." Meinte dieser störrisch.

„Ihr werdet ihn bald genug sehen, glaubt mir das, viel zu bald und jetzt sollten wir uns zur Ruhe begeben, morgen wartet auf uns ein anstrengender Tag!" Eldor legte sich auf sein Lager und blickte auf die Felswand vor sich. Die beiden schienen sich immer noch nicht mit ihrer Bestimmung abgefunden zu haben. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Seufzend schloss er die Augen.

------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------

Hermione sah sehnsüchtig hinter Severus her, als sich dieser auf sein Lager niederließ. Wie sehr vermisste sie die gemeinsamen Nächte. Waren sie wirklich erst eine Woche hier? Vielleicht musste sie den ersten Schritt tun? Sie blickte auf ihre Decke zu ihren Füßen und begann dabei unbewusst an ihrem Fingernagel zu kauen.

Unentschlossen stand sie da. Sollte sie? Konnte sie es wagen? Was würde schlimmstenfalls passieren? Das er sie zornig fortschickte! Tief holte sie Luft. Nach dieser berührenden und so unendlich traurigen Geschichte brauchte sie einfach seine Nähe. Sie gab sich innerlich einen Ruck und hob ihre Decke vom Boden auf.

Egal wie er reagierte, sie hatte es wenigstens versucht und wenn sie es nicht tat, würde sie wahrscheinlich noch die ganze Nacht hier stehen und darüber nachgrübeln. Sie schlich leise zu ihm rüber und sah abwartend auf ihn herab.

„Darf ich?" fragte sie bittend und wartete ängstlich auf seine Antwort.

----------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Sie stand immer noch vor ihrem Lager und schien über irgendetwas ausführlich nachzudenken. Sie hatte ihm, während Eldor erzählte, mehrmals einen sehr nachdenklichen Blick zu geworfen. Auch ihn hatte diese Geschichte nicht unberührt gelassen und einmal mehr sehnte er sich nach ihrer Nähe.

Sehnte sich nach dem, was er sich selber strikt verbat. Er war ein Narr. Leises Rascheln in seinem Rücken ließ ihn erschrocken aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren, beinahe hätte er sich verraten, dass er gar nicht schlief, sondern genau auf das lauerte was sie tat. Plötzlich sah er ihre Füße vor sich, erstaunt blickte er hoch zu ihr und wartete, dabei schlug sein Herz laut und heftig gegen seine Rippen.

Sie war zu ihm gekommen aus freien Stücken. In ihm wurde all seine Liebe zu ihr beinahe übermächtig und am liebsten hätte er sie in seine Arme gezogen und für immer dort festgehalten. Als er ihr zittrig gesprochenes

„Darf ich?" vernahm, war es um ihn geschehen, nie wieder würde er sie fortschicken, nie wieder.

------------------------------------ --------------------------------

Schweigend rutschte er zur Seite und machte ihr so Platz. Sie legte ihre Decke neben ihm auf den Boden und ließ sich langsam darauf sinken. Starr lag sie auf dem Rücken und blickte auf die Felsendecke.

„Ich…"begann sie doch er unterbrach sie schroff.

„Sei ruhig!" Zärtlich schlang er einen Arm um ihre Taille und schmiegte sich an sie. Sanft küsste er sie auf die Stirn und deckte sie beide mit seiner Decke zu.

„Du hast mir gefehlt!" flüsterte sie und hielt dabei seinen Arm fest.

„Du mir auch!" erwiderte er ebenso leise. Schweigend lagen sie da und genossen einfach die Nähe des anderen.

„Schick mich nie wieder fort!" forderte sie plötzlich heftig von ihm und wandte ihm dabei ihr Gesicht zu. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Versprich es!" verlangte sie.

„Ich werde dich nie wieder fortschicken, außer du möchtest gehen!" versprach er todernst.

Glücklich küsste sie ihn auf dem Mund und schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn heran, dann schloss sie die Augen und schlief ein. Eine Weile sah er sie nachdenklich an. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er eines Tages in einer Rumpelkammer sein Glück treffen würde?

_Ich werde bei dir bleiben, solange du mich an deiner Seite duldest._ Dachte er ernst und strich ihr dabei leicht über das Haar. Er musste sie einfach berühren. Irgendwann schlief auch er ein, sie dabei immer noch festhaltend.

------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------

Leise schlich sich ein Schatten an die beiden heran und betrachtete wohlwollend das Bild das sich ihm bot.

„Na endlich!" seufzte Eldor leise.

Er hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben. So stur wie die beiden waren, kam das glatt einem Wunder gleich. Jetzt blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie sich nicht wieder streiten. Lautlos schlich er sich zurück auf sein Lager und dachte traurig an Ashulie.

„Du hättest bestimmt gefallen gefunden an diesen beiden Dickschädeln." Sagte er leise und musste ein Grinsen dabei unterdrücken.

Sie war etwas Besonderes gewesen, sah immer nur in allem etwas Gutes. Immer noch hielt er Zwiesprache mit ihr und erzählte ihr alles was sich so zugetragen hatte.

„Schon bald werde ich, mit ihrer Hilfe, deinen Tod rächen, so wie ich es dir versprochen habe!" flüsterte er und schloss zufrieden die Augen.

Schon bald!


	16. Chapter 16

_Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Schon bald werden sie die Höhlen verlassen, aber dieses Kapitel wollte ich unbedingt schreiben! _

_Herr der Ringe - Es lässt sich wohl nicht verleugnen, dass ich die Bücher (nicht die Filme) liebe. ;-)_

_lg Gaby_

16 Heller als je zuvor

Hermione erwachte mit einem Gefühl voll Wärme und Geborgenheit. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als ihr bewusst wurde wo sie war – in Snapes Armen. Sie lag mit dem Rücken an ihn geschmiegt. Glücklich kuschelte sie sich an ihn und schlief wieder ein.

Diese kleine Bewegung ließ ihn erwachen. Still lag er da und hielt sie fest. Er hatte aufgehört darüber nachzudenken ob es richtig war. Er würde ihre Nähe solange genießen bis es zu ende ging. Für ihn stand ohne jeden Zweifel fest, dass sie ihn eines Tages, spätestens dann wenn sie wieder nach Hogwarts kamen, verlassen würde.

Gedankenverloren strich er ihr zärtlich über das Haar, dabei sah er zufällig den Stein aus ihrer Tasche blitzen. Sie hatte ihn also behalten. Sachte griff er über sie hinweg und holte ihn sich. Hell leuchtete er in seiner Hand, so hell das er ihn schnell wieder zurücklegte, denn er fürchtete das Licht würde sie wecken.

„Wann wirst du es ihr sagen?" fragte ihn leise eine Stimme.

Eldor stand einige Meter von ihrem Lager entfernt und beobachtete ihn, schien aber nicht wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten, denn er wandte sich plötzlich wieder ab und schritt auf den nächsten Tunnel zu.

„Du solltest sie aufwecken. Wir müssen weiter. Auf uns wartet ein langer, anstrengender Tag und eine Überraschung!" versprach er geheimnisvoll.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Eine Überraschung? Hatten sie es endlich geschafft und diesen Berg hinter sich gelassen? Würden sie endlich wieder Tageslicht sehen?

„Hermione!" flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr.

„Hm?" kam es verschlafen von ihr zurück. Statt zu erwachen, drehte sie sich zu ihm um, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und schlief weiter.

„Du musst aufstehen!" Zärtlich strich er ihr die wirren Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie sacht auf die Stirn.

„Hm? Ich glaube ich will nicht!" meinte sie verträumt.

„Können wir nicht für immer hier liegen bleiben?" fragte sie ihn hoffnungsvoll, was ihm ein Schmunzeln entlockte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das geht. Schließlich willst du doch auch diese Höhlen verlassen?" lockte er sie, obwohl er im Grunde genauso wie sie dachte. Es war himmlisch schön hier mit ihr zu liegen.

„Okay!" erwiderte Hermione resigniert.

„Du hast mich überzeugt! Lass uns aufstehen, aber nur unter einer Bedingung!" verlangte sie und schielte ihn mit einem Auge von unten her an.

Severus runzelte fragend die Stirn. Was würde jetzt wohl kommen.

„Ich darf kommende Nacht auch wieder bei dir schlafen!"

Wieder musste er bei ihren Worten schmunzeln. Zärtlich küsste er sie auf die Nasenspitze.

„Ich würde es gar nicht anders wollen!" antwortete er ihr aufrichtig.

„Na dann ist es ja gut!" meinte sie lächelnd und löste sich schweren Herzens von ihm.

Langsam kam sie auf die Beine, packte automatisch ihre Sachen zusammen, wunderte sich dabei kurz darüber, dass der magische Stein, wie sie ihn getauft hatte, neben ihrer Tasche lag und folgte Eldor.

Dieser wartete im Eingang zur nächsten Höhle, oder besser gesagt Hölle, denn sie hasste diesen Ort von ganzem Herzen. Wie konnte ein Mensch hier nur gerne sein? Sie verstand Eldor nicht. Obwohl gerade dieser Ort hatte sie ihrem Severus - Ihrem Severus! Dieser Gedanke wärmte ihr das Herz - wieder näher gebracht.

Auch Severus hatte sich erhoben und seine Sachen zusammengesucht. Es würde ein verdammt guter Tag heute werden, dass spürte er in allen Knochen. Gelöster als jemals zuvor lief er leichten Schrittes hinter Hermione her, als ihn plötzlich eine Art Vision überfiel. _Es würde immer so sein. Er würde ihr folgen, egal wohin sie ging!_ Über dieses komische Gefühl schüttelte er ungehalten seinen Kopf. Er war zu bodenständig um an Visionen zu glauben.

*

Sie folgten wieder den ganzen Tag engen Gängen und auch wieder schienen sie kein Ende nehmen zu wollen als plötzlich vor ihnen ein schwacher Lichtschimmer zu erkennen war. Der Gedanke, dass es sich um das Ende dieser Höhlen handeln könnte spornte beide an und so beeilten sie sich um zum Licht zu gelangen, aber es war nicht die Sonne die sie mit ihrem Licht lockte. Verblüfft standen sie vor einer riesigen Höhle.

Sie sah aus wie das Maul eines riesigen Tieres. Von der Decke hingen scharfe spitze Stalaktiten und vom Boden wuchsen meterhohe Stalagmiten in die Höhe, doch das war es nicht was ihnen beinahe den Atem raubte. In mitten dieser lag ein kleiner See aus dem Dampf aufstieg und dem Ganzen einen märchenhaften Zauber verlieh. Die ganze Decke und auch die Stalaktiten strahlten ein glimmendes, sanftes Licht aus, dessen Ursprung sich nicht erkennen ließ.

„Woher kommt das Licht?" fragte Hermione begeistert und trat mitten in diesen riesigen Raum. Er glich von der Höhe und der Breite her fast einer Kathedrale und wirkte mindestens so feierlich.

„Phosphor! Ich nehme an es handelt sich um Bakterien, die dieses Licht erzeugen!" meinte Severus.

„Egal woher, es ist traumhaft schön hier!" rief Hermione aus und von der Decke hallte ihre Stimme wieder.

„Der See wird von warmen Quellen gespeist. Wenn ihr wollt, können wir hier Rast machen und das warme Wasser für ein Bad nutzen." Schlug Eldor vor und weder Hermione noch Severus hatten etwas dagegen einzuwenden.

„Ihr findet mich dort vorne, wenn ihr mich braucht! Ich werde dort auf euch warten. " verabschiedete sich Eldor und machte sich auf den Weg zum anderen Ende dieser riesigen Höhle.

Schon bald standen sie alleine inmitten dieser monströs wirkenden Zähne. Unschlüssig sah Hermione auf ihn und dann wieder auf ihre Füße. Es war schon irgendwie merkwürdig, sie hatten erst wieder begonnen einander näher zu fühlen und nun waren sie an diesem zauberhaften Ort, ganz alleine. Severus stellte seine Tasche auf den Boden und kam auf sie zu.

„Ich werde dort vorne baden. Du solltest hier in der Nähe bleiben, falls was passieren sollte. Später wenn du fertig bist treffen wir uns wieder hier." Schlug er vor und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

Hermione wollte nicht das er wegging, wollte das er bei ihr blieb, aber andererseits war es vielleicht so besser. Immerhin waren sie sich gerade wieder ein Stückchen näher gekommen und sie sollten besser nichts überstürzen. Zustimmend nickte sie mit dem Kopf, dabei schaffte sie es nicht ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

Irgendwie fühlte sie sich von ihm zurück gewiesen. Ihr war wohl bewusst, dass das ein alberner Gedanke war, aber er war nun einmal da. Severus neigte den Kopf und betrachtete sie genau.

„Was hast du?" fragte er sie scharf. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass sie ihm auswich.

„Nichts!" erwiderte sie knapp. Severus holte tief über die Nase Luft und kam noch näher auf sie zu.

„Dieses Nichts macht dir aber ganz schön zu schaffen. Willst du mir nicht doch verraten was es ist?" Sachte hob er mit dem Finger ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Ich….Du wirst mich für blöd halten!" antwortete sie und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

Innerlich hoffte sie er würde gehen und nicht weiter in sie dringen. Severus aber dachte gar nicht daran. Immer noch betrachtete er sie ganz genau, als ihm plötzlich auf Grund ihrer Verlegenheit eine Idee kam.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie schön du bist?" fragte er sie plötzlich und fesselte so ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich könnte stundenlang damit verbringen dich anzusehen und würde es nicht müde werden, dabei ist es nicht deine äußerliche Schönheit alleine, die mein Herz schneller schlagen lässt, sondern auch die, die von deiner Seele kommt. Ich kenne kein liebenswerteres Wesen als dich!" flüsterte er ihr zu und meinte jedes Wort aufrichtig.

„Und du hältst mich nicht mehr für nervig und besserwisserisch?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll nach und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm hoch.

„Doch!" Als er ihren leicht geschockten Blick sah, begann er zu schmunzeln.

„Aber selbst das finde ich schön an dir!"

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und drohten sich in einer wahren Tränenflut zu ergießen.

„Das ist das mit Abstand schönste was mir jemals Jemand gesagt hat." schluchzte sie.

Nun war es passiert, die Tränen liefen ihr ungebremst über das Gesicht. Kopfschüttelnd zog er sie fest in seine Arme.

„Ich hab dich, seit wir hier sind noch nie weinen sehen und es gab weiß Gott genug Gründe dafür. Aber meine albernen Worte bringen dich zum weinen, verrücktes Ding!" flüsterte er gerührt und küsste zärtlich ihren Scheitel.

Sanft wiegte er sie in seinen Armen und wartete bis der Tränenfluss wieder zu versiegen begann, erst dann entließ er sie aus seiner Umarmung.

„So und jetzt wird gebadet. Schluss mit den Tränen!" befahl er ihr und strich ihr ein letztes Mal mit der Hand über die Wange, bevor er sie alleine ließ.

Hermione badete ausgiebig. Ein purer Luxus den sie überschwänglich genoss. In warmen Wasser so lange zu baden bis die Haut schrumplig wurde, dass hatte sie vor einer Ewigkeit in einem ganz fernen, ganz anderen Leben gemacht. Wie unwirklich ihr es hier in dieser Höhle erschien.

Vielleicht war es das was Eldor hier so anzog. In den Höhlen bekam alles eine völlig andere, neue Perspektive. Es war als würden sich die Wichtigkeiten verschieben. Hier wirkten die Alltagsprobleme viel kleiner und unwichtiger, dafür andere Dinge gewannen an Bedeutung.

Nach dem Baden zog sie statt dem Kleid ihre alten Sachen aus ihrem alten Leben an. Das Kleid wusch sie gründlich und warf es zum trocknen über einen Stein. Sie selbst breitete sich am Boden die Decke aus, legte sich darauf und sah dem Lichtspiel an der Decke zu, dabei dachte sie immer noch an ihn und an das was er gesagt hatte. Er hat ihr nicht seine Liebe gestanden, aber es hörte sich fast so an.

*

Severus liebte es lange und ausgiebig zu baden, ein Luxus den er hier beinahe schon schmerzlich vermisste, neben tausend anderer Dinge. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag er solange es ging im Wasser und ließ sich einfach treiben, dabei huschten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Hermione. Wie sehr sie sein Leben verändert hatte.

Sie waren hier schon so lange zusammen, dass er sich kaum noch daran erinnern konnte wie seine Welt vor ihr war. Sie gab seinem Leben Sinn. Vor ihr war seine Welt immer voller Zorn und Ungeduld gewesen. Doch hier fühlte er sich ruhiger ausgeglichener, beinahe glücklich. Unwillkürlich dachte er an ihre gemeinsame Nacht, da war er glücklich gewesen, wirklich glücklich.

Seufzend erhob er sich aus dem Wasser und streifte sich wie Hermione seine alten Sachen aus Hogwarts über. Auch er hatte keine Lust, die schmutzigen Kleider mit den er schon seit Tagen in den Höhlen unterwegs war, wieder zu tragen. So gründlich es ging wusch er sie im warmen Wasser, wrang sie fest aus und packte sie zu einem Bündel zusammen, dann machte er sich auf dem Weg zurück zu ihr.

*

Sie lag da und sah verträumt an die Decke. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört und so war es ihm vergönnt sie zu sehen ohne das sie wusste, das sie beobachtet wurde. Sie war in der Tat wunderschön. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Decke fallen. Wie von selbst fanden sich ihre Hände und hielten einander fest.

„Es ist wunderschön hier." Sagte sie leise ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

„Ja das ist es. Obwohl ich ehrlich froh bin wenn wir die Höhlen endlich hinter uns lassen." Antwortete er ihr ebenso leise.

Keiner von ihnen wollte mit lauten Worten die friedliche Stimmung stören. Ausnahmsweise schwiegen die Höhlen. Es war still und leise hier, nur ein lauer Wind trieb sich um, was sicher mit den unterschiedlichen Temperaturen von dieser Höhle, hier war es eindeutig wärmer, zu den anderen zu tun hatte, aber darüber wollte eigentlich keiner von ihnen beiden nachdenken.

„Wirst du mir jetzt das Geheimnis des Steines verraten?" fragte sie ihn und drehte dabei den Kopf in seine Richtung.

Schweigend überlegte er ein paar Minuten, so als müsse er darüber nachdenken. Was er auch tat. Das Geheimnis des Steines gab auch sein Geheimnis preis und obwohl er sich seiner Gefühle für sie sicher war, wusste er dennoch nicht ob er sie mit ihr teilen wollte.

Hermione kam auf die Knie und zog ihn aus ihrer Tasche.

„Es ist schon komisch, als du mir so wehgetan hast, hat er beinahe aufgehört zu leuchten, aber sieh ihn dir jetzt an!"

Sie hielt ihn mit beiden Händen und er überstrahlte fast noch das Licht der Höhle. Leicht neigte sie ihren Kopf auf die Seite und Severus konnte ihr ansehen wie sie angestrengt nachdachte.

„Ich glaube du musst es mir gar nicht mehr sagen. Ich denke ich weiß es!"

Severus stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen auf und betrachtete sie abschätzend.

„Und was denkst du was es ist?" fragte er lauernd und neugierig zugleich, dass sie tatsächlich die Wahrheit entdeckt haben könnte, daran zweifelte er keine Sekunde.

Hermione war nicht umsonst in der Schule in fast allen Fächern die Beste gewesen.

„Hier halte ihn für mich. Ich werde es dir zeigen!" meinte sie ernst. Sah aber dabei ein bisschen berechnend aus.

Severus setzte sich ganz auf und nahm den Stein vorsichtig in seine Hände. Auch bei ihm leuchtete er hell und klar.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte er sie leise und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Sie erwiderte den Blick und so konnte er in ihren Tiefen die Liebe, die sie für ihn empfand sehen.

„Jetzt, Professor Snape, " Begann sie, dabei umschloss sie mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht und zog es ganz dicht zu sich heran. „setzen wir meine Theorie in die Praxis um!" wisperte sie an seinen Lippen und küsste ihn.

Zuerst ganz sanft, ganz zärtlich, doch schon bald reichte das nicht mehr und hungrig fielen sie über einander her.

Der Stein leuchtete heller als je zuvor und glich mehr einer Supernova als einem simplen Stein, aber keiner der Beiden sah es. Irgendwann lies Severus den Stein einfach fallen, dann schlang er seine Arme genauso fest um sie, wie sie um ihn und dabei küssten sie sich als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

Ein leises Räuspern ließ sie auseinander fahren und in das grinsende Gesicht von Eldor blicken.

„Schön das wir uns wieder so gut verstehen, aber können wir jetzt trotzdem weitergehen?"


	17. Chapter 17

_Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews. Wir nähern uns immer mehr Balogh! Mortianna´s Morgana meinte der Gang durch die Höllen würde sie an Herr der Ringe erinnern und ich hatte tatsächlich beim schreiben an die gedacht. Tolkien ist es sehr gut gelung die Düsternis und Beklemmenheit einzufangen._

_lg Gaby_

17 Die Macht zu töten

Die Reise durch die Höhlen ging von nun an leichter von statten. Sie wirkten auf beide jetzt nicht mehr ganz so unbezwingbar, nicht mehr ganz so erdrückend, wie zu Anfang. Das es eventuell damit zusammenhing, dass sie einander wieder näher gekommen waren, darüber sprachen sie nicht. Immer wieder suchten und fanden sich ihre Hände, hielten einander fest, stützten sich und halfen sich über unwegsame Pfade und steile Abhänge.

Drei weitere Tage im Untergrund waren vergangen, als Eldor plötzlich stehen blieb und sie ernst musterte.

„Morgen erreichen wir das Ende dieser Höhle. Wir verlassen die Eingeweide der Berge. Ab morgen sind wir in Baloghs Reich!"

Seine Worte hallten dumpf von den Wänden wieder und schafften es so das Hermione ein Schauer über den Rücken rann. Sie hatte auf ihrer Reise so viele Geschichten über ihn gehört, dass sie schön blöd sein müsste, wenn sie ihn nicht fürchten würde. Aber er war nun mal ihre einzige Chance um wieder nach Hause zu kommen und die wollte sie sich nicht nehmen lassen, oder? Sie fühlte einen leichten Zweifel in sich, den sie auf der Stelle unterdrückte.

Auch wenn dieses Land sehr schön war, die Menschen hier ausgesprochen nett und hilfsbreit waren und sie auch hier ihr Glück fand, unwillkürlich streifte ihr Blick Severus, so wollte sie dennoch zurück. Severus wollte ganz sicher dasselbe, da war sie sich absolut sicher. Ja sie wollten beide zurück, ganz sicher! Und warum musste sie sich dann davon selbst überzeugen? Stumm schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf. Was war nur los mit ihr?

Severus presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Morgen waren sie also in Inferlant. In Baloghs Reich. Mit nichts als einem leuchteten Stein und den Kleidern am Leibe bewaffnet. Apropos Kleider! Sie trugen beide immer noch ihre Sachen aus Hogwarts. Zwar waren ihm seine eigenen Sachen lieber, aber sie waren vielleicht doch eine Spur zu auffällig und wenn all das stimmte was er bisher über Balogh gehört hatte, wäre es schlichtweg dumm sie anzubehalten.

„Hermione!" rief er sie.

Fragend wandte sie sich zu ihm um. Sie vertraute ihm vollkommen, das konnte er in ihren Augen lesen. Das machte ihn stolz und erschütterte ihn zugleich. Wie hatte er das nur verdient? Er würde später darüber nachdenken. Jetzt war dafür keine Zeit.

„Wir sollten uns umziehen!" schlug er sachlich vor. Hermione sah an sich herab und schmunzelte. Er hatte Recht, wie immer, fast immer, meistens.

„Hier!" er zeigte auf eine geschützte Nische und gab ihr die Fackel.

Sie sollte als erste gehen. Er wollte solange hier auf sie warten. Hermione bog um eine leichte Kurve und legte die Fackel auf einen Felsen nieder. Das Licht warf lange Schatten an die Wand und was sie nicht wusste zeichnete dabei ihre Umrisse scharf auf diese. Severus stieg unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Warten fiel ihm schon immer schwer und er sah sich dabei unstet um.

Zufällig blieb sein Blick auf den flackernden Schatten, den die Fackel warf, hängen. Er konnte Hermiones Umrisse ausmachen. Sah wie sie sich entkleidete und fühlte wie ihm der Mund trocken wurde. Das war mit Abstand das erotischste was er jemals gesehen hatte. Er sah sie und doch nicht. Er erahnte was die Schatten vor ihm verbargen. Nicht fähig den Blick davon zu wenden, starrte er wie gebannt darauf.

Am liebsten wäre er zu ihr gegangen und hätte sie an sich gerissen. Er kannte ihren Körper. Jede Vertiefung, jede Unebenheit hatte sich in sein Hirn für immer eingebrannt. Er wusste wie sich ihre perfekten, kleinen Brüste in seinen Händen anfühlten. Konnte sich an das Paradies noch erinnern das er in ihren Armen fand. Erinnerte sich daran wie es war eins mit ihr zu sein. Tief holte er Luft.

*

Hermione streifte sich das einfache Kleid wieder über und ungewollt drängten sich ihr dabei die Erinnerungen an die gemeinsame Nacht mit Severus auf. Wie er sie berührt hatte. So als wäre sie äußerst kostbar und zerbrechlich. Seine Sanftheit trieb ihr jetzt fast noch die Tränen in die Augen. Sie liebte ihn. Und sie war so glücklich, dass er sich ihr wieder geöffnet hatte. Sie waren einander näher als je zuvor und bereits jetzt konnte sie sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie brauchte ihn.

Er war für sie so wichtig wie die Luft zum Atmen, oder die Sonne auf ihrer Haut. Sie rückte ihr Kleid zurecht und verscheuchte ihre verrückten Gedanken. Wenn sie ihm das jemals erzählte würde er sie garantiert auslachen. Seufzend hob sie die Fackel auf und hielt erschrocken inne. An der Wand zeichnete sich ein Schatten ab und das war nicht ihrer. An den Umrissen erkannte sie ihn und er sah sie an.

*

Nervös kam sie um den Vorsprung hervor und sah ihn leicht unsicher an. Er wirkte angespannt auf sie und irgendetwas machte ihn unruhig. Sie wollte ihn gerade fragen, ob etwas passiert war während sie sich umzog, doch da kam er schon auf sie zu, schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. Wie von selbst fanden sich ihre Lippen und sie küssten sich. Tief grub er seine Zunge in ihren Mund und erforschte diesen gründlich, dann löste er sich beinahe hastig von ihr.

Gequält schloss er bei ihrem Anblick die Augen. Sie wollte ihn genauso sehr wie er sie und das ließ sein Verlangen nach ihr ins Unermessliche steigern. Stöhnend legte er seine Stirn an ihre.

„Lauf schnell zu Eldor und komm bloß nicht zurück, ansonsten schwöre ich dir brauchen wir noch viel, viel länger bis wir diese verdammten Höhlen verlassen!" knurrte er sie gespielt böse an. Hermione rührte sich nicht, verharrte in seinen Armen.

„Was wenn ich bleiben will?" flüsterte sie und Severus spürte wie sein Blut wie flüssige Lava durch seine Adern floss.

„Nein!" widersprach er ihr heftig.

„Später! Wenn wir wieder den Himmel über uns haben und uns an einem Ort befinden der deiner würdig ist!" versprach er ihr. Nur sehr widerwillig löste er sich von ihr und gab sie frei.

„Und nun lauf, ehe dich die böse Schlange aus Slytherin mit Haut und Haaren verschlingt!" drohte er ihr und entlockte ihr so ein befreites Lächeln.

„Als ob das eine Strafe wäre!" rief sie noch frech über die Schulter zurück ehe sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand.

*

Mit Wohlgefallen sah Eldor Hermione an. Sie wirkte glücklicher als jemals zuvor. Die Auserwählten verstanden sich endlich. Ein Sieg über Balogh war nur möglich, wenn die beiden fast wie eins waren. So verstand jedenfalls er die Prophezeiung.

„Eldor erzähl mir bitte was sagt die Prophezeiung genau. Wie sollen die Auserwählten Balogh stürzen? Ich meine er hat alle Magie." fragte sie ihn plötzlich.

Seit sie wusste, dass sie seiner Festung so nahe waren, überkamen sie doch Bedenken ob es richtig war hierher zu kommen. Was, wenn sie Severus damit in Gefahr brachte? Er war manchmal etwas ungehalten, wenn ihm etwas oder jemand nicht passte. Das konnte hier durchaus falsch verstanden werden. In Hogwarts war das kein Problem, dort kannte ihn niemand anders, aber hier……..

Eldor zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Die Prophezeiung ist da nicht sehr genau. Ich kann dir nur soviel sagen, dass die beiden Auserwählten ihn mit vereinten Kräften besiegen. Es ist den beiden nur zusammen möglich ihn zu stürzen. Es gab da einen alten Spruch. Warte ich werde versuchen ob ich ihn zusammen bekomme…."

Eldor senkte den Kopf und dachte angestrengt nach.

„Es ging so ähnlich wie – Die, die da kommen, werden mit der ältesten Macht, über jenen, der da herrscht und keine Ahnung von dieser hat, siegen! Ja so war es!"

*

Severus wollte sich gerade zu ihnen gesellen, als ihn Hermiones Frage innehalten ließ. Er war genauso neugierig wie sie, aber hatte nicht vor das zuzugeben. Gespannt lauschte er Eldors Worten. Die einerseits soviel und doch nichts aussagten. Im Endeffekt wussten sie genauso viel wie zuvor. Was sollte das für eine alte Macht sein von der Balogh keine Ahnung hatte?

Sie beide verfügten, außer das sie diesen albernen Stein zum leuchten brachten, über keinerlei Magie. Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und dachte einen Augenblick alleine über ihre Situation nach. Wenn sich Balogh als der kranke Verrückte entpuppte für den er ihn hielt, musste er dafür sorgen, dass Hermione in Sicherheit war. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr ein Leid geschah. Er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.

*

Gezwungen freundlich sah er Hermione an. Sie sollte von seinen Gedanken nichts mitbekommen. Denn ansonsten, da war er sich ganz sicher, würde sie sich nur weigern sich von ihm beschützen zu lassen. Sie konnte manchmal wirklich unnötig stur sein.

„Wir sollten uns in erster Linie darum kümmern wie wir wieder nach Hause kommen, meinst du nicht?" fragend betrachtete er Hermione, noch immer weigerte er sich standhaft sich als Auserwählter für dies Prophezeiung zu sehen. Hermione zögerte mit ihrer Antwort, sie wusste nicht so recht was sie darauf sagen sollte.

„Oder willst du nicht mehr nach Hause? Vermisst du nicht deine Familie und deine Freunde?"

Erstaunt und neugierig betrachtete er sie. Was hatte ihr Schweigen zu bedeuten? Hermione fühlte sich durch diese Frage zerrissen. Oh sie wollte so gerne nach Hause, nichts lieber als das. Niemand konnte sich vorstellen wie sehr sie ihre Eltern vermisste, von ihren Freunden ganz zu schweigen. Ihr fehlte ihr ganzes Leben, aber andererseits…

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie auf Severus. Hier war er anders, hier liebte sie ihn. In Hogwarts hatte sie immer nur Angst vor ihm. Angst, dass sie etwas nicht wusste, Angst dass er sie zu irgendeiner fiesen Strafarbeit verdonnerte, Angst dass er einfach war wie er war. Was wenn sie zurück kamen und das alles zerplatzte wie ein schöner Traum?

Waren sie nicht gezwungen in ihr altes Ich zurück zukehren? Die Vorstellung nie wieder in seinen Armen zu liegen, nie wieder seine Lippen auf ihren zu fühlen, reichte fast aus, dass sie sich wünschte sie würden den Spiegel, das Gegenstück, nie finden.

*

Stolz betrachtete er sich in dem hohen Spiegel. Jedem im Schloss war es ausnahmslos verboten diesen zu berühren. Wer es dennoch tat, bezahlte das mit seinem Leben. Nur zweimal musste er dafür diese Strafe verhängen. Er ließ die jeweiligen Schuldigen aufhängen.

Die erste war seine süße kleine Frau gewesen. Das dumme Ding! Gerade sie hätte begreifen müssen, er duldete keinen Widerstand und für unnötige Eitelkeit hatte er sowieso nichts übrig. Außerdem war sie ihm lästig und hatte mit ihrer unschuldigen, kindlichen Tat ihm den perfekten Grund geliefert um sie loszuwerden.

Einige würden ihm sicher entgegenhalten, dass er ihr mit seinem Geschenk, das wunderschöne Kleid das zugleich ihr Totengewand wurde, hätte er sie eindeutig in Versuchung geführt. Einer Versuchung der sie nicht widerstehen konnte, wie er wohl wusste. Es gab im ganzen Schloss keinen Spiegel bis auf den einen in seiner Kammer. Sie eilte zu diesem und betrachtete sich ausgiebig und dann…….

Er fühlte erneut die Genugtuung die er schon damals verspürte. Sie berührte ihn. Er wusste, dass sie es tun würde. Er kannte die Menschen und ihre Schwächen. Der Spiegel besaß einen äußerst kostbaren und einzigartigen Rahmen. Auf diesem tummelten sich Geschöpfe, die keiner von ihnen jemals gesehen hatte. Pferde mit Hörnern auf der Stirn. Große echsenartige Wesen mit Flügel. Kreaturen Halbmensch – Halbpferd. Geflügelte Geschöpfe die zur Hälfte an einen Vogel und doch an ein Pferd erinnerten. Ashulie liebte alle Tiere, sie war geradezu vernarrt in alles was unter dem Himmel lebte.

Sie hatte sich seinem Gesetz widersetzt und es war ihm eine besondere Freude die Soldaten nach ihr auszuschicken und sie in den Kerker bringen zu lassen. Er spürte einen Hauch von Erregung als er den Schemel auf dem sie zitternd vor Angst stand umstieß. Sie hing eine Weile zappelnd am Seil und schwang nach Luft ringend hin und her. Doch plötzlich war sie still. Schade dass man jeden Menschen nur einmal hinrichten konnte, aber zu seinem Glück gab es in seinem Reich genug Menschen. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel.

HHDer Rahmen war nicht das besondere an ihm. Er war magisch. Was für einem Zweck er diente, dass hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden. Aber das war der Grund warum er jedem verbat ihn zu berühren.

Er war wie immer in voller Rüstung. Das schwere Kettenhemd klirrte bei jedem Schritt den er tat. Er hielt den Knauf seines Breitschwertes umfasst und machte sich auf dem Weg zu den Ställen. Die Schienen an Armen und Beinen behinderten ihn nur mehr wenig beim gehen, da er kaum etwas anders trug. Er war ein Krieger und genauso sollte sein Volk ihn sehen.

Sein Pferd, ein großer Fuchs mit mächtigen Hufen, stand schon für ihn bereit. Sein Knecht warf sich bei seinem Erscheinen sofort auf die Knie und erlaubte es ihm so ohne große Anstrengung sein Pferd zu besteigen. Heftig riss er an den Zügeln, was das Pferd nervös vorne in die Höhe steigen ließ. Beinahe hätten die schweren Hufe den Knecht erwischt. Im letzten Moment schaffte er es noch sich zur Seite zu rollen.

Nicht auszudenken was passieren hätte können, wobei der Tod nicht das schlimmste war. Ein Krüppel bekam in Baloghs Reich keine Anstellung mehr und wer als Landstreicher aufgegriffen wurde, den erwartete der Tod.

Balogh verzog darüber keine Mine, gab seinem Pferd lediglich die Sporen und sprengte davon. Überhaupt das war es auch was seinen Anblick so gefürchtet machte, besaß er kaum ein Minenspiel. Sein Blick blieb immer gleich kalt und leer. Niemand ahnte was er hinter seinen blassen grauen Augen verbarg. Seine breiten wulstigen Lippen blieben immer aufeinander gepresst, außer er erteilte Befehle. Niemals lächelte er. Höchstens beim Genuss einer Hinrichtung und selbst da wirkte sein Grinsen mehr wie ein unheimliche Fratze.

Seine Spione hatten sie verloren, aber er wusste wohin sie wollten und darum war er heute unterwegs. Er würde sie suchen und sie unschädlich machen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass sich die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllte. Er würde die Auserwählten oder wer immer sie sein mochten töten.


	18. Chapter 18

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Mal sehen wie euch Balogh gefällt! ;-)_

_lg Gaby_

18 Bringt sie mir – lebend!

Tageslicht! Sie hatten es geschafft! Sie hatten das Ende dieser nicht enden wollenden Höhlen erreicht. Sie standen mitten in einem fremden Wald. Dicht standen die Bäume hier und sie waren alt, denn die Stämme waren dick und die Bäume von einer mächtigen Höhe. Sie ließen kaum das Licht auf den Boden fallen, es war leicht düster hier, aber nichts im Vergleich zu den Höllen. Tief atmeten beide die frische Luft, die ihnen entgegen schlug ein und traten auf den mit Baumnadeln gesäumten Boden. Severus schloss kurz die Augen, er war dankbar diesen Höhlen endlich entflohen zu sein. Er war nicht von ängstlicher Natur, aber die beklemmende Enge und die bedrückende Stille, die abwechselnd von den unnatürlichen Tönen und Lauten durchbrochen wurde, hatte ihm und das musste er vor sich selbst ehrlich zugeben, sehr zugesetzt. Hermione legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, sie schien das gleiche wie er zu empfinden. „Wir haben es geschafft!" flüsterte sie und sah glücklich und erleichtert zu ihm auf. Zärtlich blickte er ihr ins Gesicht und legte seine Hand über ihre, doch plötzlich verschloss sich seine Mine wieder. Sie hatten es noch nicht geschafft, noch lange nicht. So wie sie jetzt waren konnten sie nicht vor Balogh treten. Sie hatten praktisch nichts in der Hand. Finster starrte er über sie hinweg, nahm kaum noch seine Umgebung wahr, bis ihm eine unscheinbare Pflanze ins Auge stach. Er mochte hier, bis auf diesen lächerlichen Stein, über keinerlei Magie verfügen, aber er hatte etwas anderes. Wie er immer wieder zu seinen Schülern gerne sagte, er konnte ihnen beibringen wie sie Glück und Ruhm in Flaschen füllen konnten, wie er selbst die Liebe in einer Phiole verschloss, aber das bei weitem Wichtigste war auch den Tod. Er hatte eine andere, vielleicht nicht ganz so spektakuläre Waffe zu Verfügung, doch wenn es ihm gelang ihre Wirkung zu entfalten war das Ergebnis ähnlich verheerend.

*

Seine Männer konnten ihm kaum folgen, das gefiel ihm. Zeigte er ihnen so am besten, das er ihnen weit überlegen war. Er war in allem der Beste, nichts und niemand konnte sich mit ihm messen. Auch nicht der alte, schwache König Anur. Ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen war ein leichtes gewesen. Dieser Narr vertraute ihm vollkommen und so war es ihm ein leichtes gewesen, ihn langsam aber sicher zu vergiften. Alle glaubten er wäre krank und das war die Ursache dafür, dass er jeden Tag schwächer wurde. Die Heiler die hinzugezogen wurden verstanden nicht, warum keines ihrer Mittelchen helfen wollte. Wie auch, sein Gift war stärker und so war der alte König innerhalb von drei Wochen tot. Kaum hatte er seine Leiche dem Feuer übergeben, nicht das irgendjemand sich auf die Suche nach verdächtigen Spuren machte, nahm er Anurs Tochter zur Frau und sicherte sich so sein Anrecht auf den Thron. Einen Thron, der ihm, seiner Meinung nach, sowieso zustand. Seine Herrschaft hatte sich über all die Jahre hinweg gefestigt und durch die Nutzung von Magie, war es ihm gelungen selbst den Tod zu betrügen. Er saß nun schon seit 40 Jahren auf dem Thron, doch sah er äußerlich immer noch so aus, wie an dem Tag, an dem er ihn bestieg. Seine Berater rieten ihm er möge endlich einen Erben zeugen, damit über seinen Tod hinaus seine Regentschaft gesichert war, aber er hatte gar nicht vor zu sterben. Er hatte in den alten Schriften ein Elixier gefunden, dass ihm ewige Jugend schenkte. Das Mittel war ungewöhnlich stark und forderte von ihm einen Preis, den er durchaus zu zahlen bereit war. Er schlief nicht mehr. In keiner Nacht tat er auch nur ein Auge zu. Er verbrachte die Zeit damit sich Gedanken über sein Reich zu machen und wie er seine Macht vergrößern konnte, doch er herrschte bereits über alles hier. Es gab nichts mehr zu erobern, niemanden mehr zu besiegen. Bis auf die Beiden, die dachten sie könnten es mit ihm aufnehmen und ihm seinen Thron rauben.

*

Eldor folgte Severus mit den Augen. Er eilte flink im Wald umher und sammelte Blumen, Kräuter, irgendwelche Rinden, Käfer, Schnecken und Raupen. Stahl aus einem Nest die liegen gelassenen Eier und murmelte dabei unentwegt wirres unverständliches Zeug, manchmal drang auch ein Laut der Entzückung über seine Lippen. Eldor war sich sicher, das dieser nach dem langen Aufenthalt in den Höhlen nun doch noch den Verstand verloren hatte. Er rückte näher an Hermione heran, die dem Treiben ihres Gefährten eher gelassen zusah und stellte ihr sogleich die Frage die ihm auf der Zunge brannte. „Was tut er da?" „Er sammelt Kräuter!" „Bist du krank? Brauchst du eine Medizin?" Er verstand überhaupt nichts. „Was? Oh nein, nein! Er sammelt sie um daraus eine Waffe zu schaffen!" Verwirrt und geschockt blickte er sie an. Es war noch schlimmer als er dachte. Sie beide hatten den Verstand verloren. Hermione wendete den Blick von Severus ab und sah zu Eldor. Sein geschockter Anblick ließ sie milde Lächeln. „Dort wo wir herkommen ist er der Meister in seinem Fach. Keiner kann ihm auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen. Du wirst selbst in diesem Reich niemanden finden der mehr über Kräuter, Pflanzen und alles andere was man dazu braucht um einen wirksamen Trank zu brauen weiß, als ihn. Er kann Heiltränke herstellen für alle Krankheiten die es gibt, aber er kann noch mehr. Er weiß welche Pflanzen richtig zubereitet dir den Tod bringen. Welche dir die Wahrheit entlocken und auch welche dich wünschen lassen sterben zu können!" erzählte sie ihm voller Stolz. Severus hatte inzwischen seine Suche nach den richtigen Pflanzen beendet, er hatte fast alles was er brauchte, bis auf Eidechsenblut. Eidechsenblut wird um diese Jahreszeit schwer aufzutreiben sein, dachte er sorgenvoll. Aber als er zu Hermione und Eldor zurückkehrte und Hermiones Worte hörte, vergaß er für einen Moment diesen Gedanken. Stirnrunzelnd lauschte er und fühlte wie sich in ihm eine wohlige Wärme ausbreitete. Sie war stolz auf ihn! Er konnte es kaum fassen. Noch nie hörte er, außer von Dumbledore, das jemand über ihn Gutes sagte. Gut er hatte es früher auch nie darauf angelegt und wenn er ehrlich war, auch jetzt nicht und doch tat sie es. Freiwillig! Weil sie wirklich an ihn glaubte. Er fühlte sich ungeahnt glücklich, so glücklich dass es ihm fast peinlich war. Er war nie glücklich. Ernst ohne eine Mine zu verziehen, er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen, stellte er sich an ihre Seite. „Bis auf das mir Eidechsenblut fehlt, habe ich alles. Die letzte Zutat wird nur schwer aufzutreiben sein." meinte er sachlich. Die immer kälter werdenden Tage ließ die kleinen Reptilien Schutz unter einer dicken Blätterschicht, abgestorbenen Bäumen oder Steinen suchen und es war schlicht unmöglich zu sagen unter welchem sie eine finden würden.

*

Er trieb seine Männer im scharfen Galopp durch den Wald bis zur Weggabelung. Der eine Weg führte nach Jidara und in der anderen nach Rhüa. An dieser zwang er sein Pferd zum halten und wartete bis seine Männer zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten. Als sie neben ihm waren, schwieg er bewusst noch eine Minute. Er war ihr Gebieter, er sprach wenn er es wollte und nicht früher. Sie sollten nie vergessen wer ihr Herr war. Ohne sich umzublicken, er hielt den Blick starr geradeaus, begann er seine Befehle zu erteilen. „Ihr werdet euch in zwei Gruppen aufteilen und dem jeweiligen Weg folgen. Bringt mir die Beiden, aber lasst sie am Leben. Wenn ihr versagt erwartet euch der Henker. Tötet ihr einen der beiden oder alle beide dann erwartet euch der Henker. Kommt erst wieder wenn ihr sie habt. Versagen wird nicht geduldet!" Seine Stimme klang tief und bar jedem Gefühl und doch brachte sie selbst den stärksten Mann in ihren Reihen zum zittern. Sie waren zu sechst, lauter treue dem König ergebene Männer. Sie kannten ihre Pflichten als Soldaten. Sie kannten ihren Sold für geleistete Dienste und den für Versagen. Balogh blickte noch eine Weile schweigend auf die Bäume, dann wendete er sein Pferd auf der Hinterhand so hart, das es wieder vorne die Hufe hob und sprengte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Es war alles gesagt. Seine Männer kannten ihre Befehle und würden nicht eher ruhen, bis sie hatten, was er verlangte.

*

Der Abend brach schnell herein und sie suchten sich im Wald eine geschützte Stelle. Eldor entfachte ein Feuer und gab jedem eine trockene Scheibe Brot. Das war alles was er an Essenvorrat noch hatte. Entweder es gelang ihnen ein Wild zu erlegen oder sie mussten hungern. Schweigend, das harte Brot kauend, saßen sie da. Über dem Feuer hing ein Topf. Die seltsame Flüssigkeit köchelte leise blubbernd vor sich hin. Ab und an rührte Severus darin mit einem Stab um und zählte leise mit wie oft er in welche Richtung gerührt hatte. Eldor betrachtete ihn genau. Es gab in Ismear sehr wohl kundige Heiler die auch über Gifte bescheid wussten. Sie wussten wie eine Frau ihr ungewolltes Kind verlor, einem eine Übelkeit befiel die so schlimm war, dass man hoffte sterben zu können und natürlich jene Substanzen die genau das bewirkten. Man starb einen qualvollen Tod. „Was macht deine Tränke so besonders, im Vergleich zu anderen?" konnte er sich nicht verbeißen zu fragen. „Außer von ihrer Wirksamkeit?" fragte Severus ruhig zurück, er war ganz vertieft in seine Arbeit. Es machte ihm nach wie vor Spaß einen besonderen Trank zu brauen, auch wenn er es hier mehr als provisorisch tat. Nun für einen todbringenden Trank musste das Verhältnis nicht so genau sein, er würde in jedem Fall wirken. „Du weißt nicht, dass du Gift zu dir genommen hast, bevor du stirbst und es gibt keine Heilung, kein Gegengift." Klärte er ihn sachlich auf, als wäre das das selbstverständlichste der Welt. Er zog den Topf von den Flammen fort, nun musste der Trank erstmal abkühlen und dann später noch einmal aufkochen, und so entging ihm Eldors leicht geschockte Mine. Er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt Severus zu kennen, und doch musste er gerade feststellen, dass dem nicht so war. Er zeigte ihm eine neue Seite von sich und die fürchtete er sogar ein bisschen. Wer Gift mit einer Leichtigkeit herstellen konnte, wer weiß zu was so jemand noch fähig war. Als er mit seiner Tätigkeit fertig war, wandte er sich wieder Eldor zu. „Erzähl mir wie sieht dieser Balogh aus. Wie muss ich mir ihn vorstellen?" verlangte er zu wissen. Er wollte diesem düsteren Herrscher, oder was auch immer nicht völlig ahnungslos in die Arme laufen. Eldor sog tief die Luft ein und rief sich selbst Baloghs Bild ins Gedächtnis. „Er ist nicht sehr groß, von eher dicklicher Gestalt, aber lass dich bloß davon nicht täuschen, er ist ein Krieger durch und durch. Seine Augen sind von blass grauer Farbe und so tot wie bei einem Fisch, er scheint keine Gefühle zu haben. Das einzige was ihn antreibt ist das Streben nach Macht, die Gier nach Herrschaft und zugleich wohl seine größte Schwäche. Er erträgt es nicht, wenn vielleicht ein anderer besser ist als er. Unsere Wege haben sich nach Ashulies Tod nicht mehr gekreuzt, da ich kein Verlangen nach seiner Gesellschaft verspürte und wer weiß es wäre mir auch bestimmt nicht gut bekommen, aber ich konnten dennoch den einen oder andern Blick auf ihn werfen. Sein schwarzes Kurzgeschorenes Haar zeigt noch kein einziges Grau auf, obwohl er weit älter als ich ist. Sein Gesicht erinnert mich immer an das einer Kröte, breit und wulstig, wie auch seine Lippen. Er ist ein grotesk hässlicher Mann."

*

Balogh kehrte in sein Schloss zurück und machte sich an die Rechtssprechung. Nur weil angeblich sein Schicksal dort draußen im Wald auf ihn lauerte, sollte sein Volk nicht glauben, dass ihn das irgendwie in seinem Tagesablauf beeinflusste. Im Gegenteil sie sollten durchaus spüren, dass er der mächtigste Herrscher aller Zeiten sich nicht von einer dummen Prophezeiung, gesprochen von einem dummen alten Mann, aus der Fassung bringen ließ. Er fürchtete nichts, denn der Tod konnte ihm nichts mehr anhaben, dank der Magie. Er verurteilte drei Frauen zum Tode durch den Strick. Sein Lieblingsurteil, schon jetzt verspürte er die leichten Schauer der Vorfreude, wie sie durch seinen Körper rieselten. Zwei weitere Männer ließ er vorerst in den Kerker werfen. Wer weiß, vielleicht später? Nachdem er das erledigt hatte, zog er sich in seine privaten Räume zurück. Er hatte sich in diesen eine geheime Kammer von seinem besten Architekten einrichten lassen und ihn anschließend, nachdem er sein Werk zu seiner Zufriedenheit fertig gestellt hatte, getötet und seine Helfer hinrichten lassen. Das war für ihn die einfachste Lösung gewesen um zu verhindern, dass andere von dem geheimen Raum erfuhren. Er trat in seiner Schlafkammer an die große Wand heran und tastete in einer der Steinritzen nach dem verborgenen Hebel. Kaum berührte er ihn, schwang ein Teil der Wand lautlos nach innen. Ja sein Architekt war ein wahrer Meister seines Faches gewesen. Eigentlich schade um ihn. Er schritt in den Raum und entzündete die Fackel in ihrer Halterung an der Wand. Sofort entstand ein gespenstisches Licht in der kleinen Kammer und beleuchtete einen Berg an Büchern, die sich auf einem kleinen Tisch stapelten. An den Wänden gab es Regale und auch diese quollen förmlich über mit Schriftrollen, Bücher, Flaschen und Tiegeln. Alles was er an magischen Gegenständen in seinem Reich finden konnte und sich transportieren ließ, brachte er hierher. Den Rest ließ er zerstören. Auf einem extra Podium lag ein schwarzes, abgegriffenes Buch, beinahe unscheinbar sah es aus und doch war es seine stärkste Waffe. Dieses Buch war sein Schlüssel zur Macht. Es enthielt Sprüche, die ihm ewige Jugend schenkte. Reime die seine Feinde zahlreich in den Tod riss und andere mit denen es ihm gelang sein Umfeld zu manipulieren, nicht das er das noch brauchte. Keiner in seinem Reich zweifelte an seiner Macht und sobald seine Soldaten mit den Beiden zurückkehrten, würde er sie erneut demonstrieren, damit auch keine mehr aufkamen. Denn wenn er sie vor aller Augen tötete, würde auch der letzte Funken Hoffnung in den Augen seiner Untertanen für immer erlöschen. Zufrieden kräuselten sich seine Lippen zu einem hässlichen Grinsen.


	19. Chapter 19

_Danke Marylein für das nette Review. Es mag vielleicht makaber wirken, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass es ihre einzige Möglichkeit darstellt sich zu verteidigen und sie Severus liebt und stolz auf ihn ist, dennoch nachvollziebar - denke ich?! ;-)_

_lg Gaby_

19 In meinem Reich

Severus erwachte früh, sein Tatendrang ließ ihn nicht lange ruhen. Sanft löste er sich aus Hermiones Armen. Nur ungern verließ er sie, aber er hatte noch viel vor. Jetzt, da er begonnen hatte die diversen Tränke herzustellen, wollte er so viele brauen wie er in der kurzen Zeit schaffte, denn ein Gefühl sagte ihm, schon bald würden sie auf ihn treffen. Er lief durch den Wald auf der Suche nach Pflanzen und allem anderen Möglichen, das ihm von Nutzen sein konnte, als ihn ein Geräusch aufschrecken ließ. Er war nicht mehr länger alleine. Soldaten durchkämmten die Gegend. Wenn sie die Richtung beibehielten würden sie zwangsläufig auf ihr provisorisches Lager stoßen. Das musste er verhindern. Bewusst stieg er auf einen Ast und brach ihn entzwei. Das Geräusch war selbst für ihn beinahe ohrenbetäubend. Mehrere Köpfe flogen in seine Richtung und hastig verbarg er sich hinter einem Baum. Er wollte sie fortlocken, aber sich nicht von ihnen gefangen nehmen lassen. Er war vielleicht mutig, aber nicht blöd! Zu seiner grenzenlosen Erleichterung wechselten sie tatsächlich die Richtung und kamen auf ihn zu. Nun hieß es schnell sein. Hastig einem Kaninchen gleich lief er durch den Wald, sich immer wieder dabei umsehend, ob sie ihm auch weiterhin folgten und tatsächlich sie kamen ihm hinterher. Er hielt Ausschau nach einem Versteck, einem Unterschlupf, etwas was sie nicht sahen, ihn vor ihren Augen verbarg. Doch es schien wie verhext, je weiter er kam, umso offener wurde der Wald. Die Bäume standen nicht mehr ganz so dicht und es gab kaum noch Sträucher, die ihn hätten verbergen können. Verdammt, er lief tatsächlich Gefahr ihr Gefangener zu werden. Plötzlich ließ ihn ein Schwert vor sich innehalten. Es war zu spät.

*

Er hatte die halbe Nacht die alten Schriften studiert und endlich etwas über seinen Spiegel gefunden. Er wusste warum er das alte Buch wie einen Goldschatz hütete, es hatte ihm schon unzählige wertvolle Dienste erwiesen. Dabei war er mehr zufällig darüber gestolpert. Als er noch in den Diensten des alten Königs stand und Magie im Land erlaubt war, stürzte er auf seinen Streifzügen schwer vom Pferd. Diese Schandmähre war gestolpert und hatte sich dabei ein Bein gebrochen, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre hätte der Gaul elend verrecken können, aber eine alte Frau kam des Weges, half ihm und erlöste sein Pferd von seinen Qualen. Er selbst war schwer verletzt. Ein Arm und ein Bein, sowie mehrere Rippen hatte er sich beim Sturz gebrochen. Eine schien sich bereits in seine Lunge zu bohren, denn Blut quoll über seine Lippen. Die Frau beugte sich herab zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, dabei murmelte sie leise fremde für ihn unverständliche Wörter. Der Schmerz schwand, das Atmen wurde wieder leichter. Anschließend wiederholte sie dasselbe Prozedere mit seiner Hand und seinem Bein. Sie hatte ihn geheilt, vollkommen. Erstaunen und Gier zeichnete sich in seinen Zügen ab. Er wusste von der Magie, aber hatte ihre Macht bisher noch nie am eigenen Körper verspürt. Er musste diese Macht haben. Sie würde ihm helfen, denn das eine wusste er, er war zu höherem Bestimmt. Falsch freundlich bat er sie mit ihr kommen zu dürfen, um ihr seine Dankbarkeit zu beweisen. Sie war eine gute Frau und sah sein kaltes Herz nicht und so nahm sie den Tod mit sich nach Hause. Er ließ sich von ihr alles zeigen, was sie von und über die Magie wusste. Als letztes kam ihr größter Schatz – das schwarze abgegriffene Buch. Als er es in seinen Händen hielt, hatte er alles was er brauchte. Ohne sie dabei anzusehen zückte er sein Schwert und streckte sie nieder. Ein letztes Keuchen, ein leiser Seufzer und sie war tot. Er zog ungerührt sein Schwert aus ihrem Körper, stieg über sie hinweg und verließ ohne sich umzusehen das Haus. Von nun an wüteten andere Dämonen in ihm. Er war der rechtmäßige König und nun besaß er die nötigen Mittel um seinen Thron zu besteigen, denn Anur war schwach und ein guter König durfte niemals schwach sein. In seinen Augen zeigte er zuviel Nachsicht mit seinen Untertanen. Das hatte nun ein Ende.

*

Hermione erwachte und suchte automatisch mit den Augen nach Severus, aber er war nicht da. Eldor blickte sie leicht besorgt an. „Was ist los?" Plötzlich war sie hellwach. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. „Ich habe Soldaten durch den Wald marschieren sehen und…." Begann er stockend. „Und?" Hermione schluckte mühsam. Das Gefühl, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war, wurde immer stärker. „Nun, er ist nicht mehr da. Ich fürchte sie haben ihn geschnappt." Meinte er resigniert. Hermione fühlte einen Schlag tief in ihrer Magengrube und kurz raubte der Schmerz ihr den Atem. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein. „Du denkst Balogh hat ihn?" fragte sie Bange nach. Eldor nickte nur mit dem Kopf. Kurz schloss sie die Augen und dachte nach. Was konnte sie tun? Zuerst musste sie raus finden, ob er tatsächlich ein Gefangener von Balogh war, was von Minute zu Minute wahrscheinlicher wurde, denn sonst wäre er längst wieder da. Dann kam natürlich der nächste Schritt, wie konnte sie ihn befreien und zwar ohne Magie! Wie sehr sie dieses Land hasste! Es raubte ihr fast alle Möglichkeiten. Wäre sie zu Hause, wäre so eine Befreiungsaktion ein leichtes, aber hier. Sie musste sich zutritt in Baloghs Schloss verschaffen und ihn finden. Sie musste wissen wie es ihm ging. Wer weiß was sie ihm antaten, welche Qualen er erleiden musste. Sie sprang auf die Beine und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen. „Bring mich zu ihm!" verlangte sie von Eldor, als sie fertig war. Kurz wollte er protestieren, ließ es aber als er ihren entschlossenen Ausdruck sah. „Gut. Lass uns gehen!" Auch er erhob sich und packte seine Sachen ein. Er kannte den Weg und brachte sie hinab auf die alte Strasse. „Dies ist die Strasse nach Jidara!" erklärte er ihr. „Aber wir müssen in die andere Richtung." Beide sahen nach vorne. Kam es Hermione nur so vor oder wirkte der Weg zu Balogh tatsächlich trostloser, die Bäume krummer und verkümmerter, selbst die Erde wirkte nicht braun sondern fahl und grau. Entschlossen straffte sie die Schultern und ging los.

*

Sie hatten ihn tatsächlich geschnappt, ihn in Ketten gelegt und in eine modrige Zelle geworfen. Es gab kaum Licht in diesem dunklen Loch. Er nahm in einer Ecke Platz, in der er altes Stroh entdeckte und wartete. Er wurde mit allem fertig, solange Hermione nur in Freiheit und in Sicherheit war. Was mit ihm geschah würde sich zeigen. Gedankenverloren senkte er den Kopf und dachte an sie. An ihren Duft. Stellte sich ihr Lächeln vor und musste selbst dabei schmunzeln. Sie war einzigartig, wunderbar….. Plötzlich fühlte er sich beobachtet. Misstrauisch hob er den Kopf. Er hatte niemanden näher kommen gehört. Tatsächlich stand vor seiner Gefängnistür ein Mann. Auch ohne Eldors Beschreibung erkannte er ihn. Balogh. Er stand da und musterte ihn, dabei war nicht zu erkennen was er dachte. Sein Gesichtsaudruck wirkte stoisch. Er sagte kein Wort. Irgendwie erinnerte er ihn an Voldemort. Nicht das sie sich äußerlich ähnlich gewesen wären, nein es war ihr Streben nach Macht, das sie beide gemeinsam hatten. Severus sah nur einen Unterschied und der ließ selbst ihn leicht frösteln. Baloghs Augen waren kalt. Er kannte kein Mitleid, keine Gnade, er wirkte fast so als wären ihm jegliche Gefühle abhanden gekommen. Er ging wie er kam, leise. Er hatte gesehen was er wissen wollte.

Dieser Mann in der Zelle war kein gewöhnlicher Bauer, denn dann hätte er jetzt Angst. Dieser Mann hatte aber keine Angst. Weder vor ihm noch vor dem Ort an dem er sich befand und das war ungewöhnlich. Er hatte so seine Zweifel ob seine Männer ihm den Richtigen gebracht hatten, jetzt war er sich sicher. Er war der richtige. Jetzt fehlte nur noch sie. Als er in den Hof trat befahl er dem Mann neben sich man möge sein Pferd bringen. Wer weiß wen der Wald noch so ausgespuckt hat.

*

Hermione und Eldor hatten schon fast die Kreuzung erreicht, als ein Reitertrupp heransprengt kam. Furchtsam duckte sich Eldor. Er wusste es war unausweichlich, aber dennoch wünschte er sich ihm nicht begegnen zu müssen. Balogh hielt auf die beiden Wanderer zu und war eigentlich wenig erstaunt Eldor zu sehen. Sein Auftauchen erklärte vieles, unter anderem wie es den Auserwählten gelungen war vor seinen Männern zu entkommen. Scharf zügelte er sein Pferd neben den Beiden und betrachtete vor allem Hermione ganz genau. Sie wirkte klein und zart auf ihn, nicht wirklich bedeutend. Da sie den Kopf gesenkt hielt konnte er ihre Augen nicht sehen, aber er war sich auch so sicher, von ihr ging keine Gefahr aus. Sollte sie lästig werden, würde er sie wie einen dürren Ast entzwei brechen. „Wir haben einander lange nicht gesehen." Meinte er ruhig. Er hob seine Stimme nicht und so hatte sie einen beinahe sanften Klang, doch genau der ließ Hermione einen Schauer der Angst über den Rücken laufen. Das letzte Mal das sie so große Angst verspürte war, als sie Voldemort gegenüber stand. Eldor neigte leicht den Kopf und zeigte so seine Unterwürfigkeit. „Lange ist es her, mein König." Gab er ihm zur Antwort. Balogh zeigte sich damit zufrieden. „Wer ist das Weib an eurer Seite?" fragte er ihn fast beiläufig und strich dabei seinem Pferd durch die Mähne so als interessierte ihn die Antwort nicht wirklich, aber Eldor war auf der Hut. Nichts was dieser machte geschah zufällig. Was wusste Balogh? Unruhig sah er zu ihm hoch, die Anspannung stieg in ihm. „Sie ist die Frau meines Cousins, mein König." Erwiderte Eldor gelassen und wäre Balogh nicht Balogh sondern ein anderer so hätte er ihm mit Sicherheit geglaubt, aber er wusste das Eldor log. „Was führt sie hier her und wo ist ihr Mann?" prasselten schon die nächsten Fragen auf ihn nieder, doch nun hatte er es geschafft sich eine Geschichte zurecht zu legen. „Ihr Mann ist tot und so kam sie zu mir, um mich um Hilfe zu bitten." Balogh ließ sich Eldors Worte durch den Kopf gehen und starrte dabei in die Ferne. Kurz überlegte er Eldors Lügen zu zerpflügen und ihm zu beweisen, dass er kein Narr war, aber dann überlegte er es sich anders. Die beiden würden sicher versuchen in seine Nähe zu kommen. Es würde interessant sein zu beobachten wie sie das anzustellen gedachten. Kaum merklich nickte Balogh mit dem Kopf. „Wir werden einander bestimmt schon bald wieder sehen!" verabschiedete er sich von den Beiden, wendete sein Pferd und galoppierte los, ohne weiter auf seine Soldaten zu achten, die wie immer Mühe hatten ihrem Herrn zu folgen.

*

Tief holte Hermione sobald Balogh fort war Luft. „Das lief doch gar nicht so schlecht." Meinte sie leicht zweifelhaft. „Du irrst! Es ist weitaus schlimmer, als du dir vorstellen kannst!" erwiderte Eldor alarmiert. Er starrte immer noch hinter Balogh her, obwohl dieser schon außer Sichtweite war. „Er weiß alles und zur gegebenen Zeit wird er mit diesem Wissen wie es ihm gefällt verfahren!" fest presste er die Lippen aufeinander. „Lass uns umkehren solange es noch geht. Es ist vorbei!" So als würde er frieren, verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und schlang sie fest um seinen Oberkörper. Wut umwölkte Hermiones Augen. Es war nicht vorbei! Noch lange nicht! Dieser Unmensch hatte ihren Severus und bevor sie ihn nicht befreit hatte würde sie von hier nicht weggehen. „Es ist bereits zu spät. Er hat Severus. Ich kann nicht gehen, ohne ihn!" kam es willenstark von ihr. Sie würde nicht umkehren, nicht davon laufen. Ihr Weg war in Baloghs Festung. Seufzend betrachtete er sie von der Seite. Müsste er es eigentlich nicht besser wissen? Das Schicksal ließ sich nun mal nicht aufhalten. Ihr Schicksal war es sich Balogh zu stellen und wenn die Götter willig waren ihn zu vernichten. Sie war dazu erwählt worden, Balogh das Fürchten zu lehren. Für ihn wurde es auch endlich an der Zeit damit aufzuhören immer nur weg zu laufen. Das machte er schon viel zu lange. Auch er musste sich seinem Schicksal stellen, wenn es auch ein anderes als das von Hermione und Severus war. „Du hast Recht! Ich werde dich begleiten und sicher in sein Schloss bringen!" sagte er nun seinerseits entschlossen. Vielleicht war es seine Bestimmung sie zu begleiten? Wer wenn nicht er könnte sie sicher hinein bringen? Der Rest würde sich zeigen.

*

Balogh saß alleine in seinem riesigen Speisesaal und nahm sein Abendmahl ein, als ein Diener herbei eilte und sich neben ihn stellte. Er ließ ihn einen Augenblick warten, ehe er ihm sein Ohr zuneigte. „Ein Mädchen möchte in Eure Dienste treten, Herr!" flüsterte er ihm demütig zu. Balogh nahm einen weiteren Bissen von der vorzüglichen Wachtel die man ihm serviert hatte und beachtete den Mann an seiner Seite nicht weiter. Dieser stand reglos da und wartete. „Wie sieht sie aus?" fragte er laut seinen Diener. Hastig beschrieb dieser ihr aussehen. Nach etlichen Minuten, Balogh hatte sein Essen beendet und wischte sich gerade mit einer Serviette über den Mund, gab er seinem Diener seine Antwort. „Lasst sie in der Küche mithelfen!" Der Diener verneigte sich kurz und eilte von dannen. Balogh erhob sich, trat zum Fenster und blickte in die hereinbrechende Dämmerung hinaus. Nun waren beide hier. Das klügste wäre sicher sie auf der Stelle zu töten, aber in ihm keimte die Neugierde. Wie würden diese beiden wertlosen Kreaturen versuchen ihn zu vernichten? Er musste einfach wissen wo durch seine Macht gefährdet war. Er würde sie beobachten und sehen was geschah. Eine Zeitlang würde es sicher amüsant sein zu sehen, wie sie versuchten ihn zu stürzen und wenn er ihrer überdrüssig wurde, würden sie sterben.


	20. Chapter 20

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Hm? Balogh soll also sterben - mal sehen wie ich das hinbekomme. Immerhin sieht es im Moment für unsere Helden sehr schlecht aus. ;-)_

_lg Gaby_

20 Ohne Freude, ohne Hoffnung

Unruhig eilte er durch den Wald. Er hätte bleiben sollen. Wie konnte er sie nur ihrem Schicksal überlassen? Was wussten sie schon über Balogh? Im Grunde nichts! Er war nicht nur böse, er war abgrundtief böse. Wer Gefallen am Tod fand, der hatte keine Seele mehr in seinem Leib. Unstet hastete er zwischen den Bäumen durch. Er hätte bleiben sollen. Balogh ahnte bereits die Wahrheit. Er würde die beiden töten. _Und du alter Narr denkst du könntest das verhindern? Du konntest damals nichts gegen ihn ausrichten. Dumm hast du dagestanden und hast zugesehen. Hast gesehen zu was er fähig ist und du hast gesehen was er ist._ Schwer atmend hielt er neben einem dicken Baumstamm inne. Er lief schon wieder weg. Tränen brannten ihm in den Augen. Er hasste sich für seine Feigheit. Ja in seinen Höhlen da war er mutig, da kannte er keine Angst, aber in der Nähe von Balogh…..Nachdenklich blickte er starr ins Nichts. Die Vergangenheit mischte sich vor seinen Augen mit der Gegenwart. Er sah Ashulie und er sah die Beiden und er sah sich. Weit war es mit ihm gekommen – er versteckte sich seit Jahren in seinen Höhlen, in seiner selbst geschaffenen Hölle. Wo war sein Mut geblieben, den er neben Hermione so stolz präsentiert hatte? Er eilte weiter ohne darauf zu achten wohin er lief. Einfach nur weiter.

*

Ruhelos schritt er in seinem Gefängnis auf und ab. Sein starker Bewegungsdrang wurde durch die Enge der Zelle stark eingeschränkt. Die feuchten Wände, der kühle Stein, das machte ihm nichts aus. Seit Jahren bewohnte er in Hogwarts den Kerker und er fühlte sich wohl dort. Einzig der Lichtmangel störte ihn. Nach der langen Zeit unter der Erde vermisste er das Licht des Tages. Er musste versuchen hier wieder raus zu kommen. Das Balogh ihn einfach seiner Wege ziehen ließ, war mehr als unwahrscheinlich. Dieser Blick mit dem er ihn maß, sagte ihm, wenn er die Wahrheit nicht wusste, so ahnte er sie zumindest und das bedeutete so wie es aussah seinen Tod. Er wollte nicht sterben. Er wollte leben, weil es sie…… Weil es sie gab. Hermione. Bei dem Gedanken an sie durchliefen ihn tausend Fragen. Wo war sie? War sie in Sicherheit? Bestimmt, denn sonst wäre sie sicher hier, oder? Was wusste er schon von der Größe dieses Schlosses? Wie viel hatte er denn davon schon gesehen? Seine Gedanken begannen sich im Kreis zu drehen, getragen alleine von der Sorge um Hermione. Einzig die Hoffnung, dass sie immer noch in den Wäldern bei Eldor und somit in Sicherheit war, beruhigte ihn ein klein wenig. Auch wenn er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon ausgehen konnte, dass sie nicht dort bleiben würde. Wer weiß, vielleicht heckte sie bereits jetzt in diesem Moment einen abstrusen Plan aus, um ihn zu befreien. Sie war und blieb eine Gryffindor und die würden niemals tatenlos zu sehen, wenn jemand, den sie kannten, vielleicht auch mochten, vielleicht auch sehr….. Er begann abzuschweifen. Nichts und niemand würde sie davon abhalten ihn zu befreien, darauf würde er tausend Eide schwören.

*

Hermione sah sich in der großen, geräumigen und doch so stickigen Küche um. Unzählige Menschen schwirrten herum. Manche rührten in großen Töpfen, andere putzten und schnitten Gemüse, wieder andere rupften Hühner oder nahmen Fische aus. Ein kleiner Junge war einzig dazu abgestellt, das Ferkel das auf einem Spieß briet stetig zu wenden und zu drehen. Seine Backen waren knallrot und er war schweißgebadet. Zum einem, weil die Hitze nahe am Feuer so stark war und zum anderen, wegen der schweren Arbeit die dieser verrichten musste. Dabei war er ein Knabe von höchstens acht oder neun Jahren. Ein großer muskulöser Mann baute sich breitbeinig vor ihr auf und musterte sie unverschämt. „So du bist also die Neue?" meinte er abschätzig. Wahrscheinlich war er sowas wie der Küchenchef. Da sie sich nicht sicher war, was dieser nun von ihr erwartete, nickte sie nur stumm mit dem Kopf. Im Raum herrschte absolute Stille. Nur das Klappern der Töpfe, rühren und schneiden, einfach die Arbeit an sich, war zu hören, aber es sprach niemand miteinander. Hier herrschte keine Freude, kein fröhliches Lachen. Hier herrschte die Dunkelheit. Sie betrachtete einzelne Gesichter, doch alle wirkten gleich. Verschlossen, den Blick leer und abgewandt. Es schien als hätten sie alle Hoffnung schon lange verloren. Hermione war hierher gekommen, um Severus zu befreien, aber würde sie gehen können ohne diesen Menschen geholfen zu haben? „Hör mir zu Mädchen, eigentlich ist alles ganz einfach. Du tust was man dir sagt und stellst keine Fragen. Überhaupt ist es das Beste du schweigst." Erklärte er ihr bestimmend, dann packte er sie am Oberarm und schob sie vor sich her. „Ich zeig dir was du zu tun hast und wenn du gute, schnelle und gründliche Arbeit leistest, kannst du bleiben!" Er brachte sie zu einem riesigen Berg Kartoffeln, davor stand ein einfacher Schemel am Boden. „Die gehören alle geputzt und geschält! Mach dich ran und wenn du fertig bist, machst du dort weiter." Er wies mit der Hand ein Stück neben ihr und dort lagen Unmengen von Zwiebeln. Sie würde den Rest ihres Lebens damit verbringen. Nie und nimmer konnte sie das schaffen und dabei sollte sie eigentlich Severus befreien, den Spiegel finden und mit ihm zurück nach Hogwarts fliehen. _Und dann lebten sie glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage._ Rief spöttisch eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Wach auf! Wie stellst du dir das vor? Glaubst du, du kannst einzig bewaffnet mit einer Kartoffel und deinem süßen Lächeln in den Kerker marschieren, Severus kurz abholen und gemeinsam durchsucht ihr fröhlich das Schloss bis ihr den Spiegel, oder was sonst als Portal nach Hogwarts dienen mochte, gefunden habt und keiner hält euch dabei auf? Wohl kaum!_ Unglücklich ließ sie sich auf den Hocker fallen und begann mit dem schälen der Kartoffeln. Sie brauchte einfach Zeit bis ihr ein vernünftiger Plan eingefallen war, das war alles.

*

In seinen Räumen legte er die schwere Rüstung ab. Eigentlich müsste er sich durch das Wegfallen des schweren Gewichtes leichter fühlen, aber dem war nicht so. Er trug seine Rüstung gerne, gab sie ihm ein Gefühl der Unverwundbarkeit, der Stärke und sie zeigte nach außen hin was er war – ein mächtiger Krieger. Darunter verbarg sich ein schmächtiger, weicher Körper. Darunter war er verletzlich. Das Schwert schob er griff bereit auf das Bett, auch nachts trennte er sich nicht davon. Seine Feinde schliefen nie und Unachtsamkeit konnte sein letzter tödlicher Fehler sein, den er nicht vorhatte zu begehen. Eigentlich hatte er nichts mehr zu befürchten. Die Beiden, die laut einer törichten Prophezeiung gekommen waren ihn zu vernichten, waren in seinem Dienst und seinem Kerker. Sie konnten keinen Schaden anrichten, denn sie waren getrennt voneinander und sagte die Prophezeiung nicht, dass es ihnen nur gemeinsam gelingen konnte? Er würde sich davor hüten ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, einander zu begegnen. Er hatte strikte Anweisung gegeben, dass niemand, außer ihm, in den Kerker gehen durfte. Wer sich ihm widersetzte fand den Tod. Das er damit Severus dem Hungertod auslieferte, darüber machte er sich keine Gedanken. Warum sollte er ihm noch zu Essen geben, er würde sowieso sterben. Was das Mädchen betraf, da war er sich noch nicht sicher, was er mit ihr machen sollte. Er könnte sie seinen Männern überlassen und wenn sie fertig mit ihr waren, würde sie ihm sicher nur zu gern alles erzählen, was er wissen wollte. Andererseits was wenn sie zu grob mit ihr umsprangen, dann würde sie einfach sterben und er bekam nichts. Nein besser er beobachtete sie und wartete vorerst ab. Seine Augen schweiften durch seinen Raum. Er war sehr spartanisch eingerichtet. Es gab nur ein Bett, ohne jeglichen Firlefanz, eine Kommode mit seinen Kleidern und den Spiegel. Wie jeden Abend trat er vor diesen und betrachtete ihn genau. Was konnte er? Was verbarg sich unter seiner spiegelnden Oberfläche? Er hatte ihn von Anur übernommen. Schade, dass er den Alten getötet hatte, bevor er von dem Spiegel wusste. Dieser hatte dessen Geheimnis um ihn mit in sein Grab genommen. Seine Tochter, das dumme Ding, hatte davon keine Ahnung. Sie hatte den Spiegel nie gesehen. Erst als er ihr diesen zeigte. Darum war er sich auch so sicher, dass Anur wusste was dieser bewirkte, was seine Macht war. Ärgerlich strich er über den Rahmen und einmal mehr bildete er sich ein, dass der Spiegel sein Bild veränderte. Als würde er nicht mehr den Raum hinter sich zeigen, sondern etwas ganz anderes. Kaum konzentrierte er sich darauf , verschwand was immer es war und zeigte wieder nur seine Kammer.

*

Unbemerkt hatte er automatisch den Weg zu seinen Höhlen eingeschlagen. Es war nicht mehr weit, ein Stück noch durch diese Bäume hindurch und schon bald konnte er in den Schutz seiner Berge eintauchen. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er einen Gegenstand wahr, der da definitiv nicht hingehörte. Als er seinen Blick darauf richtete, erkannte er Severus Tasche. Dieser musste sie auf der Flucht hier verloren haben, oder er hatte sie absichtlich weggeworfen. Was immer er an Tränken gebraut hatte, zur Heilung dienten sie sicher nicht und wahrscheinlich wollte er so verhindern, dass sie in die falschen Hände gerieten. Wer weiß was Balogh mit ihnen angestellt hätte? Er hätte seine helle Freude damit gehabt sie irgendeiner armen Seele einzuflößen und darauf zu warten was passiert. Das hätte dieser sicher so gemacht, aber was sollte er damit tun? Du musst sie Hermione bringen! Befahl ihm seine innere Stimme. Nur widerwillig gab er ihr recht. Unentschlossen stand er da. Wie mutig er in seinen Höhlen gewesen war und hier? Hier unter freiem Himmel, Balogh so nah, trug er nicht den kleinsten Funken Mut in sich. Alles war fort. Zerfressen von der Angst vor dem tyrannischen König. Kurz setzte er sich auf den Boden, er musste nachdenken. Dabei wog die Tasche schwer in seiner Hand. Was wenn er der Grund war, wenn sie versagten? Vielleicht brauchten sie genau das zum Sieg? Er konnte es nicht tun, aber er musste. Mit Hermione an seiner Seite war ihm der Weg zum Schloss leichter gefallen. Alleine wurde es zu einer beinahe unerträglichen Tortur. Stumm sah er zu, wie die Dämmerung hereinbrach.

*

Ihr schmerzten die Schultern, die Arme, ihre Hände. Von ihrem Rücken sprach sie noch gar nicht. Stunden um Stunden hatte sie mit Kartoffeln und Zwiebeln verbracht. Sie glaubte in ihrem ganzen Leben keines von beiden, jemals wieder sehen zu können. Betrübt erinnerte sie sich zurück wie alles begann. Sie sah sich auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts. Ihre einzige Sorge war ihr langweiliges Leben und die Suche nach einem passenden Job gewesen. Meine Güte wenn sie jetzt dort sein könnte. Nie wieder würde sie sich beschweren, dass ihr Leben zu langweilig war. Wenn sie jetzt die Zeit zurück drehen könnte zu dem Augenblick als sie das Schloss betrat, dann würden sie ihre Schritte nicht nach oben zu Minerva lenken, oh nein. Ganz von selbst würde sie zu ihm in den Kerker eilen und ihn fest in ihre Arme schließen. Sehnsüchtig schloss sie die Augen und zauberte so ein Bild von ihm in ihr Bewusstsein. Sie musste ihn finden. Wer weiß wie es ihm ging. Sie kannte bis jetzt nur den Zugang zum Schloss und die Küche. Aber sie sah ihre Chance kommen. Der Küchenchef hatte sie beauftragt Wasser zu holen. Das war ihre Chance sich in Ruhe und ungestört umzusehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht konnte sie kurz mit ihm sprechen? Ihn sehen, berühren……. _Severus bitte sag, das es dir gut geht, dass dieser elende Bastard dir nichts getan hat. _Flehte sie in ihrem Geist. Mit gesenktem Kopf eilte sie über den grob gepflasterten Hof. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie das rege Treiben rings um sie. Knechte striegelten die Pferde und kümmerten sich um Sättel und Zaumzeuge. Soldaten schärften ihre Waffen und übten sich in Schaukämpfen, doch auch ihre Gesichter lag der gleiche leere und abgehärmte Ausdruck, den sie schon in der Küche wahrgenommen hatte. Was hatte ihnen Balogh nur angetan? Links von ihr kam man über eine kurze Treppe zum Eingangsportal. Flankiert wurde dieses von zwei steinernen Figuren. Zwei Bären. Aufrecht stehend hielten sie die Stellung, die Tatzen dabei erhoben. Auch sie strahlten jene Hoffnungslosigkeit die das ganze Schloss befallen zu haben schien. Schnell huschte sie an diesen vorbei. Der Brunnen lag am anderen Ende des Hofes und noch etwas. Kurz hielt sie in ihrem Schritt inne. Eine kleine Tür wies den Weg nach unten. Zwei grobschlächtige Soldaten standen davor und bewachten sie mit grimmiger Mine. Was sich dahinter verbarg war ihr klar und machte ihr zugleich das Herz schwer. Severus war gut bewacht und unerreichbar für sie. Wie sollte sie an ihnen bloß vorbeikommen?

_Hermione du musst dir etwas einfallen lassen!_ Befahl sie sich selbst schroff.

*

Teilnahmslos betrachtete Balogh die emsigen Bemühungen seines Kammerdieners seine Rüstung zu putzen und zu polieren. Er trat an das Fenster und sah hinab in den Hof. Über diesen eilte eine Magd. Mit gesenktem Kopf lief sie zu dem Brunnen. Die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit machte es ihm schwer genau zu erkennen wer sie war, doch dann…. Kurz hielt sie inne und betrachtete die Wachen vor dem Kerker. Da wusste er wer sie war.

„Geh hinunter in die Küche und lass mir Wein und Speisen bringen!" befahl er ihm plötzlich scharf. Hurtig kam der Diener auf die Beine und wollte sogleich zur Tür hinaus eilen. „Schick das neue Mädchen damit!" rief er ihm noch hinterher, dabei betrachtete er sie, wie sie mit dem vollen Eimer wieder zurück zur Küche ging.


	21. Chapter 21

_Vielen Dank für dein Review, Marian! Tja dann werd ich mir für Balogh wohl was besonderes ausdenken müssen! ;-)_

_lg Gaby_

21 Noch ist es nicht zu spät

Sie wurde bereits erwartet. Schweigend reichte man ihr eine Platte mit Speisen und Wein. „Bring das dem König!" befahl man ihr schroff. Ein Diener eilte ihr voraus und wies ihr den Weg. Sie fühlte wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Eldor hatte Recht, er ahnte bereits etwas. Wie viel würde sich zeigen. Mutig richtete sie sich kerzengerade auf und schritt vornehm aus. Sie war eine Gryffindor, niemals ließ sie sich unterkriegen! Sie folgte dem Mann vor sich über unzählige Treppen und Flure nach oben zu den Gemächern. Zuletzt hielt er an einer mächtig aussehenden Tür. Sie wirkte auf sie uneinnehmbar. Bevor sie sich darüber weiter den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, öffnete der Diener ihr bereits die Tür und ließ sie eintreten, drängte sie förmlich sich zu beeilen. So schritt sie hastig über die Schwelle und sah sich dabei neugierig um. Sie wusste nicht was sie erwartet hatte, aber das nicht. Es war nicht das schlichte Bett, oder die einfach Kommode die ihren Blick anzogen – es war der Spiegel. Er sah genauso aus wie der auf Hogwarts. Es war das exakte Gegenstück. Erstarrt blickte sie auf ihn. Ihre Hoffnung stand zum greifen nahe vor ihr und doch durfte sie ihn nicht berühren, nicht einmal ansehen. Sie zwang sich den Blick abzuwenden und traf direkt auf Baloghs. Ihm war ihr Interesse an dem Spiegel nicht entgangen, doch wie immer war an seiner Mine nicht zu erkennen was in ihm vorging. Sie hatte ihn erstmals hoch zu Ross gesehen und selbst da wirkte er bereits unheimlich auf sie, aber ihn so plötzlich so nahe vor sich zu haben, ließen ihr kalte Schauer der Furcht über den Rücken kriechen. Neben ihm wirkte Voldemort wie ein Chorknabe. Wortlos sah er ihr zu wie sie klappernd das Essen auf der Kommode abstellte. Mit der Hand deutete er seinem Diener seine Kammer zu verlassen. Dieser gehorchte auf der Stelle und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Nun war sie mit ihm ganz alleine. Sie zwang sich still zu stehen und ihm ihre Furcht nicht zu zeigen. Er sollte nicht wissen was in ihr vorging. Langsam trat er näher, betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Sie war schwach, das erkannte er schon als er sie in Begleitung von Eldor sah. Sie war nur eine Frau, sie war sicher keine Gefahr für ihn. Er griff an ihr vorbei und fasste nach dem Weinkelch. In einem Zug leerte er den Becher und hielt in ihr hin. Sie war seine Dienerin, sollte sie dienen. Gelassen packte sie den Krug und füllte seinen Becher nach. „Der Spiegel – gefällt er dir?" fragte er sie, ohne sie dabei anzublicken. Seine Augen hafteten an seinem Kelch so als studiere er den Wein der leicht schwankend allmählich zur Ruhe kam. „Jeder der ihn berührt, findet den Tod!" Er hob den Blick und fixierte sie. Geschockt starrte sie ihn an. Er wusste es. Er wusste es tatsächlich.

*

Völlig erschöpft erreichte er das Schloss. Noch war er nicht zu spät, das Tor war noch offen und so konnte er passieren. Schnell trat er durch und sank, kaum im Inneren, auf die Knie. Er war zu alt um so durch den Wald zu laufen, oder war es etwas anderes was ihm den Atem nahm? Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und achtsam sah er sich um. Er wollte nicht dem einen begegnen. Einen Augenblick der Ruhe gönnte er sich. Er suchte sich ein stilles Plätzchen und sank müde nieder. Später würde er Hermione suchen, später. Die Tasche ließ er hinter sich fallen, er musste gut darauf acht geben, ihr Inhalt – wenn sie in die falschen Hände fiel, dann..... Wer weiß welches Unheil er damit anrichten konnte und er wollte es gar nicht wissen. Eldor erinnerte sich zurück an jene glücklichen Tage, ehe Balogh an die Macht kam. Ein einfacher Soldat war er gewesen, kein Herrscher, ein lächerliches Nichts. Von seinen Kameraden wurde er mehr als einmal verspottet, aber schon damals lag in seinen Augen eine Kälte und wenn niemand hinsah, dann blitzte sie hervor. Eldor war im Schloss geboren worden. Er war der Sohn einer einfachen Magd, seinen Vater hatte er nie kennen gelernt, dieser starb am Fieber noch vor seiner Geburt. Als kleiner Junge war es ihm gestattet sich frei im Schloss zu bewegen und so sah er viel, vielleicht zu viel für so kleine Kinderaugen. Einmal fand er eine Magd, er kannte sie, sie lag weinend am Boden. Neugierig trat er näher. „Was fehlt dir?" hat er sie gefragt und bei seiner damals noch zarten Stimme hob sie den Kopf und zeigte ihm ihr Gesicht. Ganz blau verfärbt war es, die Lippe aufgeplatzt, ein Zahn fehlte. Sie blutete aus dem Mund. Flehend betrachtete sie ihn, sprach kein Wort, zaghaft streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen, doch die Geste wirkte nicht als wollte sie ihn zu sich heran locken, nein, sondern mehr als wollte sie ihn von sich fortschieben. In diesem Augenblick trat er hervor und verpasste ihr einen weiteren Tritt in die Seite. Vor Schmerzen krümmte sie sich. Schützend rollte sie sich zusammen, ihr Blick war immer noch auf ihn gerichtet. „Lauf!" flüsterte sie und das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Der Mann war Balogh gewesen. Niemals wurden Gerüchte über sein Tun laut, dass wusste er klug zu verhindern. Einige der Mägde verschwanden, plötzlich, unerklärlich. Einige die gewagt haben den Mund zu öffnen.............. Verdrossen schloss er die Augen. Nur nicht daran denken, nur nicht daran.

*

Balogh bediente sich an den Speisen, unverdrossen war sein Blick dabei auf Hermione gerichtet. Er versuchte zu ergründen, was an ihr so besonders sein sollte. Nichts an ihr war außergewöhnlich, nicht einmal ihre Schönheit. Sie war eine kleine, zierliche Frau mit braunen Locken. Langes Haar das ihr wirr ins Gesicht fiel. Er hatte bis jetzt nichts bedrohliches an ihr entdecken können. „Dein Mann – woran ist er gestorben?" fragte er sie plötzlich. Er musste einfach wissen was es war. Wenn sie tatsächlich über eine Macht verfügte, die selbst ihn, unsterblich, machtvoll, zerstören konnte, dann wollte er sie haben. Leicht verunsichert, dachte sie nach. Diese Frage traf sie unvorbereitet und so konnte sie ihm nicht sofort antworten. „Weißt du nicht woran er starb?" Er verhöhnte sie und entfachte so ihren Zorn. „Ich weiß woran er starb, mein König! Die viele Arbeit brach ihm das Kreuz und so starb er!" Kurz zeichnete sich so etwas wie Erstaunen in seinem Gesicht ab. War es möglich, hatte er sich doch geirrt? Sie sprach mit einer solchen Leidenschaft, als hätte sie tatsächlich ihren Mann verloren. „Welchem Handwerk ging er nach, dein Mann?" ließ er sich hinreißen zu fragen. „Er diente seinem König!" In seinen Augen entstand ein tödlicher Funke. „Wie kannst du es wagen!" fuhr er sie kalt an. „Willst du ihm denn so schnell folgen?" Gespielt entsetzt sah sie ihn an. „Mein König er verdiente als Hufschmied sein Geld und einzig die Pferde des Königs müssen beschlagen werden." Unschuldig sah sie ihn an. Wieder war er beinahe versucht ihr zu glauben, aber nur beinahe. Ehe sie es kommen sah oder verhindern konnte, holte er aus und schlug sie nieder. „Verhöhne mich nie wieder, oder es wird dein Tod sein!" kalt blickte er herab auf sie und sah in ihren Augen wonach er sich am meisten sehnte

- Angst! „Verschwinde!" Mit einem Winken seiner Hand, der Hand mit der er sie geschlagen hatte, entließ er sie wie zuvor den Diener. Zittrig kam sie auf die Beine und verließ seine Gemächer.

*

Ungeahnter Hass stieg in ihr empor. Ihr brannte fast das ganze Gesicht und mit Sicherheit würden sich morgen blaue Flecken zeigen. Schon jetzt spürte sie wie ihr Auge zuschwoll.

_Er hat das nicht zum ersten Mal getan. Er wusste genau wie heftig er zuschlagen musste damit es richtig weh tat, aber ohne sie ernsthaft dabei zu verletzten. _

Schlagartig wurde ihr das klar. Er war wahrlich das Monster, für das ihn alle hielten. Und er war ihnen auf der Spur. Selbst er glaubte an diese bescheuerte Prophezeihung, aber auch wenn es sie nicht geben würde, könnte sie tatsächlich dieses Land verlassen, ohne den Menschen hier zu helfen? Eldor, Zion, Carla......Sie alle hatten ihnen auf die eine oder andere Art völlig selbstlos geholfen. Sie konnte nicht von hier fortgehen und diese liebenswerten Menschen ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Denn dieses Schicksal war grausamer als der Tod und selbst diesen hatte Balogh bereits betrogen! Sie eilte hinaus zu dem Brunnen und kühlte ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Zufällig fiel ihr Blick in den Schatten neben ihr. Sie erschrak zutiefst. Dort im Schatten regte sich etwas. „Sssch!" zischte dieses etwas und schob sein Gesicht in das fahle Licht des Mondes. „Eldor?"

*

„Schweig still und komm her!" befahl er leise. Unruhig sah er sich um. Hatte sie schon Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen? Die beiden Soldaten die den Kerker bewachten, sahen Hermione in den Schatten kriechen. Belustigt stießen sie sich an und gröhlten. Vermuteten sie doch, das sie sich hier zu einem Stelldichein traf. Eldor zuckte mit den Schultern, sollten sie doch, besser, als das sie die Wahrheit kannten. „Was machst du hier?" flüsterte sie ihm aufgebracht zu. „Was ist mit deinem Gesicht?" fragte er ebenso leise zurück. Ihm war trotz des spärlichen Lichts nicht entgangen, das ihre linke Gesichtshälfte leicht geschwollen war. „Balogh!" gab er sich gleich darauf selbst die Antwort. Fast grob packte er sie bei den Schultern. „Bleib weg von ihm!" fuhr er sie wild an und schüttelte sie. Zu oft hatte er diese Art Verletzung nun schon in seiner Nähe gesehen. „Eldor!" entfuhr es ihr, doch er hörte sie nicht. „Eldor!" sagte sie, diesmal schon um einiges lauter. „Du tust mir weh!" abrupt ließ er sie los. „Entschuldige!" meinte er zerknirscht. „Ich hab das einfach schon zu oft gesehen. Er....er schlägt Frauen. Die Mägde hier, Ashulie und nun auch dich....ich.." Wirr fuhr er sich durch sein spärliches Haar. „Schon gut!" beruhigend legte Hermione ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Ihr war vorhin schon klar geworden, dass sie nicht die erste war und hatte Eldor ihnen, ihr und Severus, nicht berichtet, dass er auch Ashulie schlug? „Lass uns lieber über etwas anderes reden. Warum bist du zurück gekommen?" Ihr Herz krampfte sich bei dem Gedanken an ihn schmerzhaft zusammen. Ihn so nahe zu wissen und doch so unerreichbar fern.... Mühsam unterdrückte sie die Traurigkeit. Heute Nacht würde er sie nicht in seine Arme schließen. Doch das dürfe wahrscheinlich seine geringste Sorge sein. Mit Sicherheit wartete kein weiches Lager auf ihn. Wer konnte schon sagen wie es im Kerker aussah, bei Baloghs Grausamkeit.

*

Es gab kein Fenster, sodass er nicht nach den Sternen sehen konnte. Er hatte versucht sich hinzulegen, Schlaf zu finden, aber seine Gedanken fanden keine Ruhe. Sie war da draußen, er fühlte es, fast zum greifen nahe und er konnte sie nicht beschützen. Er musste hier raus! Sobald sich die erste Wache blicken ließ, würde er diese überwältigen und dann.....Egal er würde einen Weg finden, er fand immer einen Weg. Streng zwang er sich platz zu nehmen. Wenn er so weiter machte, hatte er später keine Kraft mehr zum kämpfen. Er musste ruhen. Er schloss die Augen und beschwor ihr Bild herauf. Ihr Anblick gab ihm Frieden und übte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn aus. Für sie würde er alles tun, weil er sie liebte! Sein Herz schlug heftig gegen seine Rippen. Nicht noch einmal würde er versagen. Nicht noch einmal wollte er sich so hilflos fühlen, wie er sich einst gefühlt hatte. Noch einmal konnte er es nicht ertragen. Hermione musste leben und sicher zurückkehren nach Hogwarts. Das war seine Pflicht. Das war seine Aufgabe. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er musste hier raus und sie beschützen!

*

Vorsichtig zog er den Beutel hinter seinem Rücken hervor. „Das hier hat Severus verloren!" bedeutend hielt er den Gegenstand in seinen Händen hoch. „Severus Tasche, seine Tänke!" Begeistert drückte sie die Tasche an sich. Mit diesen Tränken konnte, nein, musste es ihr gelingen ihn zu befreien und dann würden sie ihn gemeinsam stürzen. „Du sagtest er besitzt Magie. Wo? Ich meine wo bewahrt er all die Dinge auf, die er zum zaubern braucht?" Gespannt blickte sie auf Eldor. „Ich habe keine Ahnung." erwiderte er entmutigend. „Aber wenn ich danach suchen würde, würde ich mit seinen Räumen beginnen."

*


	22. Chapter 22

_Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews Marylein, Lufa und Mortianna´s Mogana! _

_ Marylein Langsam und quallvoll - hm mal sehen was sich machen läst! ;-) _

_ Maritanna´s Morgana Balogh hat den Befehl gegeben, dass jeder der den Spiegel berührt sterben muss. So wurde er seine Frau Ashulie los. _

_Lufa Ich freu mich sehr über dein Review. Schön , dass du noch mit liest und ich dich nicht mit meinem Geschreibsle schon vergrault habe! ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

22 Der Aufstand

Müde schlief sie dort wo sie war ein, direkt auf dem Boden bei Eldor. Dieser legte ihr zum Schutz vor der Kälte seine Decke um die Schultern und blickte starr hinauf zu Baloghs Räumen. Noch immer flackerte eine Kerze in dessen Räumlichkeiten und verheißungsvoll leuchtete das Licht dieser in die Nacht. Aber diese Verheißung war trügerisch, denn dieses Licht war keines das Hoffnung spenden konnte. Seinem gefürchteten Feind so nahe zu sein fiel ihm immer noch schwer. Er hatte zuviel gesehen, zu viel dessen, zu was dieser fähig war. Er hatte seine Mutter bald verloren, auch sie verschwand plötzlich und keiner hatte sie jemals mehr wieder gesehen. Am Anfang glaubte er den bösen Gerüchten, sie habe sich mit einem anderen Mann einfach davon gestohlen, aber später hatte er so seine Zweifel. Wenn er an ihr sanftes Lächeln dachte immer dann, wenn sie ihn ansah….. Nein niemals hätte sie ihn im Stich gelassen. Das glaubte er nicht, aber er konnte es nie beweisen, dass ihr etwas anderes zugestoßen war. Er hatte sie eine lange Zeit vermisst, doch dann nahm sich Balogh seiner an. Gab ihm das Gefühl etwas Besonderes zu sein, aber wie so vieles war auch das eine Lüge. Das einzige Besondere an ihm war seine unglaubliche Dummheit. Seufzend starrte er weiterhin nach oben und einmal dachte er für einen kurzen Moment seine Silhouette gesehen zu haben. Diese Bestie konnte nicht ewig herrschen und er würde dabei helfen das seine Schreckensherrschaft ein Ende fand. Seine Augen glitten über die schlafende Hermione. Er würde sie beschützen. Sie soll er nicht bekommen!

*

Früh am nächsten Morgen machte er sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Das Mädchen war keine Bedrohung für ihn. Er könnte ihr mit einer Hand das Genick brechen und nichts und niemand würde ihn davon abhalten, da war er sich sicher, aber der Mann unten in seinem Kerker. Wenn er nur an dessen Augen dachte. Da war etwas, was er nicht verstand. Aber er würde es herausfinden und so begab er sich nach einem kargen Frühstück, die steilen Stufen hinab, um nach ihm zu sehen. Wieder blickte er ihn einfach nur starr an, sagte nichts. Sein Gefangener hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt oder ignorierte ihn absichtlich. Er hatte einen Mann vor sich, dem er das durchaus zutraute. Er trug die einfachen Kleider der Menschen hier, aber sie schienen nicht zu ihm zu passen. Sein Haar war ungewöhnlich lang. Stumm befahl er seinen Soldaten die Tür aufzuschließen. Beim Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür sah er zum ersten Mal auf. Seine Augen fixierten ihn, wurden schmal, so als versuche er sein Innerstes zu ergründen. Balogh war wie immer in voller Rüstung, an seiner Seite baumelte seine scharfe Klinge und doch gelang es ihm sich damit sehr lautlos zu bewegen. Die beweglichen Teile seiner Rüstung waren sehr gut gepflegt. Er trat in die kleine Zelle von Severus. Die Soldaten schlossen hinter ihm die Tür. „Man sagte mir du bist gekommen um mich zu vernichten", begann er zu sprechen.

*

Severus spürte seine Anwesenheit, fühlte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen. Das erinnerte ihn an Voldemort. Ständig wanderten seine Augen, lagen einmal auf dem einen Untertanen und dann wieder auf dem anderen. Ständig war er bemüht zu ergründen, was ein jeder seiner Diener dachte. War er noch treu? War er noch loyal? Wohl eine seiner größten Ängste. Die Angst vor Verrat und war ihm das nicht schließlich zum Verhängnis geworden? Er hatte den dunklen Lord verraten und er würde es wieder tun. Dieser hatte sein Recht auf Existenz, Leben wollte er das nicht nennen, schon längst vergeben gehabt. Balogh war ihm auf eine beinahe erschreckende Weise ähnlich. Auch er konnte niemandem trauen, auch er fürchtete ständig um seine Macht. Merkte er nicht, wie er dadurch selber zur Geisel wurde? Das Knirschen des Schlosses zwang ihn nun doch den Blick zu heben. Balogh kam zu ihm in die Zelle. Aufmerksam studierte er ihn. Er war so wie Eldor ihn beschrieben hatte, aber da war noch mehr. Seinen Augen fehlte jegliche Wärme, auch das hatte er mit Voldemort gemeinsam. Dieser Mann könnte ihn töten, ohne dabei das Geringste zu empfinden. Er betrachtete genau seine gut sitzende Rüstung. Ob er sie auch im Schlaf trug? Wundern würde ihn das nicht. Balogh war immer kampfbereit und so wie Voldemort, gleich einem Virtuosen perfekt seinen Zauberstab beherrschte, so beherrschte Balogh sicher mit der gleichen Behändigkeit seine Klinge. Ihn zu reizen wäre mit Sicherheit eine tödliche Entscheidung. Unerwartet sprach ihn Balogh an und stellte ihm die Frage, die er bereits erwartet hatte. Vorsichtig erhob er sich, verschränkte seine Finger vor sich und spitzte den Mund, eine Geste die er anwandte um den Eindruck von Unterwürfigkeit zu vermitteln. Unbezahlbar im Dienste Voldemorts. „Ich kann euch wohl kaum gefährlich werden." Erwiderte er leise.

*

Balogh dachte über Severus Antwort nach. Sie gab ihm auf eine unerklärliche Weise Rätsel auf. War er ihm nicht gefährlich, weil er sein Gefangener war, oder hielt er sich nicht für den Auserwählten? Misstrauisch und wachsam fasste er ihn ins Auge. Severus hatte sich erhoben und überragte Balogh um einiges. Nun musste er zu ihm aufblicken, was ihm gar nicht behagte. Auch dieses distanzierte Beobachten seiner Person, er konnte förmlich spüren, als wenn etwas Unangenehmes über seine Haut kriechen würde so fühlte es sich an. Er musste sich stark beherrschen, um nicht doch noch sein Schwert zu zücken um es seinem Gegenüber in die Eingeweide zu rammen und genüsslich einmal umzudrehen, aber damit würde er sich nur selber um die Möglichkeit bringen Antworten zu erhalten und hatte er nicht bei Anur diesen Fehler gemacht? Noch einmal würde er ihn mit Sicherheit nicht begehen. Anur der alte Trottel hatte sein ganzes Wissen mit in sein wohlverdientes Grab genommen. Balogh verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken, so wollte er verhindern, dass er nicht ausversehen doch noch etwas Unüberlegtes tat. „Kennst du die Prophezeiung?"

*

Er befand sich auf sehr dünnem Eis. Balogh stand kurz davor ihn einfach zu töten. Er konnte sehen, dass es ihm nur mühsam gelang diesen Drang zu unterdrücken. Balogh besaß keinerlei Mimik, aber Severus gelang es auch so zu erkennen was in ihm vorging. Ihn jetzt noch mehr zu reizen wäre nicht klug und er wollte leben. Er wollte hier raus kommen. Er wollte Hermione sicher nachhause bringen. Er wollte sie wieder lieben und bei ihr sein. Sorgfältig begann er über eine Antwort nachzudenken. Sagte er nein, enttarnte ihn das als Lügner, sagte er ja als den Feind, den dieser in ihm sah. „So wie jeder hier, kenne auch ich sie."

*

Baloghs Geduld war beinahe erschöpft. Egal was er ihn fragte, er bekam keinerlei Antwort, die sich auch nur irgendwie deuten ließe. Den Gedanken an Folter ließ er beinahe genauso schnell wieder fallen, wie er gekommen war. Mit Schmerzen würde er bei ihm nichts erreichen, da war er sich irgendwie sicher. Dieser schien eine Menge aushalten zu können und so lange wollte er nicht warten. Er musste eine Schwachstelle finden. Ein Druckmittel. Jeder Mensch besaß doch etwas woran er besonders hing, bei dem er Angst hatte es zu verlieren. Er wandte sich ab von Severus und machte einen Schritt auf die Tür zu. Leise flüsterte er einige Worte zu seiner Wache. Dieser nickte nur und verschwand. Er drehte sich wieder Severus zu und betrachtete ihn. Wieder war nicht zu erkennen, was er dachte. „Ich denke wir werden dieses Gespräch unter anderen Bedingungen fortsetzen!" eröffnete er ihm und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

*

Beunruhigt sah er Balogh zu wie dieser mit der Wache tuschelte. Kurz darauf ging die Wache. Hier ging etwas vor und bestimmt nichts Gutes. Eine schlimme Furcht bemächtigte sich seines Herzens. Er begann dunkel zu ahnen, was dieser vorhatte. Sie war hier und mit ihrer Hilfe würde er ihn zum sprechen bringen. Er ließ sich seine Befürchtungen nicht anmerken, verschloss seinen Geist und hoffte dass er sich irrte. Balogh ließ ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, er wollte eine Schwäche sehen. Wollte ihn leiden sehen. Scheinbar erhoffte er sich bestimmte Antworten von ihm. Nun er würde keine bekommen, er hatte keine. Plötzlicher Lärm vom Schlosshof ließ beide Männer aufhorchen. Ein Mann kam die Stufen herab gepoltert. Laut rief er nach seinem König. Als er in der Tür erschien, blickte ihn sowohl Severus als auch Balogh überrascht an. „Herr, euer Volk ist toll geworden! Sie haben uns mit Gabeln und Stöcken angegriffen!" Brachte er mühsam hervor. Er sah furchtbar aus. Mehrer Schrammen zierten sein Gesicht und auch seine Uniform war an vielen Stellen zerrissen. Scheinbar hatten ihn die einfachen Bauern in die Mangel genommen. Die Herrschaft Baloghs schien doch nicht auf so festen Füßen zu stehen wie dieser dachte. Schoss es durch Severus Kopf.

*

Balogh betrachtete seinen Soldaten ruhig wie dieser aufgebracht sein Versagen schilderte. Seine Soldaten hatten Schwierigkeiten mit einfachen Bauern. Gelassen wandte er sich Severus zu. „Wir werden unser Gespräch ein andermal fortsetzen!" meinte er gleichmütig und verließ, dicht gefolgt von seinem Soldaten, die Zelle. Rasch eilte er nach oben und verlangte nach seinem Pferd. Er wollte die Aufrührer persönlich niederschlagen. Jeden einzelnen würde er eigenhändig töten. Bei seinem Gang über dem Hof kam ihm seine Wache mit Hermione entgegen. Grob stieß er sie vor sich her. „Lass sie laufen, ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun. Sollte sie versuchen zu verschwinden, tötet sie!", gab er ihm den Befehl und eilte weiter. Einer seiner Diener eilte ihm mit seinem Pferd entgegen und warf sich sobald er ihn erreicht hatte, hastig in den Staub, damit Balogh schnell aufsitzen konnte. Eine handvoll Soldaten wartete bereits auf ihren Pferden. Er spornte sein Pferd an und brachte es vor diesen zum stehen. „Wir werden dieses Pack zurück in den Staub treten aus dem es sich erhoben hat. Sollte auch nur einer von diesen mit dem Leben davon kommen, werdet ihr alle es bereuen!" rief er ihnen kalt zu, ließ sein Pferd im Stand wenden und sprengte los. Seine Soldaten folgten ihm gehorsam.

*

Hermione blickte beunruhigt und neugierig zugleich dem Trupp hinterher. Sie hatte seine Worte gehört und sie brauchte nur an ihr noch immer schmerzendes Gesicht denken, um zu wissen das es ihm ernst war, doch gleichzeitig sah sie ihre Chance zu Severus zu gelangen. Balogh war nicht im Schloss und die Wachen waren sicher einem Schluck guten Weines nicht abgeneigt, natürlich versetzt mit Severus Schlaftrank. Schnell machte sie sich ans Werk. So eine günstige Gelegenheit würde sie wahrlich nie wieder bekommen. Sie suchte den richtigen Behälter aus seiner Tasche, schüttete davon etwas in den Wein und vermischte es gut miteinander. Nachdenklich stand sie mit dem Krug in der Hand da. Wie sollte sie ihnen möglichst unauffällig diesen unterjubeln, sodass kein Verdacht auf sie fiel?

Gelassen schlenderte sie mit dem Krug in der einen Hand und zwei Bechern in der anderen auf die Wachen zu. Der Größere von den Beiden starrte sie finster an, er war es auch gewesen der sie grob aus der Küche gezerrt hatte, um sie quer über den Hof zu Balogh zu schleifen. Kokett blieb sie vor den Beiden stehen. „Mir wurde aufgetragen Wein zu bringen!" sagte sie leise und sah dabei zu Boden. Sie sollten glauben was sie sahen. Eine einfache Dienstmagd die ihre Arbeit macht und dabei ihren Platz sehr wohl kannte. Misstrauisch sah sie der Größere kurz an, langte dann nach dem Krug und nahm daraus gierig einen Schluck ehe er ihn an seinen Kameraden weiter reichte.

*

Eldor hatte sobald sich die Tore des Schlosses geöffnet hatten dieses wieder verlassen. Er und Hermione waren übereingekommen, dass es nicht gut war wenn er blieb. So zog er sich in die Wälder zurück, blieb aber in der Nähe des Schlosses. Er wollte nicht noch einmal feige sein. Kampflärm aus der Ferne ließ ihn aufhorchen. Es gab in Ismaer schon lange keine Schlacht mehr. Das Volk hatte jeglichen Mut verloren gegen Balogh aufzubegehren. Verwundert folgte er dem Lärm, musste aber dann rasch in Deckung gehen, als ihm Reiter entgegen kamen. Soldaten von Balogh. Was ging hier vor? Kaum waren sie vorbei ging er weiter. Die Neugierde hatte ihn gepackt. Schon bald kamen die Reiter wieder zurück, diesmal mit Balogh an ihrer Spitze. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Wieder suchte er unter den Bäumen Schutz vor Baloghs Blicken. Als er vorbei war folgte er ihm. Er befand sich auf dem Weg nach Rhüa. Von den Menschen die dort lebten kannte er nicht sehr viele. Sie waren im Grunde wie überall. Blieben mehr unter sich und trauten Fremden nur schwer. Er kämpfte sich durch dichtes Unterholz, da er es seit er Balogh gesehen hatte, nicht mehr wagte in der Nähe der Strasse zu gehen. Der Lärm wurde immer lauter, er konnte auch vereinzelte Schreie und Stimmen hören. Er war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Plötzlich brach ein Mann durchs Dickicht. Blutüberströmt brach er vor ihm zusammen. Hinter ihm waren die Stimmen von anderen zu hören. Offensichtlich wurde er gesucht. Schnell zog er ihn mit sich noch tiefer in das Gehölz und deckte ihn und sich mit Ästen zu. So verborgen hoffte er den Soldaten oder wem auch immer zu entgehen.

*


	23. Chapter 23

_Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews, Lufa und Marylein! Das Problem ist, das fast alle tyrannischen Herrscher den gleichen Vogel haben. Für Balogh wirds wirklich an der Zeit, dass er seine gerechte Strafe bekommt. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

23 Schwarzer Sturm

Der Hengst tänzelte leicht, er hielt in hart an der Kandare. Zu hart für das sensible Tier, aber das war ihm egal. Er hob seine Hand und gab so seinen Männern zu verstehen zurück zu bleiben. Er stand mitten auf dem kleinen Dorfplatz, eingesäumt von kleinen einfachen Häusern, die alle verlassen wirkten. Keine Seele war zu sehen. Einzig die Toten, die verstreut am Boden lagen, zeugten von dem Kampf der vor kurzer Zeit hier noch getobt hatte. Niemand hatte sich bisher die Zeit genommen sie zu bergen oder zu betrauern. Es schien als seien alle fort. Emotionslos sah er sich um, spürte das sie sich vor ihm verbargen und zu Recht, denn sein Zorn würde mit aller Gewalt über sie kommen. Er streckte seine Hand über den trockenen, staubigen Boden aus und schloss die Augen.

„Leiaceus pestas!" flüsterte er konzentriert. Angestrengt verzog er die Mine. Er hasste die Magie und doch machte er sie sich Untertan, nutzte ihre Kraft, bediente sich ihrer, als sei sie sein Sklave.

Zu seinen Füßen begann sich ein kleiner, staubiger Wirbel zu erheben. Mit jeder Drehung wuchs er und wurde rasch immer größer und bedrohlicher. Wie eine mächtige Säule hob er sich empor gen Himmel und verdeckte kurz die Sonne. Abergläubisch zogen sich seine Männer noch weiter zurück und warfen sich dabei verstörte Blicke zu. Sie spürten die Gefahr und hatten Angst. Schwarz war er, der Sturm, und gefräßig. Schon jetzt brüllte er vor Hunger. Bewährt mit scharfen Zähnen würde er, einmal losgelassen, eine Schneise der Verwüstung durch Rhüa legen, wie es noch niemand zuvor erlebt hatte. Er zog seine Hand zurück, ballte sie zur Faust und stieß sie nach vorne, dabei öffnete er die Hand wieder und entfesselte so den Sturm. Gab ihn frei.

*

Sie brauchte nicht lange auf die Wirkung des Trankes warten, bald schon nickten die beiden Männer ein. _Dummköpfe!_ Dachte sie verächtlich. Sie übergoss sie mit dem restlichen Wein und legte den Krug neben die beiden am Boden. So würde jeder denken die beiden hätten sich sinnlos betrunken und das im Dienst. Kurz empfand sie Mitleid. Es war nicht ihre Art über andere Lügen zu verbreiten, oder sie gar für etwas büßen zu lassen, was sie gar nicht begangen hatten, aber in diesem Fall war ihr das herzlich egal. Sie musste zu Severus. Sie musste einfach wissen wie es ihm ging, oder ob er verletzt war. Wer weiß was dieser elende Bastard ihm angetan hatte. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, aber niemand schenkte ihr Beachtung.

Alle, das gesamte Schloss, schien aufzuatmen, wirkten gelöster, seit Balogh es verlassen hatte. Es gingen zwar alle ihrer Arbeit nach, aber es schien als würde sie ihnen leichter von der Hand gehen, als hätten sie mehr Freude daran und so sah keiner auf sie. Sie öffnete die Tür und stieg die Stufen hinab. Es roch modrig und feucht je weiter sie nach unten kam. Eine einzige Fackel erhellte die Stufen mehr schlecht als recht und so hielt sie sich mit der Hand an der Wand fest um nicht ausversehen zu stürzen. Hier in dieser modrigen Finsternis soll er sein? Wut und Zorn stiegen in ihr hoch, dafür allein könnte sie Balogh umbringen. Dass er das ihrem Severus angetan hatte. Sobald sie unten angekommen war, rief sie leise nach ihm. Sie hatte nicht die Zeit jede Zelle einzeln zu durchsuchen. Wer weiß wie lange die Wirkung anhielt und wenn sie sie hier unten fanden, dann………….. Sie wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was sie mit ihr dann tun würden. Lieber dachte sie daran ihn so schnell als möglich zu finden.

*

Die Männer gaben die Suche bald wieder auf und kehrten scheinbar zu ihren Kameraden zurück. Erleichtert stieß Eldor die Luft aus seinen Lungen. Es hätte ihn auch gewundert, wenn sie mehr Hartnäckigkeit an den Tag gelegt hätten. Unter Baloghs Herrschaft gab es nur ein Ziel – überleben! Wenigstens ein Problem weniger um das er sich kümmern musste. Er richtete sich auf und betrachtete nachdenklich seinen Fang. Ihm war ein junger Bursche, von höchstens zwanzig, vielleicht auch fünfundzwanzig Jahren in die Hände gelaufen. Im Gesicht hatte er einen blutigen Striemen. Er war an der Schlacht beteiligt gewesen, daran bestand kein Zweifel.

Eldor untersuchte ihn um festzustellen ob er noch irgendwo andere Wunden aufwies. An seinem Kopf fand er eine Beule, ein Wunder das er nicht schon viel früher in die Knie gegangen war. Ein Stöhnen drang über seine bleichen Lippen. Nun ja das war wenigstens ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er noch unter den Lebenden weilte. Vorsichtig beträufelte er sein Gesicht mit Wasser und versuchte ihn so zu Bewusstsein zu bringen.

„Wach auf!" flüsterte er ihm zu.

All zuviel Lärm traute er sich nicht zu machen, wer weiß wer ihm zuhörte. In Baloghs Nähe war jeder ein Verräter, selbst der Wind in den Wipfeln der Bäume und er wollte ganz bestimmt keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Der Bursche begann mit den Lidern zu flattern und er murmelte irgendwelches unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin.

„Kannst du mich hören?" fragte Eldor ihn. Plötzlich richtete sich der junge Mann mit einem Ruck auf. Schreckenstarr blickte er Eldor an.

„Ich muss zurück! Sie braucht mich!" rief er heiser aus.

*

Unruhig ging er in seiner Zelle auf und ab. Schon bald würde Balogh zurückkehren und noch einmal würde er nicht so billig davon kommen. Das spürte er. Es lag im Blick des anderen. Er hatte ihn bis an die Grenzen gereizt und das hatte ihm nicht gefallen. Plötzlich hielt er inne. Er bildete sich ein seinen Namen gehört zu haben. Hermione rief nach ihm! Er lief zur Tür, umklammerte mit beiden Händen das Gitter und blickte durch das schmale Fenster nach draußen.

„Hermione!" Er konnte nichts sehen, aber wenn sie tatsächlich hier war, konnte sie ihn vielleicht hören.

Er lauschte und wartete. Nichts! Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das nur eingebildet. Da waren wohl seine Wünsche mit ihm durchgegangen. Enttäuscht ließ er seinen Kopf gegen das Gitter am Fenster fallen. Wenn er nur wüsste, dass es ihr gut ging, dann wäre alles leichter für ihn. Er würde einen Weg finden hier heraus zu kommen und er würde sie sicher zurück bringen nach Hogwarts. Nach Hause.

*

Hermione drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Hatte sie nicht eben seine Stimme gehört? Auf der Suche nach ihm folgte sie der Richtung aus der sie seine Stimme vermutete. Zuerst sah sie seine Hände, wie sie die Gitterstäbe festhielten und dann seinen Schopf. Es schmerzte sie ihn hinter Gitter zu sehen. Sie streckte die Hand aus und berührte ihn. „Severus!" wisperte sie, ihre Stimme wollte ihr kaum gehorchen. War es wirklich erst wenige Tage her, seit sie einander gesehen hatten? Es kam ihr ewig vor. Sie hatte ihn so vermisst. Zärtlich strich sie ihm durch sein schwarzes Haar.

„Severus!" sagte sie erneut.

*

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Spürte ihre Berührung und hörte ihre Stimme. Sie hatte ihm so gefehlt. Wie sehr, dass wurde ihm erst jetzt so richtig bewusst. Die ganze Zeit dachte er nur an sie. Er wagte kaum seinen Kopf zu heben aus Furcht sie könnte verschwinden. Vielleicht war das nur eine Halluzination, ein böser Trick von Balogh um ihn zu ködern?

Schließlich rang er sich doch dazu durch sie anzusehen und erschrak zutiefst. Ihr Gesicht! Was war mit ihrem Gesicht passiert? Die linke Seite war ganz blau und lila verfärbt. Irgendjemand hatte sie geschlagen und zwar ziemlich heftig sogar. Seine Augen zogen sich bedrohlich zusammen und sein Blick wurde kalt, eiskalt.

„WER war das?" grollend kamen die Worte über seine Lippen und er ahnte bereits die Antwort.

„Balogh, aber das ist nicht wichtig. Du musst…….." Weiter kam sie nicht, zornig fiel er ihr ins Wort.

„Ihn töten! DAS muss ich und werde ich. Dafür bringe ich ihn um!" Er war außer sich. Sachte strich sie ihm mit den Fingern über die Lippen.

„Schsch! Beruhige dich. Mir geht es gut." Versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen und tatsächlich wurde er ruhiger. Sie war hier.

„Wo ist er?" fragte er leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er hat eiligst das Schloss verlassen." Gab sie ihm Auskunft.

„Scheinbar gibt es irgendwo einen Aufstand."

Severus dachte über ihre Worte nach, dann kam ihm noch ein anderer Gedanke.

„Was ist mit den Wachen?" Ein verschmitztes Lächeln glitt über Hermiones Zügen.

„Die schlafen, dank deines Trankes, tief und fest." Sie schob den Riegel zu seiner Zelle zurück und öffnete die Tür.

„Ich weiß wo der Spiegel ist!" offenbarte sie ihm eifrig, doch das interessierte ihn im Moment herzlich wenig. Stürmisch riss er sie in seine Arme und hielt sie fest. Er musste sie einfach spüren und in seinen Armen halten.

*

„Wer bist du und warum läufst du vor den Soldaten davon?" stellte Eldor ihm ruhig die Fragen. Verständnislos blickte ihn der junge Mann an.

„Mein Name ist Doro. Ich komme aus dem Dorf Rhüa." Brachte er stammelnd über die Lippen. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass ihm das Denken noch schwer fiel.

„Ich bin Eldor und wer ist sie? Von wem hast du gesprochen?" Leise kamen die Worte über Eldors Lippen, so als habe er Furcht vor der Antwort. Er ahnte nichts Gutes.

„Meine Schwester. Sie ist noch so jung und sollte bereits verheiratet werden, aber sie hatte Angst. Ich wollte ihr diese Strafe, nichts anderes ist es für sie, ersparen."

Ein grässlicher Lärm machte jede weitere Unterhaltung unmöglich. Beide sahen in die Richtung aus der er kam und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

„Was ist das?" rief der Jüngere aus.

Eldor schüttelte stumm seinen Kopf er hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen, aber er hatte eine dunkle Ahnung. Es gab nur einen der dahinter stecken konnte. Das war Baloghs Werk. Er wendete den Blick ab und suchte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Wir sollten sehen, dass wir schleunigst von hier wegkommen. Es wäre für keinen von uns gut, wenn er auch nur einen von uns in die Finger bekommt."

Doro kam schwerfällig auf die Beine, er kämpfte mit Schwindel und Übelkeit. Es war tatsächlich ein Wunder, dass er soweit gekommen war, er fühlte sich so schwach und hilflos wie ein neugeborenes Kind. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich an einem Baumstamm ab, dann so als könnte er gar nicht anders, blickte er erneut auf die schwarze Säule. Er spürte wie ihm die Tränen kamen. Bitter würgte er sie hinunter.

Sahaela war noch dort und er konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen. Grob stieß er sich vom Stamm ab und stapfte los. Er würde ihn töten. Sein grausames Leben für das Liebste was er besessen hat. Sahaela. Eldor sah an Doros angespannter Haltung seinen inneren Konflikt, doch er hütete sich danach zu fragen. Er konnte es sich denken. Auch ihm wurde etwas besonders von Balogh genommen. So etwas konnte dieser sehr gut. Auf das verstand er sich. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, immer tiefer in den Wald hinein, fort von Rhüa.

*

Der Sturm erhob sich und gehorchte seinem Herrn. Er schickte ihn aus um Tod und Vernichtung zu bringen. Schon bald sah man nichts mehr von den kleinen, strohbedeckten Häusern. Der Sturm hatte sie mit sich fortgerissen und nichts als die blanke Erde zurück gelassen. Schreie wurden laut. In den Häusern waren immer noch Menschen – Familien. Keinem gelang die Flucht, keiner konnte entkommen. Sie alle fanden im Auge des Sturms ihren Tod.

Teilnahmslos sah Balogh zu. Sie alle hatten diese Strafe verdient. Wieder versuchte sich sein Pferd loszureißen, die Furcht vor dem Sturm ließ den Hengst an den Zügeln zerren, aber aus der harten Hand seines Herrn gab es kein Entkommen. Mit wenigen Handgriffen brach er den Willen des Tieres und demütig kam es unter ihm wieder zur Ruhe. Es gab kein Entkommen! In nur wenigen Augenblicken war sein Werk vollbracht. Aus dem Sturm wurde wieder ein Wind, aus dem Wind ein sich zu seinen Füßen windende Spirale, bis auch sie zum Stillstand kam.

Nun zeigte sich dem Auge erst was der Sturm wirklich angerichtet hatte. Rhüa gab es nicht mehr. Ausradiert beinahe mit einem Wimpernschlag. Es war nichts mehr hier. Kein Leichen, keine Lehmziegel – nicht ein Strohalm lag am Boden. Es war als hätte es den Ort nie gegeben. Ehrfurchtsvoll sahen die Soldaten auf den nun leeren Platz. Einzig die festgestampfte Erde zeugte noch davon, das es hier einmal anders ausgesehen hatte, doch der erste Regen würde auch diese Spur verwischen. Balogh hatte Rhüa dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Ohne Hast wandte er sich seinen Männern zu.

„Durch sucht die Wälder. Falls doch jemandem die Flucht gelungen sein sollte – tötet ihn!"

*

Hand in Hand schlichen sie nach oben. Die Wachen schliefen noch immer tief und fest und so würde es noch eine ganze Weile bleiben. „Bring mich in seine Räume!" bat er sie und wortlos zeigte sie ihm den Weg. Kaum in seiner Kammer angelangt, sah er ihn, den Spiegel.

„Das Gegenstück! Wir können nach Hause!" Er eilte darauf zu, berührte ihn aber nicht.

„Es wäre leicht jetzt zu gehen…." Leise kamen seine Worte, so als spräche er nur zu sich selbst.

„Aber?" flüsterte sie und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. Sie kannte ihn schon so gut, wie wusste was kommen würde. Er senkte den Kopf. Zion, Eldor, all die Menschen hier hatten ihnen völlig selbstlos geholfen, weil sie daran glaubten sie wären ihre einzige Hoffnung und nun konnte er nicht mehr fort. Er streckte seine Hand nach hinten und vertrauensvoll ergriff sie sie.

„Auch er kann nicht ewig herrschen. Es wird Zeit das zu ändern!" meinte er hart.


	24. Chapter 24

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein, Mortianna´s Morgana und Almut! Danke Marylein, hab gleich die Fehler ausgebessert. Ganz so leicht ihn zu stürzen wirds nicht werden, aber die beiden versuchen ihr Bestes. ;-)  
_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

24 Nicht viel Zeit

Kaum war Balogh verschwunden, schickte der Hauptmann seine Soldaten los den Wald zu durchkämmen. Kaum hatten sie sich in alle Richtungen zerstreut suchte er sich eine geschützte Stelle und übergab sich. Er hasste seinen Herrscher aus tiefstem Herzen, hatte aber nicht den Mut sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Wie lange diente er ihm schon? Er hatte aufgehört die Jahre zu zählen und im Grunde war es auch egal. Ein Geräusch leicht links von ihm ließ ihn sein Schwert ziehen. Gezielt teilte er mit zwei Hieben das Gebüsch auf dieser Seite und blickte in das Gesicht eines schönen jungen Mädchens. Ängstlich hockte es am Boden. Er sah hinter sich auf den leer gefegten Platz, dann sah er ihr wieder ins Gesicht. Eigentlich müsste er sie töten. Mit einem gezielten Hieb könnte er sie mühelos niederstrecken, aber er wollte es nicht tun. „Du kommst aus Rhüa." Stellte er fest. Weiterhin hielt er das Schwert auf sie gerichtet. „Mein Gebieter befahl mir alle Überlebenden zu töten!" erzählte er ihr, ohne wirklich zu wissen warum. Das Mädchen machte sich noch kleiner, sank richtig in sich zusammen und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden, außerdem für wen sollte sie leben? Ihr Bruder, den sie über alles liebte, war tot. Dieser Mann vor ihr war ein Soldat des Königs und er würde seinen Befehl ausführen, aber die nächsten Worte, die von ihm kamen, ließen sie vor Staunen die Augen weit aufreißen. „Ich möchte, dass du aufstehst, dich umdrehst und so schnell wie möglich in diese Richtung fliehst. Komm nie wieder zurück und sag bloß keinem, das du aus Rhüa stammst." Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete sie ihn misstrauisch, nicht sicher, ob er seine Worte ernst gemeint waren. Das konnte doch nur ein hinterhältiger Trick sein, oder? „Lauf!", herrschte er sie grob an. Erschrocken raffte sie ihre Röcke zusammen und wollte schon seinem Befehl gehorchen, aber erneut hielt sie seine Stimme auf. „Warte!" Ängstlich wandte sie sich um. „Wie … wie ist dein Name?" Warum wollte er das wissen? War ihr Name nicht völlig unwichtig? Leicht legte sie den Kopf schief, ihr Blick wurde eine Spur weicher, freundlicher, auch wenn das Misstrauen nicht ganz daraus wich. „Sahaela!"

*

Doro stapfte schwerfällig hinter Eldor her. Ihm war übel, sein Kopf dröhnte und schien gleich zu explodieren, aber das war alles nichts im Vergleich zu seinem Schmerz, den er im Herzen trug. Seine kleine Schwester war tot. Er hätte sie beschützen sollen und hatte versagt. Dadurch hatte er das Liebste in seinem Leben verloren. Sie war seine ganze Familie gewesen. Verstohlen wischte er sich über die Augen. Zum Trauern war keine Zeit. Er würde ihren Tod rächen, sobald er wieder zu Kräften kam. Er würde Balogh töten. Plötzlich blieb Eldor vor ihm stehen. „War deine Schwester der einzige Grund für diesen Aufstand?" Es war schon lange her, dass es jemand wagte und sich gegen Balogh erhob. Alle Aufstände endeten blutig und mit Balogh als Sieger. Doro schüttelte verneinend sein Haupt, eine Aktion die ihn beinahe in die Knie gehen ließ, löste sie doch erneut schweren Schwindel in seinem Kopf aus. „Wir hatten gehört die Auserwählten sind hier. Hier in Ismaer!" Eldor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Doro verständnislos an. „Ihr hört ein Gerücht und zettelt sofort eine Rebellion an?" Unglaube sprach aus seiner Stimme. Sie hatten sie noch nicht einmal gesehen, die beiden Sturköpfe, und zogen sofort in den Krieg? Merkwürdiges Volk die Rhüaner. „Du kannst das vielleicht nicht verstehen, aber in uns gärt der Wunsch nach Freiheit immer noch. Wir waren all die Jahre bereit. Bereit dafür die Auserwählten zu empfangen und Balogh zu stürzen." Erklärte Doro hitzig. Eldor schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase und ging weiter. So ein dummer Leichtsinn. „Du magst das vielleicht nicht verstehen. Dir liegt scheinbar nichts an deiner Freiheit." Nun hatte sich Doro in Rage geredet, wütend stürmte er hinter Eldor her. Dieser blieb bei Doros Worten abrupt stehen und drehte sich erneut um. Hart bohrte er seinen Zeigefinger in Doros Schulter. „Du hast keine Ahnung wovon du überhaupt sprichst!" stieß er zornig hervor. „Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich wozu Balogh fähig ist und würde diesen nicht einmal im Traum unterschätzen", stutzte er den Jungen grob zurecht. „Ach ja! Und woher weißt du das so genau?" Nun war Doro nicht mehr zu bremsen. Er war nicht der dumme Junge, als den ihn der andere hinzustellen versuchte. „Ich habe in seiner Garde gedient bis …" Er brachte es nicht über sich ihm zu erzählen was mit Ashulie geschah. Eldor wandte den Blick ab und ging weiter. Einfach weiter. Warum mussten ihn seine Erinnerungen nur so quälen? Doro trottete hinter ihm her und schwieg lange Zeit. Er konnte fühlen, dass Eldor irgendetwas sehr belastete.

*

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!" Angestrengt ließ er seinen Blick durch die Kammer schweifen.

Wo konnte es sein? Wo bewahrte er die Magie auf? Nachdenklich sah Severus sich um. Es gab hier kaum Möbel. Der einzige Firlefanz war der Spiegel. „Er weiß es!" sagte er plötzlich. Hermione sah ihn fragend an. „Was?" „Er weiß, dass der Spiegel magisch ist!" stellte er trocken fest. „Wie …?" setzte Hermione zu sprechen an, doch er fiel ihr ins Wort. „Sieh dich um! Kein Schmuck an der Wand, kein Plunder auf der Kommode, nichts und doch behält er diesen beinahe protzigen Spiegel hier." Hermione sah sich gründlich um und gab ihm Recht. „Wenigstens kann er ihn nicht benutzen!" meinte er noch leicht höhnisch. „Denn sonst hätte man mit Sicherheit auch in Hogwarts von ihm bereits gehört." Hermione hörte sich seine Ausführungen an und untersuchte dabei das Zimmer weiter. Blickte unter das Bett, zog die Laden der Kommode auf. Irgendwo musste es doch sein. Irgendwo musste doch irgendetwas Magisches zu finden sein. Doch sie fanden nichts. „Verdammt!" wütend stand Severus mitten im Raum, als sie Hufgeklapper, aus dem Hof unten, aufschrecken ließ.

*

Balogh trieb seinen Hengst zu einem scharfen Galopp an. Ihn beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, das ihm riet, so schnell er konnte, in sein Schloss zurückzukehren. Eines hatte er über all die Jahre gelernt – er traute seinen Gefühlen, sie ließen ihn nie im Stich. So wie er auch wusste, dass er seinem Hauptmann nicht mehr länger trauen konnte. Er hatte es in seinen Augen gelesen. Darin lag Abscheu und Furcht. Dieser Tölpel hatte nicht gelernt seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Wie anders war da der Mann in seinem Kerker. In seinen Augen lag nichts. Nichts konnte er von dessen Mine ablesen. Nur sein Körper zeigte ihm die kalte Verachtung, die dieser für ihn empfand. Es wurde Zeit ihm diesen Hochmut auszutreiben. Ach wie schön das er dieses Mädchen hatte. Mit ihrer Hilfe würde er ihn schon zum Sprechen bringen, obwohl er hoffte, dass dieser nicht all zu bald schwach wurde. Er wollte auch ein bisschen seinen Spaß haben. Womit würde er beginnen? Sie auspeitschen, oder ihr vielleicht das Gesicht zerschneiden? Er könnte ihr auch die Finger brechen oder noch besser ihr glühende Nadeln unter die Fingernägel stechen. Eine seltsame Erregung nahm Besitz von ihm. Er liebte es zu quälen und Macht auszuüben. Nichts konnte ihn mehr befriedigen. Vor langer Zeit hatte er es mit Sex probiert, aber er empfand dabei keine Befriedigung. Im Gegenteil ihn widerte der eigentliche Akt, der anderen so viel Freude bereitete, schlicht und ergreifend an. Aber das Foltern und Töten von Frauen, dass hatte für ihn einen eigenen Reiz. Er fühlte Vorfreude in sich hochsteigen. Die kommenden Stunden würden ein Genuss für ihn werden.

*

„Hauptmann!" Seine Soldaten waren zurückgekehrt. Viel gab es für sie nicht mehr zu tun. Balogh hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Seine Männer konnten keinen Überlebenden mehr finden. Er als einziger hatte noch einen Menschen aus dem einstmals blühenden Ort getroffen, nur das er sich dem Befehl von Balogh widersetzt hatte. Ernst blickte er seine Männer an. „Wir werden unser Lager heute hier aufschlagen und erst morgen ins Schloss zurückkehren! Sollte in der Nacht doch noch ein Überlebender unter irgendeinem Stein hervor kriechen, so werden wir ihm einen würdigen Empfang bereiten!" Kalt kamen die Worte von ihm und er verachtete sich selbst dafür, aber er konnte vor seinen Männern genauso wenig eine Schwäche zeigen wie vor Balogh. Er legte sich abseits von seinen Männern auf seine Satteldecke und schloss die Augen, aber er fand keinen Schlaf. Tief in seinem Herzen bewunderte er die Männer aus Rhüa. Auch wenn sie jetzt tot waren, sie hatten es zumindest versucht und sich gegen ihren verhassten Herrscher aufgelehnt. Unwillkürlich musste er auch an das Mädchen denken. Ob sie bereits verheiratet war? Sie hatte das richtige Alter und hübsch war sie noch dazu. Die Welt in die er sie geschickt hatte, war sehr gefährlich für sie und sie war ohne jeglichen männlichen Schutz. Als Hauptmann wusste er von den Neigungen seines Gebieters. Er ließ sich manchmal gerne eine der Gefangenen bringen. Umso hübscher, umso besser. Nachdem er mit ihnen fertig war, waren sie es nicht mehr. Die meisten starben während sie bei ihm waren und kaum eine überlebte den nächsten Tag. Die Abscheu, die in ihm hochstieg, ließ ihn zittern. Was war nur aus ihm geworden?

*

Weit lehnte er sich aus dem Fenster und blickte in den Hof. Er war zurück und er war alleine gekommen, ohne seine Soldaten. Er wollte schon ins Zimmer zurückkehren und Hermione eine Warnung zurufen, als sein Blick an der Mauer haften blieb. Er lehnte sich zurück, sah auf die Wand im Raum, dann sah er wieder von draußen darauf. Hier stimmte doch was nicht! An den dunkleren und helleren Steinen, zwar kaum noch zu erkennen, aber dennoch vorhanden, konnte er ersehen, dass es früher hier noch ein Fenster gegeben hatte. Der Raum in dem Hermione und er standen war früher viel größer gewesen. Seine Augen verengten sich und in ihm wuchs eine Klarheit. Hier direkt vor seinen Augen war ein Raum versteckt worden. Es war doch zu etwas gut, dass er schon solange in Hogwarts gelebt hatte. „Ich habe es!" rief er Hermione zu, dabei begann er die Wand fieberhaft zu untersuchen. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, eigentlich gar keine. Baloghs Stimme schallte über den Hof. Er schrie die schlafenden Wachen an. Bald würde er merken, dass er nicht länger im Kerker saß und dann würde er Alarm schlagen. Nein sie hatten wirklich keine Zeit mehr, aber andererseits würden sie so eine Chance nie wieder bekommen. Sie mussten den Zugang, sofern es einen gab, außer er irrte sich total, schnellst möglich finden und dann noch verschwinden. Zwei Dinge die unmöglich schienen.

*

Alarm! Aus dem Schloss drangen die Glocken zu ihnen die verkündeten, dass ein Gefangener entflohen war. Eldor blieb stehen und versuchte mit den Augen Inferlant durch die Bäume zu entdecken, aber sie waren zu weit entfernt davon. „Verdammt! Diese Narren!" fluchte er laut vor sich hin. Doro sah ihn verständnislos an. „Tja wie es aussieht wirst du hoffentlich bald auf die Auserwählten treffen. Dieser Lärm, den du hörst, ist ihr Werk." Erklärte er ihm unwirsch. Das sich die zwei nie ruhig verhalten konnten? Kopfschüttelnd ging er weiter und verkniff sich ein Grinsen dabei. Balogh würde wütend sein, sehr sogar und er konnte nichts tun. Außer er erwischte sie. Sein Schmunzeln verschwand und machte großer Sorge Platz. Auch wenn er auch glaubte, das sie die Fähigkeiten hatten ihn zu stürzen, musste es dennoch nicht sein das es ihnen gelang und Balogh war gefährlich.

*

Schlafend lagen sie am Boden, hielten nicht Wache, so wie ihr Befehl lautete. Ein leerer Krug Wein lag neben ihnen. Er schritt auf sie zu und stieß sie grob mit dem Fuß an. „Wacht auf!" brüllt er sie an. Ein Verdacht keimte in ihm hoch und ließ seine Nasenflügel beben. Sie waren geflohen. „Wachen!" brüllte er quer über den Hof. Aus allen Ecken kamen seine Männer angerannt. „Durchsucht das Schloss und findet sie!" Den ersten, der sich fragen traute: „Wen?" , den schlug er nieder, die anderen begann daraufhin ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen mit der Suche. „Und ihr zwei durchsucht den Kerker! Über eure Strafe reden wir später!" Bellte er die beiden Wachen scharf an. Danach wanderte sein Blick nach oben und blieb unwillkürlich bei seinem Fenster hängen. Was wenn? „Ihr kommt mit mir!" befahl er den drei Männern, die sich noch in seiner Nähe befanden. Die Dämmerung setzte bereits ein. Er war lange unterwegs gewesen. Ihm war klar er musste sie bald finden, ansonsten bestand die Möglichkeit, dass ihnen im Schutze der Dunkelheit die Flucht gelang. Scheinbar besaß einer seiner Männer doch soviel Verstand und ließ die Glocken erklingen. Nun würden alle wachsam sein und gnade dem der ihnen half, aber das würde keiner wagen, denn jeder kannte die Strafe die ihn erwartete – der sichere Tod. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend rannte er nach oben, das Schwert griffbereit in der Hand. Er würde sie in Stücke hacken!

*

Akribisch suchte er das Mauerwerk nach irgendwelchen Vorsprüngen ab. Hermione an seiner Seite tat das Gleiche. Beiden rannte die Zeit davon. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis Balogh hier erschien? „Ich kann´s nicht finden!" Rief Hermione verzweifelt. Sie hatte Angst. Er war bereits im Schloss und mit Sicherheit auf dem Weg nach oben. „Such weiter! Wir müssen es finden!" Plötzlich fühlte Hermione etwas unter ihren Fingerspitzen und ein freudiges Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Züge. Ein Hebel, klein und unauffällig. Sie betätigte ihn und schon schwang ein Teil der Wand lautlos nach innen. Schnell hastete Severus nach innen und sah sich um. Der Raum quoll förmlich über vor lauter Schriftrollen und merkwürdigen Gegenständen, aber all das interessierte ihn nicht weiter. Abseits und auf ein Podest erhoben lag ein schwarzes, abgegriffenes Buch. „DAS ist es!" Er packt es mit beiden Händen und eilte, Hermione an seiner Seite, aus dem kleinen Raum. Sie kamen nicht weit. Mit lautem Knall sprang die Tür auf und Balogh stürmte, begleitet von seinen Männern, in seine Kammer.


	25. Chapter 25

_Liebe Mortiana´s Morgana und Marylein vielen, vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Ich freue mich immer sehr von euch zu lesen, da ihr im Großen und Ganzen die einzigen seid die so eifrig meine Geschichten kommentieren. Ohne euch hätte ich sicher dazwischen schon aufgegeben meine Geschichten weiter zuschreiben. Vielen Dank! _

_(Ich gebs zu ein bisschen Zuspruch brauche auch ich ;-) )  
_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

25 Auf der Flucht

Hastig versteckte er das Buch hinter seinem Rücken und drückte es dabei in die Hände von Hermione. Balogh sollte es auf keinen Fall zurückbekommen, denn es konnte der Schlüssel zur Magie sein und somit zu ihrer Heimkehr nach Hogwarts.

„Wenn ich es sage – lauf!" zischte er ihr noch zu, ehe er mit einem großen Satz nach vorne sprang. Hermione stockte beinahe der Atem, ihr Severus stürzte sich auf Balogh. Mit beiden Händen packte er dessen Schwert am Griff und drängte ihn zurück. Überrascht über diesen Angriff stolperte Balogh und fiel über seine Soldaten. In einem wilden Knäuel lagen diese am Boden.

„Lauf!" brüllte Severus in diesem Moment.

Hermione löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und rannte das Buch an ihre Brust gedrückt los. Gehetzt lief sie die Stufen hinab, in der Hoffnung er würde ihr folgen. Unbehelligt erreichte sie den Ansatz der Treppe, da schallte ihr der Ruf Baloghs hinter her.

„Haltet sie auf! Tötet sie!" brüllte er von oben herab.

Also war ihr Severus tatsächlich gefolgt. Schon faste er nach ihrem Ellenbogen und zog sie mit sich weiter auf den Eingang zu, doch dieser wurde bereits aufgerissen und fühlte sich mit Baloghs Soldaten. Ein jeder von ihnen bewaffnet mit einem Schwert bereit die beiden zu töten.

Schlitternd kamen sie zum stehen. Verzweifelt blickte Hermione auf Severus. Was sollten sie jetzt nur tun? Seitlich neben der Treppe öffnete sich lautlos eine Tür.

Eine Hand erschien und winkte die beiden zu sich. Ohne zögern schritt Severus darauf zu. Sie mussten hier raus und zwar schnell, sonst würde keiner von ihnen beiden überleben. Er hatte die Mordlust in Baloghs Augen gesehen. Diesmal konnte ihn nichts und niemand davon abhalten sie zu töten.

Er schob Hermione durch die schmale Tür und zwängte sich dann selber durch. Dahinter stand eine gebeugte, ältere Frau, von Narben gezeichnet. Sie schloss hinter den beiden die Tür und schob einen schweren Riegel vor.

„Kommt wir müssen uns beeilen. Wenn sie euch finden erwartet euch der Tod und noch schlimmere Dinge!" flüsterte sie beschwörend, es schien als wüsste sie wovon sie sprach, zeugten doch ihre Narben von großen Schmerzen und Severus hatte so einen Verdacht wer ihr die zugefügt hatte.

Die Frau ging voran. Sie erleuchtete mit einer Fackel den Gang vor ihnen. Sie befanden sich scheinbar in einem Geheimgang. Schmal und eng rückten hier die Wände zusammen, sie konnten nur hintereinander hindurchgehen. Von hinten erklang dumpf seine Stimme.

„Brecht sie auf!"

War da nebst seinem herrischen Ton auch ein Hauch von Panik zu erkennen? Nun war sich Severus sicher das richtige Buch mitgenommen zu haben. Er hielt Baloghs Macht in den Händen und wer weiß vielleicht war es wirklich der Schlüssel zur Magie. Er fühlte wie sehr er sich danach sehnte endlich wieder zaubern zu können. Er war ohne die Magie nicht vollständig. Ihm fehlte einfach ein wichtiger Teil in seinem Leben, so wie ein Bein oder Arm.

Schon bald wichen die gemauerten Wände nacktem Stein. Nicht länger befanden sie sich im Schloss. Der Gang führte ein Stück bergab, tiefer hinein in die Erde. Kurz erfasste beide blankes Grauen. Zu lebhaft war die Erinnerung an ihren langen Weg hierher und nun waren sie schon wieder unter der Erde gefangen.

Geräusche hinter ihnen ließ sie ihre Angst rasch vergessen. Balogh war es scheinbar gelungen die Tür zu öffnen. Ihre Führerin gelangte zu derselben Erkenntnis. Bleich und starr vor Angst sah sie zurück, dann faste sie einen Entschluss. Sie drückte Severus die Fackel in die Hand und drängte beide weiter.

„Folgt diesem Gang bis zu seinem Ende. Dort gibt es einen Weg nach draußen."

Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern lief den Gang, den sie gekommen waren, wieder zurück. Sie konnten ihr für ihre Hilfe nicht einmal danken und nun rannte sie in ihren sicheren Tod. Bestürzt blickte Hermione hinter ihr her bis sie die Schwärze der Höhle verschluckte und nichts mehr von ihr zu sehen war. Unwillkürlich wollte sie hinter ihr hereilen, doch mit eisernem Griff hielt Severus sie fest.

„Du kannst nichts mehr für sie tun, außer überleben!"

*

Ruhelos lief Eldor hin und her. Einerseits war er froh nichts tun zu können, denn das hieße sich mit Balogh anzulegen, aber andererseits. Die beiden waren seine Freunde und diesem Bastard nun hilflos ausgeliefert.

„Ich muss näher ran!" rief er erregt Doro zu.

Dieser konnte seine Aufregung nicht ganz verstehen, folgte ihm aber schweigend. Eldor schien ihm nicht in der Stimmung brauchbar Erklärungen liefern zu können. Vorsichtig hastete er im Dunklen durch das Unterholz bis er sich gefährlich nahe an Baloghs Schloss befand. Fast schon zu nahe. Er konnte die Soldaten ausmachen die mit Fackeln in den Händen über den Hof liefen. Eiligst wurden Pferde aus dem Stall geholt und hastig gesattelt. Ein Mann rief brüllend Befehle über den Hof und mahnte sie sie zu finden. Schon schwärmten die Männer in alle Richtungen aus und machten sich auf die Suche.

Balogh!

Er schien verzweifelt und das war gut so. Sagte Eldor dies doch, das den beiden die Flucht gelungen sein musste und noch mehr. Irgendwie war es ihnen auch gelungen ihn an einer empfindlichen Stelle zu treffen. Zufrieden rieb er sich die Hände. Balogh war dem Untergang geweiht nur wusste es dieser noch nicht.

„Komm!" rief er Doro leise zu.

„Wo willst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin?" genervt rannte dieser hinter ihm her.

„Na wohin wohl schon? Ich muss die beiden finden!" Wie selbstverständlich er klang. Hatte er überhaupt eine Ahnung, wo er sich befand? Es war stockdunkel und sie standen mitten im Wald. Sie konnten praktisch überall sein.

*

Laute Stimmen weckten ihn auf. Derbe Sprüche waren zu hören, aber das war unter Soldaten nichts außergewöhnliches, nur mit wem sprachen sie so. Von plötzlicher Unruhe erfasst schlug er die Augen auf und sah seine Befürchtung bestätigt. Sahaela war ihnen in die Falle gegangen. Nun schubsten die Soldaten sie zwischen sich hin und her. Er musste eingreifen, bevor sie zu schaden kam. Einmal, nur einmal wollte er das richtige tun. Ruhig erhob er sich und schritt auf seine Männer zu. In ihrer Mitte stand sie. Ihre Augen waren vor Furcht geweitet.

Sie hatte die Arme ausgestreckt und versuchte sie so sich vom Leibe zu halten. Ein klägliches Unterfangen, wenn man die Übermacht an Soldaten bedachte, der sie gegenüber stand.

„Was geht hier vor?" rief er streng aus. Gehorchend wichen die Soldaten zurück.

„Wir haben sie gefangen! Sie ist um das Lager geschlichen. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie etwas stehlen!" gab ihm einer der Männer Antwort.

Hoffnungsvoll fiel ihr Blick auf ihn. „Bitte!" flüsterte sie.

Er hatte ihr schon einmal geholfen, schon einmal Mitleid gezeigt, vielleicht? Er wandte sich ab von ihr, konnte sie einfach nicht ansehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er sie retten sollte.

„Ihr kennt den Befehl!" meinte er kalt und wollte schon gehen, doch das Ziehen eines Schwertes, der raue Stahl der zischend aus seiner Scheide gezogen wurde, zwang ihn stehen zu bleiben. Er hob seine Hand.

„Wartet!" rief er aus, ohne sich umzusehen.

„Fesselt sie! Wir bringen sie unserem König." Sprach er ruhig aus, auch wenn er diese Ruhe nicht fühlte. Nun drehte er sich wieder zu Sahaela um und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Er hat gerne etwas Schönes zum spielen! Und sie ist schön!" Ihre Augen leuchteten schmerzerfüllt auf.

Er hat sie tiefer getroffen, als es den Männern, trotz ihrer Spötteleien und groben Übergriffe, gelungen wäre. Sie hatte geglaubt er würde ihr helfen, aber nun… Tränen standen in ihren Augen und liefen ihr ungebremst über das Gesicht. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und ging davon. Er konnte nichts mehr tun für sie.

*

Gemeinsam stolperten sie weiter den engen Gang entlang. Laute Rufe und das Klirren von Waffen machte ihnen bewusst, dass Baloghs Männer immer weiter aufholten. Einmal bildete sich Hermione den Schrei einer Frau gehört zu haben, sie hatten ihre Retterin getötet, da war sie sich sicher.

Wie sehr wünschte sie sich zu irren und das es ihr auf wundersamer Weise gelungen war sich doch noch vor ihnen zu verbergen, aber sie konnte selbst sehen wie unwahrscheinlich das war. Aber der schmale Gang hatte kein Versteck, bot keinerlei Möglichkeit sich zu verbergen. Auch Severus war beunruhigt und trieb sie schweigend zur Eile an.

Der Gang selbst schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen und wenn sie nicht bald hier raus kamen, dann würde Balogh siegen. Entschlossen biss er die Zähne zusammen. Er hatte nicht jahrzehntelang Voldemort verraten und dazu beigetragen, dass dieser seine gerechte Strafe bekam, um hier tief unter der Erde sterben zu müssen, noch dazu wo er das unglaubliche Glück hatte seine Liebe doch noch zu finden.

Nein, er würde sich ganz sicher nicht von so einem dahergelaufenen, bösartigen Zwerg umbringen lassen! Energisch fasste er nach Hermiones Hand und zog sie mit sich weiter. Sie kamen hier raus, das versprach er sich selbst.

*

Sie taumelten planlos durchs Unterholz. Doro glaubte Eldor würde nun endgültig den Verstand verlieren. Er hatte keine Ahnung wonach er suchte, oder wo er beginnen sollte. Er ahnte nur, dass sie eventuell vielleicht hier im Wald zuflucht suchen könnten und selbst wenn sie das tun würden, woher nahm er, verdammt noch mal, die Zuversicht, dass sie ihm direkt in die Arme laufen würden? Energisch packte er ihn bei den Armen.

„Hör auf!" schrie er ihn an.

„So findest du sie nie!"

Eldor wollte ihn schon abschütteln, der Junge hatte ja keine Ahnung. Er musste sie einfach finden. Balogh würde sicher keine Ruhe mehr finden solange die beiden am Leben waren. ER hatte sie direkt unter seiner Nase und doch waren sie ihm entkommen. Was eigentlich unmöglich war. Noch nie gelang einem Gefangenen aus Baloghs Kerker die Flucht. Zorn funkelnd sah er Doro an.

„Ich muss sie einfach finden und den Wald zu durchsuchen erscheint mir die beste Idee, oder hast du eine bessere?" fragte er ihn herausfordernd. Bevor sich dieser dazu äußern konnte, kamen Soldaten auf sie zu und so duckten sich beide und warteten bis diese sich wieder entfernten.

„Vielleicht!" meinte er vage und schwieg. Bald hielt Eldor die Ruhe nicht mehr aus und herrschte ihn grob an.

„Und?"

„Was weißt du eigentlich über die Rhüaner?"

Eldor verstand nicht ganz. Worauf wollte der Junge jetzt wieder hinaus.

„In meinem Volk gab es viele weise und große Männer. Magier und Gelehrte bis Balogh kam und sie alle tötete." Eldor schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Das wusste er nicht.

„Balogh glaubte, in dem er sie alle auslöschte ginge auch ihr Wissen verloren, aber er hatte sich geirrt. Wir lernten es dieses Wissen besser vor ihm zu verstecken, aber wir haben es nicht verloren." Erzählte er weiter.

„Und wie sollte uns das jetzt helfen sie zu finden?"

„In meinem Dorf gab es vor vielen, vielen Jahren einen bedeutenden Baumeister. Ein großartiger Erbauer. Seine Arbeit war weit bekannt, denn er erbaute unter anderem auch Inferlant!"

Überrascht sah Eldor ihn an.

„Er hat das Schloss erbaut?"

Doro nickte nur.

„Und er hat das Schloss mit einem geheimen Fluchttunnel versehen. Es mag unwahrscheinlich sein das im Schloss noch jemand von diesem unterirdischen Gang weiß, denn dieses Wissen ist schon seit Jahren verloren, nur noch die Menschen aus meinem Dorf wissen darum, oder wussten darum."

Schmerzlich fiel ihm das Schicksal der Menschen, die er alle gekannt und geliebt hatte, ein. Sie waren alle tot, einschließlich dem Liebsten das er hatte auf dieser Welt Sahaela. Rasch unterdrückte er den Schmerz und richtete sich gerade auf. Aufmunternd klopfte er Eldor auf die Schulter.

„Lass uns diesen Gang finden!" Diesmal war es Doro der voranschritt und Eldor stolperte hinter ihm her.

„Ähm und du weißt wo dieser Tunnel liegt?" Irgendwie kam ihm das merkwürdig vor.

„Nein! Nur das er in ziemlich gerader Linie zu den Bergen führt." Eldor blieb kurz stehen und holte dann hastig wieder auf.

„Das ist sehr vage. Hast du den Gebirgszug der dem Schloss gegenüber aufragt bemerkt? Das lässt sehr viel Spielraum, wo dieser Tunnel sein könnte zu."

Doros Plan war im Grunde nicht viel besser wie seiner.

*

Die Enge, die schlechte Luft und der Lärm von hinten machte ihnen schwer zu schaffen. Außerdem war die Fackel schon gefährlich niedergebrannt. Lange würde sie ihnen nicht mehr Licht spenden und dann? Sie würden in der absoluten Finsternis festsitzen. Severus wusste, wie schnell man da die Orientierung verlieren konnte und dann kam die Panik. Er trieb Hermione zu noch größerer Eile an, zog sie unerbittlich mit sich. Wer weiß wie lang ihr Weg noch war.

Er hörte sie wie sie hinter ihm um Atem rang und spürte, dass sie müde wurde, aber so schwer es ihm auch fiel er konnte darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen.

„Es ist sicher nicht mehr weit!" meinte er zuversichtlicher als er sich tatsächlich fühlte, doch Hermione ahnte auch so, dass sie wenn sie es nicht bald bis ans Ende dieses nicht enden wollenden Ganges schafften, in großen Schwierigkeiten steckten. Sie verließ sich ganz auf Severus und hoffte einfach das Beste.

*

Sahaela kauerte auf dem kalten Boden und hatte schreckliche Angst. Was würden sie mit ihr tun? Würden sie sie wirklich zu Balogh bringen? Sie hatte den König bisher nur aus der Ferne gesehen und wenn sie ehrlich war reichte ihr das.

Er war ein grausamer, böser Herrscher und er hatte alle Menschen die sie kannte und liebte getötet. Auch ihren Bruder Doro. Er war der Grund warum sie wieder zurückgekommen war. Sie hatte einfach gehofft ihn vielleicht doch noch zu finden. Wer weiß vielleicht hatte er doch überlebt. Sie wollte, konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er tot war.

Um sie war Ruhe eingekehrt die meisten Männer schliefen. Nur zwei Männer hielten am Rande des Lagers Wache. Sie zerrte an ihren Fesseln, doch daraus gab es kein entkommen. Warum half ihr der eine Mann, dieser Hauptmann, nicht mehr? Verzweifelt sah sie hoch zu den Sternen so als hoffte sie dort eine Antwort zu finden. So bemerkte sie nicht wie sich ihr eine Gestalt von hinten lautlos näherte.


	26. Chapter 26

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein und SoyTryphena! Einiges werden unsere Helden noch erleben, bevor sie, sofern sie dann noch möchten, Nachhause dürfen. _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

26 Angst und Schatten

Sie waren Maulwürfe. Maulwürfe in einem künstlich vor langer Zeit von Menschen geschaffenen Gang. Unermüdlich krochen sie weiter durch die Eingeweide der nackten Erde und des harten Steins. Einmal mehr musste Hermione gegen die Angst für immer hier unten gefangen zu sein ankämpfen. Wie lange noch würden sie sich durch diesen engen verschlungenen Weg winden? Wo war dieser unendliche Pfad zu Ende? Fest umklammerte sie Severus Hand.

Er war ihre Stützte, sie brauchte ihn, ansonsten würde sie wahrscheinlich hier unten ihren Verstand verlieren. Die grauenhaften Geräusche von Baloghs Männer in ihrem Rücken trugen das übrige dazu bei an ihren nur mehr hauchdünnen Nerven zu zehren. Ihr fiel zunehmend das Atmen hier unten schwerer und schwerer. Die Luft wurde eindeutig dünner und stickiger und oft musste sie die Augen schließen, weil sie das Gefühl nicht loswurde die Wände kamen auf sie zu und wollten sie erdrücken.

Ein kurzes Aufflackern, dass war das erste Zeichen dafür, das die Fackel nicht mehr lange brennen würde. Schon bald würde sie die absolute Finsternis verschlingen. Unbewusst umfasste Severus Hermiones Hand fester. Die Schatten wurden immer länger und wirkten durch das Unruhige flackern lebendig. Sein Verstand begann ihm Dinge vorzugaukeln die es nicht gab. Er sah Schemen auf sich zu kriechen, meinte ihre grausig kalten Finger auf sich zu spüren. Hier unten konnte selbst ein starker Geist bei zu langem Verweilen seinen Verstand einbüssen. Immer mehr konzentrierte er sich drauf einfach weiter zu gehen. Nur weiter um endlich aus diesem Loch, diesem Grab zu entkommen. Beständig führte der Weg jetzt wieder nach oben. Severus wertete das als gutes Zeichen.

*

Unermüdlich trieb er seine Männer an. Er konnte fühlen, dass sie ganz nahe waren, auch wenn er ihr Licht noch nicht sah. Er musste sie zu fassen bekommen, bevor sie den Ausgang aus diesem Tunnel erreichten. Doch das war nicht alles. Zornig registrierte er dessen vorhanden sein. Was wusste er noch nicht alles von seinem Schloss? Was hatte man ihm noch alles verschwiegen?

Hatte er als rechtmäßiger Herr auf diesem nicht das Recht alles zu erfahren? Er würde, sobald er die beiden zur Strecke gebracht hatte, jeden auf dem Schloss solange "befragen" bis er alles über dieses alte Gemäuer wusste. Diese Frau, die sich ihnen unnötiger Weise in den Weg stellte, die konnte er nun nicht mehr fragen. Gleichgültig wischte er der das Schwert an seiner Hose ab. All zu schnell begann eine gute Klinge unter Blut zu rosten und verlor so ihre schärfe, ein Makel den er nicht duldete.

Doch er hielt sich nicht lange damit auf. Es gab noch einen Grund warum er so unermüdlich hinter ihnen herhetzte – sie hatten sein Buch! Was wenn sie es lesen konnten? Was wenn sie wussten wie sie es benutzten konnten? Die Macht würde sich in seinem Reich neu verteilen! Er musste das unter allen Umständen verhindern, koste es was es wollte, sie mussten aufgehalten werden.

*

Trotzig vor sich hinmurmelnd stapfte Eldor hinter Doro her. Er verstand immer noch nicht was an dessen Plan besser sein sollte. Auch wenn es diesen Tunnel gab, wer sagte ihm das Hermione und Severus davon wussten, geschweige den diesen auch nutzten? Niemand! Genauso gut hätten sie weiterhin auch den Wald einfach auf der Suche nach Spuren von den Beiden absuchen können, es lief auf dasselbe hinaus, fand zumindest er.

Schön langsam wurde er müde, er war alt und heute war ein Tag, besser gesagt eine Nacht wo er das zu spüren bekam. Ihn schmerzten seine Glieder und kündeten Schnee an, aber er war nicht allein. Auch Doro machte seine Kopfverletzung zu schaffen. Er merkte wie auch er langsamer wurde. Wie er immer bedächtiger die Füße voransetzte. Doro war genauso geschafft wie er.

„Lass uns eine Pause machen!" Schlug Eldor vor und es war als hätten ihn seine Beine genau verstand.

Fast knickten sie unter ihm ein. Die letzten Tage und Wochen forderten auch von ihm seinen Tribut und er war wirklich kein junger Spund mehr. Er war alt geworden. Dankbar blickte ihn Doro an. Er mochte es vielleicht nicht zugeben, aber auch er war völlig erschöpft und sein Kopf pochte noch immer unentwegt. Er wusste auch ohne Eldors Gemurmel, dass sie praktisch die Nadel im Heuhaufen suchten, aber das war immerhin besser als planlos im Wald rum zu laufen. So hatten sie wenigstens ein Ziel.

*

„Das ist das letzte Mal, dass ich dir helfe!" zischte ihr eine bekannte Stimme leise von hinten ins Ohr.

„Warum musstest du zurückkommen?"

Eigentlich wollte er sie das gar nicht fragen. Eigentlich war es ihm egal! Warum war sie nicht, so wie er es ihr befohlen hatte, geflohen?

„Ich musste meinen Bruder suchen – er ist alles was ich habe!"

Der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme schnitt ihm mitten ins Herz. Sie hatte bei diesem Massaker ihren Bruder verloren. Verdammt seiest du, Balogh! Du kannst nur Leid und Elend über die Menschen bringen, sonst nichts! Er durchschnitt ihre Fesseln, hielt sie aber an den Handgelenken fest.

„Folge mir!" flüsterte er eindringlich und ließ sie los.

Sahaela blickte sich konzentriert um. Keiner beachtete sie. Die Männer schliefen tief und fest und die die Wache hielten, waren alle am Rande des Lagers verteilt. Sie schlich gebückt hinter dem Hauptmann her. Vertrauensvoll folgte sie ihm an eine geschützte Stelle.

Kaum hatte sie sich aufgerichtet, packte er sie grob an den Armen und schüttelte sie heftig durch, sodass ihre Zähne schmerzhaft aufeinander schlugen.

„Du bringst mich in eine sehr schwierige Situation!" herrschte er sie zornig an und wartete dann auf eine Antwort, die natürlich nicht kam.

Noch immer schüttelte er sie durch. Sahaela glaubte ihr letztes Stündlein hatte geschlagen. Garantiert brach er ihr noch das Genick, wenn er so weitermachte. So als kämen ihm ähnliche Gedanken ließ er sie abrupt los und ging auf Abstand.

„Ich…es tut mir leid, aber ich musste es einfach wissen. Vielleicht hat er überlebt? Er ist doch alles was ich habe!" Ihr Blick wurde ganz traurig und er konnte sehen wie sich ihre Augen mit Tränen zu füllen begannen.

„Außer dir hat niemand überlebt!" sagte er tonlos.

Er sah über sie hinweg auf die Blätter der Bäume die sich sanft im Nachtwind wiegten um nicht länger ihren Schmerz ertragen zu müssen.

*

„Severus?" wisperte sie.

Sie wagte es hier nicht ihre Stimme zu heben. Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte leicht über die Schulter zurück, gab ihr so zu verstehen, er hatte sie gehört, wollte aber um nichts in der Welt anhalten.

„Severus, was wenn dieser Tunnel endlos ist? Was wenn er kein Ende nimmt und wir hier für immer gefangen sind?" Sie sprach aus, was er sich heimlich dachte.

Sie waren Ratten in einem Labyrinth, einem Labyrinth ohne Ausgang. Nein! Konzentrier dich! Du darfst nicht aufgeben! Ermahnte er sich streng. Entschlossen drehte er sich zu Hermione um. Ernst und feierlich sah er sie an. Er liebte sie.

„Ich bringe uns hier raus, das schwöre ich dir!" Dann zog er sie weiter.

Besorgt sah er auf die Fackel, nicht mehr lange. Vielleicht nur noch wenige Augenblicke und dann würde sie erlöschen. Hinter sich vernahmen sie immer noch die näher kommenden Stimmen. Balogh gab nicht auf. Schon gar nicht, da sie ihm sein Buch gestohlen hatten.

Im immer spärlicher werdenden Licht stutzte er plötzlich. Der Gang war zu ende. Es ging nicht mehr weiter. Sie waren in eine Falle geraten. Dieser Gang führte nicht in die Freiheit, sondern in ihr Verderben, denn sie standen nicht vor irgendeiner Öffnung, einem Ausgang oder dergleichen, sondern vor blankem, kaltem, nackten Stein!

Das musste die Ironie des Schicksals sein, anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären. Diese Frau war umsonst gestorben. Er war umsonst geflohen und hatte völlig umsonst dieses Buch gestohlen. Und Hermione? Sie starb durch seine Schuld.

„Es tut mir leid…" sagte er leise. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er versagt. Hermione stand an seiner Seite und blickte hoch zu ihm.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld!" meinte sie ernst und begann den Stein abzuklopfen.

„Vielleicht gibt es doch einen Ausgang…wir sollten versuchen ihn zu finden!" Plötzlich war sie es die Hoffnung gab und so suchten sie gemeinsam, Seite an Seite, nach einem Weg in die Freiheit.

*

Sie blickten einander unschlüssig an. Die Verzweiflung war beiden anzusehen. Sie würden den Eingang zum Tunnel niemals finden. Seit vielen, vielen Jahren hatte ihn niemand benutzt und mochte auch Doro von dessen Existenz wissen, so wusste er dennoch nicht wo er genau lag und er konnte praktisch überall sein.

Überall konnte er beginnen und zu Ende sein. Sie beide waren müde, erschöpft und dennoch wollten sie nicht aufgeben. Eldor erhob sich, er fühlte wie ihm die Beine zitterten. Ein bisschen noch! Halte ein bisschen noch durch! Redete er seinem Körper gut zu und wie als hätte dieser ihn verstanden fühlte er sich stärker. Sein Körper mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte und mit neuem Schwung schritt er aus.

„Lass uns weitergehen!" schlug er vor und kämpfte sich durch das fast undurchdringliche Dickicht vor sich. Plötzlich stöhnte Doro hinter ihm schmerzhaft auf. Er war mit dem Fuß in einen Kaninchenbau geraten und steckte fest.

*

„Hauptmann!" rief einer seiner Männer.

„Die Gefangene ist geflohen!"

Sahaela keuchte ängstlich auf. Schutzsuchend stellte sie sich an die Seite des Hauptmannes. Doch dieser riss sie grob an sich und drückte sie an seinen Körper. Mit großen Augen sah sie hoch zu ihm. Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, auch er war nur ein Mann und sie ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.

Er konnte mit ihr machen was er wollte und keiner würde ihr helfen. Sie schluckte und flehte ihn stumm mit den Augen an Gnade walten zu lassen, ihr nichts zu tun. Zwischen den Bäumen kam einer seiner Soldaten auf sie zu. Erstaunt betrachtete er die Szene vor sich.

„Verschwinde!" herrschte der Hauptmann ihn an, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Seine Augen waren einzig auf sie gerichtet. Er las die Angst, die ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben stand und erkannte in ihren Augen dass er ein Monster war.

„Ich möchte mich mit unserem Gast ein bisschen amüsieren!" fügte er noch mit einem schmutzigen Lachen hinzu, was Sahaela einen Schauer der Furcht über den Rücken jagte.

Der Mann stimmte in sein Lachen ein und verschwand wieder.

„Und sag den Männern, wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist, halten sie sich fern von hier!" brüllte er noch hinter ihm her.

Kaum war dieser außer Sicht, ließ er sie wieder los. Dankbar atmete Sahaela auf, sie hatte tatsächlich geglaubt er würde über sie herfallen.

„Gewalt gegen Frauen liegt mir nicht!" meinte er trocken. Er setzte sich auf sein Lager und wartete schweigend bis sie neben ihm Platz genommen hatte.

*

Erde rieselte auf ihre Köpfe. Blinzelnd blickten sie nach oben, aber die Fackel hatte bereits ihr letztes Licht geworfen und war bereits verloschen. Severus tastete nach oben um zu fühlen ob es vielleicht dort einen Weg nach draußen gab. Das einzige, was er zu fassen bekam, war ein Fuß.

Ein Fuß!

Heftig zog er daran und bekam einen Schmerzenschrei von oben als Antwort. Auch Hermione starrte neugierig und hoffnungsvoll nach oben, doch außer undurchdringlicher Schwärze konnte sie nichts sehen. Immer mehr Erde rieselte auf sie herab. Wahrscheinlich wurden sie jetzt tatsächlich lebendig begraben.

*

„Was hast du?" Doros Schrei ließ Eldor sich heftig umdrehen. Eilends kam er zurück und besah sich dessen Dilemma.

„Ich stecke fest und da unten ist irgendetwas!" Wie zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte zog ihn etwas heftig nach unten.

Eldor packte ihn fest an den Schultern und versuchte ihn festzuhalten. Plötzlich gab das lockere Erdreich nach und sie purzelten geradewegs in die Tiefe und in die Arme von Hermione und Severus. Verblüfft betrachteten sie einander.

Durch das nun klaffende Loch von oben drang spärliches Licht zu ihnen herab. Sie hatten die beiden gefunden, doch sie waren nicht allein. Aus dem dunklen Gang strahlte ihnen das Licht von Fackeln entgegen.

Balogh hatte sie schon fast erreicht. Eldors Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, doch Doro wollte sich auf ihn stürzen und ihn für den Schmerz den er ihm zugefügt hatte umbringen. Dieses Ungeheuer hatte seine süße, unschuldige Schwester getötet und dafür würde er ihn töten!


	27. Chapter 27

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein und Mortianna´s Morgana! _

_Ich wurde gebeten etwas Romantik einzubauen, mal sehen ob es mir gelungen ist, aber ansonsten sind wir nur ein kleines Stück weiter.;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

27 Das Buch

Der Stollen brach ein! Gerade noch stand Balogh greifbar nahe vor ihnen und ihm nächsten verschwand er unter den Erdmassen. Ungläubig sahen sich die Vier an. Vor noch wenigen Sekunden schien eine Flucht unmöglich, ein Entkommen aussichtslos, nicht das Doro unbedingt weg wollte, aber jetzt…

Sie waren für Balogh unerreichbar geworden, zumindest über diesen Weg. Der trügerischen Hoffnung, dass ihn die Erde verschluckt hatte und dieser endlich tot war, gab sich keiner von ihnen auch nur einen Augenblick hin. Unentschlossen standen sie da und starrten einfach auf den nun verschütteten Tunnel.

„Wir sollten sehen dass wir hier raus kommen!" schlug Severus vor und reichte Hermione seine Hand.

„Hast du das Buch noch?" fragte er sie schnell, ehe er sie um die Taille fasste und über den Rand des Einsturzloches schob.

Stumm nickte sie und zeigte es ihm indem sie es fest an ihre Brust presste. Für das hatten sie ihr Leben riskiert und niemand würde es ihr so leicht entreißen. Einer nachdem anderen kletterte aus der Grube und plötzlich mischte sich unter den schweren Atem auch ein Auflachen der Erleichterung. Sie hatten Balogh ein Schnippchen geschlagen.

Severus ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und sah nach oben in den Himmel. Die Anspannung der letzten Stunden, Tage wich von ihm. Unwillkürlich suchte er erneut den Kontakt zu Hermione, er tastete nach ihrer Hand und umschloss sie fest mit seiner. Auch das hatte ihm in den letzten Tagen zu schaffen gemacht, die Trennung von ihr.

Er hatte sich schon zu sehr daran gewöhnt sie an seiner Seite zu wissen. Doro erhob sich als erster. Starr blickte er Richtung Schloss.

„Sie kommen!" war alles was er sagte und brachte mit diesen beiden Worten die anderen schleunigst auf die Beine. In der Ferne waren Reiter zu erkennen, die sich gnadenlos ihren Weg durch den Wald bahnten. Balogh hatte es schneller ins Schloss zurück geschafft als sie geahnt hatten.

„Eldor bring uns zurück zu den Höhlen!" bestimmte Severus drängend. Sie hasteten durch den Wald, erneut auf der Flucht vor Balogh.

*

Müde rieb er sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Er wollte irgendwann vor einer unendlichen Ewigkeit ein Held sein. Er wollte für sein Land und seine Ehre einstehen, aber was war nur aus ihm geworden?

Er war der Handlanger eines Mörders. All die Jahre war er blind für diese Wahrheit durch sein Leben gelaufen, doch hier und jetzt holten ihn seine Taten ein. Er hatte geglaubt, er habe kein Gewissen, bis es sich mit einer Vehemenz zu regen begann, dass es ihm schier den Atem raubte.

„Wie…wie ist euer Name?" wagte Sahaela ihn schüchtern zu fragen.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte er sich zu ihr. Er musste tatsächlich darüber nachdenken wie er hieß. Lange Zeit war einfach nur ein Soldat gewesen und später der Hauptmann, kein Mensch sprach ihn mit seinem Namen an.

„Ragh mein Name ist Ragh." Er sprach ihn aus als wäre er ihm gerade eingefallen und müsste nun erst einmal selber ausprobieren ob er tatsächlich passte.

„Ragh habt ihr Familie?" Irgendwie versuchte sie ihren widerwilligen Retter zu verstehen.

Sie hatte vorhin sehr wohl gesehen, dass er sie nur zu gerne ihrem Schicksal überlassen hätte, warum er sich zu ihrem Glück anders besonnen hatte, musste sie erst herausfinden. Ragh schüttelte sein Haupt. Er hatte keine Familie.

„Was habt ihr mit mir vor?" flehentlich sah sie ihn an.

Sie wollte nicht an Balogh ausgeliefert werden, auch bis zu ihren Ohren waren die Geschichten über ihn, und was er mit vorzugsweisen Frauen machte, vorgedrungen. Seine Hand krampfte sich über den Griff seines Schwertes. Angestrengt presste er die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ich kann dich nicht laufen lassen. Ich bin der Hauptmann, noch nie gelang einem Gefangenen aus meinen Händen die Flucht!" Hart kamen die Worte von seinen Lippen.

„Dann bin ich verloren." Meinte sie unglücklich.

„Aber ich kann dich ihm auch nicht ausliefern!"

*

Völlig außer Atem erreichten sie den Eingang zur Höhle. Schnell drängten sie sich hinein und lauschten gespannt in die Nacht. Konnten sie Baloghs Männer noch abhängen, oder waren sie ihnen immer noch auf den Fersen?

Außer den typischen nächtlichen Geräuschen des Waldes blieb alles still. Schweigend zogen sie sich tiefer in die Höhle zurück. Nie wieder würde Severus eine Höhle betreten, sofern er jemals nach Hogwarts zurückkam. Kaum waren sie tief genug, so das kein Lichtschein mehr nach draußen dringen konnte und so ihre Anwesenheit verriet, entfachte Eldor ein Licht.

„Ihr kennt einander noch nicht. Das hier ist Doro, der einzig Überlebende von Rhüa." Stellte er den jungen, blonden Mann an seiner Seite vor.

Severus musterte ihn neugierig. Er erinnerte ihn an jemanden, den er nicht mochte. Natürlich! Harry Potter. Dieser Doro war auch so einer. So ein Held!

„Und das hier sind die Auserwählten!"

Ungläubig starrte Doro die beiden an, wobei sein Blick für Severus Geschmack viel zu lange auf Hermione hängen blieb. Er rückte unbewusst näher an sie heran, straffte leicht die Schultern und zog dabei fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er stellte so unmissverständlich klar zu wem Hermione gehörte und zwar zu ihm.

Doro fühlte Severus finsteren Blick auf sich ruhen und wich automatisch ein Stück zurück. Eldor neigte schmunzelnd den Kopf zur Seite und verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar dazu.

„Hermione gib mir bitte das Buch!" verlangte Severus.

Er schlug die erste Seite auf und begann leise zu fluchen. Hektisch blätterte er Seite für Seite um. So knapp vor dem Ziel und dann das!

*

Balogh brachte sein Pferd mit einem harten Ruck zum stehen. Er hatte sie verloren! Durch einen blöden Zufall war ihnen tatsächlich die Flucht gelungen und sie hatten sein Buch! Ohne dieses war es für ihn schwer Magie zu wirken, das Buch war sein Schlüssel. Er fühlte wie die Wut in hohen Wellen über ihm zusammen schlug.

„Brennt alle Häuser in der näheren Umgebung nieder und tötet die Menschen die darin leben!" befahl er.

„Aber lasst die Alten und Gebrechlichen am Leben und sagt ihnen meine Vergeltung findet erst ein Ende, wenn ich die beiden habe."

Seine einzige Hoffnung die ihm geblieben war, dass die beiden höchstwahrscheinlich nicht in der Lage waren das Buch zu lesen. Die alte Sprache beherrschte in seinem Reich kaum noch wer.

„Das Buch wird euch nichts nutzen – es dient nur mir!" brüllte er in den Wald hinein, in der Hoffnung sie konnten ihn hören. Seit vielen Jahren bröckelte sein harter Panzer zum ersten Mal. Das Buch bildete das Zentrum seiner Macht.

*

Wütend warf er es auf den Boden.

„Es ist sinnlos!" All die Gefahren denen er Hermione zur Beschaffung des Buches ausgesetzt hatte, waren umsonst gewesen.

„Was hast du?" fragte Hermione leise an seiner Seite.

„Sieh selbst!" stieß er gepresst hervor und reichte ihr das Buch.

Hermione schlug es auf und sah mit einem Blick was er meinte. Schöne geschwungene Schriftzeichen zierten die einzelnen Seiten reichlich verziert mit exotisch anmutenden Ornamenten an den Rändern, es war wunderschön und für sie unlesbar. Das Buch war in einer Schrift verfasst die ihnen beiden fremd war.

„So ist es für uns völlig nutzlos, auch wenn es den Schlüssel zur Magie enthalten sollte!" rief er bitter und erhob sich.

Frustriert schritt er von den anderen fort und tauchte in die Schatten der Felswände ein. Wie es aussah hatte Balogh am Ende doch gewonnen. Er hatte den Spiegel, die Magie und die Macht in diesem Land und sie waren nichts weiter als gesuchte Verbrecher, die er wenn er lange genug suchte irgendwann einfach zur Strecke bringen wird.

Und er konnte sein gegebenes Versprechen, Hermione nach Hause zu bringen, nicht einhalten. Er hatte versagt!

Eine kleine Hand stahl sich in seine. Hermione war ihm nachgekommen.

„Wir finden schon einen Weg. Eine Lösung. Vielleicht gibt es in diesem Land noch jemanden der das Buch lesen kann und wir brauchen nur loszugehen und diesen jemand zu finden." Flüsterte sie ihm zuversichtlich zu.

Er zog sie zu sich heran und schlang seine Arme um sie. Was war seine Welt nur ohne sie gewesen? Er konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern und er wollte es auch gar nicht. Sie gehörte einfach zu ihm.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape!" flüsterte sie an seiner Brust.

*

Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander. Keiner von ihnen dachte an Schlaf. Dies war wahrscheinlich ihre letzte Nacht.

„Ich werde versuchen dich morgen irgendwie laufen zu lassen. Du musst nur gut aufpassen was ich tue. Lass mich nicht einen Moment aus den Augen!" begann er leise.

„Was hast du vor, Ragh?" fragend blickte sie zu ihm hoch.

Sie fing an ihm zu vertrauen, auch wenn ihr klar war, das er Hauptmann unter dem Befehl Baloghs war und diesen Posten alleine wegen seiner Taten bekommen hatte. Taten, die sie mit Sicherheit in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen mochten.

Ragh hatte eine Vergangenheit und über diese wollte sie nichts wissen.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Halte dich einfach bereit und warte auf mein Zeichen!"

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er dieses Wunder zustande bringen sollte. Er würde improvisieren müssen und sie brauchten eine riesen Portion Glück.

*

Doro schlich auf das Buch zu und hob es auf. Vorsichtig, beinahe andächtig schlug er es auf. Er hatte von ihrer Existenz gehört, aber noch nie selber eines in den Händen gehalten. Bücher kannte er nur aus den Erzählungen von den Älteren in seinem Dorf. Balogh hatte sie verboten, wie auch das Unterrichten von Lesen und Schreiben.

Auf Lesen und Schreiben stand die Todesstrafe, andere Strafen kannte Balogh nicht. Sofort war Doro verzaubert von der Schönheit der Schriftzeichen und den zierlichen Gebilden am Rande. Sanft strich er mit dem Finger darüber. Ach könnte Sahaela das nur sehen! Er begann stockend die ersten Buchstaben zu entziffern. Er konnte lesen und er konnte auch schreiben. Sein Großvater hatte es ihm beigebracht. Ihm und auch seiner Schwester.

Eldor sah ihn ehrfürchtig und verblüfft zugleich an. Da hatte er ja einen erstaunlichen Fang gemacht. Er hatte nicht irgendein junges Bürschchen vor dem Tod bewahrt, sondern eines das gebildet war. Eine Seltenheit in Ismaer. Da hatten die Rhüaner sozusagen Balogh vor der eigenen Haustür belogen und betrogen und dieser hatte es all die Jahre nicht bemerkt.

*

Zärtlich schob er sie ein Stück zurück und hob sachte ihr Kinn an.

„Du bist erstaunlich!" flüsterte er und senkte sein Haupt.

Bewegt presste er seinen Mund auf ihren und begann sie innig zu küssen. Er legte alles in diesen Kuss was er für sie empfand und noch mehr. Hermione erwiderte den Kuss hingebungsvoll, doch gleichzeitig begannen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht zu laufen. Es lag soviel Gefühl in diesem einen Kuss.

Sie ahnte, nein sie wusste er liebte sie genauso sehr wie sie ihn. Ein freudiger Ausruf von Doro ließ sie erschrocken auseinander fahren. Severus schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln. Die schützende Mauer, die er all die Jahre um sich errichtet hatte, war verschwunden.

Hermiones Liebe zu ihm, die ihm nach wie vor unbegreiflich war, aber er würde sich hüten sie zu hinterfragen, hatte sie zum Einsturz gebracht.

„Wir sollten zu den anderen zurückkehren." Schlug sie halbherzig vor und wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen vom Gesicht.

Viel lieber wäre sie in seinen Armen geblieben und hätte sich von ihm weiterküssen lassen, aber es gab noch soviel zu tun. Er strich ihr liebevoll mit der Hand über ihre Wange und entdeckte in ihren Augen die gleiche Sehnsucht die auch ihn bewegte. Später. Sie würden später füreinander Zeit finden.

*

Seite an Seite standen sie da, völlig vertieft in das Buch.

„Kannst du es wirklich?" fragte Eldor leise.

„Aber klar doch und sieh nur…Das ist es!" Ganz aufgeregt war Doro.

„Was geht hier vor?" verlangte Severus streng zu wissen. Beide drehten sich ob diesen harschen Ton ertappt um, doch dann strahlten sie ihn beide an.

„Er kann es lesen!" rief Eldor freudig aus. In Severus Augen trat ein hoffnungsvoller Schimmer.

„Und ich habe die richtige Seite gefunden!" fügte Doro noch stolz hinzu.


	28. Chapter 28

_Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews, Marylein und Mortianna´s Morgana! Verspätet kommt nun das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spaß damit und frohe Ostern!_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

28 Gefangen

Bei jedem Schritt klapperte die Rüstung im Takt mit. Wütend klang es und bedrohlich, ganz so wie sich ihr Träger fühlte. Er hatte sie verloren und nicht nur das sie hatten sein Buch. Dieses Wissen trieb ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Wenn es ihnen gelang es zu lesen, dann würde er alles für das er so schwer gearbeitet hatte verlieren.

Ein neues Gefühl gesellte sich zu seinem Zorn – Angst. Er hatte sie unterschätzt. So sicher war er sich gewesen alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Welch Narr er war. Er hätte sie töten sollen, sobald er sie sah. Alle beide, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Balogh ließ sich schwer auf seinen Thron fallen. Er ballte die Hand vor seinem Mund zur Faust und starrte in den stillen, leeren Raum. Er war alleine.

Keiner seiner Untertanen wagte es ihn zu stören. Sie fürchteten ihn und das zu Recht. Er würde jeden, der sich ihm jetzt näherte, töten. Einfach so. Und weil es ihm ein Gefühl der Macht vermittelte. Er hatte immer noch die Macht. Erneut machte sich, gleich einer Schlange die sich ausrollte, Furcht in seinem Magen breit. Er hatte Angst.

*

Eifrig kritzelte er mit einem kleinen Stöckchen Zeichen in den sandigen Boden und murmelte hochkonzentriert dabei unerlässlich Wörter vor sich hin. Severus stand kurz davor die Geduld zu verlieren. Hat Doro nicht behauptet er könnte die komischen Zeichen lesen? Und nun standen sie seit Stunden um ihn versammelt und er hatte ihnen noch immer nicht gesagt was in dem verdammten Buch stand.

Unruhig wanderte er hin und her und verschränkte dabei die Arme vor der Brust, ansonsten hätte er dem Jungen wahrscheinlich das Buch aus den Händen gerissen und ihm ordentlich seine Meinung gesagt, aber so übte er sich in Geduld und beherrschte sich. Hermione schien ihm anzumerken was in ihm vorging und strich ihm beruhigend über die Arme. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie wollten Doros Konzentration nicht stören. Plötzlich begann dieser zu sprechen.

„Es ist eine sehr alte Sprache. Ich kann sie lesen, aber es dauert. Wenn ich einen Fehler mache, kann es passieren, dass dieser nicht wieder gut zumachen ist und das hätte verheerende Folgen für Ismaer."

Doro liebte das Land in dem er lebte, trotz der Schreckensherrschaft von Balogh. Er war in diese hineingeboren worden, er kannte es nicht anders. Wohl wusste er, dass es falsch war, dafür sorgten sein Großvater und die anderen Dorfbewohner.

„Gebt mir Zeit das hier zu verstehen." Bat er, denn er fühlte die Unruhe von Severus, und vertiefte sich wieder in den Text.

Eldor hatte es sich sowieso schon auf einen der herumliegenden Felsbrocken bequem gemacht und starrte ins Leere. Ihm schien warten nichts auszumachen und hier in seinen Höhlen fühlte er sich sicher. Hier konnte ihm niemand, nicht einmal Balogh etwas anhaben. Das war sein Reich.

*

Sanft schüttelte sie jemand an der Schulter. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein. Müde blinzelte sie in das erste Tageslicht um dann trocken zu schlucken. Es war soweit. Ragh würde sie, wenn er es nicht schaffte sie fliehen zu lassen, zu Balogh bringen und was er mit ihr tat war sicher schlimmer als der Tod.

Ängstlich erhob sie sich und schüttelte die Blätter und den Staub aus ihren Röcken, dabei sah sie den Mann an ihrer Seite nicht einmal an. Plötzlich faste er sie zaghaft am Kinn und hob es an, sodass sie gezwungen war ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er sagte kein Wort, als er ihre Befürchtungen in ihren Augen las.

Nun war es an ihm den Blick zu senken. Was wenn ihre Angst nicht unbegründet war. Was wenn er es nicht schaffte ihr zu helfen? Für ihn war es irgendwann zwischen der Zeit, als er sie im Wald gefunden hatte bis hier, zum wichtigsten in seinem Leben geworden ihr zu helfen.

Warum vermochte er nicht zu sagen und er wollte es auch nicht weiter ergründen. Er nahm es hin und betrachtete sie nun als seine heilige Mission. Ragh war im Grunde ein einfacher Mann und darum auch so ein erfolgreicher Soldat. Er nahm seine Befehle an und führte sie, ohne darüber nachzudenken, gewissenhaft aus. Das war mit einer der Gründe warum ihn Balogh zu seinem Hauptmann gemacht hatte.

„Ich werde mein möglichstes tun!" versprach er ihr mit abgewanden Blick und ließ sie los.

Sahaela legte ihre Hände auf seinen Arm. Sie wusste sie konnte ihm vertrauen, ihr Herz sagte ihr das.

*

Severus war, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben - warten war ihm zuwider, an den Ausgang der Höhle getreten und blickte nun auf die undurchdringlichen Wälder. In der Ferne klangen Schreie zu ihm. Schreie voller Schmerz und Angst. Was ging hier vor?

Er war sich sicher, dass das mit Balogh zu tun hatte und das es auch ihre Schuld war. Balogh würde ihre Flucht nicht so einfach hinnehmen. Über den Baumkronen wurden Rauchsäulen sichtbar. Da wurde Severus klar was hier passierte. Balogh legte die umliegenden Häuser in Schutt und Asche.

Sie hatten wirklich seinen Zorn ins Unermessliche getrieben, ihn somit gereizt und das einfache Volk musste dafür büssen. Schnell lief er den Weg, den er gekommen war, zurück. Kaum erreichte er die Anderen erzählte er ihnen von seinen Beobachtungen. Die Drei erbleichten. Eldor kam auf die Beine.

„Wir müssen etwas tun. Er wird sie alle umbringen solange er uns nicht hat!" sprach er laut aus, was sich alle dachten.

In Doros Augen stand Verzweiflung. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig!" man konnte seiner Stimme anhören, das er sich schuldig fühlte.

Severus trat dicht an Doro heran und legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. Er zwang ihn so ihn anzusehen.

„Du kümmerst dich um die Texte. Versuche so schnell es geht fertig zu werden. Wir kümmern uns um Balogh!"

Mit diesen Worten ließen sie ihn in der Höhle alleine und machten sich auf, den Menschen rund um das Schloss zu helfen, sofern es noch jemanden gab, dem sie helfen konnten.

*

„Auf die Pferde!" rief er und schwang sich in den Sattel.

Er hatte Sahaela selbst die Fesseln angelegt und nun zog er sie vor sich in den Sattel. Es war nicht üblich die Gefangenen so zu behandeln. Die liefen meist hinter den Soldaten her, oder wurden, wenn sie stolperten und stürzten hinter den Pferden mitgeschleift, aber keiner seiner Soldaten wagte es, ihn darauf hinzuweisen.

Sie nahmen einfach an, dass ihr Hauptmann noch eine Weile die Nähe der Frau genießen wollte und sie hatten damit nicht Unrecht. Ragh genoss wirklich Sahaelas Nähe. Sie gab ihm das Gefühl etwas besonderes, ein Held zu sein und sie vertraute ihm. Eine Eigenschaft mit der ihn schon lange keiner mehr in Verbindung brachte, dabei war es eigentlich absurd.

Eine Gefangene – seine Gefangene vertraute ihm und hielt ihn für so etwas wie einen Helden. Und doch ließen ihre Gefühle ihn größer wirken und seine Brust vor Stolz herausstrecken. Er war mehr ihr Gefangener als umgekehrt.

Langsam brachen sie auf. Stillschweigend waren alle darüber übereingekommen, dass es nicht eilte ins Schloss zurück zu kommen. Auch die anderen Soldaten entflohen der gedrückten Stimmung im Schloss nur allzu gern. Sie waren ihrem Herrn treu ergeben und doch fürchteten sie ihn alle.

*

Gelassen erhob er sich und schritt hinüber zu den Fenstern. Kraftvoll stieß er die schweren Fensterläden auf. Der Tag graute und tauchte das Schloss in ein geisterhaftes nebeliges Licht. Alles sah friedlich aus um ihn und doch war diese Ruhe trügerisch. Seine Feinde waren irgendwo da draußen und versuchten ihm seine Macht streitig zu machen. Balogh verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und wartete.

Wenn er sie richtig einschätzte und das tat er, würden sie seinem Treiben nicht allzu lange zusehen können. Wie sollten sie auch? Die Menschen, das hatte er über all die Jahre gelernt, waren viel zu weichherzig als das sie ihre Augen vor ungerechtem Leid und Elend verschließen könnten und genau da setzte er an. Er brauchte nur abzuwarten, sie würden ihm von ganz alleine in die Arme laufen und dann würde er sie in seiner Faust zerquetschen.

Eine Magd erschien und brachte ihm sein Frühstück. Er beachtete sie zu ihrem Glück nicht. Seine Gedanken beschäftigen sich immer noch mit Severus und Hermione – den Auserwählten. Noch heute würde er sie zu fassen kriegen und dann würde er sie unverzüglich töten, das schwor er sich. Noch bevor der Tag sich seinem Ende zuneigte wäre sein Buch wieder in seinen Händen, die Beiden tot und seine Macht ungebrochen wie zuvor.

*

Sie schlichen sich an einen der einsam gelegenen Höfe heran. Nichts regte sich, keine Seele war zu sehen und doch konnte man die Spannung die in der Luft lag spüren. Hier würde gleich etwas passieren. Ein leises Zischen drang an ihr Ohr und dann brach die Hölle los. Das Haus ging in Flammen auf. Irgendjemand hatte eine brennende Fackel auf das Dach geworfen und da dies hier wie alle Dächer mit Stroh gedeckt war, stand es im Nu in Flammen.

Schreie drangen aus dem Haus. Die Tür öffnete sich und die Menschen rannten um ihr Leben. Das war das Zeichen. Zwei Soldaten brachen aus den Wäldern hervor und stürzten sich auf den Bauer und seine Familie. Beschützend schlang er die Arme um seine Frau und seine beiden Kinder.

Zwei Mädchen, dass konnte Hermione trotz des Dämmerlichtes erkennen. Von hinten wurden ihre Silhouetten von den Flammen hell erleuchtet. „Bitte!" flehte der Mann, aber der erste Soldat der bei ihnen war hatte bereits sein Schwert erhoben und wollte den Mann mit einem Hieb niederstrecken, als ihn ein Schrei innehalten ließ.

Hermione löste sich aus dem Schatten der Bäume, sie konnte nicht einfach zusehen, wie ein Unschuldiger starb. Das konnte sie nicht.

„Hört auf!" rief sie und machte einen Schritt auf die Männer zu. Verblüfft starrten sie sie einen Augenblick lang an, dann richteten sie ihre Schwerter auf sie.

„Im Namen des Königs du bist verhaftet!" rief der Erste hart und richtete nun sein Schwert auf sie.

„Oh das denke ich nicht!" erwiderte sie ernst und sah wie sich im selben Moment Severus und Eldor an die beiden Männer heranpirschten und sie mit einem Holzprügel niederschlugen.

Zuerst sahen die Bauersleute ihre Retter schweigend an, doch dann bedankten sie sich überschwänglich. Sie halfen mit das Feuer zu löschen, aber das Haus war nicht mehr zu retten und dann wollten sie sich verabschieden. Sie mussten auch noch anderen helfen. Doch der Bauer hielt sie zurück.

„Seid ihr die Auserwählten?" Er musste es wissen. Wenn sie es waren, waren sie ihre einzige Hoffnung. Severus wollte es automatisch bestreiten, doch Eldor kam ihm zuvor.

„Ja sie sind es!" bestätigte er dem Mann.

*

Immer noch kritzelte er Zeichen auf den Boden, um dann wieder neu zu überlegen. Manches hatte er wieder durchgestrichen, das ergab so keinen Sinn und so musste er wieder von vorne beginnen. Ach hätte er im Unterricht bei seinem Großvater nur besser aufgepasst, oder hätte Sahaela an seiner Stelle überlebt.

Sie verstand sich noch viel besser auf die alte Schrift als er. Bei dem Gedanken an sie begannen seine Augen zu brennen und sein Herz wurde schwer vor Schmerz. Sie war alles was ihm von seiner Familie geblieben war und Balogh hatte sie getötet.

Der Hass schlug gleich einer Welle über ihm zusammen und drohte ihn zu ersticken. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass dieser Bastard zu Fall kam! Energisch zog er das Buch zu sich heran und versuchte es erneut zu entziffern. Er würde es schaffen und wenn es das letzte war, was er in seinem Leben tat. Balogh würde für seine Taten büssen.

*

Sie wollten den Hof bereits verlassen als ein halbes Dutzend Soldaten sie umzingelten. Es war ein Hinterhalt, dass wurde ihnen in diesem Moment klar. Einer der Soldaten richtete höhnisch lächelnd sein Schwert direkt auf Severus Kehle.

„Mein Herr wünscht euch zu sprechen!"


	29. Chapter 29

_Vielen Dank für das Review, Marylein! Ich fürchte nein - ich kann nicht ohne Cliffhanger. Schließlich will ich ja das du nach einer Woche wieder kommst und weiter liest. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

29 Die Abrechnung

Zäh kamen sie voran, obwohl das Wetter gut war und der Boden trocken, dauerte ihre Reise doch länger als sie müsste. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel als das Schloss über den Bäumen auftauchte.

Ragh richtete sich im Sattel gerade auf und blickte zum wiederholten Male über die Schulter zurück. Dicht hinter ihm waren seine Männer und nahmen ihm so jede Möglichkeit Sahaela fliehen zu lassen. Verdammt seine Zeit wurde knapp. Sie waren so gut wie schon im Schloss und somit bei Balogh.

„Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Ihr Herz trommelte wie wild in ihrer Brust, sie hatte Angst und nun, da das Schloss zum greifen nahe war, wurde ihre Angst noch schlimmer, so hatte sie Mühe Ragh zu verstehen. Sie hätte ihm gerne etwas Beschwichtigendes gesagt, aber sie brachte keinen Ton heraus.

So saß sie schweigend vor ihm im Sattel und drückte sich eng an seine Brust. Er merkte an ihrer hektischen Atmung, dass sie Angst hatte und er wusste, dass sie diese zu Recht verspürte. Er hatte die Mädchen gesehen, mit denen Balogh fertig war.

„Mir wird schon was einfallen!" versuchte er ihr und sich Mut zu zusprechen.

Doch beide wussten das war eine Illusion. Sahaela strich beruhigend über seinen Arm, die Fesseln hatten sich schon bald nach ihrem Aufbruch von ihren Händen gelöst, dafür hatte Ragh gesorgt, ohne zu wissen ob sie ihn oder die Angst in ihr mildern wollte. Als sie den Weg hinauf zum Schloss einschlagen wollten, kamen ihnen Reiter entgegen.

*

Sie wurden gefesselt und hinten an die Pferde gebunden. Sie würden hinter den Pferden herlaufen müssen und der Weg zum Schloss war nicht weit, aber weit genug. Ein höhnisches Grinsen von einem der Soldaten sagte ihnen, dass dieser hoffte sie würden stolpern. Severus sah ihn grimmig an und schon bald wandte dieser seinen Blick ab.

Zufrieden mit sich straffte er die Schultern und zwang sich zu einer aufrechten Haltung. Diese Männer würden es nicht schaffen, ihn zu demütigen, dass ließ er nicht zu. Neben ihm stand Hermione, ihre Augen waren ängstlich geweitet und die eine Gesichtshälfte wies immer noch eine hässliche Blaufärbung auf. Sie fürchtete sich nicht Grundlos, dass war ihm klar.

Er wünschte er könnte sie besser schützen, aber bis jetzt hatte er mehr als nur versagt. Er hatte sie von einer Gefahr in die nächste gestürzt. Sie musste von ihm eigentlich mehr als genug haben und er konnte es verstehen. Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr.

„Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte er leise. Hermione runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete ihn leicht irritiert, dabei vergaß sie sogar ihre Angst.

„Warum? Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Meinte sie schlicht.

„Irgendwie schon. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wärst du nicht hier!"

Das war wieder so typisch für ihn, er nahm die ganze Schuld auf sich und dafür und für viele tausend andere Dinge liebte sie ihn.

„Das konnte keiner von uns ahnen, also ist es bestimmt nicht deine Schuld und du kennst mich, auch wenn du es nicht vorgeschlagen hättest, ich hätte auch so diesen Menschen helfen wollen." Erwiderte sie und sah hoch zu ihm.

Fast wäre ihr entgangen, dass die Soldaten die Pferde antrieben und es war nicht zu erwarten das, falls sie stürzte, sie warten würden bis sie wieder auf die Beine kam. Eldor schwieg sich die ganze Zeit aus, aber auch so ahnte Severus, dass sich dieser sehr unwohl fühlte. Er musste dem Mörder seiner Freundin gegenübertreten.

Eldor hatte dieses Ereignis nie verarbeitete, geschweige den überwunden. Unablässig nagte es an ihm und Severus konnte ihn verstehen. Zumindest früher hätte er es gekonnt, bevor Hermione in sein Leben getreten war. Die Soldaten trieben die Pferde zu einem raschen Tempo an und so mussten sie laufen um mit ihnen Schritt halten zu können.

Schon bald erreichten sie die Wegkreuzung hinauf zum Schloss. Reiter kamen ihnen entgegen, so blieben die Soldaten stehen und beäugten die Neuankömmlinge misstrauisch. Schon bald erkannten sie in ihnen ihre eigenen Leute und ihren Hauptmann.

*

Unablässig schrieb er Wörter auf den harten Boden, strich sie wieder durch und begann von vorne. Ärgerlich biss er sich dabei auf die Lippe. Er musste es schaffen, ach warum war er nur so einfältig, dabei war er sich zu Anfang ganz sicher gewesen den Text übersetzten zu können. Schließlich hat er die Überschrift und die erste Zeile mühelos lesen können. Warum quälte ihn dieser Text nur so?

Wütend warf er den Stock auf den Boden. Rastlos rannte er in der Höhle auf und ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand wirr durchs Haar, bis dieses in alle Richtungen abstand. Plötzlich blieb er stehen, atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass die anderen auf ihn zählten. Von ihm konnten Sieg oder Niederlage abhängen.

Doro legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss kurz seine Augen. Dann rieb er sie mit den Händen und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Einmal mehr vermisste er dabei seine Schwester. Sahaela – ach wenn sie nur hier wäre, in wenigen Augenblicken hätten sie den Text entziffert. Wie so oft schmerzte ihn die Tatsache, wie er sie auch verfluchte, dass er am Leben war und sie nicht.

„Wieso sie? Wieso nicht mich?" rief er gegen den Steinhimmel über sich, aber niemand gab ihm Antwort.

*

Kurz nickten die Soldaten ihrem Hauptmann zu als sie auf gleicher Höhe waren. Neugierig betrachtete er ihre Gefangenen.

„Wenn habt ihr da?" rief er ihnen zu und voller Stolz zerrten sie ihren Fang nach vorne, damit ihn der Hauptmann gut sehen konnte.

„Die Auserwählten. Balogh will sie haben!" rief ihm der erste Mann voller Stolz zu.

Wenn sie sterben gibt es für dieses Land keine Hoffnung mehr. Dachte sich Ragh im Stillen, laut sagte er: „Gut gemacht Männer! Geht vor und ihr da…" er richtete seinen Blick hinter sich auf die Soldaten. „begleitete sie, damit sie ihren Fang sicher im Schloss abliefern!"

befahl er ihnen und anstandslos gehorchten sie, weil sie es gewohnt waren, aber Ragh sah seine Chance gekommen.

Vielleicht konnte er doch noch Sahaela zur Flucht verhelfen. Er folgte den Männern mit etwas Abstand und ließ sich immer weiter zurück fallen, schon bald waren die Reiter vor ihm außer Sicht. Er hielt sein Pferd an und schob sie aus dem Sattel.

„Lauf!" befahl er ihr schlicht und wollte sein Pferd schon antreiben.

„Warte!" rief Sahaela ihm zu.

„Was wird mit dir? Was wird Balogh mit dir tun, wenn du eine Gefangene entkommen lässt?"

Gefasst sah Ragh sie an. „Er wird es nie erfahren, weil ich dich getötet habe, wenn mich wer fragt. Ich werde zu den Männern sagen, ich wollte noch ein bisschen Spaß mit dir haben und du hast dich gewehrt, also habe ich dich getötet!"

So wie er es sagte glaubte sogar sie ihm. Er war so todernst dabei. Einmal mehr zeigte es sich, dass dieser Mann eine Vergangenheit hatte, die sie das Fürchten lernen würde.

„Leb wohl!" verabschiedete sie sich leise und rannte auf die Bäume zu.

Er sah ihr nach. „Leb wohl!" flüsterte er, dann wendete er sein Pferd und ritt den anderen nach.

*

War es wirklich keine 24 Stunden her, als sie von hier geflohen waren? Und nun waren sie wieder hier. Sie waren wieder Gefangene und würden wahrscheinlich schon bald den Tod finden. Unruhe entstand unter den Männern, als der Hauptmann ohne das Mädchen in den Hof ritt. Misstrauisch und zugleich neugierig betrachteten sie ihn.

„Wo habt ihr das Mädchen gelassen, Hauptmann?" wagte es einer der Soldaten forsch zu fragen.

„Sie ist tot! Willst du ihr Schicksal teilen?" erwiderte der Hauptmann kalt.

Hermione fröstelte es bei seinem Anblick. Er sah hart und unerbittlich aus.

Das Klirren einer Rüstung ließ sie alle den Blick in die entgegen gesetzter Richtung werfen. Balogh kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu. Seiner Mine war nicht anzusehen was er dachte. Teilnahmslos blickte er die drei Gefangenen an.

„Was für ein Mädchen?" seine Augen schnellten zum Hauptmann hoch der immer noch auf seinem Pferd saß. Hastig stieg er ab und stellte sich vor seinen König.

„ Mein König!" Leicht verneigte er sich vor Balogh.

„Ein Mädchen aus Rhüa. Ich hab sie auf dem Weg hierher getötet, weil sie mir lästig wurde." Gab er emotionslos zur Antwort, auch seinem Gesicht war nicht anzusehen, was er wirklich dachte.

Baloghs Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Dicht trat er vor seinen Hauptmann.

„Ich habe so meine Zweifel was deine Loyalität mir gegenüber betrifft. Sorge dafür das sich diese in alle Winde zerstreuen!" gab er ihm den Befehl, auch wenn er innerlich befürchtete, dass es dafür bereits zu spät war.

Er holte kurz Luft und wandte sich wieder den Gefangenen zu.

„So sieht man sich wieder!" meinte er genüsslich. „Wo ist mein Buch?"

*

Sie lief bis sie Seitenstechen bekam. Wohin sollte sie nur gehen? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Die Wälder hier waren dicht und undurchdringlich und sie hatte Angst sich zu verlaufen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie irgendwelche wilden Tiere finden und auffressen. Schon meinte sie irgendwelche unheimlichen Geräusche zu hören. Sie war noch nie so alleine gewesen wie jetzt und niemand war da zu dem sie gehen konnte.

Alle die sie geliebt hatte waren tot. Unbemerkt begannen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht zu laufen. Sie weinte um die Menschen die sie gekannt und geliebt hatte. Doro ihr Bruder, er war ihre ganze Familie gewesen. Sie hatte bisher kaum Zeit gehabt um ihn zu trauern und nun wo sie von allen verlassen einsam in den Wäldern ziellos umher streifte, überrollte sie ihr Kummer.

Sie hockte sich auf einen umgefallenen Baum, versteckte ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte hemmungslos. Dabei fiel ihr die aufgerissene Erde ein Stück vor ihr nicht auf. Erst als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, schenkte sie ihrer Umgebung Aufmerksamkeit. Erstaunt sah sie auf das riesige Loch knapp vor ihr, aber ein kleiner Stofffetzen erregte weit mehr ihr Interesse.

Ungläubig legte sie ihre Hand auf den Mund. Dieses Stück Stoff stammte aus den Kleidern die ihr Bruder an dem Tag an dem er starb getragen hatte. Wie kam es nur hierher. War er am Ende noch am Leben? Voller Hoffnung suchte sie den Boden nach weiteren Spuren ab. Hier waren mehrere Menschen und sie gingen von ihr weg. Sie folgte den Fußspuren soweit sie sie sehen konnte. Sie brachten sie noch tiefer in den Wald hinein, aber das war ihr nun egal. Was wenn sie sie auch zu ihren Bruder brachten?

*

Wie ein Peitschenhieb war seine Stimme über sie hinweggefegt und Hermione musste sich stark beherrschen um nicht vor Furcht zusammen zu zucken. Diese Genugtuung wollte sie ihm nicht geben.

„In Sicherheit und außer deiner Reichweite!" gab ihm Severus kühl als Antwort.

Aufrecht stand er da und so war Balogh gezwungen zu ihm aufzusehen, ein Umstand der ihn damals in der Zelle bereits gestört hatte und den er nun zu ändern gedachte. Er zog sein Schwert und rammte Severus den Griff mit voller Wucht in den Bauch. Aufstöhnend ging dieser in die Knie.

„Ich rate dir bleib unten, ansonsten kenne ich andere Methoden dich kleiner zu machen!" zischte er ihm bösartig zu.

Hermione trat zu ihm, wagte es aber nicht ihn zu berühren. Sie wollte vermeiden, dass Balogh von der enge ihrer Beziehung zuviel wusste, denn er könnte es gegen sie verwenden. Doch Balogh achtete gar nicht auf sie, sondern trat bereits dicht an Eldor heran.

„Sag mir wo ist mein Buch?" Er konnte beinahe fühlen, wie sich Eldor unter seinem Blick wand und ihm der Schweiß aus allen Poren kroch.

Eldor hatte vor ihm immer noch Angst. Er sonnte sich einen Augenblick in dieser. Er würde ihn immer fürchten. Seine kalten leblosen Augen bohrten sich tief in die von Eldor, so als versuchte er die Antwort auf dessen Seele zu lesen. Doch Eldor biss die Zähne fest aufeinander.

Er würde Doro niemals verraten. Er würde die einzige Chance die sie hatten Balogh zu stürzen niemals preisgeben, lieber starb er. Halsstarrig hob er den Kopf und erwiderte gespielt gelassen Baloghs Blick.

„Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen, mein König!" leicht spöttisch verneigte er sich vor Balogh und sah dann diesen abwartend an.

Ruhig steckte Balogh sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und so traf Eldor der Hieb mit dessen Faust völlig unvorbereitete. Er ging zu Boden und blieb benommen liegen. Blut tropfte von seiner Lippe und am Kinn zeichnete sich bereits eine kleine Beule ab. Balogh schritt vor den Dreien auf und ab.

„Wenn von euch soll ich zuerst töten?" Er zog erneut sein Schwert und richtete diesmal die Spitze an Hermiones Hals.

„Sag du mir wo mein Buch ist – oder…" Er schwenkte mit dem Schwert fort von ihr auf Severus Kopf zu. „Oder ich töte ihn!"


	30. Chapter 30

_Vielen Dank für die lieben und netten Kommentare, Heatpipe, Lufa, Marylein, Zizou und Mortianna´s Morgana! Schön das es euch immer noch gefällt, da noch so einiges kommen wird. ;-)  
_

_Ich wünsch dir eine schöne Familienfeier, Mortianna´s Morgana! _

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

30 Ein einziges Wort

Der Wald hatte sie förmlich verschluckt, oder empfand sie es nur so, weil sie alleine war? Ängstlich blickte sie sich immer wieder um, sie hörte die Geräusche des Waldes beinahe überlaut. Ein Knacken neben ihr ließ sie vor Schreck zusammen zucken. Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf. Dort! Waren da nicht große gelbe Augen? Wothaaugen!

Ihr Großvater hatte ihr von Wotha erzählt. Wotha war ein riesiges, pelziges Monster, mit scharfen Fängen und langen Klauen. Es fraß am liebsten Menschen die dumm genug waren zu tief in den Wald zu laufen. Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie über dieses Märchen immer nur gelacht, aber so alleine im tiefen Wald sah das schon ganz anders aus. Vielleicht gab es diesen Wotha ja doch und er war nicht nur eine Märchenfigur?

Ihr Herz schlug rasend in ihrer Brust und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, sodass ihr ganz schwindlig wurde. Sie musste sich setzen. Um sich zu beruhigen legte sie den Kopf zwischen die Knie und zwang sich gleichmäßig langsamer zu atmen. Es gab keinen Wotha! Erinnerte sie sich selbst. Wotha war nur erfunden worden um die Kinder vom Wald fern zu halten, das war alles. Ein leises Heulen in der Ferne ließ sie hastig auf die Beine springen und weiter eilen. Andererseits wollte sie nicht herausfinden, dass sie sich vielleicht doch irrte.

*

Er brauchte dringend eine Pause. Sein Kopf fühlte sich wie leergefegt an und er konnte kein einziges Wort mehr entziffern. Mühselig war es ihm gerade mal so gelungen die ersten beiden Zeilen zu übersetzen, obwohl er sich selbst da nicht sicher war ob er da nicht noch Fehler gemacht hat. Er wusste zum Teil was die Wörter hießen, aber konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern, ob sie für Mehrzahl oder Einzahl standen.

Er hatte sein Wort zu leichtfertig gegeben und wegen ihm würde die Prophezeiung nicht in Erfüllung gehen. Es war seine Schuld! Er sollte zu ihnen eilen und ihnen wenigsten im Kampf gegen Balogh beistehen. Hier richtete er nichts Vernünftiges aus. Er konnte den Text einfach nicht übersetzen. Frustriert fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch sein Haar.

Er schaffte es nicht. Nicht ohne Hilfe. Verdammt! Wütend schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Felswand, was er sogleich bitter bereute. Heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr seine Hand um dann taub zu werden. Toll! Jetzt war er auch im Kampf nutzlos! Er stürzte aus der Höhle. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft.

*

Keuchend kam sie zum stehen. Sie hielt sich mit der Hand die Seite, die schmerzhaft stach. Vorgebeugt stand sie da. Sie hatte noch immer das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden. Ob sie schön langsam den Verstand verlor? Mit Sicherheit! Niemand war hinter ihr. Sie war ganz alleine. Außer ihr gab es hier niemanden.

_Du musst dich zusammenreißen, sonst verlierst du tatsächlich noch den Verstand!_ Schimpfte sie mit sich selbst, doch ein Schrei vor ihr ließ sie diesen Gedanken gleich wieder vergessen. Ängstlich hockte sie sich auf den Boden und lugte durch die dichten Nadelbäume durch. Vor ihr entdeckte sie auf einer leichten Anhöhe eine einsame Gestalt. Vor ihr stand ein Wunder. Ihre Augen wurden groß, dann schlug sie sich vors Gesicht und begann zu weinen. „Ich danke euch!" flüsterte sie betend zu den alten Göttern.

*

Doro war vor den Höhleneingang gerannt und schrie sich seinen Frust von der Seele. Es war ihm egal, ob ihm dabei die ganze Armee von Balogh einschließlich ihm zuhörte. Dann stand er einfach da und starrte in die Ferne. Vereinzelt war noch Rauch auszumachen, aber keine Feuer mehr. War das ein gutes Zeichen? Hatten sie es geschaffte Baloghs Häscher aufzuhalten? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Was konnten zwei Männer und eine Frau schon gegen Baloghs Übermacht ausrichten? Nicht viel!

Er und sein ganzes Dorf hatten sich gegen Balogh erhoben und was hatte es ihnen gebracht? Den Tod und Schmerz! Sahaela! Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er einen Bewegung war. Sofort richtete er misstrauisch seinen Blick darauf, doch was er sah ließ ihn erstarren. Das war einfach unmöglich.

Er schloss seine Augen und öffnete sie wieder, aber sie blieb da. Trocken schluchzte er auf, dann rannte er los. Irgendwo in der Mitte trafen sie aufeinander. Keiner sagte ein Wort, sie sahen sich einfach nur an. Vorsichtig, als könnte sie sich im letzten Moment doch noch in Luft auflösen, fasste er nach ihrem Haar, packte eine Strähne, ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten, dann riss er sie in seine Arme. Fest presste er sie an sich und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

„Du lebst!"

*

Das Schwert an seinem Hals hob Severus trotzig seinen Kopf.

„Sie wird dir nicht ein Wort sagen!" bestimmte er eisig.

In seinen Augen stand ein Glanz der Balogh sagte, er würde lieber sterben, als ihm zu helfen sein Buch wieder zu bekommen.

„Erinnert ihr euch noch was ich euch über weiße Magie gesagt habe?" flüsterte Eldor.

Severus runzelte die Stirn, auch Hermione verstand kein Wort. Sie hatte nur Angst. Angst um Severus. Er konnte doch nicht von ihr verlangen, dass sie schwieg. Kein Buch dieser Erde war sein Blut wert. Sie würde die Liebe ihres Lebens nicht opfern.

Unbewusst tasteten ihre Finger nach seiner Hand. Automatisch ergriff er sie und hielt sie fest. Balogh sah noch immer abwartend von einem zum anderen.

„Das ist deine letzte Chance!" meinte er kalt zu Hermione.

Er würde Severus töten. Gut er würde ihn so oder so töten, ob sie etwas sagte oder nicht. Aber er brauchte das verdammte Buch. Hermione schluckte und tat einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne. Sie konnte sein Leben retten, doch unerbittlich hielt er sie fest und so schwieg sie.

Balogh legte den Kopf leicht schief und zog eine seiner dicken Augenbrauen in die Höhe, dann holte er mit dem Schwert aus. Hermione hob ohne darüber nachzudenken ihre andere Hand und trat schützend vor Severus.

„Nein!" schrie sie. Laut hallte ihre Stimme über den Hof und plötzlich kehrte Stille ein, aber es war nicht ihre Stimme die sie alle zum schweigen brachte.

*

Er überschlug sich fast um ihr alles zu erzählen was er, nach dem sie getrennt wurden, so erlebt hatte. Erstaunen zeichnete sich in ihrem Gesicht ab, als er ihr von den Auserwählten berichtete.

„Du hast sie getroffen?" Ungläubig sah sie zu ihm auf.

Begeistert nickte er, dann verdüsterte sich leicht sein Blick.

„Severus ist ein sehr schwieriger Mensch. Hermione dagegen ist so was wie sein Gegenpol. Sie ist sehr freundlich, aber er…ich glaube er kann mich nicht sonderlich leiden!" Doro zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Aber jetzt komm!" Er packte sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich fort. Plötzlich blieb er stehen.

„Wo warst du eigentlich?" Nun war es an ihr ihn mit ihrer Geschichte in Erstaunen zu versetzen.

„Der Hauptmann hat dein Leben gerettet?"

Bejahend schüttelte Sahaela ihren Kopf.

„Er war sehr nett zu mir!"

Doro schüttelte zweifelnd seinen Kopf, er konnte es fast nicht glauben. Der Hauptmann war wie Balogh wegen seiner Härte und Unbarmherzigkeit im ganzen Land wohl bekannte und nicht nur das auch wegen seiner Gnadenlosigkeit. Der Hauptmann war kein guter Mensch. Warum hatte er sich gewandelt? Zum Glück für seine Schwester gewandelt. Misstrauisch verengte Doro seine Augenbrauen.

„Du…du musstest doch nicht etwas tun dafür?"

Sahaela sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Nein! Er hat nichts dafür verlangt!"

Beruhigt ging Doro weiter.

„Vielleicht verändert sich unsere Welt doch und Baloghs Tage sind gezählt!" Wieder schritt er schnell aus. Er musste Sahaela dringend etwas zeigen.

„Wohin bringst du mich?" fragte sie ihn atemlos, sie schaffte es kaum mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Du musst dir unbedingt ein Buch ansehen!" meinte er nur und zog sie weiter, doch Sahaela stemmte fest die Füße in den Boden.

„Ein Buch?" Sie hatte wie ihr Bruder noch nie ein Buch zu Gesicht bekommen.

Bücher waren in Ismaer verboten. Balogh hatte sie alle, soweit er ihnen habhaft werden konnte konfisziert und verbrannt. Balogh war kein dummer Herrscher, ein Grausamer, ein Brutaler, aber kein Dummer und so war ihm von Anfang an klar, das von Büchern eine Gefahr für ihn ausgeht.

Bücher bilden und zu kluge Menschen kamen auf die abenteuerlichsten Ideen, aber ungebildete Menschen fügten sich eher ihrem Schicksal. Und ihr Schicksal war es ihm zu dienen. So sah das Balogh zumindest, doch damit war jetzt Schluss.

„Es gehörte Balogh und die Auserwählten haben es ihm weggenommen. Nur kann ich es ohne deine Hilfe nicht übersetzen. Du weißt, das ist nicht gerade meine Stärke!" Zerknirscht blickte er sie an.

Sie kannte ihn, als ihnen damals ihr Großvater Lesen und Schreiben beibrachte, war Doro immer mit seinen Gedanken draußen bei den anderen Kindern. Er wollte lieber lernen wie man kämpft, denn sein Ziel war es Balogh eines Tages von seinem Thron zu stoßen. Dann würde er selber König werden und der Welt den Frieden bringen und alle würden ihn lieben. So jedenfalls hatte er es sich als kleiner Junge erträumt.

Nur sah die Welt leider ganz anders aus.

„Zeig mir das Buch!" befahl sie ihm schlicht und nun war sie es die ihn antrieb.

*

Die Wucht ihres Wortes hatte in buchstäblich von den Füßen gerissen und einige Meter von ihnen fortgeschleudert. Hilflos wie ein Käfer lag er auf dem Rücken und blickte Hermione ungläubig an. Wie kam sie zu Magie? Er hatte sie doch mit einem Spruch aus dem Land verbannt. Lediglich ihm diente sie noch. Und nun kam diese Frau und nutze sie mit einer Leichtigkeit…das war unmöglich. Das durfte nicht sein.

Vor Zorn bebend erhob er sich wieder, dabei nutzte er sein Schwert als Stock um sich darauf zu stützen. Bleich blickte er sie an. Am liebsten hätte er ihr sein Schwert bis zum Heft in die Brust gerammt um es dann genüsslich umzudrehen, aber er wagte es nicht. Was wenn sie ihn wieder aufhielt? Vielleicht hatten sie bereits sein Buch übersetzt und so die Magie wieder entfesselt. Seine Gesetze galten nicht mehr und seine Herrschaft war in ernster Gefahr, doch witzigerweise zerstreute Eldor seine Ängste in alle Richtungen.

„Das ist weiße Magie. Die hast du noch nie verstanden. Sie ist bei weitem Stärker als deine schwarze!" schrie er ihm mutig ins Gesicht.

Ungerührt sah Balogh zurück. Zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit war er dankbar dafür, dass man ihm nicht ansah was er dachte. Sie hätten Angst gesehen. Es war ihnen nicht gelungen sein Buch zu übersetzen, aber sie hatten dennoch magische Fähigkeiten.

Fähigkeiten die sie gegen seine Hiebe unverwundbar machten. Galt das gleiche auch für Magie? Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, was ihn noch hässlicher wirken ließ als er so schon war. Leise begann er Wörter zu murmeln und hob dabei seinen Arm, die Hand zur Faust geballt so als würde er in ihr etwas zerquetschen.

*

Ehrfürchtig betrachtete sie das kunstvoll gestaltete Buch. Strich sachte mit den Fingerspitzen über den Einband, zeichnete die feinen Muster nach und erfreute sich an den herrlich gemalten Buchstaben.

„Es ist wunderschön!" murmelte sie ergriffen.

Sie hätte nie gedacht etwas so schönes jemals in ihren Händen zu halten. Ungeduldig nahm Doro es ihr wieder weg und schlug eine Seite auf.

„Hier!" Angespannt hielt er es ihr unter die Nase.

An diesem Text hatte er schon viele Stunden gearbeitet, aber nicht wirklich etwas zustande gebracht. Sahaela zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und vertiefte sich in die Buchstaben, dann besah sie sich Doros Notizen am Boden und sah wieder zurück in das Buch. So ging das eine Weile hin und her. Sie sagte kein Wort, murmelte nur unverständliches Zeug. Doro stieg ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den Anderen.

„Und? Was sagst du?" Sahaela blickte ihn überrascht an, sie hatte ihn über diese Flut an Buchstaben völlig vergessen.

„Hm? Ach du hast die Überschrift falsch übersetzt! Es heißt nicht "Entfesselt was zuvor gebunden!", sondern "Entfessle was solange war gebunden!" Korrigierte sie ihn und machte gleich weiter.

Übersetzte Wort für Wort und achtete dabei strikt auf die Zeit, Einzahl oder Mehrzahl. Diese kleinen Dinge konnten entscheidend sein. Plötzlich hob sie erstaunt den Kopf.

„Was ist das für ein Text?" Sie wollte nicht glauben was sie in den Händen hielt. Vielleicht wurden Doros Träume doch noch war – ein Leben ohne Balogh.

„Mit diesem Spruch entfesselst du die Magie im ganzen Land wieder! Und Baloghs Macht wird gebrochen!"


	31. Chapter 31

_Vielen Dank für die vielen netten Reviews, Lufa, Marylein, CaroloveSeverus und Mortianna´s Morgana! Ich denke mal der heutige Titel sagt eh schon um was es geht. Mal sehen wie es euch gefällt. ;-)_

_Ich lass mal einen Teller Kekse da - für alle die lieben Kommentare!;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

31 _Entfessle was so lange war gebunden! _

Tief holte sie ein paar Mal Luft, ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Konnte das wahr sein? War es so einfach? Sie wollte es so gerne glauben, aber es fiel ihr so schwer.

„Doro ist das dein ernst? Dieser Text, diese wenigen Zeilen sollen uns die Freiheit wieder bringen?"

Doro fasste seine Schwester bei den Schultern.

„Vertrau mir, kleine Schwester, es wird funktionieren!" meinte er zuversichtlich.

„Und wie? Ich übersetze es und das war es dann?"

Doro zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber wir werden es herausfinden, jetzt da wir einander wieder haben, jetzt wird alles gut. Ich weiß es!" Doros Zuversicht war mit dem Wunder, das er seine Schwester unversehrt wieder hatte, ins Unermessliche gestiegen.

Für ihn war nichts mehr unmöglich, oder aussichtslos. Er wusste das war ein Zeichen. Alles würde sich von nun an zum Guten wenden. Baloghs Tage waren gezählt, ein für alle mal!

„Übersetze es – ich werde es lesen und du wirst sehen unsere Träume werden wahr."

Sahaela schluckte, sie vertraute ihrem Bruder von ganzem Herzen, nur hier fiel es ihr schwer. Zu oft hatten sie sich als Kinder irgendwelchen Träumen hingegeben, aber diese waren alle schon lange verschwunden. Gestorben im grausamen Alttag von der dunklen Herrschaft Baloghs.

„Gib jetzt nicht auf, bitte Sahaela, ich kann es ohne dich nicht schaffen. Einmal noch lass uns an unsere Träume glauben. Einmal noch. Was kann schon passieren?"

Ja was konnte schon passieren? Nichts, außer das alles beim Alten blieb. Das Balogh weitere hundert Jahre über sie herrschte und ihr Leid niemals ein Ende nahm.

*

„Zion?" Carla blickte ihren Mann fragend an. Er war in einer merkwürdigen Stimmung. Schon den ganzen Tag verhielt er sich seltsam.

„Sie sind schon so lange fort…" begann er leise zu sprechen.

„Du machst dir um die beiden Sorgen, habe ich Recht?" fragte sie ihn vorsichtig.

„Hätten wir nicht schon irgendetwas hören müssen? Vielleicht sind sie tot, oder gefangen, oder beides…" niedergeschlagen ließ er sich auf einen der Schemel fallen.

„Warum bin ich nicht mitgegangen? Sie kennen sich doch hier in Ismaer nicht aus." Selbstvorwürfe plagten ihn.

Damals, als sich die beiden von ihm verabschiedet hatten, erschien es ihm richtig sie alleine ziehen zu lassen, doch jetzt… Woche um Woche hatte er gewartet. Auf ein Zeichen, eine Nachricht, irgendwas, aber nichts kam. Alles ging seinen gewohnten Gang.

„Du kannst nichts tun. Der Winter steht vor der Tür, es ist zu gefährlich jetzt noch so weit zu reisen."

Inferlant war mehrere Tagesreisen von ihnen entfernt, selbst auf den befestigten Wegen. Carla hatte Angst um ihren Mann. Seit er ein kleiner Junge war, hatte er auf die beiden gewartet und sie dankte ihrem Schicksal, dass er ihnen zwar den Weg gezeigt, aber nicht mit ihnen mitgegangen war.

Sie brauchte ihn hier bei den Kindern. Sie liebte ihn. Unruhig glitt der schwere Schmiedehammer zwischen seinen Händen hin und her.

„Ich könnte doch…" überlegte er laut, aber Carla fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Was? Du bist ein Schmied, kein Krieger! Ich brauche dich hier bei den Kindern!" Sie kniete sich vor ihm auf den Boden und legte ihre Hände auf seine. Wenn er ging würde er sterben, den Balogh würde ihn töten.

„Bitte bleib bei mir!" flehte sie leise.

*

Hermione rang nach Atem. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Etwas schien ihre Luftröhre zuzuschnüren. Sie hustete, röchelte, doch ihre Lungen wollten sich einfach nicht mit Luft füllen. Severus erhob sich panisch und umklammerte ihre Arme. Was hatte sie nur?

„Hermione?" stieß er verzweifelt hervor.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder. Kein Ton kam heraus. Sie würde hier an diesem Ort ersticken, ohne jemals wieder nach Hause gekommen zu sein. Ihre Eltern, die Menschen die sie liebte, ihr Freunde, keinen von ihnen würde sie jemals wieder sehen. Ängstlich zeigte sie auf ihren Hals.

Ihr begannen bereits die Sinne zu schwinden. Wenn nicht bald etwas geschah starb sie.

„Mal sehen wie du gegen mich deine Stimme erheben willst, wenn du tot bist!" kam es verächtlich von Balogh.

Der Staub kräuselte sich im leichten Wind zu seinen Füßen und warf kleine Steine auf seine Stiefel. Das war das einzige Geräusch das man auf dem Hof hören konnte. Alle anderen hielten gebannt den Atem an.

Immer noch hatte Balogh seine Hand zur Faust geballt. Die Magie war noch sein Diener, er hatte die Macht. Er allein.

Ragh sah schweigend zu, das Gesicht ausdruckslos. Er dachte an Sahaela. Er fühlte Unruhe in sich. Nichts, rein gar nichts verband ihn mit diesem Mädchen und doch wusste er wenn er jetzt nichts unternahm, würde Balogh den Sieg davon tragen und irgendwann Sahaela in den Händen halten und sie töten. Das konnte er einfach nicht zulassen.

Leise zog er sein Schwert, machte einen Schritt nach vorne und wollte es Balogh in sein verdorbenes Herz rammen, aber dieser war mit den Mächten der Finsternis im Bunde. Wie sonst sollte er sich seine rasche Reaktion erklären? Schnell machte dieser einen Schritt zur Seite, gefolgt von einer Drehung um die eigene Achse und gezielt stieß er zu.

Stöhnend ging Ragh in die Knie, die Augen ungläubig aufgerissen.

„Du denkst du kannst dich gegen mich erheben? Du Narr!" verächtlich spie Balogh die Worte aus.

Ragh wusste er hatte den Tod für seine Taten verdient, aber dennoch wollte er nicht sterben ohne ihn - Balogh - mit sich zu nehmen. Er würde ihn mit sich hinab in das Reich der Toten nehmen. Mit letzter Kraft hob er sein Schwert und rammte es Balogh von unten in den Bauch. Würgend ging Balogh ihn die Knie, noch nie hatte er solchen Schmerz gefühlt.

Es war als hätte jemand seine Eingeweide in Brand gesetzt. Der Bann, den er auf Hermione gelegt hatte, war gebrochen. Mühsam rang sie immer noch nach Luft. Es war knapp gewesen. Sie fühlte sich benommen und war ganz durcheinander.

Ragh starb mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Nun konnte Balogh Sahaela nichts mehr tun. Sie war frei. Er hatte ihr die Freiheit gegeben. Unschlüssig standen die Menschen im Hof und sahen auf den Herrscher. Dieser kniete mit Raghs Schwert im Bauch auf dem Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Scheinbar war er tot, doch noch erlaubte sich Severus, der die Arme fest um Hermione geschlossen hatte, da ihre Beine sich weigerten sie zu tragen, nicht aufzuatmen. Wie oft hatte er von Voldemort gedacht, dass dieser nun tot sein müsste und im nächsten Moment stand er schon wieder hinter ihm und spie ihm seinen giftigen Atem in den Nacken.

Nein er würde es erst glauben, wenn sein Körper vor ihm zu Staub zerfiel und ihn der Wind in alle Richtungen davon trug und wahrscheinlich nicht einmal dann, denn selbst da hatte ihn Voldemort eines besseren belehrt.

Nein wirklich sicher würde er sich erst fühlen, wenn er mit Hermione zurück in Hogwarts war und ihnen dieses Scheusal nicht folgen konnte. Eldor klatschte neben ihnen befreit in die Hände. Er glaubte was er sah. Doch plötzlich wurde er wieder ruhig und Severus Mine begann sich zu versteinern. Die Männer rund um sie reagierten mit Unruhe und einige wichen ängstlich zurück.

*

Sahaela studierte immer noch den Text. Sie hatte schon einiges aufgeschrieben, dann dazwischen durchgestrichen, anders formuliert und wieder von vorne begonnen. Es schien nach Doros Gefühl Stunden zu dauern und kein Ende war in sicht.

„Sahaela, bitte beeile dich!" flehte er leise. Sahaela versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und doch stapfte sie ärgerlich mit dem Fuß auf.

„Du hast selbst gesagt wie wichtig dieser Text ist, also lass mir die Zeit ihn zu übersetzen!" stieß sie heftiger hervor als sie wollte.

Verstand sie ihn doch. Ihr konnte es auch nicht schnell genug gehen, wenn es darum ging Balogh für immer loszuwerden. Ihr schauderte bei dem Gedanken es könnte nicht funktionieren. Sie schloss die Augen und sammelte sich. Es musste einfach funktionieren, es musste! Sie wollte frei sein. Sie wollte Leben und sie wollte Ragh wieder sehen.

Schnell machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit. Schrieb akribisch Wort für Wort in den sandigen Boden, bis dieser zu ihren Füßen mit Wörtern übersäht war, dann trat sie zufrieden mit sich zurück.

„Ich bin fertig!" meinte sie schlicht.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war, aber nach dem Ausdruck im Gesicht ihres Bruders zu urteilen – zu viel! Überrascht sprang er von dem Felsbrocken, auf dem er Platz genommen hatte, herunter und rannte zu ihr rüber.

„Du hast es?" Sanft lächelnd nickte sie mit dem Kopf.

„Dann lese es vor und lass uns Balogh ein für alle mal vernichten!" meinte er begierig. Doch Sahaela schüttelte ihr Haupt.

„Das ist nicht meine Aufgabe, sondern deine!" Sie reichte ihm ihren Stock, mit dem sie im Staub geschrieben hatte und trat zur Seite.

*

Keuchend schob er sich über die Klinge und erhob sich. Sein Bauch war nass von seinem Blut. An seinem Bauch klaffte eine tiefe, scheußliche Wunde und pumpte mehr und mehr von seinem Lebenssaft auf den Boden. Zu seinen Füßen bildete sich bereits eine rote Pfütze.

Das er noch lebte und auf eigenen Füßen stand grenzte an ein Wunder, aber es war keines. Severus erkannte Magie wenn er sie sah und vor allem die dunklen Kräfte. Sie dienten Balogh und waren hier am Werk. Die Wunde begann sich vor ihren Augen zu verschließen, bis außer dem hässlichen roten Fleck auf seinem Bauch nichts mehr darauf hindeutete, dass dieser überhaupt verletzt war.

Er streckte seine Arme zu beiden Seiten aus und drehte sich vor seinen Männern und Gefangenen. Seine Mine war wie immer ausdruckslos, obwohl sich Hermione einbildete einen selbstgefälligen Ausdruck in dieser zu erkennen. Er zeigte so seine Überlegenheit, die er zweifellos in den Augen seiner Männer hatte.

Sofern sie ihn nicht schon vorher fürchteten, taten sie es jetzt mit Sicherheit. Ihr Herrscher besiegte selbst den Tod. Seine Macht war grenzenlos. Severus machte einen Schritt nach vorne, er fürchtete Balogh nicht und das konnte dieser ruhig sehen.

„Das ist ein fauler Zauber, denn du da nutzt. Ewig wird dich dieser nicht schützen. Deine Zeit ist vorbei, nur weißt du es noch nicht!" sprach er mit grabeskalter Stimme, die selbst Hermione, die ihn von ganzem Herzen liebte, einen Schauer der Furcht über den Rücken jagte.

Vorsichtig blickte sie hoch zu ihm. In seinen schwarzen Augen stand ein eisiger Glanz, aus seiner Mine war jedes Gefühl gewichen, ja er wirkte als wäre er auch zu keinem fähig, vor ihr stand nicht mehr der Mann Severus Snape, sondern der in ganz Hogwarts gefürchtete Todesser, der er einst war.

*

_Entfessle was solange war gebunden_

_Gib nun frei, was allen gehört und doch an einen gegangen!_

_Allen soll nun zur Verfügung stehen, was war gefangen!_

_Die Macht sei von nun an frei!_

_Entfessle dich und gehorche von nun an auch mir. _

_Entfessle dich und gehorche von nun an allen die dir dienen! _

_Diene allen die dir treu! _

_Einer hat dich gefangen – nimm von ihm hinfort was er sich_

_Unrechtmäßig angeeignet! _

_Seine Macht sei für die Ewigkeit gebrochen! _

Zuerst kamen die Wörter zögernd über Doros Lippen, doch so als würde er ihre Kraft spüren, die in ihnen steckte, gewann auch seine Stimme an Kraft, wurde lauter und hallte am Schluss von allen steinernen Wänden wieder. Ein plötzlicher Energiestoß durchflutete ihn. Er hatte es geschafft.

Von alters her waren in seinem Volk fast alle magisch. Neugierig betrachtete er seine Hände, ob das auch auf ihn zutraf? Konnte er jetzt zaubern? Aber viel dringender drängte sich ihm eine ganz andere Frage auf. Konnte es Balogh jetzt nicht mehr? Nachdenklich blickte er über die Schulter zurück auf Sahaela.

„Was meinst du? Hat es geklappt? Ist es jetzt vorbei und war das alles?"

Im Vergleich wie lange und schrecklich mächtig Balogh war, kam ihm das fast simpel vor.

„Denk immer daran – großen Veränderungen gehen zumeist nur Kleinigkeiten voraus!"

Sie benutzte die Worte die früher ihr Großvater so gerne verwendete. Er meinte das selbst kleine Kieselsteine einen großen Felsen zum stürzten bringen konnten, wenn sie sein einziger Halt waren.

*

Er fühlte es. Sie war wieder da. Er war nicht mehr länger ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Er war wieder er. Alles war wieder so wie es sein sollte. Nun hielt ihn nichts mehr. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sah auf sein Gegenüber verächtlich herab.

„Du hast keine Ahnung mit wem du dich angelegt hast. Hättest du uns gehen lassen, wäre dir deine Macht wahrscheinlich für alle Ewigkeit sicher gewesen, doch du hast die Hand gegen die Frau, die ich liebe, erhoben. Du hast die Menschen, die meine Freunde sind, gejagt und ihnen Leid zugefügt und dafür wirst du jetzt bezahlen!"


	32. Chapter 32

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, SoyTrophena, CaroloveSeverus, Marylein, Lara, Lufa und Mortianna´s Morgana! Ich bin einfach fest davon überzeugt, also da hab ich wirklich nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Severus ein Mensch/Magier ist der immer und überall seinen Zauberstab mit dabei hat. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

32 Er hat keine Macht mehr

Keuchend lief sie hinter ihm her. Er war nicht mehr zu halten.

„Warte!" rief sie, aber er schien sie gar nicht zu hören.

Obwohl sie schon Seitenstechen bekam und die Luft eigentlich für etwas anderes brauchte, versuchte sie es noch einmal.

„Doro warte!"

Widerwillig drehte er sich zu seiner Schwester um. Er wollte nicht warten. Sie waren dem Sieg so nahe und er wollte dabei sein, wenn Baloghs Macht gebrochen wurde und er unterging. So lange hatte er darauf gewartet und mit ihm der Rest der Welt.

„Sahaela es ist soweit! Ich muss es sehen. Mit meinen Augen!" rief er übermütig.

Einmal mehr erinnerte er sie an den kleinen Jungen, der die Welt retten wollte. Genauso leuchteten seine Augen jetzt. Auch er hatte dazwischen alle Hoffnung verloren. Sie hatte es nicht erkannt, erst jetzt da er sie wieder gefunden hatte, wurde ihr das klar.

Wie viel hatte ihnen Balogh wirklich genommen? Nicht nur, das er das Böse über sie brachte und sie alle in Angst und Schrecken mit seiner Willkür versetzte, nein er hatte sogar ihre Träume getötet. Doro packte Sahaela entschlossen bei der Hand und spornte sie an sich zu beeilen.

„Ich will sehen wie er vernichtet wird. Zulange schon warte ich auf diesen Tag!"

Wann hatte Doro eigentlich aufgehört ein Junge zu sein? Er war zu einem Mann geworden. Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage, so schrecklich wie sie waren, hatten bei ihm unauslöschliche Spuren hinterlassen. Mit dem Niedergang ihres Dorfes und der Ermordung all ihrer Freunde hatten auch sie beide sich verändert.

Wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass auch sie ihn lange für tot gehalten hatte, überlief sie ein kalter Schauer der Furcht. Beschwichtigend legte sie ihm ihre Hände auf den Arm.

„Ich kann dich verstehen, wenn das tatsächlich wahr ist, dann würde heute ein Traum in Erfüllung gehen, aber ich kann nicht so schnell laufen!" Leicht verzog sich ihr Mund zu einem milden Lächeln.

Tief holte Doro Luft. Geduld war etwas was er im Augenblick nicht hatte, aber er musste sich zum Wohle seiner Schwester genau darin üben.

„Gut wir werden etwas langsamer gehen, aber lass uns ein klitzekleines Bisschen beeilen dabei. Okay?" flehte er und sah sie besonders treuherzig an.

„Sollte ich jemals einen Hund haben, dann will ich dass er so aussieht wie du!" meinte sie scherzhaft und ließ sich von ihm weiterziehen.

*

„Imperio!" rief Severus mit kalter, verächtlicher Stimme aus, den Zauberstab hatte er schon ab dem Zeitpunkt in der Hand in dem ihm Bewusst wurde, das er wieder über Magie verfügte.

Er würde Balogh lehren wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man der Willkür eines anderen Menschen gegen seinen Willen ausgeliefert war. Entsetzt starrte Hermione ihn an. Das konnte er nicht tun! Dieser Fluch gehörte zu den Unverzeihlichen!

„Severus!" flüsterte sie leise, aber er hörte sie nicht. Er ließ sie los und trat nach vorne.

„Was du spürst ist in geballter Form das was du anderen all die Jahre in grausamer Weise angetan hast. Ich könnte mit dir jetzt machen was ich will und du würdest alles tun was ich dir Befehle. Du bist nichts weiter als meine Marionette!"

Bestürzung senkte sich auch über die Soldaten von Balogh. Gab es tatsächlich noch einen mächtigeren Mann als ihren Herrscher. Musste dann dieser nicht, der schon solange prophezeite Auserwählte sein? Ängstlich blickten sie um sich. Er würde sie alle töten, weil sie Balogh gedient hatten.

Severus sog tief die Luft über die Nase ein. Er musste sich schwer beherrschen um Balogh nicht doch noch zu töten, aber er war kein Mörder. Er konnte niemanden der wehrlos war einfach umbringen. Auch wenn dieser, besonders dieser, den Tod verdient hatte. Verkrampft und starr stand er einen Moment da und rang mit sich, dann plötzlich entspannte er sich wieder.

„Bevor ich den da wieder freigebe, hört ihr mir alle gut zu!" rief er ernst über den Hof.

Die Dienerschaft, alle Mägde und Knechte kamen herausgelaufen um zu sehen was sich da abspielte und warteten gebannt was Severus zu sagen hatte.

„Balogh ist nicht länger euer König. Er hat keine Macht mehr."

Ein Wispern ging bei diesen Worten durch die Menge, das immer lauter und lauter wurde bis es ein einziges Tosen war. Ein Tosen der Freude. Sie waren frei. Endlich frei. Über manches Gesicht liefen Tränen und bald schon lagen sich alle in den Armen.

„Legt eure Waffen nieder oder teilt das Schicksal eueres Herrn!" sprach er drohend zu den Soldaten. Die hatten nichts Eiligeres als sämtliche Schwerter einfach auf den Boden fallen zu lassen.

„Severus!" Hermione war dicht an ihn herangetreten. Sanft legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das ist nicht richtig! Lass ihn los! Du kannst nicht Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten, denn dann bist du nicht besser als er, aber ich…" weiter kam sie nicht.

Zornfunkelnd wandte er sich ihr zu. Sie verglich ihn mit diesem Monster, das scheinbar noch schlimmer gewütet hatte als Voldemort, denn dieser erlangte nie wirklich die absolute Macht.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?" Seine kalten Worte ließen sie einen Schritt zurück weichen, hastig zog sie dabei ihre Hand zurück.

„Lass ihn los!" verlangte sie, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Severus rang mit sich. In seinen Augen bekam Balogh genau das, was er verdiente, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, warum konnte sie das nicht verstehen? Hart presste er die Lippen aufeinander und ließ Balogh los. Dieser brach zusammen und hockte auf allen vieren am Boden.

Ungläubig und gedemütigt lag er im Staub. Ein Funkeln entstand in seinen Augen. Er würde sich nicht so einfach geschlagen geben, lieber starb er. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Fratze während er unauffällig nach seinem Schwert tastete. Er hatte schon einmal die Macht an sich gerissen, er konnte es wieder tun.

*

Endlich erreichten sie das Schloss. Stille empfing sie. Warum war es nur so ruhig? Unsicher blieb Doro stehen. Vielleicht hatte es doch nicht geklappt? Aber Severus dröhnende Stimme belehrte ihn eines besseren. Es hatte geklappt. Balogh war nicht länger an der Macht. Schnell drehte er sich zu Sahaela um.

„Hörst du? Es ist vorbei!" Hastig blinzelte er die Tränen die ihm in die Augen gestiegen waren weg.

Er war ein Mann, ein Krieger, er weinte nicht! Kurz war Sahaela versucht ihn damit aufzuziehen, aber im Grunde freute sie sich viel zu sehr mit ihm, das ihr alles Andere unwichtig erschien. Ob Ragh da drinnen war? Und vor allem ob es ihm gut ging?

„Doro?" fragend und auch unsicher sah sie ihren Bruder an. Schnell wurde dieser wieder ernst und blickte abwartend auf sie herab.

„Was hast du?"

„Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst Ragh kein Leid zuzufügen!" bat sie.

„Was bedeutet er dir?" verlangte Doro streng zu wissen.

Wenn es um seine Schwester ging, war er kaum zu bremsen. Sie war seine ganze Familie, alles was er hatte und er würde sie mit seinem Leben beschützen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber er war gut zu mir."

Sie erinnerte sich an seine stattliche Erscheinung. Er war um vieles älter als sie und doch regte sich in ihr etwas, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Verlegen wich sie seinem Blick aus und sah zur Seite.

„Ich verspreche dir ihn fair und gerecht zu behandeln!" erwiderte Doro feierlich. Einen Augenblick sah er sie noch an, dann machte er einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Komm! Lass uns sehen, was die Auserwählten inzwischen angestellt haben!" meinte er leicht scherzhaft um Sahaela etwas aufzumuntern.

Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um den Hauptmann und er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Handeln, indem er seine Schwester frei ließ, keine Konsequenzen für ihn hatten, aber er bezweifelte es. Nur brachte er es nicht über sein Herz Sahaela darauf hinzuweisen. Wer weiß, es war gut möglich, dass er sich irrte.

*

Eldor begann die Waffen einzusammeln, dabei wirkte er glücklicher als jemals zuvor in seinem ganzen Leben. Der Mörder der Frau, mit der ihn eine tiefe Freundschaft verband, war endlich von seinem Thron gestoßen worden und er würde nun seine gerechte Strafe erhalten.

„Was ist mit euch? Wem wollte ihr zukünftig dienen? Einem todgeweihten Herrn und somit selbst in der Verdammnis enden oder schließt ihr euch eurem neuen König…" dabei sah er auf Severus. „an!"

Severus schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Vergiss es!" blaffte er den armen Eldor an.

„Ich kann hier nicht König sein und ich will es auch gar nicht. Wir beide, Hermione und ich, wir gehören nicht hier her. Wir werden, nachdem jetzt alles vorbei ist, fort gehen. Zurück in unsere Heimat." Klärte er ihn entschlossen auf.

Hogwarts, er würde sein Zuhause wieder sehen. Wie schmerzlich er alles dort vermisste, wurde ihm in diesem Moment wieder einmal überdeutlich klar. Auch Hermione, so sehr sie die Menschen hier ins Herz geschlossen hatte, sehnte sich zurück in ihre Welt.

„Ja aber wer soll dann die Führung übernehmen?"

*

Vorsichtig lugten sie in den Hof und entdeckten zu ihrer Freude Balogh auf den Knien. Severus diskutierte gerade mit Eldor. Sie hatten tatsächlich gesiegt. Doro wollte schon voller Freude auf sie zueilen als er eine kleine Bewegung von Balogh bemerkte. Unauffällig zog dieser einen Gegenstand aus seinem Stiefel. Kurz blitzte er auf im späten Morgenlicht. Ein Dolch!

Beunruhigt beobachtete er ihn weiter und kam nun eindeutig langsam näher. Was hatte dieser bloß vor. Er versuchte einen Blick auf Baloghs Gesicht zu erhaschen. Sahaela folgte ihm schweigend. Sie ahnte nicht was ihr Bruder gesehen hatte, aber sie fühlte seine Unruhe. Noch hatte sie den leblosen Körper am Boden nicht erkannt.

Raghs Kopf lag halbversteckt hinter Balogh. Dieser schob sich ein kleines Stück nach vorne, ohne auch nur einmal den Blick von seiner Beute zu wenden – Severus. Jetzt konnte Doro schon einen Stück von seiner Mine erhaschen. Verzerrt von Hass und unbändiger Wut wirkten seine Gesichtszüge noch fratzenhafter, als sie so schon waren. Balogh war kein schöner Mann, nie gewesen, doch jetzt wurde seine ganze Hässlichkeit sichtbar.

Er hob sich auf die Zehenspitzen, niemand hatte sein Treiben bisher bemerkt. Doro musste eingreifen, bevor es diesem tatsächlich noch gelang Severus zu verletzen.

„Vorsicht!" brüllte er laut über den Hof.

Alle Blicke wandten sich ihm zu, bis auf einen – Balogh. Der nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, sprang für so einen kleinen Mann ziemlich behände auf die Beine und zielte mit dem Dolch auf Severus Herz. Er war so dicht vor Severus, dass dieser weder den Hieb abwehren, noch ausweichen konnte. Balogh würde ihn töten!

*

„EXPELLIARMUS!" schrie Hermione leicht panisch.

So nahe. Balogh stand so nahe vor Severus. Sie musste ihn retten. Balogh durfte ihm kein Leid zufügen. Was wäre ihre Welt ohne Severus? Nichts! Sie brauchte ihn, auch wenn sie sich gerade gestritten hatten und sie im Augenblick nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war, so konnte sie es nicht ertragen, wenn ihm ein Leid zugefügt werden würde. Balogh riss es, bevor er Severus erreichen konnte, ungläubig von den Füßen.

Wie kam es das sie dazu fähig war? Verdammt nochmal sie war nur eine dumme Frau! Schwer schlug er auf dem Boden auf und der Atem entwich keuchend seinen Lungen. Das hatte wehgetan! Er war wie von Sinnen über diese Demütigung und den Schmerz, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken sprang er wieder auf und ging diesmal auf Hermione los. Er wollte ihr das Herz herausschneiden. Er wollte ihr ins Gesicht schlagen. Sie sollte leiden. Unendlich leiden!

*

Ab da geschah alles gleichzeitig. Hermione wehrte ihn erneut mit einem Expelliarmus ab, Severus belegte ihn mit einem Crucio, wenn es um Balogh ging scherte er sich einen Dreck darum ob das Verwenden von diesen Flüchen erlaubt war oder nicht. Hauptsache sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht und Doro rammte ihm ein Schwert in den Rücken.

Auch ihn kümmerte es keinen Deut, dass er diesen von hinten ermordete. Balogh musste aufgehalten werden, ehe er noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte. In Baloghs Zügen stand Verblüffung, die einer ungläubigen Starre wich, ehe er tot zusammensackte.

Hermione stand eine Sekunde wie festgefroren auf der Stelle, um sich dann mit einem Satz in Severus Arme zu werfen. Fest umschlang er sie. Beinahe hätte er sie verloren. Er fühlte wie seine Hände leicht zitterten. Balogh war ihr viel zu nahe gekommen. Was wäre…Nein!

Er erlaubte es sich nicht diesen Gedanken zu ende zu denken. Sie war in Sicherheit und in seinen Armen. Er würde sie nie wieder loslassen, egal was kam. Sie war alles für ihn und er liebte sie mit einer Tiefe, die er nicht für möglich hielt empfinden zu können.

„Es ist vorbei!" flüsterte er in ihrem Haar.

Diesmal war Balogh endgültig besiegt. Er war tot und würde nicht mehr auferstehen. Seine Macht war für alle Zeit beendet.

„Versprich mir dich nie wieder einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen!" verlangte sie leise wispernd an seinem Hals.

Sie hatte in den letzten Sekunden Ängste ausgestanden, die beinahe ihr Herz zum Stillstand gebracht hätten. Noch nie hatte sie sich so hilflos, so voller Angst und Sorge gefühlt. Er war alles für sie. Ohne ihn wollte sie nicht mehr leben.

*

Aufschreiend stürzte Sahaela an ihnen vorbei. Am Boden von allen vergessen lag Ragh. Eine große Blutlache hatte sich um ihn gebildet. Sie legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und beugte sich über ihn. Unaufhaltsam flossen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht. Er konnte doch nicht einfach tot sein! Mit beiden Händen strich sie über sein Gesicht und benetzte es dabei mit ihren Tränen.

„Bitte!" wisperte sie. Ihre Stimme ein einziges Klagen des Schmerzes.


	33. Chapter 33

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, Heatpipe, Lufa, Marylein und Mortianna´s Morgana! Soso ihr wollt also das ich den Hauptmann ins Leben zurückhole? Mal sehen! ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

33 Alles für ein Leben

Betroffen sahen sich alle an. Sahaelas Klagen ließ keinen unberührt. Schnell kniete Hermione sich zu ihr und begann Ragh zu untersuchen. Sein Körper war noch warm, der Puls war kaum fühlbar, er war aber noch da. Er atmete kaum noch, ganz flach schöpfte er Luft, vielleicht konnten sie ihn mit Magie heilen, wenn das auch sehr unwahrscheinlich war.

Hermione besah sich die Wunde an seinem Bauch. Er hatte sehr viel Blut verloren, sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht zuviel war. Ernst wandte sie sich zu Sahaela um.

„Ich kann versuchen ihn zu retten, aber es sieht nicht gut aus!" meinte sie.

Sahaela nickte stumm und blickte voller Hoffnung auf Hermione.

„Severus gib mir deinen Zauberstab!" befahl sie herrisch und streckte die Hand nach hinten. Ohne Zögern, oder sich über ihren Ton zu mokieren, überließ er ihn ihr. Schnell murmelte sie einen Heilzauber und einen weiteren, der die Atmung wieder in Gang setzte und stabilisierte. Severus suchte unterdessen nach seiner Tasche. In ihr befanden sich auch einige Salben und Tränke, die der Heilung dienten und jetzt mit Magie verstärkt werden konnten.

„Ich habe die Blutung gestillt und auch den Puls und die Atmung stabilisiert. Alles Weitere muss die Zeit zeigen. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er überlebt. Auf alle Fälle sollten wir ihn in ein Bett legen. Er braucht Ruhe." erklärte Hermione Sahaela, erhob sich und gab Severus den Zauberstab zurück.

„Wo hast du die Tasche?" fragte er sie sogleich.

Damals, als sie den Wachen einen Schlaftrank verabreicht hatte, hatte sie die Tasche aus ihrem Versteck beim Brunnen hervorgezogen, sie aber auch dort dann wieder verborgen. Schnell lief sie über den Hof und holte sie. Dankbar nahm Severus sie an sich. Zuvor zog Hermione noch ihren Zauberstab daraus hervor, irgendwie fühlte sie sich besser, wenn sie ihn bei sich hatte, auch wenn Balogh tot war.

Ohne Mitleid sah sie auf ihn. Er hatte zweifellos bekommen, was er verdient hat. Mit einem Schwebezauber brachte Severus Ragh ins Schloss. Diener eilten ihm voraus und öffneten ihm die Tür zu einem Gemach. Sanft legte er ihn auf dem Bett nieder. Misstrauisch und voller Angst sah die Dienerschaft auf Ragh. Er war der Hauptmann von Balogh gewesen und seine Taten waren nicht weniger schlimm, als die seines Herrn gewesen. Mit nur einem einzigen Unterschied. Ragh tötete niemals aus Lust oder Vergnügen, sondern nur weil er dachte er übergebe einem Übeltäter seine gerechten Strafe.

„Herr?" wagte einer der Diener die Frage an Severus zu richten. Stirnrunzelnd wandte sich dieser ihm zu.

„Wird er wieder gesund?" stellte er ängstlich die nächste Frage. Severus zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es sieht schlecht um ihn aus. Machst du dir Sorgen um ihn?"

Der Mann wandte sich unter Severus Blick und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

„Nicht wie ihr wahrscheinlich denkt. Wir haben Angst vor ihm, er war sehr hart zu uns." Klärte er Severus auf.

„Sollte er überleben, wird er für seine Taten zur Rechenschaft gezogen!" versprach ihm Severus.

„Wer sollte das tun? Wir haben keinen Herrscher!" warf der Mann zögernd ein.

In diesem Moment trat Doro durch die Tür. Severus Augen verengten sich und musterten ihn kühl. Er erinnerte ihn immer noch an den Nichtsnutz Potter.

„Du!" sprach er ihn scharf an, sodass Doro unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte.

Severus musste sich ein boshaftes Grinsen verkneifen. Er konnte es doch noch.

„Dieses Land braucht einen guten und gerechten Herrscher – kennst du jemanden, der für diese Aufgabe geeignet wäre?"

Doro runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Er kannte, dank Balogh, nicht mehr sehr viele Menschen, aber er kannte jemanden, dem er die Führung zutraute.

„Ich nehme einmal an du willst nicht unser Herrscher sein?"

Severus Miene verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Abwehrend hob Doro die Hände.

„Schon gut!" meinte er beschwichtigend.

„Dann gibt es nur eine Person die das könnte. Meine Schwester Sahaela!" Perplex starrte ihn der Diener an.

„Aber sie ist…" setzte er stotternd an.

„Was?" Doro neigte leicht sein Haupt und rückte näher an ihn heran.

„Eine Frau? Ich denke das ist genau das was unser Land braucht! Eine weibliche Führung!"

In Severus finsterer Miene zeichnete sich Erstaunen ab.

„Ich hätte gedacht du würdest dich selbst nennen. Ich wollte dich schon vorschlagen." Sagte er ernst. Das wiederum erstaunte Doro.

„Ich dachte du kannst mich nicht leiden" bemerkte er verblüfft.

„Kann ich auch nicht, aber ich halte dich trotzdem für fähig diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen."

Das war Doro zuviel, er ließ Severus stehen und ging zu seiner Schwester die, vor lauter Sorge um Ragh, von dem Gespräch nichts mitbekommen hatte.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Doro Hermione und Sahaela zugleich.

Hermione sagte nichts, stand nur hochkonzentriert neben dem Bett und fühlte beständig den Puls oder kontrollierte die Atmung. Er war bei weitem noch nicht über den Berg. Sollte er diesen Tag und die Nacht überleben – dann konnten sie vorsichtig optimistisch sein und selbst da sollte er Fieber oder etwas anderes dazu bekommen, dann war es um ihn geschehen. Severus sortierte seine Kräuter in der Tasche und dachte sehnsüchtig an Hogwarts.

Dort hätte er alles was er bräuchte um ihm zu helfen und er hätte bessere Chancen. Moment sie konnten zurück. Balogh war tot, der Spiegel stand ihnen nun zur Verfügung.

„Hermione?" sanft packte er sie beim Arm.

„Ja?" leicht ungeduldig betrachtet sie ihn. Sie musste sich um einen Patienten kümmern.

„Geh zum Spiegel! Kehre nach Hogwarts zurück!" befahl er ihr.

„Und ihn soll ich alleine lassen? Was ist mit dir? Kommst du mit?" misstrauisch betrachtete sie ihn.

„Nein! Ich will…" er wollte ihr gerade seine Idee erklären, doch sie fiel ihm grob ins Wort.

„Ich gehe auf keinen Fall ohne dich, hörst du? Außerdem habe ich hier eine Aufgabe. Ragh stirbt, wenn ich mich nicht um ihn kümmere!" sagte sie scharf.

Severus biss fest die Zähne zusammen und zählte innerlich bis drei. Laut zu werden würde ihn nicht weiterbringen, also bemühte er sich, sich zu beruhigen.

„Du sollst doch nur zurückkehren und mir Zaubertränke zur Heilung bringen!"

Widerwillig nickte Hermione mit dem Kopf. Auch wenn es ihr nicht gefiel ohne ihn zu gehen, er hatte Recht. Sie konnte mit allem was nötig war zurückkommen und somit Raghs Chancen zu überleben verbessern.

„Also gut!"

Leicht unglücklich sah sie zu ihm auf. Schnell zog er sie in seine Arme und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Genauso schnell ließ er sie wieder los.

„Beeil dich!" trug er ihr noch auf und schon lief sie los.

Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl als sie so alleine in Baloghs Räumen stand. Der ganze Raum war noch erfüllt von ihm und sie glaubte seine Anwesenheit noch zu spüren. Hastig schob sie diese dummen Gedanken zur Seite und schritt energisch auf den Spiegel zu. Vorsichtig strich sie über den Rand, so wie sie es damals auf Hogwarts getan hatte, aber nichts geschah.

Das Portal öffnete sich nicht. Sie umklammerte mit beiden Händen den Rahmen, aber noch immer regte sich nichts. Der Spiegel blieb was er war – ein Spiegel. Leicht verzweifelt senkte sie den Kopf. Was war damals anders gewesen? Sie war stinkwütend auf Severus gewesen und hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt, doch dann…

Hatte sie entdeckt was für wunderschöne, schwarze Augen er hatte und das sie ihn am liebsten in diesem Augenblick geküsst hätte. Noch immer hielt sie den Spiegel fest und dachte dabei an ihre Liebe zu Severus. Unwillkürlich fühlte sie warme Hände die sich über ihre legten. Sie schloss die Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, befand sie sich wieder im Wald. Nur diesmal kannte sie den Wald. Es war der Verbotene Wald von Hogwarts. Hinter ihr stand Severus.

„Du bist doch mitgekommen?" Er hielt immer noch ihre Hände in den Seinigen.

„Ich hatte so einen Verdacht, dass sich das Portal ohne mich nicht öffnen würde." Erklärte er ihr trocken und ließ sie los.

Er machte ein paar Schritte Richtung Hogwarts, da wandte er sich noch einmal um und sah sie fragend an.

„Woran hast du eigentlich gedacht, bevor wir hier landeten?"

Er hatte ihren abwesenden, leicht verklärten Gesichtsaudruck im Spiegel gesehen. Dieser ließ ihm den Atem stocken und sein Herz schneller schlagen. Hermione wollte schon sagen, dass sie an ihn und ihre Liebe zu ihm gedacht hatte, aber hier zu Hause in Hogwarts fiel es ihr auf einmal schwer darüber zu sprechen.

„An nichts bestimmtes!" log sie und lief mit gesenktem Kopf an ihm vorbei.

Schmerz umklammerte sein Herz und seine Miene verdüsterte sich. Ja sie waren wieder zu Hause und hier war alles beim Alten. Hier hatte er niemanden der ihn liebte, hier würde er wieder alleine sein. Besser er gewöhnte sich schon einmal daran. Bitter presste er die Lippen aufeinander und folgte ihr.

Sie erreichten ungesehen das Schloss, wie immer lag es vor ihnen und doch betrachteten es beide als sehen sie es zum ersten Mal. Konnte man einen Ort so sehr vermissen? Hermione blinzelte einige Tränen fort. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in Severus Arme gestürzt vor lauter Freude, aber sein verschlossener Gesichtsausdruck hielt sie davon ab. Hier war er wieder Professor Snape.

Das was sie am meisten befürchtet hatte war eingetreten. In der anderen Welt, wo sie niemand wirklich kannte, hatten sie eine Chance, doch in ihrer eigenen Welt nicht. Die Vergangenheit trennte sie voneinander. Traurigkeit beschlich ihr Herz. Sie gehörten hier her, doch hier musste sie ohne seine Liebe leben. Beinahe wäre sie in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Schwer schluckte sie den dicken Klos, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, hinunter. Sie hatte es die ganze Zeit geahnt, tief in ihrem Herzen hatte sie es gewusst, hier gab es keine Zukunft mit ihm. Mit Severus.

„Lass uns schnell die Zutaten holen, Ragh helfen und dann hierher zurückkehren!" schlug sie leicht deprimiert vor.

Nachdenklich musterte er sie von der Seite. Hatte sie es so eilig von ihm fort zukommen? Hielt sie es kaum noch die paar Stunden aus? Wahrscheinlich bereute sie bereits alles, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Er fühlte sich zurückgewiesen und gedemütigt, was seinen Zorn zu schüren begann.

Fein! Wer brauchte schon so eine Göre? Er hatte sie noch nie leiden können, dass er sie jetzt liebte war nur ein vorübergehender Zustand. Sobald er sie nicht mehr sah, würde sich dies verflüchtigen wie ein Traum. Er wusste, dass er sich selbst belog, aber nur so konnte er die Situation ertragen.

Jede Geste von ihr bereitete ihm unsägliche Schmerzen. Starr zwang er sich geradeaus zu sehen. Mit steifen Schritten betrat er Hogwarts. Hier war alles so wie immer. Er schien nur Minuten und nicht Monate fort gewesen zu sein. Ein Gefühl der Ohnmacht beschlich ihn und ihm wurde schwindelig. Vielleicht war alles nur ein schrecklicher Traum gewesen?

Er sah an sich herab. Er trug noch immer die einfach Kleidung von Ismaer, auch Hermione war noch so gekleidet. Also war es kein Traum gewesen. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Was war hier nur anders? Oder hatte sie dort nur geglaubt ihn zu lieben, weil sie einsam war und er der einzige Mensch war, den sie kannte? War sie so ein verblendetes, wankelmütiges Geschöpf? Wahrscheinlich!

Ohne weiter auf sie zu achten, lief er hinab in sein Labor, suchte zusammen was er brauchte, stopfte es in eine Tasche und eilte zum Spiegel. Schweigend folgte Hermione ihm. Mit gesenktem Kopf stand er vor dem Spiegel und hielt die Tasche krampfhaft umklammert.

„Du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst." Sagte er ruhig, innerlich brachten ihn diese Worte fast um.

Hermione schloss die Augen. Sie spürte wie etwas in ihr starb – ihr Herz. Er wollte sie so schell wie möglich loswerden, vermutlich war sie ihm jetzt schon lästig. Was war sie schon in seinen Augen? Ein dummes, junges Mädchen, das ihn schon zu ihrer Schulzeit genervt hatte.

„Ich möchte mitkommen. Ich würde gerne sehen, ob Ragh gesund wird und mich auch von meinen Freunden verabschieden."

Ihren Freunden, nicht unseren. Es war vorbei. Das, was er am meisten befürchtet hatte, war eingetreten. In Hogwarts hatten sie keine Chance auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Vermutlich wurde ihr gerade klar um wie viel älter er im Vergleich zu ihr war. Schweigend streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen. Schweigend ergriff sie sie, die andere legte sie so wie er an den Rahmen. Ohne sich anzusehen warteten sie darauf dass sich das Portal öffnete. Sie fühlte die Wärme seiner Hand die sich auf sie übertrug und plötzlich war in ihrem Kopf nur für einen Gedanken Platz. Ich liebe dich!

Er fühlte ihre zarte Hand in seiner und dachte dabei schmerzlich an seiner Liebe zu ihr. Ehe sie sich versahen, standen sie wieder in Ismaer und zwar dort wo alles begann. Viele Erinnerungen stürmten auf sie beide ein. Erinnerungen die sie verdrängten, an die sie nicht denken wollten.

„Wir müssen so rasch wie möglich zurück nach Inferlant!" bestimmte er.

„Können wir apparieren?"

Severus neigte den Kopf. Mit Magie war das eigentlich möglich.

„Lass es uns versuchen!"

In der einen Sekunde standen sie noch im Wald in der Nähe von Jidara und im nächsten standen sie vor den Toren von Inferlant. Hastig passierten sie es und eilten in die Kammer von Ragh. Wenn auch schwach, so war er noch am Leben. Irgendetwas hielt ihn fest und ließ ihn um sein Leben kämpfen. Wissend sah Hermione auf Sahaela die nicht eine Sekunde von seiner Seite wich. Severus begann ihm die verschiedenen Heiltränke zu verabreichen. Zum Schluss fühlte er noch seinen Puls. Ruhig und gleichmäßig schlug er.

„Wenn nichts dazwischen kommt, stehen seine Chancen gut es zu schaffen!"

Dankbar brach Sahaela in Tränen aus.

„Du weißt schon, dass deine erste Amtshandlung als Herrscherin über Ismaer die sein wird, dass du ihn verurteilen musst?" zog ihr Bruder sie halbscherzhaft, halbernst auf.

Ragh hatte in den Diensten von Balogh gestanden und hatte einiges wieder gut zu machen. Sahaela schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Du redest dummes Zeug, Bruder! Eine Frau kann niemals über Ismaer herrschen."

„Vielleicht nicht unter Balogh, aber den gibt es nicht mehr. Von nun an ist wieder alles möglich und wer sollte dieses Land führen? Nur du bist dazu fähig. Das Volk wird dich lieben und deine Gutmütigkeit ausnutzen!"

Severus räusperte sich leicht und alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn.

„Für uns ist es nun an der Zeit zu gehen."

Diese Reise war nun zu Ende. Er und Hermione konnten endlich nach Hause zurückkehren. Eigentlich müsste er glücklich darüber sein, aber er war es nicht. Wenn er nur daran dachte, dass er sie verloren hatte, dann wäre er am liebsten hier geblieben. Müde rieb er sich über die Stirn.

Hermione beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. Zu Hause waren all ihre Freunde, nur ihn hatte sie verloren. Verstohlen wischte sie sich eine Träne fort. Er sollte sie nicht weinen sehen.


	34. Chapter 34

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare, Marylein, Sunflowersdarling, Lufa und Mortianna´s Morgana! Tja ihr kennt ja die beiden - in Hogwarts sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus und aus Gewohnheit fällt man automatisch in das alte Schema zurück. Mal sehen wie lange sie brauchen um zur Vernunft zu kommen. ;-)_

_2 Kapitel kommen noch, also ein bisschen dauerts noch. :-)  
_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

34 Zwei Sturköpfe

Eldor beobachtete die beiden und trat dann nachdenklich auf sie zu. Ernst sah er von einem zum anderen. „Man sollte meinen, ihr würdet euch freuen endlich nach Hause zu kommen, aber recht glücklich seht ihr mir nicht aus. Was ist los?"

Hermione schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nichts!" brachte sie lahm über die Lippen. „Ich muss noch…" ohne den Satz zu beenden verließ sie den Raum. Verstört blickte Severus hinter ihr her. Sie musste was? Er hätte sie zu gerne gefragt, doch Eldor hielt ihn am Ellbogen fest.

„Ihr habt euch doch nicht schon wieder gestritten?" Seine runzelige Stirn legte sich noch mehr in Falten und besorgt sah er zu Severus auf.

„Es ist nichts!" wiegelte auch Severus ab und wich Eldors wissenden Augen aus.

„Sahaela und Doro werden einen Berater hier brauchen. Jemanden der schon lange genug lebt und von vielen Dingen Ahnung hat. Der glatt als Weiser durchgehen könnte, wenn er nicht manchmal so anstrengend wäre!" Zog Severus ihn auf um von sich und Hermione abzulenken.

Er verstand es doch selber nicht. Was passierte nur mit ihnen. Er liebte sie doch. Verzweiflung und Kummer schnürten ihm sein Herz zu.

„Natürlich werde ich bei diesen beiden Dickköpfen bleiben. Wer soll sich um sie kümmern, außer mir?" meinte Eldor scherzhaft dazu. Er durchschaute Severus Versuch von sich und Hermione abzulenken sehr wohl, aber was konnte er schon tun, wenn dieser nicht darüber reden wollte? Nichts!

„Werden wir euch wieder sehen?" Severus nickte bejahend.

„Balogh hatte in seinem Schlafzimmer einen Spiegel, ein ähnlicher befindet sich auf Hogwarts. Diese beiden ermöglichen uns zwischen den Welten zu wechseln. Ich werde wieder kommen, versprochen!"

Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen Hogwarts ohne sie zu ertragen, da war ihm die Aussicht auf Abwechslung mehr als Willkommen. Er würde so oft es ging zwischen den Welten hin und her reisen. Um Zion, Eldor und die anderen zu sehen und vor allem, um zu vergessen.

*

Sie lief vom Schlosstor weg, hinab zu den Bäumen. Erst, als sie sich sicher war, dass sie vom Schloss keiner sehen konnte, erlaubte sie sich zu weinen. Kein Wort hatte er zu ihr gesagt. Er musste doch wissen, wie unsicher sie sich fühlte. Er musste doch ahnen, wie sehr sie gerade jetzt, da sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, sie seine Stärke und seinen Halt brauchte.

Blind vor Tränen stolperte sie durch das Geäst. Ihr war es egal, dass ihr die Zweige das Gesicht und die Arme zerkratzten. Sie lief bis ihr die Luft ausging und sie Seitenstechen bekam. Müde ließ sie sich auf einen abgestorbenen Baum fallen und weinte. In ihrer Erinnerung kehrte sie zurück in die Höhle. Dort waren sie einander wirklich nahe gewesen. Dort hatte er ihr versprochen ihr nie wieder weh zu tun, sie nie wieder wegzuschicken.

„Schöne Worte waren das!" Schimpfte sie ärgerlich. „Und was ist davon übrig geblieben? Nichts!"

Sie würde sicher nicht den ersten Schritt tun. Diesmal nicht. Er war an der Reihe. Sollte doch er kommen. Wenn sie ihm etwas bedeutete dann würde er es auch tun und wenn nicht… Dann hatte er ihre Tränen gar nicht verdient. Ärgerlich wischte sie sie fort. Tief holte sie ein paar Mal durch die Nase Luft und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Keiner sollte merken, dass sie geweint hatte. Schon gar nicht er.

*

„Ich werde schon bald zurückkommen und nach Ragh sehen, obwohl ich denke er ist in den besten Händen!" verabschiedete sich Severus.

Der Augenblick war gekommen. Endlich würden sie nach Hause gehen, zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie hatten sich umgezogen und trugen wieder ihre eigenen Sachen. Hermione umarmte noch alle, Eldor, Sahaela und Doro. Beim letzten musste sich Severus stark beherrschen um diesen nicht mit einem schrecklichen Fluch nieder zu strecken, da er fand, dass er Hermione viel zu eng an sich drückte und auch noch zu lange festhielt.

Eine schlichte Umarmung dauerte nicht solange. Grimmig sah er Doro an, aber dieser ließ sich von diesem Blick nicht länger einschüchtern.

„Falls du es dir eines Tages anders überlegen solltest – bei mir ist immer ein Platz für dich frei!" meinte er provokativ zu Hermione und zwinkerte ihr dabei frech zu.

Severus schloss die Augen und zählte hastig bis zehn. Er war noch nie so knapp davor gewesen etwas Unüberlegtes zu tun. Er wollte ihn erwürgen! Eldor legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf Severus Arm und eine auf Doro.

„Du wirst uns fehlen!" sagte er schlicht und schaffte es mit diesen Worten, dass Severus sich wieder etwas beruhigte, aber ein Teil von ihm konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Ein Teil von ihm schlich wie ein hungriger Tiger auf und ab.

Unberechenbar hielt dieser Ausschau nach Beute. Er war ausgehungert und unbefriedigt. Eldor zog Hermione noch einmal in seine Arme.

„Er liebt dich!" flüsterte er ihr kaum hörbar zu. Überrascht musterte sie ihn kurz, um dann abwehrend den Kopf zu schütteln. Wenn er sie tatsächlich liebte, dann würde er sich doch nicht so merkwürdig verhalten, oder?

„Mein Freund!" sagte er dann zu Severus und zog ihn mit sich, fort von den Anderen. „Ashulie war für mich der kostbarste Mensch in meinem Leben, den ich kannte. Ein Teil von mir wird sie für immer vermissen." Begann er zu erzählen, eine Traurigkeit legte sich dabei über sein Gesicht, die für Severus fast greifbar war.

„Du brauchst sie! Verlier sie nicht!" meinte er noch und deutete dabei mit dem Kopf in Hermiones Richtung. Severus Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. Ja er brauchte sie und es brach ihm jetzt schon das Herz, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie bald in Hogwarts sein würden und sie ihn dann verließ. Severus legte seine Hand auf Eldors Schulter.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen ich werde schon das Richtige tun!" erwiderte er schlicht und entfernte sich von ihm.

„Genau das macht mir Sorgen!" grummelte Eldor hinter ihm her und seufzte. Er konnte den beiden nicht mehr helfen. Sie mussten von alleine zueinander finden.

*

Sie traten auf den Spiegel zu. Automatisch fanden sich ihre Hände und hielten einander fest. Nervös befeuchtete Hermione mit der Zunge ihre Lippen. Scheu hob sie den Blick und sah ihn an und da war sie wieder die Liebe. Sie sprach zu ihr aus seinen Augen. Stumm sah er sie an und fühlte mit jeder Faser seines Herzens die tiefen Gefühle für sie. Sie war für ihn alles. Dasselbe leuchtete ihm aus ihren Augen entgegen. Es war, als würde er in einen Spiegel sehen. Alles was er fühlte las er ihn ihrem Blick. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte standen sie schon wieder im verbotenen Wald.

Hastig löste sie sich von ihm und machte einen Schritt fort. So kalt. Plötzlich fror er. Ohne ihn anzusehen lief sie los auf das Schloss zu. Sie wusste, wenn sie stehen blieb würde sie etwas Dummes tun oder sagen und das wollte sie nicht, also lief sie lieber davon. Langsam folgte er ihr, er hätte sie einholen können, wenn er wollte, aber wozu? Umso näher ihn seine Schritte Hogwarts brachten, umso mehr verschloss sich seine Miene.

Kurz vor dem Portal verlangsamte auch Hermione ihre Schritte und ließ zu, das er aufholen konnte. Vielleicht…Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, irgendetwas, was sie aufhielt ihn zu verlassen. Plötzlich öffnete sich das Schlossportal und Minerva trat ihnen entgegen.

„Wo wart ihr denn?" fragend blickte sie von einem zum anderen. Hermione wollte ihr gerade erklären, wo sie die letzten Wochen, Monate gewesen waren, doch Minerva sprach schon weiter bevor sie noch einen Ton heraus bringen konnte.

„Ich habe sie schon überall gesucht." Leicht vorwurfsvoll sah sie wieder abwechselnd von einem zum anderen. Hermione öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Sie verstand gar nichts. War hier die Zeit nicht so vergangen wie drüben?

„Wie lange waren wir weg?" Severus war nach vorne getreten und sah Minerva scharf an.

„Warum? So zwei Stunden höchstens. Vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr. Ich war ja zuerst bei Hagrid. Der Vorfall, für den er mich hatte rufen lassen, stellte sich nicht als ganz so dringend heraus, aber ihr kennt doch Hagrid. Für ihn ist fast alles gleich eine große Sache." Sprudelte es aus Minerva heraus.

Müde rieb sich Severus über die Stirn. Das alles war gar nicht wirklich passiert, nicht in dieser Welt. Hier ging alles seinen gewohnten Gang.

„Ich erzähle dir das später mal, ein andermal." Murmelte er halblaut. „Zuerst muss ich duschen und aus diesen Sachen heraus!" energisch marschierte er auf das Schloss zu.

Er konnte Hermione nicht ansehen. Schon die Vorstellung, das alles was sie verband auch durch die Zeit irgendwie an Bedeutung verloren hatte, ließ ihn innerlich durch die Hölle gehen. Er hatte sich vor vielen Jahren geschworen, dass nichts und niemand ihn jemals wieder verletzten sollten, aber hier und heute wusste er, er hatte versagt. Er litt.

*

„Bitte!" schrie alles in ihr.

„Bitte dreh dich um!"

„ Bitte sieh mich an!" Ihre Augen brannten sich in seinen Rücken, doch er ging ohne den Blick zu wenden ins Schloss.

„NEIN!" Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe bis sie Blut schmeckte, nur so konnte sie verhindern erneut in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Was haben sie mit Severus hier draußen gemacht?" Kam es von Minerva. Sie sah von all dem nichts. Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf, um so wieder etwas klarer zu werden.

„Das soll ihnen Professor Snape erklären! Ich muss leider dringend los!" Es fiel ihr schwer seinen Namen über die Lippen zu pressen. Er war alles für sie und er hatte nichts gesagt. Schmerzerfüllt wandte sie sich ab und lief den Kiesweg, der das Schloss säumte, hinab. Sie musste einfach weg von hier. Sonst würde sie hier auf der Stelle an gebrochenem Herzen sterben. Da war sie sich ganz sicher.

*

Unruhig lief er in seinen eigenen Wänden auf und ab. Alles war noch so, wie er es verlassen hatte. Man konnte tatsächlich meinen, er wäre nur wenige Stunden fort gewesen und nicht eine halbe Ewigkeit. Die schönste halbe Ewigkeit seines ganzen Lebens. Müde ließ er den Kopf auf seine Brust fallen. Warum hatte er sie gehen lassen? Er hätte doch…Er hätte es verdammt noch mal versuchen müssen sie aufzuhalten.

Sie hätte dich ausgelacht! Rief eine kleine Stimme in ihm. Doch er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Nein, seine Hermione hätte das niemals getan. Irgendwie hatte ihn in der richtigen Welt der Mut verlassen. Er hatte feige zugelassen, dass sie ihn verließ, ohne sich zu wehren. Ohne den Versuch zu wagen, sie aufzuhalten. So würde er nun nie erfahren, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch geblieben wäre. Plötzlich wurden ihm seine eigenen vier Wände viel zu eng.

Hastig verließ er seine Räume und hastete, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, nach oben auf den Astronomieturm. Dort wehte ein rauer Wind und zerrte an seinem Haar, aber das störte ihn nicht. Er trat dicht an die Balustrade heran und dachte an sein Versprechen, das er Eldor gegeben hatte – er würde das Richtige tun. Sein Blick ging in die Ferne, dabei sah er aber nur sie.

Was zur Hölle war nur das Richtige? Er hätte auf sein Herz hören sollen, das alleine für sie in seiner Brust schlug und nicht wie immer auf seinen Verstand. Lange blieb er auf dem Turm, bis es dunkel wurde, dann wandte er sich traurig ab und schlich einsam nach unten. Es war Zeit

Für das Abendessen, aber er hatte keinen Hunger und so kehrte er in seinen Kerker zurück.

*

Trostlos sah sie sich in ihrer kleinen Wohnung um. Nun war sie wieder hier, aber sie konnte sich nicht darüber freuen. Sie sollte zu ihren Eltern fahren oder zumindest ihre Freunde besuchen, sie hatte sie alle solange nicht gesehen, aber sie verspürte kein Verlangen nach Gesellschaft. Trübe hockte sie auf ihrer Couch und starrte ins Leere. Sie sehnte sich nach Severus, nach seiner Nähe, nach seiner Stimme. Nach ihm. Unwillkürlich dachte sie an Eldors Worte. _„Er liebt dich!"_

„Warum ist er dann nicht hier?" fragte sie laut ins leere Zimmer. Entschlossen hievte sie sich aus ihrer Couch, das hatte keinen Sinn. Sie sollte nicht wie ein Trauerkloss herum hocken, er würde das bestimmt nicht tun. Eigentlich sollte sie auf der Stelle zu ihm gehen und ihn zur Rede stellen.

Wie konnte er ohne ein Wort zu sagen, einfach von ihr weggehen? Wusste er denn noch immer nicht, wie sehr er ihr damit weh tat? Sie könnte ihn schlagen alleine dafür, dass sie seinetwegen so leiden musste. Hastig blinzelte sie die erneut aufsteigenden Tränen fort.

Nein sie würde ganz bestimmt nicht mehr weinen! Sie würde ohne ihn zurecht kommen, das hatte sie vor ihm geschafft und das würde sie jetzt auch wieder schaffen. Wenn er etwas von ihr wollte, dann, zur Hölle mit ihm, sollte er kommen. Er sollte sie auf den Knien anflehen zu ihm zurück zu kommen. Sie würde nicht den ersten Schritt tun. Auch sie hatte ihren Stolz.

Lieber blieb sie den Rest ihres Lebens alleine, als das sie über ihren Schatten sprang. Das konnte sie einfach nicht. Müde trat sie ans Fenster und öffnete es. Ein scharfer Wind schlug ihr entgegen. Es war kalt geworden und die Dämmerung begann bereits einzusetzen.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus Snape!" flüsterte sie dem Wind zu, dabei schloss sie die Augen, so als könnte sie sich ihm so nahe fühlen.


	35. Chapter 35

_Ich danke euch wie immer für die lieben Reviews, CaroloveSeverus, Lufa und Marylein! Ich tue mein Bestes, aber die Beiden machen es mir nicht gerade leicht. Sie wollen ja, aber sie stellen sich dabei so blöd an. Tja ich habe mir zur Sicherheit mal Hilfe organisiert. ;-)_

_Das ist nun schon das vorletzte Kapitel. Eines kommt noch. :-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

35 Besuch aus Ismear

Die Tage vergingen. Jeden davon nahm er sich aufs Neue vor zu ihr zu gehen, um die Idee sogleich wieder zu verwerfen. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Das er sie liebte? Das wusste sie und trotzdem war sie gegangen. Wenn ihr etwas an ihm liegen würde, dann wäre sie doch geblieben? Geistesabwesend schritt er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und übersah dabei sogar Minerva.

Die aber musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd. Irgendetwas ging in ihm vor. Er war, seit er mit Hermione aus dem Wald gekommen war, so anders. Sie hatte mehrmals versucht mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, aber jedes Mal blockte er ab und weigerte sich darüber auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Sie bekam nur eine Antwort von ihm: „Da müssen sie Miss Granger fragen!"

Das hatte sie getan, aber auch diese verhielt sich merkwürdig. Auch sie weigerte sich standhaft etwas darüber zu erzählen und wirkte traurig und niedergeschlagen auf sie.

Hier stimmte etwas nicht und sie würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis sie die Wahrheit kannte. Sie befürchtete innerlich das Schlimmste. Was, wenn Severus Hermione irgendetwas angetan hatte? Er war zeitweise doch sehr unberechenbar. Anders konnte sie sich das Verhalten der beiden nicht erklären. Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro. Sie musste etwas unternehmen, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden.

*

Severus ging in seine Gemächer, die ihm seit dieser unseligen Geschichte in Ismear irgendwie fremd vorkamen, aber vor allem leer. Unentwegt musste er an sie denken und wie sehr sie ihm fehlte. Es war als würde ein Stück von ihm selbst fehlen, als wäre er nur mit ihr vollkommen und sie hatte ihn verlassen. Wenn sie wüsste mit was für Gedanken er sich herumschlug, sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich auslachen. Unbewusst strichen seine schlanken Finger über einen Stein.

Jenem Stein aus Ismear, der wenn er ihn in die Hand nahm noch immer leuchtete. Er hatte ihn in seiner Tasche gefunden und aus unerklärlichen Gründen behalten. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Sein Herz schlug schneller bei diesem Gedanken. Er war kein Pokerspieler und doch war er bereit dazu alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

Er musste die Wahrheit wissen und dann würde er für immer von Hogwarts fortgehen, denn er ahnte bereits, wie diese aussehen würde. Fest presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Er empfand Furcht in seinem Herzen, aber er würde es trotzdem tun. Er war kein Feigling.

*

Heftig schlug Doro Eldor auf den Rücken. Erschrocken zuckte dieser zusammen um sich dann wütend zu dem Störenfried umzuwenden.

„Lass diesen Unfug!" zischte er ihm böse zu und starrte dann wieder geradeaus. Sein Gesicht wirkte voller Sorgen.

„Was hast du?" Unwillig schüttelte Eldor den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es ist nur so eine Ahnung." Tief seufzte er.

„Damals als ich Severus und Hermione kennen lernte, da passierte auch etwas zwischen ihnen und sie hätten es beinahe nicht geschafft zueinander zu finden, obwohl ihre Liebe zueinander so offensichtlich war…" Hier brach er ab. Mit einer Hand rieb er sich über den Nacken.

„Wir haben bisher noch nichts von ihnen gehört. Was hältst du davon wenn wir den beiden einen Besuch abstatten?"

Über Doros Züge legte sich ein übermütiges Grinsen. Er war für jedes Abenteuer zu haben. Jetzt wo in Ismear Frieden eingekehrt war und schön langsam die Spuren die Balogh hinterlassen hatte verschwanden. Es war viel passiert in den letzten Wochen und Monaten.

Ragh war wieder vollkommen gesund und tat auf seine Art Buße. Unermüdlich half er das Land wiederaufzubauen und zwar mit bloßen Händen. Er und Sahaela hatten sich ineinander verliebt, aber er wollte sie erst zur Frau nehmen, wenn er all seine Schuld abgearbeitet hatte. Außerdem beharrte er beständig darauf nicht gut genug für sie zu sein.

Jeder verdrehte bei dieser Aussage nur noch die Augen. Er war ein anderer geworden. Ragh hatte viele Fehler gemacht in seinem Leben, aber er bereute aufrichtig und jeder konnte das sehen. Sahaela würde ihn schon noch zur Vernunft bringen, da war sich Doro ganz sicher. Sahaela hatte sich stark verändert. Sie nahm die Bürde der Regentschaft über das Land sehr ernst.

Sie versuchte all das Leid, das Balogh verursacht hatte, wieder gut zu machen. Sie hatte all seine erlassenen Gesetzte außer Kraft gesetzt und Neue, bessere geschaffen, die in erster Linie zum Schutz des Volkes dienten. Doro half ihr, wo sie ihn brauchte, aber im Grunde machte sie ihre Sache ganz gut. Wieder schlug er Eldor auf den Rücken, was ihm diesmal einen Schlag mit Eldors Stock in die Magengrube einbrachte. Aufkeuchend klappte der Jüngere zusammen.

„Worauf wartest du noch? Lass uns die Beiden besuchen!" schlug Doro von unten herauf grinsend vor, sich dabei aber noch immer den schmerzenden Bauch haltend.

„Also gut sie hatten genug Zeit ihre Probleme alleine zu lösen, wenn sie es nicht geschafft haben sollten, dann müssen wir ihnen eben helfen!" Entschlossen marschierten sie auf das Schloss zu und machten sich auf dem Weg zum Spiegel.

*

Wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sich eine Träne aus ihren Augen davon stahl und heimlich heruntertropfte. Sie vermisste ihn ganz schrecklich und statt das es mit jedem Tag weniger wurde, wurde es schlimmer. Auf nichts konnte sie sich konzentrieren. Sie hatte ihre Eltern besucht, aber es war merkwürdig, obwohl diese noch immer dieselben waren, war doch alles anders. Das gleiche Gefühl beschlich sie auch als sie sich mit ihren Freunden traf. Alles was sie zu erzählen hatten erschien ihr so unbedeutend im Vergleich dazu was sie erlebt hatte. Sie war in einem fremden Land gewesen, in einem parallelen Universum und wäre dort beinahe gestorben.

Und zugleich fand sie die Liebe ihres Lebens – Severus. Niemanden konnte sie das erzählen ohne für verrückt gehalten zu werden. Gut das mit dem parallelen Universum würden sie ihr wahrscheinlich sogar glauben, aber ihre Liebe zu Severus. Niemals! Sie würden sie sicher in einsperren. Unschlüssig drehte sie die Nachricht, die sie von Minerva bekommen hatte, in ihren Händen.

Eigentlich war es eine Einladung. Vermutlich wollte sie sie erneut mit Fragen löchern. Diese Frau war schlau und natürlich war ihr aufgefallen, dass etwas anders war. An ihr, an Severus. Sie sollte nicht nach Hogwarts gehen, aber andererseits sie musste ihn sehen…Vielleicht?

Mädchen du gibst dich Illusionen hin! Er hat damals nichts gesagt und er wird es auch heute nicht tun! Tief traurig biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Es tat so weh.

*

„Wie funktioniert das?" fragte Eldor laut und tastete den Rahmen entlang und berührte die Spiegelscheibe, aber nichts tat sich.

„Das fragst du mich? Wer ist den hier der Weisere und Ältere von uns beiden?" erwiderte Doro frech und grinste ihn spitzbübisch an, was ihm einen finsteren Blick einbrachte.

„Wie haben es eigentlich die Beiden gemacht?" stellte Doro wieder etwas ernster die nächste Frage. Eldor dachte kurz nach, dann holte er tief Luft und straffte seine Schultern.

„Also gut. Ich tue das zwar nur äußerst ungern, aber der Zweck heiligt sozusagen die Mittel. Gib mir deine Hand!" verlangte er von Doro. Unwillig überließ er ihm diese und wartete ab was als nächstes kam.

„Leg deine andere Hand an den Rahmen!" befahl ihm Eldor.

„Und nun?" fragte Doro.

„Und nun warten wir!" entschied Eldor.

*

Nachdenklich sah er hinein und strich über den Rahmen. Er hatte den Raum magisch versiegelt. Niemand sollte aus Versehen nach Ismear gelangen. Es war einfach zu gefährlich. In letzter Zeit ertappte er sich häufiger dabei, das er hier stand und hineinstarrte. Aber außer einem sentimentalen Trottel der ihm verdammt ähnlich sah konnte er in ihm nichts entdecken. Heute war sein großer Tag. Heute wollte er zu ihr gehen und ihr den Stein bringen. Wenn sie ihn liebte…

Quäl dich nicht damit, du kennst die Antwort! Rief ihm seine innere Stimme zu. Ja, verdammt er kannte die Antwort. Schwungvoll drehte er sich um und verließ den Abstellraum. An der Tür murmelte er ein paar Worte und sorgte so wieder dafür, dass niemand den Raum betreten konnte. Hastig sprang er die Stufen nach oben, der Stein wog dabei schwer in seiner Tasche und schritt mit großen Schritten auf das Portal zu. Plötzlich verstellte Minerva, die auch das Schloss verlassen wollte, ihm den Weg.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte sie ihn neugierig.

„Das, meine Liebe, geht dich nichts an!" kam es fauchend von ihm zurück. Er wollte sich schon an ihr vorbeischlängeln, aber so leicht ließ sie ihn nicht davon kommen. Schnell schloss sie zu ihm auf und bemühte sich mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Wir bekommen heute Besuch!" versuchte sie ihn zu ködern. Ein gleichgültiges Achselzucken von ihm war die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam.

„Es ist Hermione!" Leicht zuckte er bei ihren Worten zusammen, wurde langsamer und holte überrascht Luft. Nicht eine dieser Regungen entging Minerva.

„Was ist zwischen euch beiden? Was ist im Wald vorgefallen? Was hast du ihr angetan?" Nun blieb er tatsächlich stehen und wandte sich ihr vollends zu. Seine Stirn hatte er in tiefe Falten gelegt und ernst sah er sie an. Es schmerzte ihn unerklärlicherweise, das Minerva tatsächlich dachte er könnte Hermione wehtun. Für was für ein Monster hielt sie ihn?

„Was denkst du habe ich ihr angetan?"

Sie hatte sich tatsächlich so ihre Gedanken gemacht und dabei war in ihrer Vorstellung Severus gegenüber Hermione gewalttätig geworden. Wie sonst sollte sie sich die Veränderung von beiden erklären. Es muss etwas Schreckliches zwischen den beiden passiert sein.

„Sag du es mir!" verlangte sie streng und lauernd zugleich.

„Du hast dir doch schon deine Meinung gebildet und ich werde den Teufel tun diese zu korrigieren!" bellte er ihr zornig ins Gesicht und ließ sie stehen.

Fassungslos sah sie hinter ihm her, dann raffte sie ihre Robe und folgte ihm. Sie würde ihn nicht mit Hermione alleine lassen, nicht eine Sekunde. Wer konnte schon sagen was dann passierte?

*

„Wow!" stieß Doro hervor.

In der einen Sekunde stand er noch im Schloss und wollte eine alberne Bemerkung zu Eldor machen, weil dieser so krampfhaft seine Hand hielt und in der nächsten stand er mit ihm, immer noch Händchenhaltend, in einem unbekannten Wald.

„Hat es jetzt geklappt?" Fragend sah er Eldor an, doch dieser ließ seine Hand fallen und lief bereits los.

„Das ist ganz fantastisch!" auch Eldor war davon begeistert.

Von den Geräuschen die durch den Wald klangen weniger. Doro zog sein Schwert und hielt es schützend vor sich, auch Eldor umklammerte seinen Stock fester. Wer weiß welche Kreaturen diese Geräusche verursachten. Entschlossen gingen sie weiter und erreichten schon bald das Ende des Waldes. Vor ihnen erhob sich ein großes Schloss. Viel größer als Inferlant und auch irgendwie anders.

Während Inferlant mehr einer alten Ritterburg glich, war Hogwarts vor dem sie unwissend standen mehr ein Schloss mit all seinen vielen Türmchen und Gebäuden.

„Wow!" entfuhr es Doro erneut. Genervt wandte sich Eldor ihm zu.

„Lass das!" fauchte er ihn an.

„Was?" wollte Doro nichts ahnend wissen.

„Dieses…dieses ständige Gewowe!" Sie stapften Seite an Seite über die Wiese als plötzlich ein Riese vor ihnen auftauchte und sie finster musterte. Beide blieben stehen und schluckten schwer.

*

Nervös strich sie sich immer wieder über die Lippen. Sie war wieder hier. Wenige Schritte nur trennten sie vom Schloss. Sie bräuchte nur noch hinzugehen, aber irgendwie wollten ihre Beine sich nicht bewegen. Gelähmt vor Angst stand sie da. So große Furcht hatte sie nicht einmal vor Balogh empfunden und dieser wollte sie immerhin töten.

Hier stand sie nur in Gefahr ihr Herz erneut brechen zu sehen. Sie schlang die Arme um sich selbst und schimpfte sich einen Feigling. Wo war nur ihr Mut geblieben? Sie hatte gewusst, als sie die Einladung von Minerva bekam, dass durchaus die Gefahr bestand ihm zu begegnen und hatte sie nicht deshalb bewusst zugesagt?

Sie war ein Mensch der sich den Dingen stellte, egal wie schlimm sie waren und das hier war besonders schlimm. Sie liebte ihn, sie vermisste ihn und es tat ihr unglaublich weh zu wissen, dass er nur ein paar Schritte entfernt von ihr sein Leben normal weiterlebte, während ihre Welt in kleine Stücke zerbrach.

*

Minerva hechtete hinter Severus aus dem Schloss und folgte ihm. Nicht weil sie ihn weiter mit Fragen bombardieren wollte, sondern weil sie den gleichen Weg hatten. Wieder fragte sie sich wohin er wollte. Er schlug den Weg zum Apparierplatz ein, von dort wollte sie Hermione abholen. Wenn das mal gut ging.

Schnell schritt er voran und Minerva musste fast laufen um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Vor ihnen tauchte eine schmale Gestalt auf. Hermione. Alle blieben sie gleichzeitig stehen und erstarrten. Während Minerva gespannt von einem zum anderen blickte, nahmen die beiden sie schon gar nicht mehr war. Sie hatten nur Augen füreinander. Unbewusst machten sie einen Schritt aufeinander zu.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie von einander. Hungrig glitt sein Blick über sie. Er hatte sie solange nicht gesehen. Auch sie konnte sich kaum satt sehen an ihm.

„Ich…" begann er.

„Du…" auch Hermione hatte ihre Stimme wieder gefunden. Sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus.

„Severus, Hermione da seit ihr ja!" rief plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und unterbrach sie.


	36. Chapter 36

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Marylein, Lufa, CaroloveSeverus und Mortianna´s Morgana! Heute kommt nun das letzte Kapitel. Ist ganz merkwürdig, jetzt hat mich die Geschichte solange begleitet, ich mag sie gar nicht mehr hergebe, aber irgendwann müssen die Beiden doch endlich zur Vernunft kommen, es hilft nichts! :-) _

_Vielen Dank an alle die meine Geschichte gelesen haben und ich hoffe sie hat gefallen. Ähm Reviews sind immer willkommen! *pfeif*  
_

_Ich muss gleich ein bisschen Werbung machen, ich arbeite bereits an was Neuem, hab aber erst zwei Kapitel geschrieben und zurzeit schauts nach einer eher heiteren Geschichte aus. Ach ja und natürlich gehts wieder um Severus und Hermione. ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Gaby_

36 Endlich gefunden

Sie hatten sie endlich gefunden. Der merkwürdige Riese hatte sich als sehr freundlich entpuppt und sie in diese Richtung geschickt und tatsächlich da waren sie die beiden.

Doro stürmte an Eldor vorbei und schloss die verdutzte Hermione fest in seine Arme, was ihm einen mörderischen Blick von Severus einbrachte, aber das störte ihn nicht weiter, da er ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„Eldor? Doro? Was macht ihr hier?" Nachdem Severus es aufgegeben hatte Doro mit Blicken zu erdolchen, stellte er Eldor diese Frage.

„Wer sind die Beiden?" warf Minerva dazwischen. Genervt drehte Severus sich zu ihr um.

„Du wolltest doch immer wissen wo ich mit Miss Granger war. Wir waren dort wo die beiden herkommen!" erklärte er ihr wenig aufschlussreich und sah wieder auf Eldor. Dieser musterte ihn unterdessen scharf.

„Wie geht's euch beiden den?" fragte er ihn lauernd. Severus zuckte mit den Achseln und schwieg sich beharrlich aus. Was sollte er auch sagen.

„Wie viel Zeit ist, seit dem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, vergangen?" Eldor sah ihn verdutzt an. Was sollte denn das jetzt?

„Sechs Monde – warum?"

„Das habe ich mir fast gedacht!"

Minerva sah sich genötigt das Gespräch wieder an sich zu reißen und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Vielleicht sollten wir drinnen das Gespräch bei einer Tasse Tee fortsetzen." Schlug sie vor und marschierte Richtung Schloss, in der Annahme alle würden ihr folgen, davon.

Irgendwie verstand sie von dem Wirrwarr das Severus und der fremde Mann von sich gaben rein gar nichts und sie war wirklich an jedem Detail brennend interessiert. Sie brachte sie alle zu sich ins Büro und ließ sie Platz nehmen. Doro und Eldor setzten sich auf die Couch, Severus nahm automatisch auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch Platz und so zwängte sich Hermione zu Doro und Eldor auf die Couch.

Nachdem alle eine Tasse in den Händen hielten, versuchte Minerva das Gespräch so zu dirigieren, dass sie verstand um was es ging. Nach und nach erfuhr sie von der seltsamen Reise die durch einen Spiegel ihren Anfang nahm. Hörte mit Staunen vom Sturz des fürchterlichen Tyrannen Balogh und auch von der Rolle die dabei Hermione und Severus spielten.

„Ohne die Beiden hätten wir es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft. Sie waren die Auserwählten" Schloss Eldor und Doro nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf. Severus verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Dank Severus und Hermione ist es uns gelungen zum Teil die Alte und eine völlig neue Ordnung herzustellen. Meine Schwester regiert jetzt das Land!" berichtete ihnen Doro voller Stolz.

„Wie geht es Ragh?" fragte ihn Hermione.

„Viel besser, er hat sich gut erholt und büßt unentwegt für seine Sünden. Er und Sahaela wollen heiraten. Nun eigentlich möchte Sahaela das mehr als er. Er findet er sei nicht gut genug für sie, aber gerade dieses Denken, finde ich, macht ihn ihrer würdig." Schloss er und legte dabei seine Hand auf Hermiones.

„Und ihr beiden was habt ihr so getan, ohne uns?" Doro sah lächelnd in Hermiones Gesicht und erwartete eigentlich auch sie lächeln zu sehen, stattdessen wurde ihr Blick für einen kurzen Moment ganz traurig. Sie holte schon Luft um ihm zu antworten, doch Minerva kam ihm zuvor.

„Das war doch nicht alles, oder? Was war noch? Du verschweigst mir doch etwas, oder Severus?" scharf blickte sie ihn an. Wütend blickte er zurück. Alles was sonst noch passiert war ging sie nichts an. Im Grunde ging es außer Hermione keinen etwas an.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst…" Er ließ den Satz kurz in der Luft hängen.

Minerva hielt den Atem an, auch Hermione tat das, aber er bemerkte es nicht, sonst hätte er sich vielleicht seine nächsten Worte besser überlegt.

„Nichts! Es ist sonst nichts passiert!" stellte er kalt fest.

Verletzt sprang Hermione auf, ein Schluchzen entriss sich ihrer Kehle ehe sie es verhindern konnte und tiefer Schmerz stand in ihren Augen zu lesen. So sah er das also! Sie hatte es tief in ihrem Inneren geahnt. Am liebsten wäre es ihm sicher, alles zwischen ihnen wäre nie passiert. Hastig verließ sie den Raum und lief so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen aus dem Raum. Nie mehr wieder würde sie einen Fuß in dieses setzen. Jedenfalls solange nicht, solange Severus Snape hier war. Weinend lief sie einfach weg, ohne darauf zu achten wohin.

Tief holte Severus Luft.

„Na großartig!" Schnell kam er auf die Beine. Er musste ihr folgen, er musste sie einholen, doch zuvor wandte er sich noch einmal zu Minerva um.

„Musst du dich immer einmischen? Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern verließ einfach den Raum. Minerva, Doro und Eldor blickten sich verdutzt einen Moment lang an, dann seufzte Minerva tief.

„Kann mir einer von ihnen sagen was zwischen den beiden läuft?"

„Ich fürchte das müssen ihnen Severus oder Hermione erklären!" erwiderte Eldor und nippte an dem Tee. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. Nun würden die beiden endlich begreifen das sie zusammen gehören. Er hatte gewusst er musste hierher kommen und sie zur Vernunft bringen.

*

In der großen Halle blieb er stehen. Wo konnte sie nur hingelaufen sein? Einer Eingebung folgend machte er sich auf dem Weg die Treppen hinab in den Kerker. Vielleicht lief sie unbewusst zum Spiegel? Kurz durchfuhr ihn heißer Schmerz, obwohl ihre Reaktion ihm Hoffnung machte. Er hatte ihr einen Ausweg geboten indem er bestritt, dass irgendetwas gewesen war. Statt diesen anzunehmen lief sie weinend davon. Er hatte sie zum Weinen gebracht.

In seiner Kehle bildete sich ein Kloss, das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er wollte nicht, das sie traurig war. Er wollte sie glücklich sehen. Mit ihm. Tief holte er Luft. Er stieg die Stufen hinab, immer weiter hinab, weg von allen. Er erreichte den Treppenansatz und sah den Gang entlang. Da stand sie vor der Tür des Raumes wo alles begann mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Leicht bebten ihre Schultern vor unterdrückten Schluchzern. Er hatte sie wirklich sehr unglücklich gemacht. Leise näherte er sich ihr bis er direkt hinter ihr stand.

„Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte er ihr zu. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, aber drehte sich nicht um.

„Ist schon gut ich verstehe das. Ich bin dir…sicher lästig." Sie stockte im Satz, er wollte ihr kaum über die Lippen kommen.

Hinter ihr stand der Mann, den sie in so kurzer Zeit lieben gelernt hatte, der ihr näher stand als alle anderen und nun musste sie ihn gehen lassen. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz zersprang in tausend Stücke. Severus streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, zog sie aber kurz bevor er sie berühren konnte wieder zurück. Wie sollte sie ihm lästig sein? Sie war seine Gefährtin, seine Vertraute, seine Liebe. Er schloss die Augen, da fiel ihm plötzlich der Stein in seiner Tasche ein. Diesen wollte er ihr bringen. Schnell fischte er ihn heraus und kaum hielt er ihn in den Händen begann er zu leuchten. Er schluckte bewegt. Er hatte Angst.

„Ich möchte dir etwas geben!" sagte er leise und wartete.

Ganz langsam, fast in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich um und sah fragend hoch zu ihm. Da stand sie, die Augen Tränen verschmiert und verquollen, ihre Nase war ganz rot und der Mund trocken vom Weinen und doch war sie das Schönste, das er je gesehen hat.

„Was?" fragte sie bekümmert.

Er hielt den Stein hoch und da erst sah sie ihn. Hoffnung keimte in ihr auf und strahlte vorsichtig aus ihren Augen. Fragend blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Hieß das jetzt was sie dachte, dass es hieß? Er senkte kurz den Blick, sah auf den Stein in seinen Händen dann erst wieder hoch in ihre Augen. Es war als wäre er nun zu einem Entschluss gekommen.

„Ich möchte, das du bei mir bleibst. Ich will jeden verdammten Tag neben dir aufwachen. Ich möchte als erstes am Morgen deine Stimme hören und sie soll das letzte sein bevor ich einschlafe. Du sollst mir sagen, wenn ich etwas falsch mache und wieder mit mir streiten, damit ich mich danach bei dir entschuldigen und dich in die Arme nehmen kann." Offenbarte er ihr mit einer Inbrunst, die seine Gefühle für sie deutlich machten.

„Warum, weil du dich an mich gewöhnt hast?" Ihr Herz machte bei all dem was er sagte einen Sprung, aber noch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er dasselbe wie sie fühlte.

Sie wollte, nein brauchte ein richtiges Liebesgeständnis von ihm. Sie musste die Worte hören. Er reichte ihr den Stein und umschloss mit seinen Händen die ihrigen. Noch einmal atmete er tief ein und aus. Nun kam es darauf an, ob er als glücklicher Mann mit der Frau, die er liebte an seiner Seite zurück nach oben ging, oder ob er für immer zum alleine sein verdammt war.

„Nein, weil ich liebe dich, Hermione, und dich bitte bei mir zu bleiben, solange du mich willst!"

Hermione schluchzte erneut bei seinen Worten auf und die Tränen begannen ihr wieder über das Gesicht zu laufen. Bestürzt sah Severus sie an. Was hatte er nun wieder falsch gemacht?

„Ich…es tut mir leid, aber bitte weine nicht mehr!"

Hermione wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder einfach weiter weinen sollte. Sie liebte ihn so sehr. Sie ließ den Stein los und warf sich in seine Arme. Sicher fing er sie auf und hielt sie fest. „Ich liebe dich!" flüsterte sie ihm unter Tränen zu.

„Und ich will nie wieder von dir getrennt sein! Die letzten Tage ohne dich waren die Hölle für mich!"

Kurz stiegen ihm bei ihren Worten die Tränen in die Augen. Hastig blinzelte er sie fort. So hatte er durch einen alten, wertlosen Spiegel sein Glück gefunden. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm, um in seine Augen blicken zu können. In ihnen entdeckte sie dieselbe Liebe die auch sie fühlte. Zaghaft lächelte sie ihn an.

Langsam senkte er den Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Anfangs küssten sie einander noch vorsichtig, so als müssten sie einander neu kennen lernen, doch schon bald hingen sie an den Lippen des anderen wie Ertrinkende. Schwer atmend lösten sie sich nach einer Ewigkeit von einander.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen, sonst denkt Minerva wieder ich würde dir etwas schreckliches antun!" schlug er widerwillig halbscherzhaft vor, aber eigentlich hatte er noch keine Lust sie mit irgendjemandem zu teilen, jetzt da er sie gerade wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ach zum Teufel!" rief er plötzlich aus, packte sie bei der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Erst nachdem er die Tür zu seiner Kammer sicher hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, ließ er sie los. Fragend blickte sie hoch zu ihm.

„Was hast du vor?" Er lehnte sich schwer mit dem Rücken an die Tür und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich nehme dich als Geisel und lasse dich hier nie wieder raus! Was denkst du?" Hermione wischte sich die letzten Tränen vom Gesicht, legte den Kopf schief und grinste ihn breit an.

„Ich denke du wirst mir den Seelenfrieden rauben und mir hoffentlich einen unsittlichen Antrag machen!" schlug sie frech vor.

„Allerdings!" meinte er salopp, stieß sich von der Tür ab und kam auf sie zu. Er hob die Hände und ließ sie in ihr Haar gleiten, brachte es durcheinander.

„Ich würde dich gerne ausziehen. Stück für Stück!" sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und ließ Hermione beinahe die Knie weich werden. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und atmete tief ihren Duft ein. Sie roch ein bisschen anders als in Ismear und doch ganz wie sie. Verwirrt hob er den Kopf.

„Ich…" Hermione strich sich über die plötzlich trockenen Lippen.

„Ja?"

„Wo ist eigentlich dein Schlafzimmer?" Sie sah seine Bücher, einen Tisch, eine Couch, aber kein Bett. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Komm!" forderte er sie auf und bat sie zugleich.

Er brachte sie nach nebenan. Dieser Raum war sehr schlicht gehalten. Ein Bett, ein kleines Schränkchen daneben, das war alles was es hier gab, aber für ihre Zwecke ausreichend. Neben dem Bett blieb er stehen und wandte sich ihr zu.

„Darf ich?" fragend blickte er ihr in die Augen. Zustimmend nickte sie. Langsam und vorsichtig begann er die Knöpfe an ihrer Bluse zu öffnen. Einen nach dem anderen und entblößte so ihre weiche Haut darunter. Heftig hob und senkte sich ihr Brustkorb und zog somit seinen Blick auf ihren schlichten, cremefarbenen Spitzen-BH. Ehrfurchtsvoll ließ er ihr die Bluse von den Schultern gleiten. Sie kannten einander, hatten einander schon berührt und doch war es wie beim ersten Mal.

„Du bist so schön!" flüsterte er ergriffen und zeichnete mit den Fingern die Ränder ihres BH´s nach. Sanft errötete sie unter seinem intensiven Blick. Er ließ seine Hände zum Bund ihrer Hose wandern und öffnete auch dort die Knöpfe.

„Ich muss dich sehen. Ganz." Er schob ihr die Hose über die Hüften und half ihr aus dieser zu steigen. Nun stand sie nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm. Verlegen blickte sie zu Boden. Sanft hob er ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern an.

„Ich liebe dich und ich begehre dich!" sagte er eindringlich und küsste sie dann. Er zog sie in seine Arme und vertiefte den Kuss, den sie mit der gleichen Intensität zu erwidern begann.

„Ich denke das ist so nicht ganz fair!" wisperte sie leise und herausfordernd und nestelte an seiner Kleidung herum.

„Du hast Recht!" Schmunzelnd trat er einen Schritt zurück und entkleidete sich vor ihren Augen bis auf die Boxershorts. Mit offenem Mund sah sie ihm zu und merkte dabei nicht wie sich in ihre Augen ein fiebriger Glanz stahl. Sie begehrte ihn genauso sehr wie er sie. Gemeinsam sanken sie aufs Bett und erforschten einander mit Händen, Lippen und Zunge.

Sie mussten einander berühren, schmecken und riechen und selbst das war nicht genug. Irgendwann fielen auch die restlichen Kleidungstücke aus dem Bett und behinderten sie nicht länger bei ihrem Erkunden des Anderen. Zärtlich küsste er sie und sah ihr dann tief in die Augen. In ihnen las er nichts als Liebe und Verlangen nach ihm.

Er ließ sich zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten und war mit einem Stoss in ihr. Sehnsüchtig empfing sie ihn und gab sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hin. Gemeinsam erreichten sie einen sie um sich alles vergessenden Höhepunkt. Nur noch eines zählte, sie waren zusammen. Lange Zeit später lagen sie aneinander gekuschelt unter der Decke, hielten Händchen und flüsterten einander Worte der Liebe zu.

Gemeinsam kehrten sie Hand in Hand lange, lange Zeit später zu den Anderen zurück. Es würde nicht leicht werden für sie in dieser Welt, aber sie hatten zur Not einander und noch eine andere Welt in die sie sich flüchten konnten.

Ende


End file.
